<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>CONFINAMIENTO by Saralujan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27100333">CONFINAMIENTO</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saralujan/pseuds/Saralujan'>Saralujan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The X-Files</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Episode: s07e21 Je Souhaite, F/M, pandemia, quarentine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 04:22:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>99,501</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27100333</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saralujan/pseuds/Saralujan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Esta pandemia nos ha sorprendido a todos, incluida a nuestra pareja de agentes del FBI favorita, extendiéndose rápidamente por todo el planeta. Sin embargo, no se trata de un virus de origen extraterrestre producto de la conspiración entre un grupo alienígena y el Gobierno. Es una epidemia más de las muchas que han asolado a la humanidad a lo largo de la Historia y, como todas, la mejor forma de contenerla es mantener la distancia social y la cuarentena.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fox Mulder/Dana Scully</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Primera parte</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sí, Mulder y Scully también se vieron obligados a guardar cuarentena para evitar convertirse en parte de las víctimas de esta pandemia.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Título: <strong>Confinamiento</strong>.<br/>Autora: Sara Luján.<br/>Tipo: AU<em>. Je souhaite</em> no ocurrió tal y como lo recordamos hace más de 20 años, y <em>Requiem</em> nunca existió. Probablemente, sólo fue el efecto Mandela.<br/>Este relato se puede leer de un modo independiente; sin embargo, tiene pequeñas referencias a otro dos anteriores, YOU HELD ME HIGH y BAÑADORES ROJOS. Se entiende mejor si leéis éstos primero.</p><p>Disclaimer: No son míos, pero estos seis meses largos de aislamiento social total y parcial habrían sido mucho más difíciles si Mulder y Scully no hubieran estado a mi lado ocupando mi imaginación, y aliviando en gran parte mi soledad.</p><p>Nota: Sí, lo sé. No me he esforzado mucho con el título, pero ¿qué queréis?. He pasado meses encerrada en casa. Mis neuronas no están suficientemente oxigenadas.</p><p>Comentarios, opiniones, críticas, sugerencias, kudos, etc. Se acepta todo, gracias.</p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">CONFINAMIENTO</span> </strong>
</p><p>“<em>Siento que soy una prisionera en mi propia casa”.</em><br/><strong>(Brand X)</strong></p><p>Despacho de Fox Mulder<br/>Oficina Federal de Investigación.</p><p>Mulder se acercó un poco más a la pantalla y leyó de nuevo el e-mail que acababa de recibir por correo interno, directamente del despacho de Skinner.<br/>“¡Oh, oh!”.<br/>Scully, sentada en su área de trabajo, revisaba el informe de la autopsia realizada ayer por la tarde al señor Anson Stoke. Necesitaba detallar algunas notas rápidas que había hablado a la grabadora durante la ejecución de la misma, así como echar un vistazo a los resultados de laboratorio que incluiría en el informe final cuando el caso quedara definitivamente cerrado.<br/>Ella aún no lo sabía, pero eso no iba a ocurrir a corto plazo.<br/><em>“¡Oh, oh!,</em> ¿qué?”, preguntó sin levantar el rostro del documento.<br/>Al otro lado de la pantalla, Mulder comprobó la hora en la esquina inferior derecha antes de responder. 16:51h p.m. Apenas diez minutos para acabar la jornada y volver a casa.<br/>“En cuanto terminemos aquí tengo que pasarme por el supermercado, o esta vez puede que acabe literalmente muerto de inanición”.<br/>Scully elevó su ceja a nadie en particular porque desde su posición, Mulder no pudo verla hasta que se enderezó en la silla giratoria y sus ojos aparecieron por encima del borde del ordenador.<br/>“Ven a ver esto, Scully”.<br/>Se levantó intrigada y caminó hasta situarse a su lado. Tenía el correo abierto. Se ajustó las gafas en el puente de la nariz y se inclinó apoyando la mano en el respaldo de la silla para leer por encima de su hombro.<br/>“¡Oh, oh!”, repitió ella en el mismo tono de sorpresa.<br/>Mulder se echó hacia atrás notando el roce suave del brazo de su compañera en la zona posterior de la cabeza.<br/>“No pensé que las medidas drásticas llegaran tan rápidamente, pero aquí están”.<br/>“En realidad llegan con retraso. Como médico, sabía que esto era inevitable, pero deberían haber tomado la decisión al menos dos semanas antes. Se habrían evitado algunas muertes y muchos, muchos contagios”.<br/>“El Gobierno ha declarado la Emergencia Nacional. El FBI cierra todos sus Departamentos y Oficinas no imprescindibles para la protección de los ciudadanos, y manda a casa a sus empleados para que se pongan en cuarentena durante quince días desde este mismo momento, al igual que el resto de la población”, concluyó resumiendo el comunicado.<br/>“El virus se está extendiendo a una velocidad que no hemos visto nunca, Mulder. Hay que frenar la expansión antes de que el número de enfermos graves llegue a un punto en que las camas, los recursos, y el personal en los hospitales sea insuficiente para atenderlos a todos. Una cuarentena que mantenga a las personas aisladas en sus casas funcionará bien como primera medida. No evitará que siga enfermando gente, pero si disminuirá la posibilidad de que los hospitales colapsen por la afluencia masiva de enfermos graves”.<br/>Mulder miró hacia arriba, al rostro de su compañera, y suspiró.<br/>“Tú eres el médico, Scully. Me fío de tu criterio. Si dices que esta es una medida necesaria e inevitable, te creo, pero de todos modos me siento ninguneado”.<br/>Ella cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho esperando una explicación Mulder, marca registrada.<br/>“¿Ninguneado?”.<br/>“¿Has leído bien el comunicado?. Se cierran de forma temporal <em>Departamentos no</em> <em>imprescindibles</em>, y el nuestro está en la lista”, dijo señalando con el índice el cuarto punto desplegado bajo el mensaje:</p><p>4º- <em>Departamento de los Expedientes X</em>.</p><p>“Bueno, estoy de acuerdo. Es una situación de Emergencia Nacional. El FBI puede prescindir durante un par de semanas de algunos Departamentos sin miedo a que el planeta deje de girar sobre su eje. Tienes que reconocer que el nuestro es uno de ellos”, respondió bajando el tono de su voz para hacerla más grave y profesional.<br/>Esa que a veces le ponía de punta el vello de los brazos bajo la manga de la camisa. Mulder abrió la boca, pero ante la incredulidad de lo que acababa de oír, no se le ocurrió qué responder. No podía creer que Scully se hubiera atrevido a decir algo así, sin pestañear siquiera.<br/>“Puedes tomártelo como si fueran unas vacaciones obligatorias”, insistió con un tono más ligero. “No es la primera vez que te ocurre, aunque te advierto de que no te dejarán salir del país para investigar CCCs por tu cuenta, como la última vez”.<br/>“¿CCC´s?”.<br/>“Círculos en Campos de Cultivo”.<br/>“¿Ahora usas siglas para referirte a fenómenos extraños y paranormales?”.<br/>“Me he dado cuenta de que la mayoría tienen nombres demasiado largos, como si eso sirviera para darles un aire más racional de lo que son. Resulta tedioso cuando tienes que escribirlo varias veces seguidas en distintos documentos e informes, así que cuando conocimos al señor Cicely se me ocurrió teclear CHE, y desde entonces la redacción se ha vuelto un poco más ligera”.<br/>“¿<em>CHE</em>?”.<br/>“Combustión Humana Expontánea”.<br/>Mulder se llevó la mano al pecho agarrándose la corbata con dedos crispados y compuso su expresión más patética, como si las palabras de la agente le hubieran atravesado de parte a parte.<br/>“¡Ough, Scully!, después de siete años y lo que hemos pasado juntos, lo último que habría imaginado salir de tus labios es que consideras que los Expedientes X son prescindibles y para rematar usas siglas para referirte a ellos, como si pretendieras quitarles importancia. Eso duele aún más que lo de <em>imprescindibles</em> del Gobierno. Estaba convencido de que a estas alturas los habías cogido cariño”.<br/>La agente hinchó las mejillas y resopló impaciente mientras se dirigía de nuevo a su zona.<br/>“En estos siete años les he cogido muchas cosas a los Expedientes X, pero te aseguro que cariño no es una de ellas. Además las siglas sólo las utilizo en los documentos privados que tengo en mi ordenador. El que entregamos a Skinner va con el nombre completo. Sólo le faltaba que tuviera que llamarnos desde su despacho para que le aclarásemos el significado de las siglas. ¡Como si el término completo no fuera ya bastante confuso e irracional!”.<br/>Se sentó y escribió algunas notas más en el informe de la autopsia, dejando a Mulder  perplejo y murmurando por lo bajo.<br/><em>“¡Eres cruel, mujer!”</em>.<br/>“¡Te he oído!”, replicó sin mirarle, sabiendo que esa había sido exactamente la intención del agente.<br/>Al cabo de cinco minutos estampó su firma en la parte inferior del documento y agarrando el maletín a sus pies comenzó a recoger los papeles esparcidos por la mesa, asegurándose de que estaban todos los que necesitaría para seguir revisando los detalles del caso. Hoy ya no había tiempo. Tendría que continuar el trabajo en casa, aunque dadas las circunstancias, el caso quedaba en suspenso hasta nueva orden y no estaba segura de cuando volverían a reunirse con el Director Adjunto personalmente.<br/>Mulder hizo lo propio revolviendo en el archivo hasta que, aparentemente, encontró lo que buscaba. Cuatro gruesos expedientes recogidos en sus correspondientes carpetas blancas con bordes rojos.<br/>“¿Piensas llevarte todo eso para trabajar en casa?”.<br/>“Van a ser 15 días confinado, Scully. Si no llevo algo con que ocupar mi mente, puede que a la vuelta tú misma tengas que recetarme una camisa de fuerza”.<br/>“Deberías tomártelo de otra manera. Es una oportunidad para hacer todo aquello para lo que nunca tienes tiempo”, sugirió práctica.<br/>Mulder cerró el maletín y echó los dos pequeños cierres metálicos con más fuerza de la necesaria.<br/>“¿Te refieres a limpiar por dentro y por fuera los armarios de la cocina que apenas uso?. ¿O tal vez a pasar más tiempo con mis peces para conocernos mejor?”.<br/>“Yo pienso aprovechar para leer media docena de revistas médicas que llevo atrasadas, y ponerme al día en un par de series de televisión. La mayoría de las veces que me siento a ver un episodio por la noche, me quedo dormida antes de que acabe. Tengo tantos cabos sueltos en la trama que a veces no estoy segura de si lo que recuerdo lo vi en el episodio de la semana pasada, o en otra serie”.<br/>Mulder dejó el maletín sobre el escritorio y cogió el abrigo del perchero. Cuando se lo puso alcanzó el de su compañera y se lo presentó abierto para que metiera los brazos por las mangas.<br/>“Gracias”, dijo con una pequeña sonrisa. “¿Qué crees que va a ocurrir ahora con Leslie Stoke y su hermano, esté donde esté?. Espero que no aproveche esta situación para huir con el cadáver antes de que resolvamos el caso. Si tuviéramos algunos días más, tal vez lográramos entender qué ocurre y qué tiene que ver esa extraña mujer en la vida de los hermanos Stoke”.<br/>“Lo que necesito es averiguar dónde está. Tengo una teoría que me gustaría demostrar, y para eso necesito hablar con ella. Estoy seguro de que Leslie sabe más de lo que dice. Trató de librarse de mí dándome ese cacharro donde guarda la marihuana, pero sospecho que Jenn nunca ha estado ahí dentro. Creo que me engañó para ganar tiempo y volver con ella. Aún no sé por qué, pero tengo una teoría. Puedes llamarme loco, Scully, pero creo que lo que le pasó al señor Gilmore tiene que ver con esa mujer. Por lo que he investigado, creo que es capaz de conceder deseos, pero por alguna razón que aún no entiendo parece que los afortunados no son tan afortunados, de ahí el estado en que quedó su boca. Cuando me llamaste para decir que el cadáver de Anson había desaparecido estuve pensando y, ¿sabes qué?. Apuesto a que acierto cuál ha sido el primero deseo de Leslie”.<br/>“¿Cuál?”, preguntó desprevenida al intentar seguir el razonamiento de Mulder.<br/>“Resucitar a su hermano Anson”.<br/>Scully se giró con el abrigo a medio poner colgando de los brazos, y la boca abierta.<br/>“¿Resucitarle?. Mulder, nadie puede resucitar a los muertos. Ni siquiera esa extraña mujer que por lo visto crees que es una genio salida de una especie de lámpara de Aladino. Tuve a Anson en mi mesa de autopsias unas cuantas horas y te aseguro que estaba total y definitivamente muerto. Amarillo, pero muerto. Y nadie puede resucitarle”.<br/>A tan corta distancia, vio claramente cómo las pupilas de Mulder se dilataban y emitían un par de brillos fugaces.<br/>“¡Ejem!... ¿Tengo que recordarte una vez más que tú crees en alguien que resucitó al menos a una persona y, lo que es más increíble, se resucitó a sí mismo?. Ni siquiera estoy seguro de si esta última parte de la pregunta tiene sentido”.<br/><em>Cuando haces eso, te odio</em>, pensó amenazándole con los ojos entornados.<br/>“Vamos a dejar a un lado mis creencias y tus alienígenas, y a centrarnos en los hechos, ¿de acuerdo?”.<br/>“Yo no he dicho nada de alienígenas, sólo de genios que conceden deseos”.<br/>Mulder disfrutaba con la discusión y pretendía alargarla un poco más. Dentro de un rato se separarían para encerrarse cada uno en su apartamento, y no volvería a tener otra lucha dialéctica con Scully hasta dentro de dos semanas. Eso sí que no estaba seguro de poder soportarlo aunque, ahora que lo pensaba, entre las condiciones de Emergencia Nacional no había nada acerca de restringir las llamadas de móvil a altas horas de la madrugada…<br/>“Los hechos, Scully, son que tenías un cadáver invisible en tu mesa, y tú misma lo pintaste de amarillo para poder verlo. Realmente creíste que era un hombre invisible, al menos por un periodo de unas… dieciséis horas”.<br/>Ella se llevó las manos, ocultas en las mangas del abrigo, a la cara, avergonzada una vez más al recordar lo ocurrido esa misma mañana.<br/>“¡Debería de haberme pegado un tiro!. ¿Cómo se me pudo ocurrir hacer venir a un grupo de investigadores de la Universidad de Harvard para que lo vieran y…?. ¡Dios!. A esta hora ya deben saber lo que pasó hasta los bisnietos de John Edgar Hoover. Debo ser el hazmerreír de toda la Oficina”, se lamentó.<br/>Mulder le puso la mano en el hombro tratando de mostrarle empatía.<br/>“¡Vamos, no es para tanto!. Entre lo que han visto, lo que han oído, y lo que se imaginan desde que trabajas en el despacho conmigo, enterarse de que la racional agente Dana Scully ha intentando presentar un hombre invisible a la comunidad científica es literalmente <em>peccata minuta</em>”.<br/>Mulder apretó los labios intentando con todas sus fuerzas que no se le escapara una carcajada.<br/>“No me estás ayudando, Mulder”, le avisó retirándose las manos de la cara para abofetearle con el borde de la manga del abrigo.<br/>“En cualquier caso, te has salvado por la campana…¿o debería decir, por la pandemia?. Este confinamiento inesperado y obligatorio te viene como caído del cielo. Cuando vuelvas al trabajo, nadie se acordará de este pequeño traspiés en tu expediente, y volverás a ser la profesional y responsable agente que trabaja para que su compañero no salga levitando hacia las nubes”.<br/>“Espero que tengas razón”, respondió poco convencida.<br/>“Y volviendo al tema del hombre invisible, o más bien del hombre amarillo, por muy muerto que estuviera el hecho es que ha desaparecido. Tú misma has dicho que nadie pudo acercarse al depósito y llevárselo, así que sólo quedan dos opciones. O salió por su propio pie, o alguien con superpoderes se lo llevó”.<br/>“¿La mujer misteriosa?”.<br/>“Apuesto a que en este momento está con Leslie riéndose por haberse librado de mí tan fácilmente. Lástima que no pueda ir allí ahora y llevarme esposados a los dos para interrogarles. Y seguro que Anson está con ellos, vivito y coleando”.<br/>Scully terminó de ponerse el abrigo sin disimular lo más mínimo sus ojos dirigidos al cielo.<br/>“Mulder, este aislamiento te va a venir a ti mucho mejor que a mí. De verdad, limpia tus armarios, habla con tus peces, revisa esos vídeos que no son tuyos. Lo que sea, pero deja de pensar en esa mujer durante dos semanas”.<br/>“Si te hace sentir mejor, también pensaba pensar en ti”.<br/>“¡Oh!”.<br/>Una vez fuera del despacho, Mulder cerró con llave para dirigirse juntos al aparcamiento. Sus coches estaban situados uno detrás del otro, separados por un tercer automóvil en medio. Se detuvieron junto al de Scully, en la puerta del conductor, para una breve despedida.<br/>“Bueno, pues aquí estamos. 15 días separados, sin vernos ni siquiera un momento. Sólo recuerdo haber vivido una situación como esta un par de veces desde que llegaste al despacho, Scully, y no hace falta que te diga que guardo muy mal recuerdo de las dos”.<br/>“Tú has desaparecido muchas veces de mi vista por períodos más breves, pero en más de una ocasión he pensado que esa sería la última vez que te vería vivo. Cuídate, e intenta no pillar el virus que va por ahí flotando en el aire. No quiero llevarme otro susto de los que sueles proporcionarme incluso sin querer”.<br/>“Al menos, dándote pequeños sustos con cierta frecuencia tienes la oportunidad de acostumbrarte. Tú, en cambio, prefieres dármelos bien espaciados, pero enormes. El último me dejó algunas secuelas y el trasero congelado”, le recordó con su mueca de medio lado.<br/>“¡Cállate, Mulder!. Métete en el coche de una vez, y procura volver en 15 días vivo, sano, y salvo. ¿De acuerdo?”.<br/>Se puso de puntillas y, apoyando las manos a cada lado de su mandíbula, le dio un beso rápido en los labios. Podía oír a lo lejos las voces de otros empleados que también habían recibido el comunicado y se dirigían a sus respectivos automóviles para regresar a casa. La nueva situación exigía máxima discreción, pero no era fácil, y menos en este momento.<br/>“Te voy a echar de menos, Mulder”, dijo mirándole fijamente a los ojos.<br/>El pasó los brazos por los costados de su compañera para extender las manos en su espalda, abrazándole con fuerza. Su barbilla se apoyaba en la cabeza de Scully e inspiró profundamente, como si quisiera retener el olor de su pelo para que le durara para todos los días que no iba a poder sentirlo.<br/>“Van a ser las dos semanas más largas de mi vida. Llámame en cuanto llegues a casa, ¿ok?”.<br/>“Ok”, respondió con la voz amortiguada por la piel suave del cuello en sus labios. Siguió su camino por la mandíbula hasta que alcanzó el inferior de Mulder. Le respondió con su propio beso, un poco más lento que el de ella, y más profundo. Sus latidos se aceleraron ligeramente y para evitar que las cosas fueran más lejos, Mulder se separó de su boca y apoyó su frente en la de ella.<br/>“Teníamos que habernos aprovisionado mejor antes de separarnos, Scully”, comentó con los ojos cerrados.<br/>“Has dicho que pensabas pasar por el supermercado antes de llegar a casa. No parece que vaya a haber problemas de abastecimiento, pero asegúrate de comprar suficiente papel higiénico”, bromeó.<br/>Unidos por la frente, los dos cuerpos vibraron juntos y al unísono con la risa.<br/>“No me refería a ese tipo de suministros. Con lo de añoche no voy a tener suficiente para aguantar dos semanas”.<br/>Mulder separó su cara, y muy lentamente bajó la mano que tenía en la cadera de su compañera hasta que quedó apoyada un poco más abajo de la parte baja de su espalda, donde el cambio de dirección de la curva tenía su propio nombre.<br/>Scully inclinó la pelvis hacia delante, más cerca de él, y sonrió enseñando los dientes.<br/>“¡Oh!... Bueno, por circunstancias excepcionales, he oído que algunas plataformas de televisión digital han liberado parte de su contenido de cine para adultos. Sospecho que es para tener sus mentes ocupadas y evitar que algunos hombres se tiren por la ventana debido al aislamiento. Si hacen lo mismo aquí y decides hacer uso de ese inesperado regalo, no te lo tendré en cuenta, pero no quiero saber los detalles”.<br/>Abrió la puerta del coche y entró sin mirarle, dejando el maletín en el asiento del copiloto. Cuando se puso el cinturón de seguridad y encendió el motor, Mulder aún no había encontrado las palabras para responder, así que cerró la portezuela e hizo un gesto de despedida con la mano antes de dirigirse a su propio coche.<br/>Dos semanas sin pisar el despacho, sin ver a Scully, sin salir de casa más que para hacer la compra imprescindible, o por una emergencia. Ese virus extraño que había aparecido de la noche a la mañana como una noticia poco importante en un país lejano, se extendía a la velocidad de la luz por todo el planeta, hasta el punto de que ahora lo tenían literalmente a la puerta de casa. Desde hacía ya varias semanas era el único tema de conversación en todos los lugares y todas las cadenas de televisión. Aún no parecía un problema tan grave en su propio país, pero ya era más que preocupante en Europa, y no había razón para pensar que aquí las cosas fueran a ser diferentes una vez que se habían detectado los primeros contagios y las primeras muertes. Mulder había estado al tanto de las noticias a través de su móvil durante su horario de trabajo, y de la televisión al llegar a casa. Cada vez, el número de enfermos aumentaba de forma exponencial, y una docena de ellos ya había fallecido.<br/>Seguramente, Scully tenía razón. El virus no parecía muy peligroso a nivel individual, algo similar a una gripe, pero era evidente que tenía una capacidad de contagio desconocida hasta ahora. Aunque la mayoría de las víctimas eran personas mayores y gente con enfermedades previas, o sistemas inmunes debilitados, lo cierto era que muchos contagiados significaban muchos muertos, algunos de ellos jóvenes. Casi todos los países habían puesto a sus habitantes en cuarentena. Un aislamiento social que esperaban ralentizase la velocidad de contagio con el fin de evitar el colapso de los hospitales, y que los casos más graves pudieran ser atendidos debidamente. Pero eso era sólo una tirita a corto plazo. Se necesitaba una vacuna o las consecuencias de paralizar la actividad económica durante un largo periodo de tiempo terminarían siendo tan graves o más que las sanitarias.<br/>En algunos países ya estaba ocurriendo.<br/>Mulder se ajustó el cinturón de seguridad mientras pensaba en las personas que conocía, y que podían estar en un riesgo mayor del que él percibía sobre sí mismo.<br/>La primera que le vino a la mente fue Margaret Scully. No sabía qué edad tenía exactamente, pero no era difícil suponer que estaba muy cerca de esa cifra que los expertos habían señalado como una bandera roja. A partir de los 60 años, los síntomas aparecían de un modo más agresivo y las probabilidades de morir aumentaban de un modo aterrador.<br/>Pensó en su propia madre, fallecida un año antes. Su recuerdo todavía doloroso en su pecho a pesar de que trataba de no pensar mucho en Teena porque cada vez que lo hacía, no podía evitar sentir que el dolor no era provocado tanto por su pérdida como por el reconocimiento de lo que nunca tuvo. El amor y preocupación de una madre que, por circunstancias de la vida, sí encontró en Margaret cuando ya ni siquiera creía que lo necesitaba. Por un momento sintió una presión en el corazón al considerar que si Margaret llegara a morir por este virus, o por cualquier otra causa, no sólo Scully perdería a su madre. El mismo perdería a la madre que no sintió perder cuando Teena murió.<br/>Sacudió la cabeza obligándose a sí mismo a abandonar esos oscuros pensamientos. A partir de ahora, lo único que podía hacer era obedecer las normas establecidas por el Gobierno y ser cuidadoso con las medidas higiénicas que las autoridades sanitarias repetían una y otra vez por televisión.<br/>Introdujo la llave en la ignición y con el intermitente encendido miró hacia atrás para comprobar si Scully había salido ya cuando oyó abrirse la puerta del copiloto y sintió el coche ondular con el peso de alguien en el asiento de al lado. Al volver la cabeza se encontró frente a frente con los ojos azules de la agente.<br/>“Scully, ¿qué ocurre?. ¿Le pasa algo a tu coche?”.<br/>Con la mirada expectante y el maletín sujeto contra su pecho como un escudo, se mordió el labio inferior sin saber cómo hacer que Mulder lo entendiera sin una palabra. Al fin y al cabo, era muy bueno leyendo el lenguaje corporal… pero no era un mago.<br/>“Mulder, quiero pasar la cuarentena contigo”, soltó al fin.<br/>Levantó las cejas del mismo modo que solía hacer ella cada vez que escuchaba uno de sus increíbles saltos de lógica.<br/>“¿Por qué?”. Inmediatamente se arrepintió de la pregunta. “Es decir, dadas las circunstancias, no sé si es… ¿legal?”.<br/>Scully dejó el maletín a sus pies y recogió las manos sobre el regazo.<br/>“He estado pensando. Pasamos más de ocho horas al día juntos y desde hace mes y medio, los fines de semana unas cuantas más. Si uno de nosotros se ha contagiado del virus, es posible que no tengamos síntomas, pero ya habrá contagiado al otro. Y si los dos estamos sanos, no hay ningún peligro en aislarnos juntos en tu apartamento. Por otro lado, si resultas contagiado y tus síntomas se agudizan, quiero asegurarme de estar cerca. No quiero arriesgarme a que te ocurra algo y tenga que enterarme por terceras personas”.<br/>“Scully…”.<br/>“Pero, sobre todo, no quiero pasar dos semanas lejos de ti”, le interrumpió. “Nos ha costado siete años dar este paso. Si he pasado por encima de Blevins, de Skinner, de Kersch, de El Fumador, e incluso de Bill para lograrlo, no voy a dejar ahora que un puñetero virus microscópico me separe de ti”.<br/>“¡Esta es mi Scully!”, exclamó un segundo antes de tomar su rostro en sus manos y besarle. Ella respondió entrelazando los dedos en el cabello para acercarle aún más y acariciar con su lengua ese labio inferior que durante tanto tiempo había aparecido como protagonista principal de sus fantasías. Desde hacía algo más de seis semanas tenía permiso para disfrutar de el en el mundo real y aún había veces que se le hacía difícil creer que fuera verdad.<br/>Al separarse, los dos tenían la respiración ligeramente acelerada y una sensación de presión en el pecho. Ella, por la emoción de comprobar una vez más que por fin era libre de expresar sus sentimientos con la voz y el cuerpo, y él… por el maldito cinturón de seguridad que le mantenía anclado a su asiento con el torso ladeado, luchando por acercarse a Scully al otro lado del freno de mano.<br/>“Vámonos ya, Mulder, pero antes deja que traiga la bolsa de viaje que llevo en el maletero. Con eso, y un par de cosas que necesito del supermercado, creo que tengo suficiente para sobrevivir un par de semanas en tu apartamento”.<br/>“Por mí, no hay problema si decides usar la menor cantidad de ropa posible para asegurarte de que te llega para aguantar la cuarentena. En cuanto lleguemos, subiré el termostato de la calefacción y, de ese modo, no tendrás que llevar casi nada encima”.<br/>Scully abrió la puerta y salió del coche dejándole con una sonrisa de gato de Cheshire plasmada en la cara.<br/>En un minuto estaba de vuelta, con su equipaje en el maletero de Mulder, y sentada a su lado ajustándose el cinturón.<br/>“¿Y tu coche?. ¿Piensas dejarlo aquí?”.<br/>Ella se encogió de hombros.<br/>“¿Para qué lo quiero?. En cuanto lleguemos a tu apartamento sólo podré salir por una buena razón, o tal vez por alguna malísima razón que espero no ocurra. Eso es estar en cuarentena, Mulder. Si no lo voy a usar en una temporada, mi coche no estará en ningún sitio más seguro que esperándome en el aparcamiento del FBI”.<br/>Mulder asintió con la cabeza. Cuando se ponía en modo racional, que era casi siempre, a él sólo le quedaba decir ¡Amén!, así que pisó el acelerador y giró el volante rumbo a la rampa de salida. El silencio momentáneo en el interior del coche se interrumpió cuando vieron el azul del cielo sobre sus cabezas.<br/>“Scully…”.<br/>“¿Hmmm?”.<br/>Mulder pensó unos segundos en su mente lo que quería decir.<br/>“Hace mes y medio que tuviste aquellas visiones en el templo budista, y esa experiencia mística que al fin resultó ser también la mía…”.<br/>“¿Ahora lo llaman así?”, le interrumpió levantando una ceja.<br/>Mulder respondió con una sonrisa de medio lado sin dejar de atender a la carretera.<br/>“Lo que quiero decir es que no hemos hablado de vivir juntos. Creo que ninguno de los dos nos lo habíamos planteado siquiera porque… bueno, ya sabes”.<br/>“Normas del FBI, rumores en los pasillos, proporcionar excusas a las altas instancias para cerrarnos el Departamento, enseñarles a nuestros enemigos nuestros puntos débiles para que tengan por donde atacarnos, evitar un ataque cardiaco a Bill… Sí, Mulder, sé por qué no hemos hablado de vivir juntos”.<br/>“Pero, ¿no es eso lo que vamos a hacer a partir de hoy?. No es que esté poniendo objeción alguna por mi parte. Es sólo que estoy algo asustado. Sabemos que nuestros enemigos tienen ojos y oídos en todas partes”.<br/>“Si nuestros enemigos son tan inteligentes como piensan sabrán que les conviene, más aún que a nosotros, quedarse encerrados en casa a cal y canto. Por si no te has dado cuenta, no se trata precisamente de un grupo de boyscouts. El Fumador, sin ir más lejos. Yo diría que ese virus insidioso, ahí fuera, está pidiendo a gritos instalarse en su tejido pulmonar. Espero que se preocupe de eso, y se olvide de nosotros al menos durante una temporada”.<br/>“Suena como si llevaras tiempo esperando tu oportunidad y ahora que se ha presentado, la has cogido al vuelo”.<br/>“¿De quién crees que he aprendido eso de coger trenes en marcha, Mulder?”.<br/>“¿Me lo vas a recordar toda la vida?. ¡Vamos, Scully!. Sólo lo hice una vez, y fue por una buena razón”.<br/>“Eso es lo que he pensado de repente, al arrancar mi coche. Es ahora o nunca. Llevo demasiado tiempo tratando de convencerme a mí misma de que la soledad es una opción, pero no es verdad. La soledad no tiene sentido si al otro lado del muro está la persona que amas, igualmente sola. No es la soledad lo que elegimos, es el miedo”.<br/>Mulder soltó su mano derecha del volante para buscar la de ella.<br/>“Durante estos siete años, yo he elegido la soledad porque la mayor parte del tiempo sentía que no era suficiente bueno para ti; que merecías más de lo que yo podía ofrecerte”.<br/>“Deja que eso lo decida yo, Mulder. Tu experiencia con las mujeres de tu vida te hace poco objetivo”.<br/>“En este momento, en cambio, temo que estar encerrada conmigo durante 15 días termine siendo demasiado Mulder incluso para ti. Puede que acabes realmente harta”, reconoció sólo bromeando a medias.<br/>“A veces me pasa exactamente eso cuando discutimos las pruebas en medio de un caso, y no es nada que no pueda arreglar un baño de espuma caliente al llegar a casa. Tienes una bañera, ¿verdad?”.<br/>“Más grande y más nueva que la tuya. No tengo paciencia para sentarme a meditar ahí dentro, como tú. Me basta con una ducha así que tienes la bañera toda para ti, casi sin estrenar”.<br/>“En ese caso todo irá bien”, decidió estrechando su mano.<br/>Al tomar la curva que llevaba directamente al aparcamiento del supermercado, se hizo evidente que la noticia de Emergencia Nacional había corrido como la pólvora. Más rápido que el propio virus, de hecho. Numerosas personas, solas o en pequeños grupos familiares, entraban y salían del establecimiento como una corriente de agua continua, multicolor, y claramente nerviosa. Mulder apagó el motor dando un largo silbido de sorpresa al ver el volumen de los carros que la gente empujaba, con evidente esfuerzo, hasta sus vehículos.<br/>“En el mensaje ponía que van a ser sólo 15 días de confinamiento en casa, ¿verdad?”.<br/>Scully hizo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza incapaz de responder, mostrando a su vez su asombro con la boca abierta.<br/>Mulder señaló con el dedo por encima del volante. Diez metros delante de ellos pasó un carro que avanzaba aparentemente solo, sin conductor, hasta que al llegar al lado derecho del coche descubrieron a una pareja de mediana edad empujándolo por detrás de una muralla de rollos de papel higiénico un metro más alta que ellos.<br/>“Scully… Yo tengo una idea bastante aproximada de cuánto necesito para dos semanas. Si tú no llevas un control adecuado, es el momento de sacar lápiz y papel de ese maletín, y hacer algunos cálculos sencillos antes de entrar ahí. Te recuerdo que entre el equipaje que llevamos y el resto de productos de primera necesidad que vamos a adquirir, no queda mucho espacio libre en el maletero para papel higiénico”.<br/>Parecía que las cejas de Scully habían decidido quedarse ahí arriba, en su nueva ubicación cerca de la línea del pelo, durante una buena temporada.<br/>“Cada día me sorprende más lo irracional que se vuelve la gente cuando algo altera su rutina, y entra en pánico”.<br/>“O tal vez sólo sea que saben distinguir entre lo importante y lo urgente”, reflexionó Mulder en voz alta.<br/>“No es eso, créeme. Si ves a dos personas ahí dentro peleando por el último envase de insecticida no intentes separarlas, ni hacerte con el producto aprovechando la confusión. Simplemente aléjate, ¿de acuerdo?”.<br/>No entendió a qué venía esa extraña petición, pero le bastó mirar el gesto serio de la agente para adivinar que le convenía obedecer.<br/>Se acercaron a la línea de carros para hacerse con uno y, casi sin darse cuenta, pasaron a forma parte de la marea humana que amenazaba con hacer desaparecer hasta la última migaja de las estanterías.<br/>Mulder empujaba el carrito mientras ella caminaba a su lado con la vista al frente, decidida a no dejarse arrastrar por la histeria colectiva que se respiraba en el ambiente. Sabía qué alimentos y productos básicos era práctico adquirir para almacenar y tener opciones para combinar, de modo que lograra una variedad de platos aceptable sin tener que volver a salir de compras porque le faltara un ingrediente concreto.<br/>Además, los establecimientos de alimentación iban a permanecer abiertos. La razón de aprovisionarse era no tener que salir con frecuencia durante la cuarentena, pero no había problema en hacer alguna salida rápida para adquirir algún producto que fuera realmente necesario.<br/>Mientras caminaban por los pasillos, Scully iba tachando en su lista mental los artículos de primera necesidad que iba depositando en el carro: leche, huevos, verduras congeladas, conservas de pescado, cereales, arroz, fruta fresca… Mulder decidió que los artículos de segunda necesidad eran asunto suyo: pipas, cervezas, palomitas para el microondas, té helado, pizza precocinada… y más pipas por si se diera el caso de que la ansiedad provocada por el aislamiento alcanzara niveles alarmantes.<br/>El gesto de preocupación en el rostro de Scully se iba acentuando en la misma proporción que aumentaba el volumen del carro.<br/>“Mulder, el confinamiento en casa nos va a obligar a reducir nuestro nivel de actividad de un modo radical, ¿no crees que sería buena idea tratar de adaptar tu dieta a las nuevas circunstancias?. Con suerte serán sólo dos semanas, pero aun así me preocupa la combinación de comida poco sana y demasiado tiempo en el sofá”.<br/>El agente observó el contenido del carro preguntándose cuál de los productos era el problema. No había escogido ninguno que no tuviera en casa habitualmente, y todos ellos los compartía encantado con Scully cuando venía a su apartamento.<br/>“Como he visto que tú te aprovisionabas de comida sana, he pensado que a mí me correspondía asegurar el suministro para nuestras noches de película, cerveza, y palomitas. Con tanto tiempo libre tendremos ocasión de ponernos al día en lo mejor del cine de Ciencia-ficción y de Terror”.<br/>La agente suspiró moviendo la cabeza en un gesto de impaciencia.<br/>“Teniendo en cuenta los acontecimientos y el ambiente que nos rodea, preferiría que esas noches sirvieran para levantarnos un poco el ánimo, mejor que para ponerlo más negro. Nos vendría bien algo cómico, o romántico…supongo”.<br/>Con el local lleno a rebosar, el murmullo general se oía muy por encima de sus propias voces, pero de todos modos Mulder se acercó al oído de su compañera para asegurarse de que nadie espiara su conversación.<br/>“Eso también lo había pensando. Vas a ser mi invitada una temporada, Scully. Si te portas bien, puede que alguna noche de esta semana acepte mirar <em>Magnolias de Acero</em> contigo en el sofá”.<br/>Al mismo tiempo que susurraba en su oído cogió algo de la estantería a su izquierda sin mirarlo siquiera. Un envase pequeño y rectangular que lanzó sin cuidado al carro, de modo que quedó encajado entre el zumo de naranja y la caja de cereales altos en fibra y bajos en azúcar.<br/>Scully lo cogió de inmediato y leyó en voz alta.<br/><em>Durex. Irresistiblemente dulces. Sabor cereza.12 unidades.</em><br/>Miró hacia arriba, a Mulder, quien, con los labios estirados en una sonrisa que le llegaba a las orejas, y las cejas vibrando sobre los ojos, esperaba unas palabras de agradecimiento por su gran idea.<br/>“Mulder, no necesitamos preservativos”, susurró en un ligero tono de amonestación, a la vez que con el rabillo del ojo comprobaba que no hubiera nadie demasiado cerca.<br/>“No necesitamos muchas cosas, pero aquí estamos, comprando artículos de primera y segunda necesidad. Sin embargo, estarás de acuerdo conmigo en que una de las cosas que hacen que la vida valga la pena es que a veces podemos disfrutar de artículos de <em>tercera</em> necesidad”.<br/>“¿Cómo un coche deportivo, una Crucero de vacaciones, o unas entradas VIPs para la Superbowl?”.<br/>“Exactamente. Y dado que en este momento difícil estamos limitados por el espacio y la movilidad, tenemos que conformarnos con algo que pueda meter en mi apartamento. Esta puede ser una gran experiencia sin salir de casa… a menos que prefieras otro sabor”.<br/>Scully se acercó a la estantería de donde había cogido el artículo, y observó atenta hasta que dio con lo que buscaba.<br/>“Vamos a hacer tu experiencia un poco más grande”, decidió mostrándole un envase color menta y forma cilíndrica, al lado de los preservativos. Mulder leyó con curiosidad.<br/><em>Durex. Gel estimulante. Efecto frío-calor.</em><br/>“Scully, esto ya es <em>cuarta</em> necesidad, por lo menos. Estoy dispuesto a probarlo sólo porque eres mí médico y estarás a mi lado, pero tienes que saber que me siento algo aprensivo. Espero que sepas apreciar el hecho de que me ponga en tus manos… bastante literalmente”, dijo exagerando el temblor de su voz… o quizás tratando de contenerlo.<br/>“Gracias, lo aprecio. Como tu médico, y algo más, te aseguro que sé lo que hago. Nunca probaría en ti algo que no haya probado primero en mí. Tu gran experiencia va a alcanzar un nuevo nivel si la dejas en mis manos”, aseguró lanzando el gel entre los demás productos con igual descuido.<br/>Mulder tragó saliva y agarró un poco más fuerte el asa del carrito al sentir sus piernas flaquear brevemente.<br/>“No veo el momento de llegar a casa. Necesito un café y sentarme en el sofá para que respondas a un par de cosas que me tienen intrigado. Tenía la impresión de que íbamos de camino a la prisión, a cumplir una condena de dos semanas, pero ya le empiezo a ver el lado bueno a esto de estar confinados”.<br/>“Sólo es cuestión de echarle imaginación y, por suerte, llevas siete años demostrándome que tienes mucha, Mulder, a veces demasiada. Por una vez espero que sirva para algo, en lugar de hacerme elevar los ojos al cielo”.<br/>“Te he visto elevar los ojos al cielo docenas de veces al oír mis palabras, pero te aseguro que nunca tan alto como cuando lo haces por las noches en mi imaginación, mientras estoy echado en mi sofá. Estos días pretendo conseguir que los eleves más aún que cuando te expongo una de mis teorías menos convincentes”.<br/>“¡Mulder!”, exclamó fingiéndose escandalizada.</p><p>Apartamento de Fox Mulder.</p><p>19:15h p.m.</p><p>Mulder permanecía de pie frente a la puerta abierta del frigorífico contemplando el interior iluminado con la misma expresión que Scully recordaba de su primer año, los dos juntos mirando aquellas luces moviéndose en el cielo, que el agente aseguraba que debían ser ovnis.<br/>En este momento no creía que corriese peligro, pero juraría que estaba calculando si quedaba hueco para él, ahí dentro, para quedarse a vivir rodeado de tal cantidad de víveres. En casi una década que llevaba en el mismo rincón de la cocina, el electrodoméstico jamás había sido cargado ni siquiera a una décima parte de su capacidad, y Scully no estaba segura de que ahora que lo necesitaban, pudiera soportar el esfuerzo.<br/>“Cierra la puerta de una vez, Mulder. El motor está trabajando para nada si no dejas que baje la temperatura en el interior”.<br/>“Nunca lo había visto así. Me siento como un niño entrando en una tienda de golosinas. Estoy tan abrumado que no sé dónde mirar”.<br/>“A mí me pasó algo parecido cuando entré en el despacho por primera vez. Cada superficie, tanto horizontal como vertical, cubierta de expedientes, artículos, fotografías, revistas, e informes relacionados con los alienígenas, incluido el póster de la pared. Durante unos segundos pensé que había llamado a la puerta equivocada”.<br/>“Si está pasando algo de eso, o estoy soñando o en una realidad alternativa, quiero que siga así. Es una sensación nueva esto de no saber qué elegir para cenar entre tantas opciones, en vez de conformarme con lo único disponible o no caducado”.<br/>Scully sonrió para sí mientras seguía ordenando alimentos no perecederos en los armarios de la cocina.<br/>“Si necesitas que te eche una mano, voto por un plato de pasta con salsa de setas para cenar”.<br/>“¡Marchando!”, respondió poniéndose en movimiento ahora que tenía una opción y una tarea concreta que llevar a cabo.<br/>Veinticinco minutos después, estaba sentada a la mesa de la cocina ante un plato de pasta humeante que despedía un aroma delicioso. Si él no estuviera sentado justo enfrente esperando a que probara el primer bocado y diera su opinión, se habría rascado la cabeza confusa.<br/>¿Cómo era posible que supiera cocinar un plato con esta presencia y este aroma si en siete años lo más sofisticado que había visto hacer a Mulder en su cocina era preparar unas palomitas en el microondas?.<br/>Sonrió para sí pensando que la respuesta a esa pregunta bien podía ser un expediente X que debía investigar entre las cuatro paredes del apartamento.<br/>“¿Qué?”, preguntó él acercándose al centro de la mesa para tratar de leer la expresión en su cara.<br/>“Más de ocho horas diarias a tu lado durante siete años, y ni siquiera imaginaba que supieras cocinar. Siento que estas dos semanas van a ser una etapa de descubrimiento. Me asusta un poco lo que puedo llegar a conocer teniendo en cuenta lo que ya sé de ti”.<br/>Dio un par de vueltas a la pasta con el tenedor y probó el primer bocado. Sus cejas se elevaron sorprendidas y emitió un sonido de apreciación.<br/>“¡Mmmmm!. Te ha quedado buenísimo y en su punto”, afirmó pasándose la lengua por los labios. “Me preguntaba qué iba a ser de ti si no puedes pedir comida a domicilio ni salir a algún sitio de comida rápida, pero veo que no tengo de qué preocuparme”.<br/>Mulder llenó dos copas sencillas al lado de cada plato con una cantidad generosa de vino blanco.<br/>“No sé si estoy a salvo del todo. Como no tengas algo que aportar a la supervivencia de ambos, te aviso de que todo mi repertorio culinario se reduce a cuatro platos: pasta con dos o tres salsas distintas, los huevos rancheros que me enseñó Frohike, un guiso de pollo a la cerveza que a mi madre le quedaba genial, y mi especialidad. Pizza precocinada y preparada para meter al horno después de añadir unos cuantos ingredientes más, y doble ración de queso. Me gusta que sea contundente, no que parezca que estoy comiendo una galleta”.<br/>“Yo hago unas ensaladas bastante decentes”, reconoció sabiendo de antemano la reacción de Mulder.<br/>El, por supuesto, exageró su gesto de rechazo arrugando la nariz y haciendo sobresalir su labio inferior.<br/>“Scully, ¿no estamos ya metidos en un problema bastante grave?. ¿Por qué hacernos más infelices a nosotros mismos a propósito?. Si el mundo se acaba aprovechemos el tiempo que nos queda comiendo, bebiendo, follando, y mirando por última vez <em>La Guerra de las Galaxias</em>”.<br/>“El mundo no se va a acabar, Mulder… ¿Follando?”.<br/>El agente bajó la cara a su plato para ocultar el golpe de calor repentino al darse cuenta de que se había dejado llevar.<br/>“Tú misma lo dijiste una vez: <em>Comamos y bebamos porque mañana podemos estar muertos”.</em><br/>“No tienes que tomarte al pie de la letra todo lo que digo, Mulder. Tenemos un problema, sí, pero no creo que el mundo se acabe mañana. ¿O es sólo una excusa para ponerte al día y compensar el tiempo perdido?”.<br/>“¿Tú no quieres ponerte al día ahora que tenemos tiempo de sobra?”, preguntó bien seguro de la respuesta.<br/>“Desde luego que sí, pero sólo a cambio de que aceptes poner de vez en cuando una ensalada en la mesa como plato principal”.<br/>Mulder soltó el tenedor en su plato y se echó hacia atrás en su silla mirándole con ojos desorbitados.<br/>“Scully, ¿me estás haciendo chantaje con…?. No puedo creerlo. No es propio de ti”.<br/>“Uno no conoce a quien tiene cerca hasta que ve su reacción en medio de una crisis. Además, no es chantaje. Sólo pretendo asegurarme unos privilegios que me ha costado años adquirir, tratándolos adecuadamente para que me duren”.<br/>“Me siento como un trofeo. Debería darme por ofendido… pero no, la verdad es que no”, reconoció con una mueca de orgullo.<br/>“Bien, porque yo también pretendo dedicarte más tiempo a ti que a las dos primeras opciones mientras me vea obligada a vivir entre cuatro paredes. Sólo y exclusivamente por razones de salud y equilibrio mental, por supuesto”, añadió dejando ver lo que de verdad tenía en su cabeza bajo ese tono de voz falsamente profesional.<br/>“Por supuesto”, añadió él igual de serio. “¿Un poco más de vino, Scully?”.<br/>“¿Por qué no?. Hoy no tengo que conducir hasta mi apartamento”.<br/>Nada más acabar la cena se cambiaron a algo más cómodo, y dejaron preparado el dormitorio antes de sentarse un rato a ver la televisión. Scully organizaba su equipaje en el espacio que quedaba libre en el armario del agente, mientras él se ocupaba de retirar el edredón y las sábanas hacia atrás.<br/>“Es una pena que el colchón de agua sufriera aquella avería. Hoy lo hubiéramos probado juntos. Aún se me hace difícil creer que haya llegado un día como este, apenas mes y medio después de…”, comentó Scully dándole la espalda, ocupada en colgar sus camisas en las perchas.<br/>Mulder dejó lo que estaba haciendo. Se acercó para tocarle el hombro, lo que hizo que se diera la vuelta, e introdujo las manos entre los costados y los brazos de ella para extenderlas en su espalda. El aire que exhalaba por la nariz le cosquilleaba los párpados obligándole a cerrar sus ojos azules.<br/>“Es una extraña forma de empezar a vivir juntos, Scully, pero tiene un lado bueno. Si hubieras tenido que esperar a que acumulara suficiente valor para pedírtelo, es posible que pasaran otros siete años. Me alegro de que el Tío Sam nos haya dado este empujoncito”.<br/>Ella no le escuchaba del todo. Con las manos entrelazadas le acariciaba el pelo corto de la nuca con las yemas de los dedos sin dejar de respirar ese aroma particular, en este momento mezclado con vino, que había excitado sus sentidos desde el primer día en el despacho.<br/>“El Tío Sam sólo ha precipitado un poco las cosas”.<br/>Mulder se separó uno centímetros para mirarle mejor a los ojos.<br/>“¿Tenías algún plan en marcha en esa mente tuya que me incluya a mí?”.<br/>“Algo así”.<br/>“¿Algo así?. Scully, soy todo oídos”.<br/>La agente desvió la mirada y comenzó a jugar con sus orejas recorriendo cada perfil con los dedos. Mulder no pudo evitar inclinar la cabeza a un lado buscando mayor contacto.<br/>“No ha empezado tal y como yo lo había planeado. Cuando cerrásemos el caso de los hermanos Stoke iba a proponerte que pasáramos los fines de semana juntos en mi apartamento. Quería celebrar allí los viernes de película para que después te quedaras, en lugar de conducir de madrugada. Nos vemos de nuevo el sábado y el domingo así que no tiene mucho sentido que regreses a casa, y mi apartamento es más grande que el tuyo”.<br/>“Me parece un plan magnífico, pero no estoy seguro de que hayas pulido muy bien los detalles”.<br/>“¿Qué detalles?”.<br/>“Más de una vez has dicho que tu madre suele presentarse en tu apartamento los domingos por la mañana, a veces sin avisar. Eso sin olvidar que si a Skinner se le ocurre llamarnos a su despacho a primera hora del lunes, lo cual no es inusual, se va a dar cuenta de que hemos pasado la noche del domingo juntos en cuanto nos vea entrar”.<br/>“No creo que ninguno de los dos descubra nada que no sospeche desde hace tiempo. Mi madre trata de tirarme de la lengua cada vez que habla conmigo por teléfono. Si le confirmaras sus sospechas, le harías la mujer más feliz del mundo. Eres su yerno preferido, por decirlo de alguna manera”.<br/>“¡Ejem!. Soy su único yerno, por decirlo de alguna manera”.<br/>“También eres el único cuñado de Bill, y creo que ya has notado que no eres su cuñado preferido, así que mi punto sigue en pie”.<br/>“O sea que, ¿ahora soy yerno y cuñado de alguien?. Es una sensación extraña descubrir algo así. Cuando murió mamá, el año pasado, creí que me había quedado definitivamente sin familia”.<br/>“Eso nunca iba a ocurrir, Mulder. Yo soy tu familia y tú eres parte de la mía desde mucho antes de que Teena falleciera”.<br/>Mulder presionó un poco más fuerte las manos en su espalda para atraerla hacia sí hasta que el rostro de Scully encajó en el hueco de su cuello. Su barbilla descansaba sobre la cabeza de la agente.<br/>“Gracias, Scully”.<br/>Ella le besaba la piel caliente justo donde acababa el borde del cuello de la camiseta. Unos segundos después sus labios sensibles detectaron la arteria pulsante al ritmo de los latidos del corazón de Mulder.<br/>“Hablando de mamá, debería llamarle para asegurarme de que está bien. Esta cuarentena va a ser más difícil para ella, ahora que tiene que quedarse sola en casa”.<br/>“¿Quieres que prepare un té mientras hablas con ella, y lo tomamos en el sofá?”.<br/>“Un té sería perfecto. Con ese plato de pasta y dos copas de vino es más que suficiente. Ahora mismo no me cabría ni una palomita de maíz en el cuerpo, y menos una cerveza”.<br/>En la cocina, Mulder revisaba las existencias de infusiones que guardaba en una lata de metal redonda con motivos de temática deportiva. Casi todo lo que tenía era más del gusto de Scully que del suyo propio. Se decidió por el té rojo. Puso la tetera con agua al fuego y mientras colocaba las bolsitas en sus correspondientes tazas, oyó a Scully hablar con su madre en el salón. No pretendía escuchar la conversación, pero las puertas de las dos estancias estaban abiertas. Si quería hablar en privado con Margaret, no tenía más que cerrarla ella misma o encerrarse en el dormitorio.<br/>“Hola mamá”.<br/>“…”.<br/>“Muy bien. Sólo quería saber cómo estás tú. Supongo que te has enterado de las noticias”.<br/>“…”.<br/>“Sí, la epidemia es más grave de lo que parece. Creo que el Gobierno ha tomado la decisión correcta. Estamos en una situación difícil. Nunca hemos vivido algo así, pero me temo que no nos queda más remedio que aceptarla y tratar de vivir estas dos semanas con paciencia. Estoy segura de que será una medida eficaz para controlar la expansión de la enfermedad, ya has visto en los informativos que en Europa están haciendo lo mismo en la mayoría de los países, y han logrado que no se propague tan rápidamente. Lo que necesitamos es que los hospitales puedan atender a todos los casos graves, por eso cada uno de nosotros debe hacer lo posible por no contagiarse y no contagiar a otros”.<br/>“…”.<br/>“Lo sé. Eso es lo que más me preocupa, pero ya verás como no es tan difícil como parece ahora mismo. Hay que tener paciencia y organizarse un poco, eso sí. Tratar de mantener la mente ocupada con otras cosas ahora que no podemos salir a la calle y relacionarnos con los conocidos. Aprovecha para hablar por teléfono con parientes que tienes algo olvidados. Yo te llamaré todos los días, ¿de acuerdo”.<br/>“…”.<br/>“Tienes razón. No estoy segura de que Bill pueda ponerse al teléfono cada día mientras está en el mar, pero estoy segura de que Tara se alegrará de hablar contigo, y Mathew más aún. Eres su abuela preferida”.<br/>“…”.<br/>“Sí, ya sé que también eres su única abuela. Es una pequeña broma entre Mulder y yo. Otro día te lo explico con más detalle”.<br/>“…”.<br/>“Hemos salido de la Oficina a la hora habitual. Poco antes nos han avisado de que cerraban temporalmente varios Departamentos y enviaban a casa a los empleados que no son imprescindibles para que se pongan en cuarentena, así que al salir, Mulder y yo hemos pasado por el supermercado. Ha sido una locura, pero tenemos lo suficiente para dos semanas”.<br/>“…”.<br/>“No. No estoy en casa, mamá”.<br/>“…”.<br/>“Con Mulder, en su apartamento”.<br/>“…”.<br/>“Bueno, no pensé que tendría que decírtelo de esta manera. Ha sido algo precipitado, pero hemos decidido pasar juntos la cuarentena”.<br/>“…”.<br/>“Sí, mamá, eso es lo que quiero decir. Queremos que sea algo definitivo cuando acaben las dos semanas de confinamiento”.<br/>“…”.<br/>“Sé que tú lo veías venir. Lo has insinuado montones de veces con menos tacto del que crees, pero ya sabes, las cosas llevan su tiempo. La situación no es fácil siendo compañeros en el mismo Departamento, pero hemos decidido intentarlo”.<br/>“…”.<br/>“Se lo diré, mamá, aunque él ya sabe que le consideras parte de la familia. Me alegro de que los dos hayáis conectado tan bien desde el principio, cuando me uní a los Expedientes X. Tú has sido una gran ayuda para él, mamá, más de lo que crees. Sabe que siempre ha tenido tu cariño y tu apoyo; por desgracia no siempre ha sido así con su propia familia”.<br/>“…”.<br/>“¿Celebrarlo cuando acabe la cuarentena?. Se lo diré. No le hacen demasiada gracia las fiestas, y menos si él es el centro de atención, pero estoy segura de que aceptará en cuanto le diga que ha sido idea tuya”.<br/>“…”.<br/>“¡Oh, no!. No, mamá. Es mejor que no sepa nada de momento. Espera a que pasen estos días difíciles y se calme un poco la situación. Prefiero decírselo yo. Ya sabes cómo es. Es mejor que lo sepa por mí, pero necesito algo de tiempo para preparar la conversación. No hay modo de conseguir que esté de acuerdo con mi decisión, pero no permito que Mulder soporte más faltas de respeto por su parte. Es injusto. El sólo trata de hacer bien su trabajo y cuidar de mí lo mejor que puede. ¡Ojala fuera capaz de entenderlo como tú!”.<br/>“…”.<br/>“No te preocupes. Lo que importa es que Mulder y yo estamos bien, y que tú te alegras por nosotros. Preferiría que Bill entendiera que mis decisiones no son asunto suyo, pero de un modo u otro voy a seguir con mi vida. Todo lo demás es su problema. Si no quiere aceptar nada más, Mulder está conforme. En cualquier caso, él siempre se va a mostrar civilizado hacia Bill, por mucho que a veces merezca un puñetazo en los dientes. Es lo único que puede hacer, y sé que lo hace por mí, y por respeto a ti”.<br/>“…”.<br/>“Gracias, mamá. Mulder sabe que con Bill o sin Bill, él siempre será bien recibido en tu casa”.<br/>“…”.<br/>“Se lo diré. Ahora tengo que dejarte, pero si necesitas cualquier cosa, o quieres hablar, llámame en cualquier momento. Durante los próximos 15 días estoy disponible a todas horas. Te va a resultar extraño después de tanto tiempo en que no he podido responder la mitad de las veces que me has llamado por estar ocupada con asuntos del trabajo”.<br/>“…”.<br/>“Yo también te quiero, mamá. Cuídate, y ya sabes. Puedes salir de casa sólo lo imprescindible. Es importante que todos sigamos las normas para que podamos vencer a este virus del que aún desconocemos tantas cosas”.<br/>“…”.<br/>Cuando colgó la llamada en su móvil, Mulder carraspeó ligeramente para hacerse notar ahí, en la entrada del salón, con una taza de té caliente en cada mano.<br/>“¿Todo bien con tu madre”?”.<br/>“Sí. Un poco preocupada como todos, por la incertidumbre, pero estará bien. Desde que murió papá se ha acostumbrado a vivir sola la mayor parte del tiempo, y le gusta. Ha recuperado amigas a las que tuvo descuidadas muchos años por culpa nuestra. No le dábamos ni un momento de respiro hasta que nos fuimos de casa. Ahora no podrá salir con ellas a tomar un café en una terraza y hablar, pero tratándose de algo temporal no será un problema. Cada vez que habla por teléfono con una de ellas, mamá pierde la noción del tiempo. Con eso, y el ordenador que le regaló Bill hace un par de años, casi no se dará cuenta de que está en cuarentena. Al principio le aconsejé que hiciera algún cursillo de informática básica para aprender a manejarlo, pero es totalmente autodidacta. Desde que descubrió las maravillas de Internet ha cambiado su actitud y su humor. El ordenador le ha permitido superar definitivamente el vacío que le dejó la muerte de mi padre. Se ha abierto al mundo y siente que de nuevo forma parte de él. A veces la he visto chateando con personas que, si lo hiciera yo, todavía me levantaría la ceja para recordarme que no son amistades recomendables”.<br/>Mulder se acercó al sofá y dejó las dos tazas en la mesita de café.<br/>“¡Oh!. Tenía entendido que Margaret formaba parte de la Asociación Benéfica de su parroquia”.<br/>“Eso también, aunque a veces me pregunto si no será todo una tapadera porque, haga lo que haga allí, en cuanto llega a casa y enciende el ordenador, le gusta ampliar horizontes”.<br/>Se sentaron uno al lado del otro, muy juntos, y Mulder le ofreció una de las tazas. La de color blanco con la leyenda en letras rojas que él mismo le había regalado.</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Truth me. I´m a doctor.</strong> </em>
</p><p>“¿Cómo de amplios?. No estoy seguro de si es oportuno preguntar, pero tengo curiosidad”.<br/>“La última vez que estuve en su casa me pidió que me acercara a la pantalla para presentarme a un hombre de la India que había levantado en su aldea una pequeña fábrica de tampones”, dijo antes de dar un pequeño sorbo al té para esconder la sonrisa.<br/>Mulder dejó de atender su propio té acercándolo a los labios de modo inconsciente y el contacto con el líquido caliente le obligó a hacer un movimiento brusco con la taza. Unas pocas gotas salpicaron su camiseta.<br/>“¡Ough!... ¿Tampones?”.<br/>“Sí… Resulta que a través de su trabajo voluntario en la Asociación Benéfica de la Parroquia tiene la posibilidad de colaborar con otras asociaciones que tratan de ayudar a colectivos vulnerables con todo tipo de problemas a lo ancho del mundo. Así es como conoció la campaña El Reto del Punto Rojo”.<br/>“Estoy seguro de que no se trata de eso, pero suena a un grupo de mujeres maduras tejiendo pequeños jerseys para vestir a perros de bolsillo en invierno. ¿No se le ocurriría la idea cuando le presentaste a Queegqueg?”, bromeó.<br/>Scully le golpeó la pierna con su propia pierna, las cuatro ahora estiradas en la mesita.<br/>“Mamá y Queegqueg se llevaban de maravilla, Mulder. Tú eras la única nota discordante en la relación familiar, y aún no sé por qué. A lo que iba. El Reto del Punto Rojo pretende dar a conocer los problemas y tabúes que soportan muchas mujeres en la India en relación al tema de la menstruación. Uno de sus mayores problemas es que en muchas zonas rurales, las mujeres no tienen acceso a productos de higiene adecuados para los días del período. Este hecho limita sus vidas, su presencia en lugares públicos y, en el caso de las chicas jóvenes provoca que se ausenten de clase durante esos días o incluso que abandonen definitivamente la escuela cuando les llega el período por primera vez. Así se ven gravemente perjudicadas en su derecho a la educación y con ello en sus posibilidades laborales. A su vez, esto influye en que se perpetúen las desigualdades sociales, la discriminación sexual, y la pobreza. Gracias a la campaña de El Reto del Punto Rojo, el señor Revhati, que ya colaboraba en una asociación benéfica de su país, decidió levantar una pequeña fábrica en la que da trabajo a las mujeres del pueblo para fabricar tampones a precios asequibles. Fue todo un éxito, e incluso tiene su propia página web. Cuando mamá conoció la campaña a través de la parroquia quiso saber más, y decidió contactar con ellos. Así es como un día me encontré frente a la pantalla de su ordenador saludando al señor Revhati, gerente de la primera y hasta ahora única fábrica de tampones que existe en la zona de Valur, al sur de la India. Ha dado empleo a un buen número de mujeres pobres y ha mejorado la vida personal y social de muchas más”.<br/>Mulder movió las caderas en el sofá y se miró los pies cruzados a la altura de los tobillos delante de él.<br/>“Es una historia muy interesante. A partir de ahora voy a mirar a Margaret con otros ojos. Sin ánimo de ofender, creí que las reuniones de la parroquia eran para tomar té con pastas, y preparar las actividades de las fiestas religiosas como la Navidad, y cosas así”.<br/>“Eso también lo hacen, pero sobre todo son muy activas respecto a problemas con grupos desfavorecidos. Ayudan a gente sin recursos, ancianos que viven solos, mujeres maltratadas, etc. De ahí su interés por el grave problema que supone que un hecho natural como la menstruación se considere tabú en algunas partes del mundo, y suponga una forma de discriminación añadida hacia las mujeres”.<br/>“Y de ahí que tú acabaras conociendo al señor Revathi, gerente de una fábrica de tampones. Reconozco que siempre he sentido cierto orgullo por mis contactos entre algunos altos cargos políticos, pero los tuyos son mejores, Scully. Si alguna vez nos echan del FBI, tus conocimientos médicos y los míos de… bueno, los míos, pueden servirnos como oportunidad de empleo en una de esas fábricas. Sin saber nada del proceso de producción, ya se me están ocurriendo un par de ideas para mejorar el producto”.<br/>“En ese caso deberías tener esta conversación con mi madre. Seguro que ella sabe cómo hacer llegar esa información para que la pongan en marcha en la fábrica. Si es realmente tan buena que beneficia a las mujeres a las que va dirigido el producto, puede que le pongan tu nombre a la fábrica, o tal vez al producto mismo”.<br/>La expresión de Mulder era de auténtico terror al imaginarlo.<br/>“<em>Tampones Fox. Cómodos y seguros. Tres tamaños adecuados a cada necesidad. Maxi, Regular, y Mini”,</em> añadió Scully imitando la voz en off de un anuncio comercial.<br/>Mulder agarró el mando a distancia y comenzó a navegar por los canales.<br/>“Esta conversación ha ido demasiado lejos, Scully. Vamos a disfrutar de nuestro té con una película, o algo, ¿de acuerdo?”.<br/>Ella se limitó a sonreír divertida al verle revolverse algo incómodo en su asiento.<br/>Apenas había pulsado tres o cuatro veces el botón del mando a distancia cuando Scully le detuvo apoyando la mano en su antebrazo.<br/>“¡Eh!, déjalo ahí, Mulder. Es<em> El Sexto Sentido”.</em><br/>El se quedó con el pulgar congelado sorprendido por su rapidez de reflejos.<br/>“¿Cómo lo sabes?. Apenas…”.<br/>Mulder se calló cuando los títulos de crédito comenzaron a aparecer.<br/>“Este es el tipo de películas de terror que me gusta”, afirmó la agente. “Poca sangre y casquería, pero con buenos sustos y giros argumentales que te dejan pegado al asiento”.<br/>Mulder soltó el mando en la mesita para acomodarse mejor en el sofá. Pasó el brazo detrás de su compañera para atraerla hacia sí satisfecho de esta nueva cercanía que se permitían a la hora de ver una película. Sentarse juntos, pegados hombro con hombro, se había vuelto insuficiente. Scully apoyó la cabeza en el pecho de Mulder, cerca del cuello, y suspiró feliz al pensar que en las dos próximas semanas, tendrían tiempo de disfrutar muchas veces de momentos como este. Desde hacía mes y medio, la incapacidad de Mulder para reconocer su espacio personal había alcanzado un nuevo nivel, y se sentía más feliz de lo que nunca hubiera imaginado.<br/>“Yo no diría que<em> El Sexto Sentido</em> es una película de terror. Sólo de suspense”, comentó Mulder cuando aparecieron las primeras imágenes.<br/>“La línea entre unas y otras no está muy clara, pero prefiero las películas que juegan con los sustos y el miedo psicológico del espectador, que las que simplemente provocan asco con sangre y vísceras”, aseguró.<br/>Mulder soltó una risita sin dejar de frotarle el brazo derecho.<br/>“Eres médico forense, Scully. Pasas buena parte de tu jornada laboral entre sangre, vísceras, y cadáveres. Dudo que te asustes, o ni siquiera pestañees, con el cine gore y de terror”.<br/>“Tienes razón. En realidad no me gustan porque lo único que me provoca es asco, y eso a pesar de que puedo reconocer la sangre y vísceras falsas a distancia por muy logrados que sean los efectos especiales”.<br/>“Te conozco, Scully. En realidad no te gusta porque demasiadas veces se utiliza a las actrices para que hagan el papel de víctimas inevitables. Ni siquiera se profundiza en sus personajes dándoles carácter y recursos para salvarse a sí mismas porque su única finalidad en la película es morir, y de esa forma ensalzar la figura del monstruo correspondiente, sea o no humano”.<br/>“Me rechinan los dientes cada vez que compruebo que para muchos directores y guionistas, las actrices son sólo carne de cañón. Deberían aprovechar su posición para crear buenos personajes femeninos que sirvan de modelo a un buen número de mujeres reales que no confían en sus propias capacidades porque apenas han tenido oportunidad de ver a otras mujeres en roles diferentes a los que demasiados hombres tienen en la cabeza”.<br/>“Tú eres ese tipo de mujer, Scully. Una de las pocas en un edificio lleno de tíos porque en un momento de tu vida te planteaste marcar una diferencia gracias a tu trabajo. Has conseguido que mucha gente en el FBI vea a las mujeres en ese rol diferente del que hablas, y que yo me sienta orgulloso de trabajar a tu lado”.<br/>Ella le rodeó la cintura con el brazo. La mejilla avanzó hacia el centro del pecho donde podía sentir los latidos tranquilos del corazón.<br/>“Gracias”.<br/>“Me resulta difícil creer que al principio de conocernos, dudaras de que tu padre se sintiera orgulloso de ti. Puede que te prefiriera en un trabajo menos arriesgado, pero en todo caso estoy seguro de que sabría apreciar la mujer en que te has convertido, si pudiera verte ahora, con todos esos monstruos y hombres corruptos a los que te has enfrentado sin que te tiemble el pulso”.<br/>“Yo no diría sin que me tiemble el pulso. De hecho me ha temblado muchísimas veces desde que estoy contigo, pero sí. Creo que mi padre reconocería que lejos de la Medicina también he ayudado a algunas personas que lo necesitaban, y he hecho el mundo un poco más seguro”.<br/>Las escenas en la película avanzaron varios minutos. Los dos miraban a la pantalla, sumidos por igual en el guión y en sus propios pensamientos.<br/>“Recuerdo que la primera película de terror que ví completa fue El Exorcista”, comentó Mulder en medio de una pausa del diálogo, con sólo música ambiental. “Fue unos seis meses después de la desaparición de Samantha, y tuve problemas para dormir durante semanas. Mis padres ya estaban en proceso de divorcio y no se preocupaban mucho de lo que yo hacía. Antes, mi madre no me hubiera permitido ver esa película de ninguna manera, pero ni siquiera se enteraron cuando mi amigo Chris y yo fuimos al cine juntos. La verdad es que me arrepentí esa misma noche. Mientras estaba en mi cama, con las sábanas hasta el cuello y temiendo que hubiera alguien escondido entre las sombras de mi habitación, pensaba en Samantha. Necesitaba que volviera más que nunca para que se quedara a dormir conmigo. Tenía la cabeza llena de imágenes de la película y estaba seguro de que nunca más volvería a tener una noche de sueño normal. Samantha me habría ayudado a superar el miedo mucho antes, con su charla inacabable y divertida”.<br/>“Al menos, la película no te provocó un trauma permanente. Te siguen gustando el cine de terror”.<br/>“Sí, aunque ahora soy más selectivo. Yo también prefiero la expresión angustiada de Haley Joel Osmant, que el rostro en avanzado estado de descomposición de Linda Blair”.<br/>“La verdad es que Haley hace una gran interpretación con esa mirada de niño indefenso y traumatizado. Espero que le vaya igual de bien en el futuro. Los niños actores no suelen tener mucha suerte una vez que llegan a la adolescencia, pero ¿quién sabe?. Si aprende a controlar su carrera con inteligencia tal vez se convierta en un gran actor adulto. De momento, el éxito de esta película es difícil de superar, aunque con suerte y las decisiones acertadas puede que con el tiempo le veamos como adulto en el cine, o trabajando en una buena serie de televisión”.<br/>Volvieron a centrar su atención en la película. Mulder tomó lo que quedaba de su té. Cuando se incorporó para dejar la taza vacía en la mesita, Scully gimió al perder el calor y la comodidad de su pecho.<br/>“Apenas has probado el tuyo, Scully. Se está enfriando”, comprobó mirando su taza casi intacta junto a la de él.<br/>Ella esperó a que se echara de nuevo hacia atrás en el sofá para recobrar su posición en el cuerpo de Mulder.<br/>“No me apetecía tanto como creía”, reconoció.<br/>Iba a preguntar si ocurría algo, cuando en la pantalla comenzaba la escena clave de la película. Haley Joel Osment estaba acostado en su cama con la manta apretada en su cuello y una expresión de angustia en su mirada. Imposible no sentir compasión y un nudo en el estómago al mirarle. A su lado, Bruce Willis comprende por fin la razón del terror y la confusión en la que vive el niño…</p><p>“<em>Quiero contarle un secreto… En ocasiones veo muertos”.</em><br/><em>“¿En tus sueños?... Yo no veo nada”.</em></p><p>… y la impotencia por no poder ayudarle con su grave trastorno psicológico.<br/>Cuando recobraron la respiración que ambos habían retenido durante la escena, Mulder apretó su abrazo sobre los hombros de la agente como una señal silenciosa de que todo estaba bien. Cole y Malcom sufrían lo indecible en la película, pero sus propios problemas, aunque menos traumáticos, eran muy reales.<br/>“Scully, no he podido evitar escuchar parte de la conversación cuando hablabas con tu madre. ¿Le has dicho que íbamos a pasar el confinamiento juntos?”.<br/>“Ha sido inevitable. Lo hubiera adivinado de todos modos”.<br/>“No estoy diciendo que me preocupe en absoluto. Sólo tengo curiosidad por conocer su reacción”.<br/>“Creo que cuando nos dejen salir de casa y nos olvidemos de ese concepto que se ha puesto tan de moda últimamente, distanciamiento social, te va a abrazar como si fueras el hijo pródigo que vuelve a la casa de sus padres después de pasar años perdido y solo en el mundo”.<br/>Mulder inclinó el cuello para poder mirarle a la cara.<br/>“¿En serio?. Es una buena noticia, supongo, pero no estoy seguro de si le has explicado bien que esto no es sólo cosa de la cuarentena. Es decir, ya había algo antes, y por mi parte espero que sea el principio de una vida juntos”.<br/>“No le he dado todos los detalles, pero estoy segura de que mamá sabrá rellenar los huecos… ¡Ups!, puede que esta metáfora no sea la más afortunada. El caso es que, de hecho, va tan avanzada en ese aspecto que creo que va a pasar buena parte de la cuarentena planeando una fiesta para después. Una excusa para celebrar y hacerlo público”.<br/>Mulder compuso su cara de pánico.<br/>“¡Oh!”.<br/>“Le he dicho que si recibes una invitación personal, de su puño y letra, estarás encantado de asistir”.<br/>“¡Oh!”.<br/>Al segundo ¡Oh!, Scully despegó la mejilla de la camiseta de su compañero para interrogarle con su ceja derecha.<br/>“¿No es así?”.<br/>Mulder se aclaró la garganta tratando de encontrar las palabras y el tono necesarios para que no entendiera otra cosa diferente a lo que quería decir.<br/>“Por supuesto que iré a la fiesta de Margaret. Es sólo que hace que no asisto a una desde… ni se sabe. No me siento muy cómodo socializando con personas que no conozco, y con muchas de las que sí conozco, prefiero no socializar”.<br/>Scully volvió a adoptar su posición, la mitad de su cuerpo descansando sobre la mitad de la de él.<br/>“No tienes de qué preocuparte. La mayoría de los miembros de mi familia son gente agradable y fácil de tratar… En cuanto a Bill, yo me encargo”.<br/>Mulder expulsó el aire de los pulmones con una expiración exagerada que acabó en un resoplido.<br/>“Me quitas un gran peso de encima, Scully, aunque me siento algo avergonzado. Tengo la sensación de que pretendo utilizarte como escudo”.<br/>“El FBI nos asigna compañeros para protegernos la espalda el uno al otro, pero si en algún momento necesitas que yo te proteja el frente, aquí me tienes igualmente. Al fin y al cabo, soy la principal interesada en que todo lo que hay ahí delante siga intacto y funcionando como debe. No voy a permitir que Bill me arruine la fiesta de una patada sólo porque te odie”.<br/>“¡Oh!”.<br/>Mulder notó que comenzaba a tener problemas con el lenguaje después del tercer ¡Oh!.<br/>“Efectivamente”, añadió Scully que había descifrado una frase entera en ese monosílabo, lo cual no tenía nada de extraño. Nunca habían necesitado demasiadas palabras para comunicarse. “Me ha costado siete años acceder a esa parte tuya. Si Bill realmente tiene algo contra ti, más le vale que apunte a otra zona”.<br/>Su voz bajó un par de tonos, pero de todos modos sonó mortalmente seria.<br/>“¡Caray, Scully!. Y yo que pensaba que me apreciabas por algunas de mis mejores cualidades como mi inteligencia, por ser trabajador, por luchar por lo que creo, por mi obsesión por encontrar la verdad y lograr justicia para Samantha y todas las personas víctimas de manipulación, por tratar de protegerte y cuidar a ti… y resulta que lo único que has querido todo este tiempo era tener acceso a lo que hay dentro de mis pantalones”.<br/>“No era lo único que quería, Mulder. Era lo único que me faltaba de ti. Todo lo demás lo he conseguido a lo largo de los años. Y te recuerdo que fuiste tú quien tuvo algún problemilla con mi espacio personal desde el principio”.<br/>“¿Qué problemilla?. Yo sólo…”.<br/>“Ponías tu mano en la parte baja de mi espalda. Me retirabas el pelo de la cara cada vez que tenías ocasión. Me hablabas como si quisieras compartir un secreto incluso para recordarme que Skinner nos esperaba en su despacho. Te acercabas a olfatear mi pelo a la menor oportunidad…”.<br/>Mulder acercó su nariz a la coronilla de la agente para hacerlo una vez más. Sin el menor disimulo inspiró con fuerza llenándose la nariz con la esencia de su champú de limón mezclado con el aroma inconfundible de su cabello.<br/>“Pero fuiste tú”, le recordó, “quien vino esa noche de madrugada, hace mes y medio, y se metió desnuda en mi cama horas después de haberte dejado dormida en el sofá, bien tapada con mi manta navajo. Si pretendías someterme a una terapia de choque que me ayudara con mis problemillas de espacio personal, puedes ver que no ha dado resultado. Ahora es cuando tengo problemas graves para distinguir dónde acabo yo y dónde empiezas tú; y me temo que es contagioso”.<br/>“Mmm hmm”, murmuró Scully dejando caer la mano que tenía en la cintura de Mulder hasta que quedó apoyada en su muslo.<br/>En la televisión, Cole habla con el fantasma de Kyra. Tal y como le dijo Malcom trata de conocerla para descubrir cómo ayudarle, en vez de dejarse vencer por el miedo. La tensión y el ambiente aterrador traspasaba la pantalla hasta el punto de que Mulder sintió el frío levantar carne de gallina en sus brazos.<br/>“Voy a echarnos la manta, Scully. Cole tiene razón, cada vez que aparecen los muertos baja la temperatura de la habitación. Tengo los pelos de punta”.<br/>“Mmm hmm”, murmuró de nuevo sin apartar su atención del momento en el que el vídeo mostraba que era la propia madrastra de Kyra quien le mató envenenando su comida.<br/>La manta navajo estaba doblada detrás de él, sobre el respaldo del sofá. Mulder la estiró sobre los dos utilizando sólo su mano libre, de modo que le cubría más arriba del estómago. A Scully le llegaba a los hombros y con cuidado la ajustó alrededor de su cuello dejando por dentro el brazo que la rodeaba. En pocos minutos, el calor corporal de ambos comenzó a acumularse. Una sensación reconfortante, como de estar seguros y protegidos en su propio nido. La atención de Mulder oscilaba entre lo que ocurría en la pantalla y la sensación del cuerpo de Scully sobre el suyo, radiando su calor hacia él como una pequeña estrella calentando e infundiendo vida al planeta rocoso orbitando a su alrededor.<br/>Con la palabra FIN, Mulder miró la hora en su reloj. 11:35h p.m., y los últimos quince minutos de película no habían cruzado una sola palabra.<br/>“La primera película de la cuarentena ha sido idea tuya, Scully. Reconozco que la elección ha sido más que acertada, pero la de mañana me toca a mí. No quiero quejas al respecto, pero si por casualidad consigues que cambie mi primera opción, te advierto de que al menos pienso echar mantequilla a las palomitas. Esto de noche de película y té resulta un tanto light para mi gusto, y tú ni siquiera te has tomado el tuyo”.<br/>La única respuesta fue el sonido del anuncio publicitario que le prometía que su apartamento se convertiría en un verdadero hogar sólo con perfumar su salón con el ambientador Zen que le mostraban. Mulder se dijo a sí mismo que no tenía la menor intención de probarlo. Su apartamento ya se convertía en un hogar cada semana, cuando Scully llamaba a su puerta para compartir una noche de película, cerveza, y palomitas. Y últimamente varias noches más a la semana si Scully compartía su cena y tomaba dos copas de vino con el fin de tener una buena excusa y no conducir de vuelta a casa. Mulder no sólo no tenía nada que objetar a esa idea; eran las noches en que abandonaba el sofá y compartía con ella su nuevo dormitorio…<br/>Sacudió con cuidado el hombro de la agente.<br/>“Scully, ¿me has oído?”.<br/>Todavía sin respuesta, Mulder volvió a inclinar la cabeza y comprobó que tenía los ojos cerrados y los labios entreabiertos. Justo debajo, la saliva había formado una pequeña mancha oscura en su camiseta gris. Sonrió para sí.<br/>“No sé cuántos minutos de película te has perdido, pero de todos modos, mañana es mi turno”, le avisó con un punto de humor en la voz.<br/>Acababa de darse cuenta también de su respiración pausada, con un ligerísimo amago de ronquido al final de cada inspiración. Lo cierto es que era tarde. Scully madrugaba a diario tanto como él para ir a trabajar, pero necesitaba unas cuantas horas más de sueño que el agente para funcionar de día; por eso solía retirarse temprano y generalmente estaba dormida poco después de las 10:30h p.m. A esta hora ya llevaría más de una hora de sueño, así que no era extraño que ni siquiera aguantara despierta una buena película hasta el final.<br/>Mulder acababa de verle un aspecto positivo más a esta nueva experiencia de confinamiento con Scully. Mañana, ninguno de los dos tenía que madrugar. No había ningún sitio en el que tuvieran que estar. Podían remolonear en la cama cuanto quisieran y disfrutar de un desayuno tranquilo, con algo más que un café rápido y una pieza de bollería industrial.<br/>Apagó la televisión y retiró la manta con cuidado dejándola en el brazo del sofá. No estaba seguro de qué hacer, si despertarla o llevarla él mismo en brazos hasta el dormitorio, aunque no tardó en darse cuenta de que en la posición en la que estaban, era imposible ponerse en pie y cogerla sin que se despertara de todos modos.<br/>“Scully, es hora de ir a dormir”, susurró en su oído mientras le acariciaba la mejilla con la yema de los dedos.<br/>Ella hizo un sonido en el fondo de la garganta y levantó la cabeza con los ojos muy abiertos.<br/>“Mulder, ¿qué hora es?”.<br/>La agente miraba a uno y otro lado del salón un tanto desorientada no sólo respecto a la hora, sino también al lugar, y a la razón de estar prácticamente encima de su compañero.<br/>“Hora de ir a dormir en una cama de verdad antes de que acabes con dolor de cuello”.<br/>“¡Pero si estoy viendo la película…!”, aseguró frotándose el ojo derecho con los dedos, tratando de recordar qué escena había en pantalla cuando los párpados se le cerraron un segundo…<br/>Mulder soltó una risa burlona.<br/>“La película acabó hace diez minutos y llevas dormida al menos media hora. Te has perdido lo mejor. ¿Quieres que te cuente el final?. Te va a sorprender”.<br/>“Ya la había visto y sé cómo acaba”, dijo mientras adecentaba su aspecto recogiendo el pelo detrás de las orejas, y estirando la camiseta que había tomado prestada cuando ordenó su ropa en el armario. “Pero deberías haberme despertado de todos modos”.<br/>“¿Y perder mi estufa de bolsillo cuando Cole veía muertos y el frío llegaba hasta aquí?. Ni hablar. Eres tan útil como la manta navajo y hueles mucho mejor”.<br/>Sin hacer caso de su comentario se levantó con cuidado algo inestable sobre sus pies, y se dirigió al baño.<br/>“Voy a limpiarme los dientes y a meterme en la cama, Mulder. Me caigo de sueño”.<br/>“Recojo las tazas y estoy contigo. No te duermas sin mí”.<br/>“No estoy segura de que pueda esperarte, pero lo intentaré”.<br/>En la cocina, Mulder se entretuvo más de lo esperado. Al fin y al cabo, ahora no vivía solo. A Scully no le haría gracia encontrar por la mañana los platos de la cena aún en la mesa y la fuente del horno con restos pegajosos en el fregadero, así que puso manos a la obra. Apenas tardó diez minutos más, pero la mesa y la encimera estaban limpias, los cacharros en el lavavajillas, y la basura recogida fuera de la vista.<br/>Cuando acabó entró en el dormitorio, donde ella ya había cambiado su camiseta por la parte de arriba de su pijama azul marino, y el edredón le cubría hasta la cintura. Mulder hizo lo propio deshaciéndose del pantalón para ponerse el parte inferior de su pijama, mientras le miraba reírse a carcajadas con la pantalla del móvil pegada a la nariz. El aseo dental y la cara lavada con agua fría le habían espabilado por completo.<br/>“Espera a que salga del baño y luego lo compartes con el resto de la clase”, pidió intrigado por lo que le hacía tanta gracia.<br/>Mulder hizo un esfuerzo consciente por dejar la ropa que se acababa de quitar bien doblada sobre la cómoda, y los zapatos junto a la puerta. La camiseta y los calcetines los tomó consigo para echarlos en el cesto de la ropa sucia mientras acababa con su rutina de aseo nocturno. Con la boca llena de espuma con sabor a menta, observó su reflejo en el espejo.<br/>“A partir de ahora vas a tener que recordar que no eres un oso con muebles”, le advirtió a la imagen que le devolvía la mirada.<br/>Antes de salir bajó la tapa del retrete, estiró la toalla, y echó un último vistazo a su alrededor asegurándose de que no hubiera nada inapropiado que Scully pudiera encontrar cuando se despertara por la mañana.<br/>Ella levantó un momento la vista del móvil.<br/>“Apenas llevamos seis horas de confinamiento, pero en algunos países europeos llevan semanas y les empieza a pasar factura. Por suerte, siempre hay gente que intenta tomarse las situaciones difíciles con humor”.<br/>Mulder se sentó a su lado con la espalda desnuda apoyada en el cabecero y el edredón cubriéndole, como a ella, hasta la cintura. Scully le acercó el móvil para que viera el vídeo que le estaba haciendo reír. Parecía grabado en un zoológico de alguna ciudad desconocida, donde un grupo de pingüinos pasaba el tiempo holgazaneando junto a su piscina con forma de lago. Todos eran de pequeño tamaño y vestían su característico smoking blanco y negro por lo que, en realidad, había que fijarse para notar que se trataba de varias especies distintas conviviendo juntas. Uno de ellos destacaba por encima de los demás porque, aparte de su traje de etiqueta, lucía unos curiosos penachos de plumas amarillas a cada lado de la cabeza, y por su extraño comportamiento. Al contrario que el resto, que caminaba tranquilamente de un lado a otro, el de penachos se movía a saltos y a toda velocidad entre sus congéneres, mientras una voz en off masculina claramente nerviosa se quejaba canturreando al ritmo de los movimientos del animal.<br/><em>¡Puto coronavirus, quiero salir de casa!. ¡Quiero salir de casa!. ¡Quiero salir de casa!. ¡Puto coronavirus, quiero…!.</em><br/>Los demás pingüinos le miraban ir y venir lamentándose desesperado, como si se hubiera vuelto definitivamente loco.<br/>“No estoy seguro de si es gracioso, o una premonición. ¿Crees que acabaremos así dentro de quince días?”.<br/>Scully seguía con una sonrisa en los labios ante la desesperación y la voz del pobre animal.<br/>“No va a ser fácil para mucha gente, pero dudo que acabemos así sólo con dos semanas de confinamiento. El problema es que seguramente no será sólo eso”.<br/>“¿Crees que se aprobará una prórroga para continuar confinados?”.<br/>“Casi con total seguridad”, afirmó. “Sólo hay que ver cómo ha evolucionado la curva de contagios en Europa. Aquí estamos apenas al inicio. A lo largo de estas dos semanas va haber una escalada exponencial de enfermos que se contagiaron 5 ó 10 días antes de comenzar el confinamiento. Va a ser muy frustrante porque vamos a ver ese aumento continuo de enfermos y muertos a lo largo de las dos semanas. Mucha gente pensará que la cuarentena no sirve para nada, que es un sacrificio inútil. No entienden cómo funciona un virus, y menos aún cuando alcanza niveles de epidemia y no hay vacuna para prevenir el contagio, ni medicamentos que lo curen. Puede que necesitemos un mes, o mes y medio de aislamiento, o incluso más, para que el número de nuevos infectados diarios sea tan bajo como para que pueda absorberlo sin problemas el sistema sanitario”.<br/>“No parece un panorama muy optimista”.<br/>“Una epidemia sin vacuna ni medicamentos eficaces nunca lo es. Ha pasado muchas veces a lo largo de la historia, y las consecuencias han sido siempre terribles. Ahora tenemos una Ciencia y unos cuidados médicos más avanzados con los que paliar parte de los síntomas, pero aun así, sin vacuna y una población mucho más concentrada en las ciudades, no pinta bien”.<br/>Mulder frunció los labios asintiendo a las palabras de la agente.<br/>“También hay que tener en cuenta las consecuencias de un confinamiento largo, la gente sin trabajar, la actividad económica en suspenso, ¿no será más peligroso aún que la propia enfermedad?. A mucha gente, el trabajo y el sueldo sólo le da para vivir al día. No pueden permitirse el lujo de parar si no tienen ahorros o algún tipo de seguro que les cubra”.<br/>“Sí, es un problema grave, Mulder, pero la vida es lo primero. Si estás muerto se te acaban los problemas económicos, pero… estás muerto. En este momento, nuestro Gobierno tiene dos problemas graves. Uno, vencer al virus, y dos, paliar las graves consecuencias económicas para buena parte de la población, especialmente la más vulnerable. Con la actividad económica paralizada mucha gente va a perder su trabajo”.<br/>“Hmm”.<br/>Mulder asintió con un sonido indefinido en el fondo de su garganta. Parecía concentrado en mirar las cuatro piernas paralelas bajo las sábanas, pero en el silencio del dormitorio casi se podía oír su mente reflexionando.<br/>“Esto no se parece a otras cuarentenas que hemos pasado tú y yo juntos, Scully”.<br/>“No. Esto es otra cosa. Cuando el agente infeccioso estaba sólo en nosotros, bastaba con aislarnos en un área restringida, y dejar que el personal debidamente protegido se encargara de la situación. El resto del país seguía con su vida como si nada. Ahora, en cambio, el virus está extendido literalmente por todo el mundo. Cada día, el número de contagiados aumenta y no estamos seguros de cómo pararlo. Lo único que podemos hacer, hasta que encuentren una vacuna, es aislarnos unos de otros para no extender aún más la infección. A efectos prácticos, eso supone detener el planeta”.<br/>A pesar de ser plenamente consciente de la gravedad del problema al que se enfrentaban, Mulder dobló un poco el cuello para dirigirle una sonrisa cómplice.<br/>“Al menos, esta vez estamos realmente aislados. Quiero decir, los dos solos, sin médicos, enfermeras, ni técnicos de laboratorio que nos revisen a fondo, nos saquen fluidos a discreción, y nos obliguen a tomar duchas inesperadas sin ninguna intimidad. Ni siquiera tenemos que soportar que nos monitoricen día y noche, o que entren sin avisar en nuestra habitación, a cualquier hora”.<br/>Scully dejó el móvil en la mesita de noche. Se volvió para mirarle de frente y le cogió la mano izquierda presionándola con fuerza.<br/>“Tienes razón. Si lo pienso, ya me va gustando más la idea del confinamiento. Tengo intención de disfrutar de esta cuarentena de un modo que no he podido hacer en ninguna de las anteriores”.<br/>No pudo ver el saltito en la nuez porque Mulder apagó la lámpara de su lado al mismo tiempo que se deslizaba hacia abajo en la cama. El brazo se dirigió por su propia voluntad hasta los hombros de la agente para atraerla hacia sí, de modo que quedaron en la misma posición que tenían en el sofá.<br/>“Apoyo esa gran idea siempre que tengamos cuidado y estemos atentos”.<br/>Scully levantó la cabeza de su hombro para mirarle, aunque con la escasa luz que entraba por la ventana apenas distinguía su perfil.<br/>“¿Qué quieres decir?”.<br/>“Nunca se sabe. Nuestros enemigos tienen ojos y orejas. Los chicos revisan de vez en cuando mi apartamento en busca de micrófonos o cámaras ocultas, pero tengo la sensación de que Frohike no es tan concienzudo como solía ser. Desde hace una temporada, mes y medio o así, hace un poco la vista gorda cuando se trata de revisar el dormitorio”<br/>“¡Mulder!”, gritó incorporándose en la cama, alarmada. “¿No estarás insinuando que…?. Espero que lo ocurrido entre nosotros en las últimas semanas no haya sido tema de conversación durante vuestros sábados de póker, cerveza, y videojuegos”, le advirtió mirando en su dirección, pero sin verle realmente la cara.<br/>“¿Por quién me has tomado?. Soy un caballero. No voy por ahí hablando de fenómenos paranormales y conspiraciones a quien me quiera escuchar”.<br/>Ella le pinchó un par de veces con el dedo índice en el centro del pecho para subrayar su punto.<br/>“Eso es exactamente lo que haces. Lo que ocurre es que, habitualmente, soy yo la única que te quiere escuchar. Y no sé qué tiene que ver eso con el tema”.<br/>“Tiene que ver que Frohike no sería Frohike si fuera sólo un poco menos paranoico. Mis ideas acerca de fenómenos y conspiraciones gubernamentales no le llegan ni a la suela del zapato. ¿Crees que el rádar que tiene apuntando hacia ti no le ha enviado ya alguna señal de que algo ha pasado entre nosotros?. Incluso yo lo hubiera sospechado si llevara mes y medio poniendo excusas para no aparecer por su guarida porque todos los sábados estoy ocupado contigo. Creo que los chicos ya sospechan que han descubierto el fenómeno paranormal que llevan siete años investigando”.<br/>“¿Te refieres a…?”.<br/>“Efectivamente”.<br/>“Mulder, no sé si me gusta que llames fenómeno paranormal a lo nuestro”.<br/>“He oído que incluso Margaret lo llama así cuando nadie la oye”, bromeó. “Tú y yo hemos pasado más tiempo juntos en siete años, que ella y tu padre en treinta años de matrimonio”.<br/>“Fueron treinta y cuatro años, y eso no es decir mucho. Con el trabajo de mi padre en la Marina apenas pasaban juntos más de seis meses al año. En casa, mamá fue siempre el cabeza de familia. Cada vez que mi padre venía por unos días de permiso se encontraba con nuevos conflictos familiares en marcha sobre los que había que tomar decisiones sin conocer con detalle el contexto, así que no le quedaba más remedio que dejar el asunto en manos de mamá”.<br/>“De eso es de lo que hablo. Sólo unos cuantos meses al año juntos, y a pesar de todo no dudaron en iniciar una relación y formar una familia que se ha mantenido unida a través de los años. Nosotros pasamos ocho horas al día juntos, prácticamente compartimos habitación en el motel cuando viajamos, hemos pasado más tiempo al lado de la cama del hospital del otro que nuestras propias madres, nos han tomado por pareja más veces de las que podemos recordar, y nuestras noches de viernes de los últimos siete años han consistido en compartir película, cerveza, y palomitas en mi apartamento… y a pesar de todo, no hemos tenido valor para dar el paso que todos sabían que queríamos dar”.<br/>“No sé si te sigo”.<br/>“Si eso no es un fenómeno paranormal, no sé qué es. Estoy seguro de que hace tiempo que tu madre debe de estar pensando, ¿pero qué les pasa a estos chicos?. Frohike también lo piensa, pero en su caso suponía un rayo de esperanza. Cuando se entere va a ser como si le hubiéramos echado un jarro de agua fría”.<br/>“¡Mulder!. Frohike es un buen amigo y una buena persona, pero no tenía por qué tener esperanzas de nada. Nunca le di a entender que hubiera la más mínima posibilidad de algo más”.<br/>El agente soltó un suspiro desde lo más profundo de su pecho compadeciéndose de sí mismo y de la ingenuidad de su compañera.<br/>“Estoy seguro de que te has dado cuenta de que los hombres somos muy buenos montándonos nuestras propias películas en nuestras cabezas. Frohike no es diferente, pero al menos se sentirá orgulloso de sí mismo cuando al fin tenga pruebas irrefutables del fenómeno paranormal que le ha mantenido despierto durante siete años”.<br/>“Casi consigues que sienta pena por él”.<br/>“Pues espera a que lo sepa Skinner. Me le imagino como un perro abandonado, caminando desorientado y sin rumbo por los pasillos del FBI como si fueran una carretera solitaria y polvorienta en el desierto”.<br/>“¿qué?”.<br/>“Los dos sabemos que nos ha apoyado en multitud de ocasiones y que ha defendido nuestros intereses ante las altas instancias, incluso poniendo en peligro su carrera y su reputación. Aun así, a veces ni tú ni yo hemos estados seguros de su lealtad; de que estuviera realmente de nuestro lado. Se que vas a decir que suena paranoico, pero tengo una teoría que nunca te he explicado. Creo que, en el fondo, ni mis teorías ni tus intentos de explicarlas científicamente le convencen. Sólo nos deja investigar expedientes X para que sigamos en el despacho y poder ver con sus propios ojos hasta cuándo dura la tensión sexual que se respira entre nosotros. Cuando por fin descubra que ese día ha llegado será como si hubiera alcanzado el objetivo por el que ingresó en el FBI. A partir de entonces, su vida carecerá de sentido a menos que busque una nueva razón para salir de la cama cada mañana”.<br/>“¿Mulder?”.<br/>“¿Sí?”.<br/>“Estás realmente loco”.<br/>“Cuando me lo dices tú no suena tan mal”.<br/>Scully se dio la vuelta en la cama, dándole la espalda, y estiró el edredón hasta el cuello ajustándolo bien a su alrededor.<br/>“Con lo de los hermanos Stoke ya tenía suficiente ración de teorías irracionales para una temporada, pero lo de Frohike y Skinner es otro nivel. Necesitas dormir, Mulder. Tienes que levantarte con la mente un poco más clara para enfrentarte a esto del confinamiento o acabarás con un gorrito de aluminio en la cabeza. Mañana nos espera un día extraño”.<br/>“Piensa en ello, Scully. Sabes que en el fondo tengo razón”.<br/>La agente podía oír la sonrisa plasmada en su cara a pesar de la oscuridad y de su posición detrás de ella en la cama.<br/>Mulder se acostó también de lado en un medio abrazo, con su mano apoyada en el estómago de la agente y la nariz enterrada en su pelo. El dormitorio quedó en absoluto silencio. Segundos después, comenzó a respirar profundamente dejando que sus inspiraciones se hicieran escandalosamente audibles en el oído de scully.<br/>“Lo estás haciendo otra vez”, dijo arrastrando la voz somnolienta, sin moverse lo más mínimo.<br/>Mulder llevaba años haciendo eso, inspirar en su pelo con discreción cuando estaba muy cerca. Era uno más de los juegos sin palabras en su relación y durante mucho tiempo no le quedó más remedio que fingir que no lo notaba, y sobre todo que no le excitaba. En este momento estaba cansada y tenía demasiado sueño como para responder al tímido avance, pero se sentía feliz de poder disfrutar, realmente disfrutar, de la sensación del cuerpo grande de Mulder pegado al suyo, de sus brazos a su alrededor, y su aliento en su oído. A lo largo de los años había habido un puñado de ocasiones en que se habían encontrado en esta misma posición, pero las circunstancias habían sido diferentes, e implicaban a uno de los dos herido física o emocionalmente. En aquellas ocasiones tenía que luchar para que su mente hiciera caso omiso de las sensaciones que la cercanía, el peso, y el calor del cuerpo de Mulder provocaban en el suyo.<br/>Por fin, las cosas habían cambiado, aunque aún le costaba creer que tuviera total libertad para dejarse llevar por esas sensaciones fuera de su imaginación y su bañera, para compartirlas con Mulder en el mundo real.<br/>“¿Tú también lo notas?. Es la tensión sexual de la que te hablaba. Cuando estamos en nuestro despacho, estoy seguro de que Skinner puede detectarla desde el suyo”, susurró en su oído arrastrando las palabras de tal manera, que Scully las sintió vibrar en la parte baja de su vientre.<br/>La mano que descansaba sobre el estómago de su compañera comenzó a moverse buscando el borde inferior de la camisa de pijama. Cuando lo encontró, se arrastró por debajo y ascendió lentamente hasta que la curva entre su pulgar y su dedo índice quedó perfectamente acoplada a la zona inferior del pecho izquierdo.<br/>Scully no pudo más. Se dio la vuelta quedando cara a cara, la punta de su nariz acariciando la de él.<br/>“La noto, pero tengo tanto sueño que si empezamos algo, estoy segura de que tendrás que acabarlo tú solo”.<br/>“¡Ough!. Creí que el pingüino estresado te había quitado el sueño”, se lamentó.<br/>“Sólo momentáneamente”. Puso la mano en la mandíbula de Mulder y le besó en los labios. Un beso profundo y largo que al instante aceleró el corazón del agente. “Tendrás que conformarte con esto. Mañana, fresca, despierta, y con todo el día para nosotros podemos negociar alguna otra cosa”.<br/>“Es tu última palabra”, insistió<br/>Scully le volvió a dar la espalda. Tanteó detrás de ella hasta que encontró el brazo y lo dejó alrededor de su cintura, entrelazando sus dedos con los de él.<br/>“Mi última palabra es Buenas noches, Mulder. Que duermas bien, y que no te piquen las chinches”.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Segunda parte</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1° Día de confinamiento</p><p>La consciencia se instaló un día más en la mente de Mulder, y con ella sus cinco sentidos se encendieron uno detrás de otro, como si alguien hubiera pulsado la tecla ON de un mando a distancia.<br/>Primero notó la luz intensa al otro lado de sus párpados cerrados… y el aroma del café recién hecho. Abrió los ojos apenas una rendija al tiempo que levantaba la cabeza de la almohada, su nariz siguiendo el olor atrayente como un dibujo animado.<br/>“¿Quién…?”.<br/>La pregunta se detuvo en su cabeza al apoyar las manos en el colchón para sentarse, cuando el tacto de la sábana a su lado le hizo recordar.<br/>“Scully”.<br/>La luz de la mañana era demasiado fuerte para sus ojos somnolientos. Mientras se los frotaba para liberarse de la molesta sensación percibió un estímulo más.<br/>Un sonido.<br/>Una canción.<br/>Mulder comenzó a acompañar la letra con su propia voz antes de que el título hiciera pop en su cabeza.<br/>“<em>Single ladies”,</em> murmuró.<br/>Retiró las sábanas de sus piernas y se levantó intrigado, caminando en silencio con los pies descalzos. Desde la entrada de la cocina comprobó que, efectivamente, el aroma provenía de su cafetera. El enchufe estaba aún conectado a la pared y el piloto rojo encendido. Pensó servirse la primera taza del día, pero Beyonce seguía cantando al parecer desde el salón, y la curiosidad pudo más que la cafeína.<br/>“Scull…”.<br/>Su voz y sus pies se detuvieron al unísono en la puerta entornada al verla de pie, delante del sofá.<br/>Había girado la mesita de café en sentido perpendicular y apartado a un lado para dejar un espacio libre delante del televisor encendido. Era de ahí de donde procedía la música, pero en la pantalla no era Beyonce quien bailaba, sino tres jóvenes vestidas de un modo muy parecido al de la cantante y sus dos compañeras en el famoso vídeo. Body y zapatos negros. La única diferencia era que las chicas vestían deportivas negras en lugar de tacón alto, y calentadores también negros. Tampoco estaban interpretando el famoso baile, sino realizando una sesión de ejercicios con la música de <em>Single ladies</em> como fondo y el mismo ritmo frenético que el vídeo original. Delante de cada una, en el suelo, había un step de unos 25 centímetros de alto, y buena parte de los movimientos que hacían consistía en subir y bajar el escalón de modo coordinado con los de la parte superior del cuerpo.<br/>Y Scully…<br/>Ella seguía el ritmo de las chicas en la pantalla con la misma rapidez y agilidad, cada paso perfectamente acompasado como si conociera el ejercicio de antemano, o lo hubiera hecho ya muchas veces.<br/>Mulder permanecía inmóvil en la entrada tratando de que ella, concentrada en la pantalla, no se diera cuenta de su presencia mientras contemplaba esta nueva faceta de Scully que no conocía. Sonrió para sí al notar que, aunque la ejecución era impecable, como la de las tres jóvenes, su atuendo deportivo y complementos eran un poco más… domésticos. En lugar del sencillo y un tanto sugerente body negro, ella vestía una de sus camisetas que, como todas, le llegaba un poco más arriba de la rodilla. Y en lugar de zapatos de tacón o deportivas, Scully se conformaba con un par de gruesos calcetines negros de lana y suela antideslizante. Llevaba el pelo recogido en esa pequeña coleta que él había visto tantas veces durante las autopsias, pero en vez de descansar inmóvil en la parte posterior del cuello, en este momento se movía a uno y otro lado al compás de sus pies. Ni siquiera el step era un verdadero step. Mulder reconoció la caja de cartón que mantenía semioculta debajo del escritorio, en la que guardaba ejemplares de revistas atrasadas a las que a menudo le gustaba volver para revisar artículos que hubieran despertado su interés, o que no había tenido tiempo de mirar. Su trabajo le dejaba poco tiempo libre y no siempre era posible mantenerse al día en temas científicos, de actualidad, fenómenos inexplicables, o entretenimiento para adultos…<br/>Toda esa información la almacenaba para volver a ella en el momento adecuado, en esa caja de cartón marrón que Scully estaba usando para su sesión de ejercicios matinales.<br/>Mulder se preguntó si antes de utilizarla la habría abierto para ver si el contenido era delicado o importante… o si definitivamente decidió usarla al comprobar que buena parte de las revistas eran ejemplares que no eran suyos.<br/>Apoyó el hombro en la jamba de la puerta y con los brazos cruzados en el pecho, empujó la puerta con cuidado utilizando su pie descalzo. Por fortuna, las bisagras no hicieron el menor chirrido que advirtiera a Scully, quien seguía saltando arriba y abajo de la caja como si la vida le fuera en ello. Ahora podía verla con más claridad. Advirtió el brillo y el tono encendido de la piel de este lado de su cara, el único que podía ver desde su posición, y un segundo borde oscuro y húmedo de sudor en el cuello de la camiseta. El deseo de acercarse a besar esa zona de piel brillante y salada, donde acababa el tejido, fue tan repentino que Mulder tuvo que carraspear para hacer bajar ese nudo que se le había quedado encajado en la garganta.<br/>Scully giró la cara en su dirección sorprendida de verle allí, pero sin perder ni un paso del ejercicio.<br/>“¡Mulder!, no te he oído llegar. ¿Llevas mucho tiempo ahí?”.<br/>“Sólo un rato. Al parecer, me ha despertado Beyonce”.<br/>“Lo siento. ¿Está demasiado alto?”, preguntó señalando el mando a distancia en la mesita para que él mismo bajara el volumen.<br/>Su voz sonaba entrecortada por el esfuerzo, pero era evidente que no iba a bajar el ritmo hasta que acabara el ejercicio junto a sus compañeras de gimnasio en la televisión.<br/>“No. Ha estado bien despertar así para variar en lugar de con el zumbido de mi despertador. Aunque si quieres que te diga la verdad, también tenía la esperanza de que despertáramos juntos y nos quedáramos en la cama retozando un poco”.<br/>Mulder hizo vibrar sus cejas, aunque ella estaba demasiado ocupada como para darse cuenta.<br/>“¿Retozando?”, repitió cambiando el paso para utilizar el falso step en dirección contraria con el fin de ejercitar un nuevo grupo de músculos en sus piernas.<br/>“Ya sabes. Retozando. Desayunando en la cama. El tipo de cosas que hace la gente a la que le sobra el tiempo. Es una nueva experiencia para nosotros, pero veo que te has adelantado y has preparado ya el café”.<br/>“Necesitaba mi dosis de cafeína para seguirles el ritmo”, explicó señalando la televisión con la barbilla, “pero si preparas el resto del desayuno, en cuanto termine me doy una ducha rápida y nos lo tomamos en la cama”.<br/>“¿Sueles hacer esto todas las mañanas antes de ir trabajar?”.<br/>“¿Estás de broma?. Me gusta hacerlo los fines de semana, si no estoy fuera de la ciudad investigando un caso difícil, o por ahí, persiguiendo alienígenas contigo. Llevo años tratando de ponerme en forma para seguirte cuando decides correr sin avisarme, pero con tu manía de robarme mis fines de semana no hay manera. Cada vez que tengo un rato para hacer una de estas sesiones es como si fuera la primera vez. No consigo hacerlo con la regularidad suficiente como para sentir que progreso y que puedo pasar al siguiente nivel”.<br/>“A mi me parece que lo haces tan bien o mejor que ellas en este nivel, sea el que sea. ¿Cuánto falta?”.<br/>Señaló de nuevo a la pantalla sin dejar de mover brazos y piernas a uno y otro lado del step. En la esquina superior izquierda había un pequeño cronómetro que marcaba 02:48, y contando hacia atrás.<br/>“Menos de tres minutos. Creo que prefiero quedarme hasta el final. Esas chicas llevan un atuendo deportivo muy sexy, pero estoy más intrigado por saber qué llevas tú debajo de esa camiseta”.<br/>“La he tomado prestada de tu cajón”.<br/>“Ya lo veo, y reconozco que te queda mucho mejor que a mí, pero lo mejor de todo es que me obliga a adivinar”.<br/>“¿Quieres una pista?”.<br/>Mulder se puso derecho, separándose de la jamba de la puerta, los brazos aún cruzados sobre el pecho desnudo.<br/>“La camiseta me está tan larga que, en realidad, me sirve de vestido. No necesito llevar nada debajo”, añadió.<br/>Mulder tragó saliva.<br/>“¡Oh!. Scully…, define nada. Normalmente, las mujeres sí lleváis algo debajo del vestido”.<br/>“Eso sería si tuviera que salir a la calle, o a trabajar, pero estamos en cuarentena. No podemos salir y nadie puede entrar aquí, así que he decidido tomarme algunas libertades en relación a mi vestuario”.<br/>El cronómetro marcaba 00:23 segundos para el final.<br/>“¿Quieres decir que debajo de esa camiseta no hay absolutamente nada?”.<br/>¡Que 23 segundos más largos!.<br/>“En cuanto tengas el desayuno preparado y en la cama, tendrás la respuesta”.<br/>Mulder desapareció de la entrada del salón como si de repente se le hubiera tragado la tierra.</p><p>2º día de confinamiento</p><p>Scully sintió un leve roce en la parte interna de su rodilla y no pudo evitar que su cuerpo reaccionara instintivamente con un saltito antes de que su mente procesara la información, y adivinara que era el pie de su compañero por debajo de la mesa. El palillo que tenía casi agarrado se resbaló de sus dedos y volvió a caer al montón, provocando el movimiento de varios más.<br/>“Mulder, no puedes hacer eso. ¡Es trampa!”.<br/>El se limitó a dirigirle una mirada de ojos redondos e inocentes. Cogió el manual de instrucciones que tenía a su lado, en el suelo, y fingió leer con atención.<br/>“Aquí no dice nada de que no puedas tocar al jugador contrario, Scully. Puedes comprobarlo tú misma”, dijo acercándole un poco la hoja de papel plegada, pero no lo suficiente como para que pudiera alcanzarla.<br/>Ella se incorporó sobre la mesa y se la arrebató de todos modos para guardársela en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón, sin mirarla siquiera. No sólo porque tenía los ojos dirigidos al cielo (o más bien al techo del salón) en un gesto de impaciencia, sino porque además, el manual estaba escrito en chino. Lo cual era de esperar teniendo en cuenta que llevaban más de media hora entretenidos en el juego del <em>Mikado</em>.<br/>Sentados en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas al estilo indio, uno a cada lado de la mesita de café, era la tercera vez que dejaban caer el montón de palillos al azar, y era el turno de Scully. Hasta ahora iba ganando por una diferencia de 19 puntos, razón suficiente para que Mulder considerase que había llegado el momento de tomar medidas extraordinarias para evitar la derrota definitiva. La victoria sería para el primero que alcanzase los 100 puntos, y Scully estaba ya peligrosamente cerca. El último apunte en la pequeña libreta a su lado había sido de 12 puntos, lo que hacía un total de 88. Después de tres jugadas, la suma de su propia columna sólo llegaba a 69.<br/>Lo dicho. O ponía en marcha el plan B, o la derrota sería épica.<br/>Miró los dedos de Scully acercarse de nuevo con la clara intención de hacerse con el mikado. Si lo lograba sin mover lo más mínimo el resto de los palillos, obtendría 20 puntos de una vez, y la victoria sería definitivamente suya.<br/>El primer intento de boicotear el juego apelando a ese punto en la rodilla que le provocaba escalofríos a lo largo de la columna vertebral y la necesidad de inspirar profundamente, tuvo éxito sólo a medias. El mikado que tenía agarrado por un extremo se resbaló y cayó de nuevo sobre el montón de palillos, pero ella misma decidió que el intento era nulo y que tenía derecho a otro turno. Mulder no se atrevió a contradecirle, pero seguía rumiando su plan. Para él, darse por vencido nunca era una opción.<br/>Parecía totalmente concentrada en el juego, pero Scully leyó lo que pasaba por su mente con una claridad que ni en un millón de años lograría mirando los trazos chinos en el manual.<br/>“No te tortures demasiado, Mulder. Este es un juego de precisión y habilidad manual. Tener las manos pequeñas supone una ventaja. Si además tienes años de práctica manejando instrumentos afilados cerca de estructuras delicadas… En el fondo, levantar un palillo sin que se muevan los demás no es muy diferente a cortar el tejido con un bisturí sin tocar ninguna arteria o nervio cercano”.<br/>El razonamiento de Scully impecable como siempre, pero eso no cambiaba nada. ¿Acaso no llevaban siete años trabajando juntos?.<br/>Por suerte, hacía ahora mes y medio que Mulder conocía un par de zonas en el cuerpo de su compañera que, apenas con un roce, bastaban para hacerle perder la concentración. Bueno, en realidad conocía alguna más, pero sólo un par de ellas que pudiera alcanzar desde su posición, con la ropa puesta, y sin peligro de que los palillos en la mesas saltaran por los aires, y ellos acabaran en el suelo enredados en un juego diferente.<br/>Una de estas zonas era el interior de la rodilla.<br/>“Espero que no estés pensando en intentarlo ahora con mi oreja”, le advirtió leyendo una vez más su mente mientras se volvía a concentrar en hacerse con el mikado.<br/>La otra era el lóbulo de su oreja.<br/>Por desgracia, éste le quedaba demasiado lejos como para alcanzarlo sin echarse encima de la superficie de juego. Mientras sopesaba a toda velocidad sus opciones, Scully levantó el valioso palillo blanco por encima de la cabeza en un gesto de triunfo.<br/>“¡108 puntos, Mulder!”.<br/>El suspiró abatido, como si le hubieran dado la peor noticia del mundo.<br/>“Esto exige la revancha. Mi honor está en entredicho”.<br/>“Cuando quieras”.<br/>“Pero no con el Mikado. Tú misma reconoces que has tenido todo el tiempo una pequeña ventaja. Ahora la ventaja debería ser para mí”.<br/>“¿Qué sugieres?”, preguntó entornando los ojos, suspicaz.<br/>“Baloncesto”, soltó con una sonrisa que dejó a la vista sus dientes superiores.<br/>Scully abrió la boca. Mucho. Pero ni idea de por dónde empezar. Apareció una pequeña arruga en medio de sus cejas, prueba evidente del esfuerzo que estaba haciendo por recuperar la voz y decir algo.<br/>“No podemos salir de casa para jugar al baloncesto”, consiguió articular al fin, confiando con que fuera suficiente para que se olvidara de una idea tan descabellada…<br/>“No he dicho que quiera la revancha ahora mismo. Puedo esperar dos semanas”.<br/>…aunque sabía que eso no iba a funcionar. Tenía que intentar otra cosa, apelar a su sentido común.<br/>“Mulder, mides veinticinco centímetros más que yo. Tienes las piernas más largas y puedes correr mucho más rápido… ¡Estás veinticinco centímetros más cerca de la canasta!”.<br/>Mulder disfrutaba mirando la expresión de incredulidad en la cara de su compañera.<br/>“Sí, bueno, la vida es injusta… o tal vez, no tanto. Me has ganado al Mikado porque tienes las manos pequeñas, además de una precisión y habilidad manual con pequeños objetos afilados digna de tener en cuenta”.<br/>De repente, la expresión de terror de Scully cambió y su rostro se iluminó con una sonrisa burlona. Mulder captó como una idea acababa de surgir en la cabeza de la agente, y supo que tal vez había ido demasiado lejos con su idea del baloncesto, pero ni idea de dónde había fallado.<br/>“De acuerdo, Mulder. Baloncesto. Pero con una condición”, añadió.<br/>“¿Cuál?”, preguntó dubitativo, sabiendo que ahí había trampa, en algún sitio.<br/>“La revancha no será un partido, sino tiros a canasta desde un punto fijo”.<br/>“Por mí, vale”, contestó con rapidez alargando el brazo desde su lado de la mesita para sellar el acuerdo con un estrechamiento de manos. Scully ofreció la suya inmediatamente, antes de que cayera en la cuenta. Cuando lo hizo, era demasiado tarde para echarse atrás. El pacto estaba sellado.<br/>“Scully…, tú siempre tienes mejor puntuación en las prácticas de tiro…y en este momento no recuerdo ninguna ocasión en que hayas fallado cuando has tenido que sacar tu arma durante una situación arriesgada. De hecho, siempre has tenido mejor puntería que yo”.<br/>La agente se levantó del suelo y recogió los palillos para guardarlos en su caja de madera con cuidado de mantener la cabeza baja para ocultar la sonrisa.<br/>“La idea del baloncesto ha sido tuya, Mulder. Yo sólo he puesto una condición que has aceptado sin pensarlo ni un segundo. Ese peculiar rasgo de tu carácter te ha metido en más de un problema desde que te conozco, y lo has vuelto a hacer. Quedamos en el pabellón deportivo del FBI el día siguiente al fin de la cuarentena. Tú y yo frente a la canasta, a la hora del almuerzo”.<br/>Scully levantó la vista con gesto serio y esta vez fue ella quien le ofreció la mano para sellar los detalles del pacto. A Mulder no le quedó más remedio que aceptar y reconocer que había caído en su propia trampa.<br/>Aún tenían las manos unidas, cuando le sonó el móvil. Le dejó que atendiera la llamada mientras ella entraba en el baño.<br/>“Mulder”.<br/>“¡Eh, Mulder!. ¿Cómo lo llevas?”.<br/>“¡Frohike!. ¿Qué tal chicos?. ¿Alguna pista acerca de quién puede ser el culpable de convertirme en hámster en mi propia casa?. Necesito alguna teoría con que ocupar mi mente”.<br/>“Nada todavía, pero trabajamos en ello. Enciende tu ordenador. Me siento más seguro en una videollamada con contraseña personal. El móvil tiene demasiados oídos”.<br/>“¿Alguna vez te han dicho que eres un paranoico, Frohike?”, bromeó.<br/>Mulder se instaló en su escritorio, frente a la ventana del salón, y encendió el portátil. En primer plano de la pantalla apareció Frohike y detrás de él, Langly y Byers de pie, a modo de guardaespaldas. Al verles, se le pasó por la cabeza que el trío solitario apenas notaría estar confinado. Hacía una década que les conocía y podía contar con los dedos de una mano las veces que les había visto fuera de su guarida. Ninguno de ellos tenía familia cercana ni apartamento propio, que él supiera. Su guarida era su hogar, su oficina, y el centro de su vida social (si es que algo así existe cuando el mundo y su gente pasa ante tus ojos desde el otro lado de una pantalla). Mulder tenía la impresión de que los chicos llevaban la vida de tres monjes solitarios en su convento 2.0. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de que alguno de ellos saliera de vez en cuando a hacer la compra de productos de primera necesidad, así que menos lo harían ahora. Para el trío solitario, el mundo entero estaba al alcance de un ratón.<br/>“Supongo que habrás oído los rumores”, comentó Frohike sacándole de sus pensamientos.<br/>“¿Qué rumores?”.<br/>Mulder adivinó por dónde iban los tiros antes de que su amigo empezara a hablar.<br/>“Este virus extraño que nos rodea no ha venido de la naturaleza”.<br/>Sí, a eso era a lo que se refería. Mulder también intuía que ahí había una buena historia, incluso puede que una conspiración en marcha. Si sólo le dejaran salir de casa para ir a investigar por su cuenta… Aún tenía en su lista de contactos el teléfono del detective Chao. Con su placa, su arma, y un poco de suerte, tal vez podría convencerle para que le acompañara como traductor y ayudante para entrar a alguno de esos laboratorios secretos chinos de dónde se rumoreaba que había escapado (o habían dejado escapar) el virus. Ya tenía algo de experiencia, y seguramente no era más difícil que entrar de incógnito en Tunguska con el agente Krycek como traductor de ruso.<br/>“¿Qué quieres decir?. Por lo que he oído, el origen más probable es uno de los muchos mercados locales en los que se vende carne de animales salvajes sin ningún control por parte de las autoridades sanitarias”, dijo Mulder sin creerse del todo sus propias palabras.<br/>“Si, bueno. Esa es la versión oficial y edulcorada para no alarmar a la población más de lo que ya está. Sin embargo, sólo hace falta rascar un poco la superficie para encontrar una historia mucho más jugosa e inquietante. Nunca falla. Te sorprenderá cuando leas algo muy distinto, que nada tiene que ver con murciélagos ni pangolines, en el próximo número de El Tirador Solitario”.<br/>Frohike bajó la voz y se acercó hasta que sus gafas y frente ocuparon toda la pantalla, como si quisiera asegurarse de que sólo Mulder le oía.<br/>“¿Qué habéis descubierto?”, preguntó Mulder sintiendo que se le hacía la boca agua.<br/>Notó el picor comenzar en la planta de los pies y movió los dedos dentro de los zapatos para aliviar la molestia, y la necesidad imperiosa de salir por la puerta de su apartamento.<br/>“Por lo visto, llevan años investigando en secreto cuatro virus distintos, todos pertenecientes a la misma familia del que nos amenaza. Hubo un par de científicos, especialista en virus y epidemias que advirtieron de que algo como la situación que estamos viviendo podía ocurrir en cualquier momento. Los dos han sido silenciados y no se sabe nada de ellos. No creo que sigan vivos”.<br/>“¿De qué advirtieron exactamente?”.<br/>“De que este virus podía convertirse en un arma muy útil”.<br/>“Ese no parece ser el caso, Frohike. ¿Un arma biológica?. Este virus tiene una mortalidad relativamente baja. Si lo que intentan es utilizarlo para la guerra sería más lógico extender un virus como el ébola o el ántrax, con una mortalidad mucho mayor”.<br/>“Nadie quiere una guerra en la que la devastación sea la ruina de todos, vencedores y vencidos. En el siglo XXI, se trata de control. El que controla la población, controla la economía, y el que controla la economía controla la política. Se trata de lo de siempre, hacerse con el poder, pero con mucha menos sangre”.<br/>“Y para ello, liberan un virus que mata poco, pero se extiende como la pólvora”, continuó Mulder, siguiendo el razonamiento de su amigo.<br/>“No sólo el virus se extiende como la pólvora, también el miedo y la desconfianza. La gente asustada está dispuesta a hacer sacrificios si le aseguran que eso les mantendrá a salvo. De momento, ya ha hecho el primero, que es quedarse confinada en casa”.<br/>“La bolsa cae, la gente pierde su trabajo, la industria se paraliza, los clientes del sector servicios desaparecen. En muy poco tiempo, la economía colapsa y, lo hemos visto muchas veces a lo largo de la historia, la crisis económica provoca la caída de gobiernos, y el cambio de dirección en la política”, resumió Mulder.<br/>“Es una conspiración a escala planetaria. Una guerra que no necesita armas, ejército, ni ciudades destruidas. Sólo científicos y miedo”, concluyó Frohike.<br/>“¿Qué podemos hacer nosotros?”, preguntó Mulder encogiéndose de hombros. “Ni siquiera he comentado esos rumores con la agente Scully. Ella está convencida de que este virus es totalmente…”.<br/>“¿De qué estoy convencida?”, preguntó entrando al salón mientras se frotaba las manos con algo que dejaba un agradable olor a almendras a su paso.<br/>Se quedó de pie detrás de Mulder para mirar a los chicos por encima de su hombro.<br/>“¡Pero si es la encantadora agente Scully!”, exclamó Frohike con los ojos centelleantes y el volumen exageradamente alto. “No esperábamos verte ahí. ¿No se supone que cada uno debe permanecer confinado en su apartamento?. No puedo creer que seas precisamente tú quien esté violando las leyes federales y sanitarias al mismo tiempo”. Se acercó de nuevo a la cámara con gesto serio. “Apuesto a que es todo culpa tuya, Mulder. Algún día vas a ser la perdición de tu compañera. Deberías cuidarla mejor porque el día que se canse de que le metas en problemas y se vaya, no encontrarás otra igual”.<br/>Mulder dejó escapar una risita nerviosa sabiendo que su amigo tenía toda la razón.<br/>“Scully no ha violado ninguna ley. Estamos cumpliendo el confinamiento al dedillo. Es sólo que ella misma ha decidido que no hay razón para aislarnos cada uno en nuestro apartamento. Ella os lo puede explicar mejor, pero, trabajando juntos la mayor parte del día, lo más probable es que los dos estemos sanos o los dos seamos contagiados asintomáticos, así que no hay razón para mantenernos lejos uno del otro”.<br/>“Así que, ¿habéis decidido pasar la cuarentena juntos en tu apartamento?”, concluyó Frohike.<br/>“Así es”.<br/>Langly se agachó para hablar cerca de la oreja de Frohike.<br/>“¡<em>Te lo dije!</em>”, murmuró un poco más alto de lo que pretendía, de modo que lo oyeron todos los presentes a uno y otro lado de la pantalla.<br/>“¡Hmmm!”, comentó Frohike pensativo. “¿Hay algo que no nos estéis diciendo, chicos?”, se atrevió a preguntar al fin.<br/>“Es la solución más práctica. Así podemos avanzar en el caso que tenemos entre manos hasta que volvamos a la Oficina”, explicó Scully en tono neutral.<br/>“¡Aha!..., ¿y algo más?”, insistió Langly ajustándose las gafas en el puente de la nariz.<br/>“¿Sabéis?. Yo me estaba preguntando lo mismo. ¿Vais a pasar la cuarentena los tres juntos confinados en vuestra guarida?”.<br/>Mulder se sintió orgulloso de sí mismo y sus reflejos al cambiar de rumbo la conversación.<br/>La mejor defensa es un ataque, sobre todo cuando se trata de desviar la atención, pensó.<br/>“Byers no puede quedarse dos semanas solo en su apartamento. Cuando no trabaja, se acuerda de Susan, así que decidimos que lo mejor para él era quedarnos los tres aquí”.<br/>Langly tampoco sonaba muy sincero con su excusa.<br/>“¡Eh!. No necesito un par de canguros. Soy perfectamente capaz de ocupar mi tiempo libre de un modo creativo, gracias. Decidisteis quedaros sin contar con mi voto. En realidad, sospecho que sois vosotros quienes no tenéis un lugar mejor donde estar, y me utilizáis a mí como excusa. Soy el único que tiene un apartamento de soltero en el que puede entrar cualquier mujer sin necesidad de avisar primero para que me dé tiempo a convertirlo en un lugar habitable”, se defendió estirando su corbata y el cuello con aire de suficiencia.<br/>“Casi como tú, Mulder”, añadió Scully con ironía.<br/>“¡Je, je, je!. Muy graciosa”.<br/>Y con algo de razón, pensó Mulder para sí.<br/>“En fin. La gente parece bastante ansiosa ante la perspectiva de estar encerrada en casa, pero no creo que sea para tanto. Nosotros vamos a estar bastante ocupados investigando los entresijos de cuatro laboratorios”.<br/>“¿Cuatro laboratorios?”, repitió Scully con una voz tan aguda que a Mulder le rechinaron los dientes. Apoyó la mano en su hombro para atraer su atención y que notara que le preguntaba expresamente a él, no sólo a los cuatro.<br/>El miró hacia arriba con una sonrisa conciliadora en los labios.<br/>“Luego te lo explico. Es algo que saldrá publicado en su revista. Sólo una teoría que están investigando, pero aún sin pruebas de nada”.<br/>La voz de Mulder se había vuelto titubeante por una buena razón. Scully leía en su cara más de lo que escuchaba en sus palabras.<br/>“¿Así que era eso de lo que hablabais?. Del origen del virus”.<br/>“No sé a que te refieres”, respondió tragando el nudo en la garganta.<br/>Al otro lado de la pantalla, los chicos se miraban unos a otros preocupados.<br/>“A que yo estoy convencida de que viene de la naturaleza, y vosotros creéis que hay una conspiración en marcha”.<br/>“Yo no he dicho nada de eso”, se defendió Mulder haciendo sobresalir su labio inferior para adoptar el gesto de un niño acusado falsamente de haber acabado con todo el paquete de galletas.<br/>Scully se puso a su lado y le acercó el índice a la cara.<br/>“Bien. Porque te recuerdo que no puedes salir de este apartamento si no es por cuestión de vida o muerte. Y yo decido cuando lo es”.<br/>A continuación movió el dedo hasta la nariz de Frohike y le amenazó igualmente a través de la pantalla.<br/>“Y sobre todo hay algo que debe quedar claro. Ni en sueños me vais a hacer volar hasta China para sacar vuestros traseros de la cárcel cuando os detengan por pronunciar la palabra virus dentro de sus fronteras, ¿ha quedado claro?”.<br/>Los cuatro se apresuraron a asentir con la cabeza.</p><p>3º día de confinamiento</p><p>Mulder pintó una nueva rayita vertical junto a las otras dos en el post-it que tenía pegado en la puerta de la nevera, mientras canturreaba en voz baja y tensa:<br/>¡<em>Puto coronavirus, quiero salir de casa, quiero salir da casa!. ¡Puto coronavirus…!.</em><br/>Puso la tapa al rotulador verde en su mano y lanzo un suspiro melancólico.<br/>“Son exactamente dos semanas, ¿verdad, Scully?. No dos semanas y un día”.<br/>La agente sonrió al tono melodramático de su compañero.<br/>“Sólo es una cuarentena por pandemia, no una cadena perpetua. Tú y yo hemos vivido unas cuantas, y esta no es peor que las demás. De hecho, recuerdo haberte oído decir que es mucho mejor. Nada de médicos y enfermeras entrando constantemente a nuestra habitación”.<br/>“Entonces, ¿por qué…?. Lo que quiero decir es que los psicólogos, en Internet, aconsejan seguir una rutina lo más normal posible para no caer en la frustración. Si hacemos teletrabajo deberíamos levantarnos, ducharnos, y vestirnos como si fuéramos a ir al despacho, aunque nos sentemos ante el ordenador en la mesa del salón”.<br/>“Parece un consejo razonable, ¿no crees?. El aspecto y el cuidado que ponemos en nosotros mismos influyen en nuestro estado de ánimo. Si actúas como si te sintieras bien los demás lo notan y responden en consecuencia. Así estás a medio camino de sentirte bien realmente”<br/>“Mi título de Graduado en Psicología por la Universidad de Oxford debe haber caducado”.<br/>Scully dejó caer sobre la tabla de madera el cuchillo con el que estaba troceando unos tomates para la ensalada del almuerzo, y frunció el ceño.<br/>“¿Qué quieres decir?”.<br/>Mulder miró hacia abajo, a sus piernas cubiertas por los vaqueros.<br/>“Que me siento como si debiera estar vestido con un traje de rayas blancas y negras, y una bola de hierro sujeta con una cadena a mi tobillo”.<br/>Scully se mordió el labio cuando la imagen apareció en su mente. Movió la cabeza de lado a lado en un gesto de Este hombre no tiene remedio.<br/>“¿Recuerdas el último Acción de Gracias?. Tuvimos cuatro días libres”.<br/>El se encogió de hombros sin saber a qué venía eso. ¿No eran todos los Acción de Gracias así?. Días libres desde el jueves al domingo.<br/>“Te invité a comer con mi familia, y rechazaste la oferta”, prosiguió.<br/>“Scully, de verdad que sentí mucho perderme la comida casera de tu madre, pero fue por una buena razón. No quería crear tensión y que te sintieras incómoda. Bill también iba a estar allí”.<br/>“El caso es que te pasaste los cuatro días aquí, tú mismo lo dijiste, revisando viejos episodios de Star Trek y un montón de expedientes que sacaste del archivo el miércoles por la tarde. Estuviste encerrado más tiempo del que llevas ahora, y no recuerdo que te lamentaras cuando llegaste al despacho el lunes”.<br/>“¡No es lo mismo!”, replicó indignado.<br/>“¿No?. ¿Cuál es la diferencia?”.<br/>“¿No es evidente?. En Acción de Gracias me quedé en casa por mi propia voluntad. Nadie me ordenó que lo hiciera”.<br/>“O sea, ¿se trata de obedecer, o no, las normas?”.<br/>“¡No!. Bueno…, no del todo”.<br/>“¿No del todo?”. Scully elevó su ceja derecha. “Pásame las alcaparras. Las dejé en ese armario, sobre la cocina. ¿De qué, entonces?”.<br/>Mulder alcanzó el pequeño tarro de cristal que le pedía. Sólo las había probado una vez. No eran gran cosa, ni formaban parte de su cesta de la compra habitual cuando iba al supermercado, pero aún recordaba la agradable sensación de sentarse a la mesa de Ellen como invitado inesperado de las deliciosas cenas que preparaba para compartir con su marido Phill. Durante un par de días disfrutó de eso que llaman calor de hogar. Tener a alguien que hace algo para compartirlo contigo; que te espera y lo prepara de un modo especial que no haría si tú no existieras en su vida.<br/>Scully estaba haciendo precisamente eso en este momento. Seguro que algunas noches lo hacía para ella misma cuando cenaba sola en su apartamento, pero la atención que estaba poniendo en la ensalada que estaba preparando en este momento… Mulder sabía que era porque después la compartirían junto a una copa de vino y una buena conversación en la que no permitiría que hubiera conspiraciones o alienígenas.<br/>“¿Prefieres gambas o atún?”, preguntó con una lata en cada mano.<br/>“Los dos”.<br/>Ella miró cada una sopesando si era buena idea mezclarlas.<br/>“Es una ensalada, Scully. Al menos, que sea completa”, añadió haciendo vibrar sus cejas de broma para convencerla.<br/>“Aún no me has contestado, Mulder. Si tu problema con la cuarentena no es sólo cuestión de normas, ¿de qué es?”, preguntó abriendo al fin las dos latas.<br/>“De energía”.<br/>“¿De energía?”.<br/>“Sí. A veces me paso por el gimnasio del FBI. Allí, la cinta de correr es un aparato con mucha demanda, pero a mí siempre me ha parecido un pobre sustituto de una buena carrera al aire libre. Sin el aire dándote en la cara, sin nada que mirar a tu paso, sin ninguna sensación en tus pies cuando golpeas un suelo diferente. Me daba algo de pena verlos ahí corriendo sin moverse, ni llegar nunca a ningún sitio, como hámsters engañados en su rueda… En este momento daría un brazo por tener una de esas cintas y hacer unos cuantos kilómetros sin moverme del sitio”, concluyó.<br/>Scully abrió los labios sin decir nada al principio, como elaborando la frase en su mente.<br/>“Esta noche yo he tenido una buena sesión de ejercicio. ¿No ha sido suficiente para ti”, preguntó en tono casual, sin dejar de cortar rodajas perfectas en la zanahoria que tenía entre manos, como si la hubiera medido para que salieran todas exactamente del mismo grosor.<br/>Cuando terminó, las puso en una fuente de cristal junto con las gambas y los demás ingredientes. Luego lo mezcló todo con una cuchara de madera sin levantar la vista de su trabajo ni un momento. De todos modos, Mulder captó un leve movimiento hacia arriba en sus labios. Apoyó las caderas en el borde de la encimera, a su lado, y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho.<br/>“Tú eres el médico, Scully. Corrígeme si me equivoco, pero tengo entendido que la parte que más ejercité anoche no tiene músculo”.<br/>“Aun así sudaste mucho, y me hiciste sudar a mí”, le recordó.<br/>Mulder se acercó por detrás para rodearle la cintura con sus brazos y comenzó a salpicar el lado de su cuello con una serie de besos encadenados, hasta que llego a la oreja.<br/>“Puede que no lo haya pensado bien y tenga que replantearme mi concepto de hacer ejercicio. Además, el hecho de tener a alguien con quien machacarme el cuerpo, lo hace todo más… entretenido”, susurró.<br/>Sus manos se movieron lentamente por el jersey hasta que encontró el borde inferior. Una vez al otro lado, iniciaron el ascenso hasta que notó la piel cálida de sus pechos.<br/>“Scully, creo que a esto es a lo que se refieren los psicólogos en Internet cuando aconsejan mantener las rutinas para no perder la cabeza. Sin embargo, no veo que les hagas caso. Estás más o menos vestida para trabajar… pero se te ha olvidado el sujetador”.<br/>Con las manos de Mulder dentro de su jersey era difícil concentrarse en lo que estaba haciendo, y una gamba saltó por los aires fuera de la fuente, describiendo una parábola que le llevó a aterrizar en la mesa.<br/>“No tenía prevista ninguna videollamada con Skinner, ni nada parecido, así que he preferido ponerme cómoda, pero estaba trabajando hasta que me has interrumpido”, dijo tratando de seguir con la tarea a pesar de las manos de Mulder.<br/>“No te estoy interrumpiendo, sólo pretendía ayudarte. Calentar el primer plato mientras tú terminas de preparar la ensalada”.<br/>“¿No habíamos quedado en que una ensalada completa era más que suficiente para el almuerzo de hoy?”.<br/>“Habla por ti. Yo espero que al menos haya un postre especial”.<br/>“Mulder, esta noche hemos tenido primero, segundo y postre, sin olvidar los aperitivos. Empiezo a pensar que nunca te sacias”.<br/>“Es lo que pasa cuando llevas siete años a pan y agua mientras tienes ahí al lado una tarta de chocolate y nata, casi al alcance de la mano. Estiras los dedos cada vez un poco más, pero nunca es suficiente. Nunca consigues un trozo que llevarte a los labios hasta que un día, sin saber cómo, de repente la tarta está delante de ti y tienes permiso para llenarte las manos y la boca con ese sabor dulce y esa textura cremosa…”.<br/>“¿Una tarta de chocolate y nata, Mulder?. ¿Así es cómo me ves?”, preguntó fingiéndose ofendida.<br/>“No siempre. A veces eres más como un refresco de soda de esos que te dejan un sabor amargo y duradero en la garganta, y al mismo tiempo sientes las burbujas de gas estallando en la lengua como si fueran sonrisas diminutas…, y otras, en fin, eres una ración de pez globo. Exquisito, pero sólo apto para los que están dispuestos a morir a cambio de tenerte cerca”.<br/>“Siete años contigo y nunca imaginé que tuvieras un lado poético”.<br/>“¿Tú nunca has pensado en mi en términos culinarios?”.<br/>Scully soltó los cubiertos de madera con los que mezclaba los ingredientes de la ensalada y se dio la vuelta para mirarle de frente. Las manos de Mulder perdieron contacto con sus pechos y se trasladaron a la curva de cada lado de su cintura.<br/>“La verdad es que sí”.<br/>“Me pica la curiosidad. ¿Qué soy para ti?. ¡Espera!... Déjame adivinar… ¿Un buen vino tinto viejo, de una cosecha excelente?”.<br/>Scully dejó escapar una risa corta y entrelazó los dedos detrás de su nuca para jugar con su pelo corto y suave.<br/>“No eres tan viejo, Mulder”.<br/>“¡Hmmm!, veamos. ¿Un chuletón enorme y jugoso al que hincarle el diente”, aventuró.<br/>“Tengo que reconocer que a veces sí pareces enorme, y anoche resultaste muy jugoso, pero no”.<br/>Mulder frunció los labios, pensando.<br/>“No sé si debería decirte esto, Scully, pero aquel sábado que fuimos al despacho a curiosear entre periódicos polvorientos de la hemeroteca…”.<br/>“Tú curioseabas, Mulder. Yo me limité a traer y llevar esos enormes volúmenes encuadernados. Tragué tanto polvo que temí que acabaría en Urgencias con un ataque de asma”.<br/>“¡Vamos!. Necesitaba esos datos y puntuaciones de la Liga de Beisbol. En 1947 hubo un equipo… Me estoy yendo del tema. Ese día me habría gustado convertirme en aquel cucurucho de arroz con leche desnatada Tottuffi que lamías como si no hubiera un mañana”.<br/>Scully dejó que la imagen se formara en su mente con todo lujo de detalles.<br/>“Resulta tentador, pero no. No es ese el alimento que cuando lo pruebo, me hace pensar en ti”.<br/>“De acuerdo. Ilumíname, pero si dices algo tan prosaico como una pizza, te advierto de que me voy a sentir decepcionado. A pesar de mi afición a las hamburguesas y a las pipas, también tengo un paladar fino cuando lo necesito”.<br/>“El café”.<br/>“¿El café?”.<br/>“Sí. Concretamente, el primer café de la mañana. El que me tomo en casa antes de salir para el despacho”.<br/>“¡Oh!… No sé cómo tomarme eso”.<br/>“Cada mañana, cuando suena el despertador, necesito algo que me recuerde por qué hago lo que hago. Por qué salto de mi cama cuando más cómoda estoy entre mis sábanas, muchas veces en lo mejor de un sueño. Lo único que consigue que no me arrepienta, me dé media vuelta, y me eche de nuevo el edredón sobre la cabeza, es ese café fuerte sin azúcar y sólo un chorrito de crema. La mayoría de los días, al abrir la puerta del despacho y verte sentado en tu escritorio, recuerdo el café que me he tomado y vuelvo a sentir lo mismo. Tú eres lo que hace que valga la pena despertarse por la mañana para investigar monstruos y fenómenos paranormales. Si no fuera por ti, no les dedicaría ni un minuto de mi atención”.<br/>Mulder miró fijamente el azul de esos ojos que le habían acompañado la mayoría de los días y noches desde que la conocía.<br/>“Creo que de un modo inconsciente sabía algo de eso”.<br/>“¿Sí?. ¿Qué sabías exactamente?”.<br/>“A diario, suelo llegar primero al despacho. Me gusta comprar un café en ese bar del final de la calle porque así tengo una excusa para traer otro para ti justo como a ti te gusta. Sé que lo necesitas para funcionar adecuadamente por las mañanas y desde hace tiempo albergaba la esperanza de que ese café sirviera para que pensaras en mí”.<br/>Scully se apartó un poco para mirarle fijamente, pero no separo las manos entrelazadas en su cuello. Su ceja ofendida era sólo una pose.<br/>“Así que, lo que yo creía que era un detalle amable, ¿resulta que tenía una doble intención?”.<br/>“Desde luego”, respondió Mulder sin más, dejando a la agente con la boca abierta sólo durante un segundo.<br/>“Pues he de confesarte que funcionó. Cuando me diagnosticaron el tumor en los senos nasofaríngeos dejé de tomar café porque la quimioterapia alteró mis sentidos del gusto y del olfato. Además, empeoraba las náuseas. Una vez que entré en remisión y los recuperé volví a tomarlo, pero no en mi cocina. Me duchaba, vestía, y conducía hasta la Oficina pensando en el café que estaría esperándome encima del escritorio. Sí, el café me recuerda a ti desde hace mucho tiempo”.<br/>Mulder se inclinó para alcanzar sus labios. Durante unos segundos se olvidaron de lo que les rodeaba y de la situación extraña que, en último término, les había traído hasta aquí. A esta cocina en la que más de una vez durante estos días les había provocado la sensación de ser los dos últimos habitantes del planeta.<br/>Scully despegó primero los labios e inspiró el aire que había desaparecido de sus pulmones. Sonrió con esa sonrisa de labios cerrados que significaba lo feliz que era de tenerle en su vida.<br/>“Déjame volver al trabajo, Mulder. Cuando acabemos la ensalada quiero compartir contigo mi postre especial”.<br/>El movía las manos lentamente desde la cintura hasta la zona lateral de cada pecho sintiendo el estremecimiento de la piel al paso de las yemas de sus dedos. Sus labios se movieron en una mueca de medio lado.<br/>“Parece que tú tampoco quedaste totalmente saciada anoche a pesar del empeño que puse. Supongo que tendré que esforzarme un poco más. Afortunadamente, siempre he tenido buena memoria, facilidad para aprender, y ahora también tiempo de sobra para perfeccionar mi técnica”.<br/>A ella no le quedó más remedio que golpearle suavemente la nuca.<br/>“¿Perfeccionar tu técnica?. ¿Qué soy, Mulder?. ¿Un coche de carreras que poner a punto?. No sé si darme por ofendida, o cancelar mi oferta de compartir mi postre especial. No estoy segura de que merezcas lamer conmigo el único cucurucho de arroz con leche desnatada Tottuffi que queda en la nevera”.</p><p>4º día de confinamiento</p><p>Mulder era consciente de que a pesar de llevar más de dos décadas apañándoselas solo, sin la supervisión de su madre, no era muy hábil con las tareas domésticas. Dominaba la cocina lo suficiente como para no morir de hambre, aunque básicamente vivía de los establecimientos de comida a domicilio, y de todo tipo de menús, sanos y no tan sanos, que encontrara en cualquier cafetería en la ciudad en que estuviera alojado en un momento determinado por motivos de trabajo.<br/>Por los demás, su apartamento era pequeño, apenas pasaba tiempo en el, y hasta hacía mes y medio ni siquiera utilizaba el único dormitorio que tenía. Esto hacía que el mantenimiento fuera sencillo y le ocupase poco tiempo. El hecho de que estuviera un tanto desordenado, con algunas prendas y calzado fuera de lugar, revistas, libros, y periódicos en cada superficie horizontal, así como una discreta capa de polvo en su escritorio y en el mueble del televisor, no le preocupó lo más mínimo hasta el día que entró por primera vez en el apartamento de Scully.<br/>A partir de entonces, intentó ser un poco más cuidadoso y que el salón tuviera un aspecto presentable, sobre todo la noche de los viernes, cuando Scully llegaba con el pack de seis para compartir una noche de película, cerveza, y palomitas.<br/>También hacía mes y medio que se ocupaba de otra tarea a la que nunca había dedicado demasiado pensamiento. Cambiar las sábanas regularmente. Este era un pequeño esfuerzo que compensaba el cambio que había supuesto en su vida pasar de dormir solo en el sofá, a dormir con Scully en una cama de verdad, con sábanas limpias y un edredón suave y cálido<br/>A pesar de ello, la colada tampoco era una tarea que le hubiera quitado nunca el sueño. Cada diez o quince días agarraba la bolsa de tela en la que guardaba la ropa importante que necesitaba un pase por la lavadora, y la entregaba en la tintorería que le pillaba de camino al trabajo y de la que llevaba años siendo cliente habitual. Al final de la jornada siguiente, camino a casa, volvía a pasarse por el local y recogía la carga de ropa ahora limpia, planchada, y con un reconfortante aroma a fresco.<br/>Mulder sabía que tenía los suficientes recursos psicológicos y habilidades personales como para que el hecho de vivir solo no supusiera un gran problema…<br/>Al menos hasta que al Gobierno se le ocurrió declarar el Estado de Emergencia.<br/>De la noche a la mañana habían cerrado las cafeterías y restaurantes (gracias a Dios, no los locales de comida a domicilio) y lo que era peor, todos los negocios de lavado de ropa y tintorerías.<br/>Incluida la suya.<br/>Al contrario de lo que ocurría con su apartamento, a Mulder le importaba mucho su propia imagen. Por ello, y por razones de protocolo de vestuario de empleados del FBI, tenía una notable colección de trajes de chaqueta de calidad por encima de la media, que cuidaba con esmero siempre que el monstruo del caso que investigaban en un momento dado se lo permitiese. Las normas de la Oficina eran un tanto más flexibles en lo relativo a corbatas, cosa que él aprovechaba para hacer volar su imaginación y dar un poco de luz a los colores sobrios que imponía el reglamento. Esto último para apuro de Scully, que se limitaba a suspirar y elevar los ojos al cielo cada vez que le veía llegar al despacho con un alienígena y su nave, o cualquier otro motivo igualmente inesperado, impreso en la prenda.<br/>A pesar de todo, y del cierre de las tintorerías, Mulder no era un caso perdido en cuestiones de colada. Puede que necesitara un poco de ayuda para mantener sus camisas, chaquetas, y pantalones de vestir en las mejores condiciones, pero sabía poner una lavadora. De hecho, los sábados por la mañana, si no estaba fuera de la ciudad por motivo de avistamientos alienígenas con Scully, dedicaba parte de su tiempo a poner a punto las prendas menos delicadas que se acumulaban en el cesto durante la semana: calcetines, boxers, camisetas, prendas gastadas que utilizaba para correr, toallas, y por supuesto ahora, sábanas.<br/>Colada a la que hoy sábado y en confinamiento, había que añadir otras tantas prendas de Scully que se acumulaban en el mismo cesto de la ropa sucia.<br/>Era el cuarto día y ya habían conseguido establecer una rutina que diera sentido a los días; a la monotonía del paso del tiempo sin una agenda y una estructura que hasta ahora les había proporcionado el trabajo.<br/>Esta mañana, Scully decidió que los cristales de la ventana del salón de Mulder necesitaban una limpieza a fondo cuando, al acercarse, descubrió pequeños fragmentos de papel y restos de pegamento. Eran de la cinta adhesiva que utilizaba para marcar la X con la que contactaba con sus confidentes a sus espaldas para tratar algún aspecto delicado del caso que tuviera entre manos. Ella nunca logró conocer a todos, pero sospechaba que algunos de los fragmentos de cinta adhesiva llevaban ahí más de siete años.<br/>Mientras se aplicaba a la tarea de raspar hasta el último resto de adhesivo y a limpiar el cristal después, Mulder se quedó en la cocina poniendo en marcha la lavadora con una carga de ropa conjunta. Su ropa y la de Scully giraban en el tambor entrelazada la una con la otra al tiempo que crecía la espuma caliente a su alrededor. Una metáfora perfecta de ellos mismos y su noche de pasión sudorosa entre las sábanas que les mantuvo despiertos y con la respiración entrecortada hasta pasadas las 02:30h de la madrugada.<br/>Mulder se detuvo en la entrada del salón al percibir que algo había cambiado en los 15 minutos que llevaba ocupado en la lavadora, pero no estaba seguro de lo que era.<br/>“Hay… más luz”, adivinó sorprendido.<br/>“Sí. Es lo que ocurre cuando eliminas esa capa de contaminación que tiende a cubrirlo todo con el paso del tiempo”, respondió ella sin mirarle.<br/>Scully había retirado el escritorio hacia la pared de la izquierda y permanecía de pie frente a la ventana tan limpia que no parecía que hubiera cristales. Mulder pensó que le daba la espalda por estar admirando el resultado de su trabajo, pero en realidad miraba al exterior, a la calle cuatro pisos más abajo.<br/>“Da un poco de escalofrío ver todo tan vacío. Ni un coche, ni una persona, ni un perro. Ni siquiera veo una sola paloma en las cornisas de los edificios. Es como si un hechizo hubiera hecho desaparecer a toda la humanidad y sólo quedáramos tú y yo”.<br/>Mulder avanzó hasta situarse a su lado para mirar el mundo con ella. Todo estaba desierto y silencioso, como detenido en una instantánea. Sin ruido de tráfico, voces humanas, o el bullicio habitual de gente ocupada en su trabajo o de camino a sus clases.<br/>“¿Es así como quedará el planeta si la humanidad se extingue por culpa de esta pandemia?”, se preguntó en voz alta.<br/>Scully entrelazó sus dedos con los de él en medio de los dos cuerpos.<br/>“La humanidad no se va a extinguir por culpa de esta pandemia”.<br/>El se inclinó para ver su cara de frente, en lugar de su perfil.<br/>“Me quita un gran peso de encima saber que estás tan segura, Scully. Sé que soy una especie de adicto al trabajo y que por mi culpa tú también le has dedicado más tiempo y energía de la que seguramente deberías, pero no creo que tú y yo pudiéramos con todo. A pesar de contar con los mejores recursos y colaboración que puedo imaginar, reconozco que un hombre llega hasta donde llega, y no más allá”.<br/>“¿De qué estás hablando?”, preguntó con su ceja bien alta, sospechando la respuesta.<br/>“Sólo quedamos nosotros dos, Scully, así que alguien tiene que hacer todo el trabajo para que la especie se libre de la total extinción y vuelva a poblar la Tierra para fastidio del resto de las criaturas. En la Biblia lo dice bien claro. Creced y multiplicaos. No se tú, pero en cuanto a mí, por intentarlo que no quede”, bromeó.<br/>A pesar del brillo en los ojos de Mulder, ella no pudo esconder su expresión de horror.<br/>“¡Y yo que siempre me he preguntado cómo lo hizo mi madre con cuatro hijos!”.<br/>“Tú padre sabía aprovechar las oportunidades, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta el poco tiempo que pasaba en casa”.<br/>Se retiró un poco viendo lo que venía tras ese atrevimiento, pero no pudo evitar que Scully le golpeara levemente con la cadera fingiéndose ofendida mientras escondía una sonrisa.<br/>“¡Mulder!”.<br/>“Perdón, el chiste ha salido solo”.<br/>“No creo que debas preocuparte por estar a su altura. Ya te digo que si la humanidad no se ha extinguido por guerras, hambrunas, y enfermedades mucho más letales en épocas en que ni siquiera se conocía la importancia de lavarse las manos para evitar el contagio, no se extinguirá por este virus”.<br/>“¿Cómo puedes estar segura?. Esto es mucho más grave de lo que imaginábamos cuando oímos hablar de los primeros casos en China. Las noticias son cada día más desalentadoras”, dijo en un tono más sombrío que el que había tenido hasta ahora.<br/>“Sí, lo son, pero te repito que el mundo se ha enfrentado a catástrofes y epidemias mucho peores a lo largo de la historia, y la especie ha sobrevivido a pesar de la falta de medicamentos y de los avances científicos de los que disfrutamos ahora. Además, ningún virus acaba con todos sus huéspedes porque, en ese caso, el mismo se extinguiría. La evolución no funciona así”.<br/>“Espero que tengas razón. Sabes que confío en tu racionalismo, pero ahora sería un buen momento para encontrar a esa mujer, la genio. O debería decir, para que aparezca puesto que no podemos salir a buscarla. Quizás ella pueda solucionar esto chascando los dedos”.<br/>“¿Te refieres a la mujer misteriosa que vimos en casa de los hermanos Stoke?”.<br/>“Sí. Creo que sigue allí, aunque espero que no sea para seguir concediéndoles deseos. Por alguna razón que no entiendo parece haber algún fallo en la transmisión, y los clientes no quedan satisfechos. Al menos, hasta donde sabemos”.<br/>“Si, como crees, uno de los deseos de Leslie ha sido resucitar a su hermano para llevarlo de nuevo a casa, yo diría que sí es para estar bastante satisfecho”, razonó Scully riéndose de sus propias palabras.<br/>“No estaría tan seguro. Sólo he tenido una pequeña charla con Leslie y tengo que decir que no me ha parecido un hombre con demasiadas luces. Me da miedo pensar en qué habrá acabado si realmente pidió resucitar a Anson y esa mujer le concedió el deseo. Por lo que sabemos hasta ahora, parece que toma las peticiones al pie de la letra y puedes llevarte una gran sorpresa si no especificas”.<br/>“¿Crees que ese es el motivo de que hayamos acabado investigando este caso?”.<br/>“Desde luego. Apuesto a que el señor Henry Franklin no concretó cuántos centímetros de más quería cuando pidió tener una gran…, ya sabes. ¿Y si te has preguntado por qué había un yate enorme aparcado al lado de la caravana de los Stoke, como si fuera un utilitario, creo que tengo la respuesta”.<br/>“¿Por qué?”.<br/>“Creo que cuando Anson pidió su deseo a la genio, se le olvidó especificar que pusiera el barco en agua”.<br/>“No es necesario especificar eso, Mulder. Es un yate. ¡Se da por supuesto!”.<br/>“Repíteme eso la próxima vez que veamos a Anson vivo, pero con el aspecto de un cadáver de día y medio atropellado y pintado de amarillo”, afirmó convencido y sin querer evitar una mueca burlona.<br/>“O sea, que no sólo tenemos entre manos una especie de genio de la lámpara, sino que aparentemente es una mujer con bastante mala leche”.<br/>“Tú lo has dicho, Scully, y me gustaría saber por qué. Estoy seguro de que esa mujer debe tener una historia interesante que contar”.<br/>Scully movió de nuevo el escritorio a su sitio, enfrente de la ventana.<br/>“Si tu teoría es cierta, los hermanos Stoke me dan un poco de pena. No parecía que les fuera demasiado bien en la vida y para una vez que tienen un golpe de suerte y encuentran un genio que conceden deseos, les sale rana”, comentó sentándose en el sofá.<br/>Mulder se colocó a su lado y apoyó los pies en el borde de la mesita de café.<br/>“El problema aquí no parecen ser los deseos, sino por qué la genio necesita especificaciones que parecen innecesarias por lógicas”.<br/>Scully hizo una inspiración profunda y le miró a los ojos mientras soltaba el aire.<br/>“Si hubieses sido tú quien encontrara a esa supuesta genio, ¿Qué deseo hubieras pedido?”.<br/>Mulder se quedó callado, sorprendido por la inesperada pregunta. Su mirada subía y bajaba recorriendo el espacio entre los labios y los ojos de Scully. Un lado de su boca se curvó en una sonrisa apenas perceptible durante un segundo, antes de quedar de nuevo horizontal. Su expresión ilegible en el silencio ensordecedor que les rodeaba dentro y fuera del apartamento. Tras unos segundos fue consciente del único sonido en la casa, la lavadora haciendo su trabajo.<br/>“Si la hubieras encontrado tú, Scully. ¿Qué desearías?”.<br/>“Yo he preguntado primero”.<br/>El mantuvo la mirada fija, sin parpadear, esperando de todos modos una respuesta. Cuando Scully se rindió, bajó los ojos a su regazo donde sus propias manos se entrelazaban y sus pulgares jugaban a luchar entre sí.<br/>“Pediría que, a partir de ahora, todas las víctimas inocentes logren la justicia a la que tienen derecho, sobre todo cuando se trata de niños. Que ninguno tenga que crecer con los pecados de sus padres sobre sus hombros. Que a pesar de lo que les ocurrió tengan la oportunidad de crecer sin miedo o vergüenza por lo que nunca fue culpa suya”.<br/>El silencio se hizo más denso aún. Mulder puso su mano sobre las dos entrelazadas de su compañera, cubriéndolas casi por completo.<br/>“Creo que la genio estaría satisfecha. Al menos a mí me parece suficientemente específico. No sé qué fallo podría encontrarle ella para no concederte ese deseo”.<br/>Scully se echó hacia atrás en el sofá.<br/>“Y tú, Mulder. ¿Qué deseas?”.<br/>El apartó la mirada de su rostro para fijarla más abajo, en sus tres manos unidas ahora sobre el vientre de Scully. Frunció el ceño dejando que apareciera una arruga en medio de la frente como si estuviera concentrado en elaborar lo que necesitaba decir. Una pequeña porción de su labio inferior desapareció bajo los dientes superiores. Ella retiró una de las manos para ponerla sobre la suya y presionó sintiendo el calor y la fuerza contenida en ella.<br/>“Le pediría retroceder en el tiempo, pero sólo mes y medio atrás. A la noche que lloraste abrazada a mí porque acababa de fallar tu última oportunidad. Quisiera que esa noche me hubieras abrazado y llorado de alegría porque el último intento de fecundación in Vitro funcionó”.<br/>En un movimiento súbito que le pilló desprevenido, Scully se incorporó del sofá lo suficiente como para apoyar una rodilla en el asiento y rodearle el cuello con sus brazos, abrazándole con todas sus fuerzas.<br/>“Si hubiera funcionado sería la mujer más feliz del mundo, no sólo por tener ese hijo que tanto deseo, sino también porque serías su padre”.<br/>Mulder le tomó los brazos que tenía alrededor de su cuello para apartarla un poco y mirarle a los ojos.<br/>“¿Porque sería su padre?. Fui tu donante. Eso es lo que me pediste”.<br/>La agente se apartó un poco más y se acomodó a su lado sentándose sobre sus talones en el sofá. Comenzó a juguetear con la oreja de Mulder para tener otro lugar donde fijar la vista, que no fueran sus ojos confusos.<br/>“Sí, eso es lo que te pedí. Sabía que las probabilidades de que el tratamiento tuviera éxito eran muy pocas. Ya habías hecho algo muy valioso por mí al aceptar ser donante, pero no quería hacerme muchas ilusiones para no sufrir una decepción si fracasaba, como al final ocurrió. Tampoco me atreví a ser totalmente sincera y preguntarte si querías estar involucrado en la vida del niño porque si al final no había niño, podía quedar dañada nuestra amistad y nuestra relación profesional. No quería que eso ocurriera. Eres lo mejor que he tenido en la vida desde que te conozco y, con bebé o sin bebé, necesito que sigas formando parte de mi vida”.<br/>“¿Te daba miedo preguntarme, pero lo que de verdad deseabas es que fuera el padre de ese bebé, no sólo tu donante?”.<br/>Mulder repitió las palabras para asegurarse de que había entendido lo que quería decir.<br/>“Así es. No deseaba que fueras un padre para ese bebé, sino el padre de ese bebé”.<br/>Mulder se quedó pensativo un momento. Apoyó los codos en las rodillas y hundió los dedos en su propio cabello.<br/>“Nunca hubiera permitido que un bebé nos separara. Si no querías nada más de mí estaba dispuesto a ser sólo el tío Mulder, pero necesitaba seguir formando parte de tu vida. Quería con toda mi alma que ese niño fuera posible”.<br/>Scully apoyó su mano en la parte superior de la espalda del agente, acariciándole entre los omóplatos.<br/>“¿Quieres decir que fuera posible por ti, no sólo por mí?. ¿Querías ser padre, Mulder?. Quiero decir, ¿habías pensado en ello antes de que yo te pidiera ese favor”.<br/>El agente hizo un movimiento afirmativo con la cabeza.<br/>“Hacía tiempo que la idea cruzaba mi mente con frecuencia. Nunca pude verme a mí mismo como una persona adecuada para tal responsabilidad, pero hay algo que siempre tuve perfectamente claro”.<br/>“¿Qué es?”.<br/>“Si alguna vez tengo un hijo, tú eres la única mujer a la que puedo imaginar como su madre”.<br/>Scully tragó un pequeño bulto que se le había formado en la garganta y le empezaba a dificultar la respiración.<br/>“Mientras me sometía a las pruebas, lo que más deseaba en el mundo era que estuvieras a mi lado, en vez de esperarme en la sala de espera del doctor, o en nuestro despacho. Necesitaba que vivieras conmigo la experiencia desde el principio, pero no podía permitir que te sintieras obligado porque nunca te había oído expresar ningún deseo de paternidad. Siempre tuve la sensación de que para ti el trabajo era suficiente, y eso me parecía tan triste…”.<br/>La voz de Scully sonaba más débil por momentos, como si temiera ofenderle con sus palabras. La expresión de sus sentimientos siempre había sido un asunto difícil a lo largo de su vida, y con Mulder no era diferente.<br/>“Es complicado desarrollar confianza en tu capacidad para ser un buen padre cuando no has tenido nunca el modelo en el que mirarte cuando tú mismo eras un niño, pero eso es independiente del deseo de tener tu propio hijo y querer hacer las cosas mejor cuando estás seguro de haber encontrado a la mujer con la que necesitas compartir esa experiencia”.<br/>Scully rozó su antebrazo enviando una señal que él capto al instante. Respondió levantando el rostro. Cuando sus ojos conectaron, le acarició la mejilla y sonrió al notar en las yemas de sus dedos la superficie ligeramente áspera.<br/>“Si el in Vitro hubiera funcionado, estoy segura de que hubieras sido no sólo un buen padre, sino un gran padre. Eres inteligente y compasivo. Tienes sentido de la justicia y una paciencia infinita, además de un peculiar sentido del humor… pero sentido del humor, al fin y al cabo”.<br/>Mulder le agradeció sus palabras con una pequeña sonrisa de labios cerrados.<br/>“Sin olvidar que tengo un arsenal de historias para dormir como para tener entretenido al bebé hasta que nos pida el coche prestado”.<br/>Scully fingió una expresión de terror que apenas pudo mantener un segundo.<br/>“Conozco todo tu arsenal de historias para NO dormir y, créeme, la mayoría dejaría a nuestro hijo despierto y con los ojos como platos la noche entera”.<br/>Mulder dio unas cuantas vueltas a sus palabras en su mente como si estuviera saboreando un caramelo de fresa en la boca.<br/>Nuestro hijo…<br/>45 minutos después, tanto la lavadora como la secadora habían terminado su tarea. Mulder echó la pila de ropa en la cesta de plástico que utilizaba habitualmente y la llevó al salón dejándola sobre la mesita de café a modo de ofrenda para Scully. Ella ni siquiera se dignó a apartar la vista de la pantalla del móvil.<br/>“He metido ocho pares de calcetines en la lavadora. Si a la hora de doblarlos y guardarlos en mi cajón no cuento exactamente dieciséis, me plantearé de una vez la posibilidad de una puerta astral entre mi lavadora y mi secadora por la que pasan los calcetines que acaban en otra dimensión. Eso es por lo que una vez te dije que me gustaría tener una pata de palo, Scully. Al menos así aprovecharía el calcetín no abducido”.<br/>Dicho esto, dio la vuelta a la cesta y el montón quedó esparcido en la superficie de la mesita cubriéndola por completo. Luego se acomodó en el sofá junto a ella, quien ya tenía una prenda en la mano preparada para clasificar y doblar.<br/>“Creí que era para no tener que luchar por satisfacer las expectativas de la gente hacia ti, y de paso librarte de llevar corbata”.<br/>“¿Qué les pasa a mis corbatas?. Empiezo a pensar que tienes algo contra ellas”, preguntó exagerando su tono ofendido. “A mí me gustan. Siento que me distingo en medio de tanto traje gris”.<br/>“Tú no necesitas corbatas para eso, Mulder. Tú ya te distingues con esa mente privilegiada y ese modo distinto de ver las cosas”.<br/>Comenzaron a doblar la ropa levantando dos pilas separadas en la mesa, una a la izquierda de Mulder y otra a la derecha de Scully, cada uno buscando sus propias prendas en el montón.<br/>Con cuatro calcetines felizmente emparejados, Mulder agarró el quinto. Uno de color gris que no recordaba que formara parte de su vestuario. Tiró con un poco de fuerza para liberarlo de entre la maraña de ropa y al instante se quedó inmóvil con el brazo estirado y la prenda colgando de sus dedos a la altura de los ojos. No era uno de sus calcetines, sino algo que sin duda pertenecía a Scully.<br/>“¡Eso es mío!”, exclamó ella tratando de arrebatarle sus braguitas de la mano, pero él fue más rápido de reflejos y elevó el brazo para que no pudiera alcanzarlo. Una sonrisa descarada se dibujó en su rostro al tiempo que los recuerdos llegaban a su memoria.<br/>“No puedo creer que aún sigan por aquí. ¡Han pasado siete años!”, exclamó.<br/>“No sé de qué estás hablando”, respondió ella sintiendo sus mejillas calientes por momentos y el color extendiéndose hasta las orejas.<br/>Mulder lo tomó como prueba irrefutable de que la memoria de su compañera funcionaba tan bien o mejor que la suya propia. Al menos en lo que se refería al tema de lencería.<br/>“Estas braguitas son las que llevabas cuando viniste a mi habitación del motel, en Bellefleur, una noche de hace siete años, asustada por las picaduras de mosquito que tenías en la espalda”.<br/>Por alguna razón, Scully sintió que debía salvaguardar su dignidad negándolo todo.<br/>“Por supuesto que no. Tu memoria eidética debe estar fallando”.<br/>“Mi memoria funciona tan bien que además recuerdo perfectamente el sujetador que llevabas a juego. No todos los hombres tienen la suerte de que una mujer atractiva que sólo conocen de hace dos días se presente de improviso medio desnuda en su habitación a media noche”.<br/>“No estaba medio desnuda. Llevaba puesta mi bata porque iba a darme una ducha cuando noté las marcas que, en principio, me parecieron similares a las de las víctimas de nuestro primer caso”, explicó sin pensar que así estaba reconociendo los hechos que había intentado negar.<br/>“Técnicamente, la bata te duró veinte segundos desde que llamaste a mí puerta”, insistió él, más divertido por momentos. “Comprendo que estuvieras asustada y te comportaras de un modo un tanto irracional, pero lo que de verdad siento es que después debiste reflexionar y no has vuelto a hacer nada parecido en siete años. Ha sido una larga espera, y todo empezó con estas braguitas”.<br/>“Esa noche no empezó nada, Mulder”, le recordó.<br/>“Díselo a mi imaginación que, como digo, recuerda también el sujetador y con un poco de suerte aún debe andar por aquí, en esta pila de prendas íntimas”.<br/>Mulder empezó a revolver con entusiasmo haciendo que algunas piezas se precipitaran al suelo por el borde de la mesita.<br/>“¡Tachaaaan!. Lo sabía”, gritó alzando la segunda prenda en alto como si acabara de ganar el primer premio de un concurso. “Scully, esto tengo que verlo puesto otra vez en ti antes de que acabe la cuarentena. ¿Cómo consigues que tenga el mismo aspecto que aquel día?. Es como si no hubiera pasado el tiempo”, preguntó bajando el brazo para mirar las prendas de cerca. “Han pasado siete años y parece que lo acabaras de comprar”.<br/>Ella aprovechó para arrebatárselas con un movimiento fulminante de su mano.<br/>“Porque apenas lo he usado. Es un modelo infantil y lo tengo solamente por razones de emergencia. Cuando salimos de viaje a investigar un caso, nunca estoy segura de cuándo vamos a volver y de si habré empaquetado suficiente ropa interior. Este conjunto lo tengo siempre en el fondo de mi bolsa de viaje como último recurso cuando ya no me queda nada más limpio y decente. Si tengo que recurrir a este conjunto significa que el viaje está durando demasiado, seguramente para nada, o que ha llegado el momento de salir de compras a la tienda más cercana”.<br/>A Mulder se le pusieron los ojos redondos.<br/>“¿Quieres decir que, puesto que este conjunto acaba de salir de la lavadora, ahora mismo no llevas puesto ninguno?”.<br/>“No. Significa que ahora llevo uno que aún no había estrenado. Lo compré la semana pasada y me costó el sueldo de al menos tres expedientes. Pretendía ponérmelo para una ocasión especial. Desgraciadamente las cosas se han precipitado con el confinamiento, y he tenido que recurrir a él cuando ya no me quedaba ni el conjunto de Bellefleur. Bajo estos vaqueros y esta camiseta usada voy vestida de Victoria Secret, pero no lo verás hasta esta noche. Al menos deja que rentabilice lo que me ha costado”.<br/>Mulder dirigió la mirada al pecho de su compañera como si tratara de activar los rayos láser en sus ojos para ver a través de la camiseta gris.<br/>“Tú sí que sabes hacer que un día de cuarentena, monótono y aburrido, se convierta en algo especial haciendo que tenga un propósito. No sé si voy a ser capaz de soportar la espera hasta la noche, incluida la película y las palomitas”.<br/>“El premio llega para los que saben esperar”, sentenció ella<br/>“De acuerdo, pero quiero algo a cambio”.<br/>“¿El qué?”, preguntó suspicaz.<br/>“Esta noche disfrutaremos de Victoria Secret, pero mañana quiero que te pongas este. El conjunto Bellefleur”.<br/>“¿Por qué?. Está anticuado y es más práctico que bonito”.<br/>“No creo que estés siendo sincera al hacer esa descripción. Más bien creo que para ti tiene valor sentimental como, confieso, lo tiene para mí. Por eso lo has guardado durante siete años”.<br/>“Mulder, no sé si estás siendo paranoico tratando de convertir mi ropa interior en un nuevo expediente X, pero me preocupas un poco”.<br/>Mulder cogió las braguitas de la mano de Scully y las estiró por la cintura delante de su cara.<br/>“Puede que yo sea algo paranoico, spooky, o directamente un bicho raro, pero eres tú quien le pone nombre a su ropa interior. Conjunto Bellefleur”.<br/>Scully no sabía cómo responder a eso así que se limitó a recuperar sus dos prendas, doblarlas con cuidado, y dejarlas junto a la pila de toallas que ya tenía a su lado. Mulder también reanudo su tarea, pero para hacerla más interesante dejo lo de emparejar calcetines para después, y decidió ayudar primero a Scully a emparejar sus conjuntos de sujetador y braguita.<br/>“¡Eh, este también lo conozco!”, exclamó triunfante desenterrando un nuevo sujetador del montón.<br/>Ella le apuntó con su ceja escéptica.<br/>“Es el que llevabas el día que Diana ordenó una ducha de descontaminación en Fort Marlene”.<br/>¿Por qué a ella nunca se le había ocurrido que un día llegarían a esto?.<br/>“Mulder, ¿estás utilizando tu memoria eidética para clasificar nuestros casos en función de la ropa interior que llevaba en cada uno?”.<br/>“Aún no lo sé. Dos ejemplos no son suficientes para establecer un patrón. Necesito seguir investigando”.<br/>Otra vuelta más a la pila de ropa, y Mulder localizó otro par de braguitas de color negro.<br/>“La noche que volví de Inglaterra. Me invitaste a una taza de té, o te invité yo a ti. No estoy seguro porque en cualquier caso estábamos aquí, en mi apartamento. A lo que iba, mientras yo investigaba el fiasco de los Círculos en Campos de Cultivo, tú tenías una experiencia mística y un conjunto de braguita y sujetador negros con el que acabaste de madrugada en mi dormitorio”.<br/>“Lo que experimenté en aquel templo budista no tuvo nada que ver con lo que ocurrió después en tu dormitorio”, se defendió nada convencida de sus propias palabras. “Vi mi vida pasar como en una película desde que te conocí y sentí que todas las decisiones que tomé, correctas o incorrectas, fueron las que me habían traído hasta aquí. Aquí era donde quería estar, y no donde Daniel quería que estuviese”.<br/>“O sea, que sí tuvo mucho que ver”, apuntó Mulder sonriente mientras agitaba las braguitas en su mano. “Por una vez estuvimos de acuerdo, Scully. No sólo estabas donde querías estar, sino donde yo deseaba que estuvieras desde hacía años, y en ropa interior negra, nada menos. Algún día te hablaré de las veces que he tenido ese mismo sueño acostado en este sofá”.<br/>Scully decidió que su ropa interior ya había recibido suficiente atención.<br/>“¿Sabes?. Yo también puedo adivinar qué caso teníamos entre manos mirando alguna de tus prendas íntimas. No sé si aún están por aquí, pero recuerdo unos bóxer negros en una bañera. Tú estabas inconsciente y medio congelado, y yo muy preocupada. Aun así, cuando conseguí inactivar el virus en tu organismo, tuve tiempo de apreciar lo sexy que resultabas en aquellos bóxer”.<br/>“¡Oh!... Hubiera jurado que aquella ocasión en la que salí del baño con unos parecidos, no opinaste lo mismo… Tal vez fuera porque no estábamos solos en la habitación. Phoebe también me dio un buen repaso visual antes de que me diera tiempo a apretarme el cinturón del albornoz”.<br/>“Phoebe se pasó el tiempo repasándote visualmente desde el momento que tocó la ventanilla del coche de tu lado. Fueron cinco días interminables. No veía la hora de que volviera de nuevo a Inglaterra”.<br/>“¡Scully, me siento tan halagado!. Apenas hacía unos meses que nos conocíamos, ¿y ya estabas celosa?”, preguntó con retintín.<br/>Ella se revolvió inquieta en su asiento al darse cuenta de que había dado demasiada información.<br/>“No estaba celosa. Es sólo que me preocupaba que tú… bueno, sí. Puede que estuviera algo celosa. Nunca había visto a un hombre tan obnubilado ante la presencia de una mujer, y me sentía extraña cuando ella estaba cerca”.<br/>“¿Obnubilado?”.<br/>“Sí, Mulder, obnubilado es la palabra exacta para describir la expresión de tu cara cada vez que Phoebe aparecía en tu campo de visión. Durante un par de días temí que decidieras dejarme al cargo de los Expedientes X, para volver con ella a Inglaterra. Por lo visto, una no fue suficiente. Tuviste que verla con otro hombre por segunda vez para convencerte de que no te convenía estar en el mismo continente que Phoebe Green”.<br/>No había mucho más que decir. Scully tenía toda la razón en ese punto.<br/>“Todavía no puedo creer lo joven y estúpido que era entonces”.<br/>“Todos cometemos errores de los que aprender y confiar en hacerlo mejor la próxima vez”, comentó Scully pensando en sí misma, más que en él.<br/>Durante unos minutos, continuaron emparejando la parte de arriba con la parte de abajo de las prendas de Scully, así como los pares de calcetines del agente. Por esta vez todos, los ocho calcetines, encontraron su pareja correspondiente. Sin embargo, le costó encontrar el sujetador azul eléctrico que debía acompañar a las braguitas que ya tenía en la mano.<br/>“Esto me recuerda a un juego que mi madre le regaló a Samantha cuando cumplió cuatro años. Consistía en una serie de tarjetas de cartón en las que había dibujos. Ella tenía que emparejar el dibujo de una tarjeta con el de otra. Por ejemplo, la tarjeta de la gallina iba con la tarjeta del huevo; la de la mano con la del guante; la de las gafas con la de los ojos, y así sucesivamente. Yo tenía ocho años y me parecía un juego para niños tontos, así que a veces jugaba con ella sólo para confundirla inventándome mis propias asociaciones y emparejando las tarjetas a mi manera para fastidio de Samantha quien, por supuesto, nunca se dejaba engañar… Hay que reconocer que la versión adulta, con tu ropa interior en lugar de tarjetas de cartón, le da otra perspectiva al juego”, comentó haciendo vibrar sus cejas de un modo sugerente.<br/>Ella resopló impaciente.<br/>“¡Y yo me quejo de mi hermano Bill!. Debiste ser un auténtico grano en el trasero para la pobre Samantha”.<br/>“Sí, reconozco que a veces lo fui. Sabía defenderse muy bien, pero no me di cuenta de lo gilipollas que era a veces con ella hasta que desapareció”.<br/>¿Qué podía responder a eso?. Scully se limitó a apoyar su mano con suavidad en el antebrazo de Mulder.</p><p>5º día de confinamiento</p><p>Mulder echaba de menos sentir el agua cayendo con fuerza sobre su cuerpo tras una buena carrera. Después de seis u ocho kilómetros llegaba a casa con el corazón acelerado, la piel sudorosa, y la sensación desagradable de su camiseta húmeda pegada al pecho y la espalda. En esos momentos, entrar en la ducha y dejar que el agua fría eliminara el sudor y el exceso de calor de su cuerpo era casi como estar un ratito en el cielo.<br/>Hoy hacía una semana que no había tenido tiempo ni oportunidad de salir a correr, y la frustración comenzaba a hacer mella en él. Aún tenían por delante otros diez días de confinamiento y no veía llegar el día en que volviera a tener esa sensación de músculos cansados por el esfuerzo, endorfinas corriendo por sus venas, y el alivio del agua fría sobre la cabeza.<br/>Por el contrario, la razón de la ducha que estaba tomando en este momento era eliminar el aroma que el cuerpo y el sudor de Scully habían dejado en su piel tras una noche de sexo y sueño enredados bajo las sábanas. No estaba seguro de lo que opinaría ella, pero si por él fuera, no tendría inconveniente en seguir cubierto por ese aroma el resto del día.<br/>Al apartar la cortina, el contraste entre el ambiente húmedo y cálido dentro de la ducha y la temperatura del baño le provocó carne de gallina así que se apresuró a cubrirse con una toalla alrededor de la cintura. Con otra más pequeña se frotó los brazos y el pelo mientras observaba su imagen en el espejo.<br/>No estaba mal.<br/>Para un hombre al que le faltaban seis meses para cumplir 40 años se sentía en forma, en su peso, y con los músculos razonablemente definidos y capaces de atraer la atención de las mujeres. O al menos de la única mujer cuyo interés le había importado atraer durante los últimos siete años.<br/>Del otro lado de la puerta del baño llegaba una vez más la música de Beyonce. Desde el primer día, Scully había mantenido la disciplina de hacer su tabla de ejercicios durante 20 minutos ante el televisor. Por razones profesionales y de salud, por supuesto, pero Mulder sospechaba que había también una segunda intención que era en realidad la misma que la suya. Mantener su cuerpo en forma y tonificado con el fin de atraer la atención de los hombres. O más bien, del hombre al que por las noches hacía el amor con una pasión que jamás imaginarían los que murmuraban Reina de Hielo al verla caminar con la cabeza alta por los pasillos del FBI.<br/>Mulder acabó su aseo con un afeitado rápido con la maquinilla eléctrica y un peinado aún más rápido de su pelo húmedo. Aun sentía en la boca el sabor amargo del primer café que había tomado nada más despertar, pero decidió dejar el cepillado de dientes para después del desayuno completo que compartirían una vez que Scully acabara su sesión.<br/>Se vistió con ropa cómoda, pantalón ligero y camiseta blanca de manga corta, y salió del baño no sin antes echar las dos toallas al cesto y sacar un par limpio del mueble bajo el lavabo, que dejó preparado para ella sobre la tapa del retrete. Por último se dirigió al salón para comprobar cuántos minutos de ejercicio le quedaban antes de preparar juntos el desayuno, pero se detuvo al encontrar una escena que no esperaba.<br/>El falso step estaba ahí, como cada mañana, pero Scully no estaba haciendo su tabla de ejercicios alrededor de la caja de revistas al ritmo frenético de Single Ladies. La televisión estaba encendida y la canción seguía sonando, animando a cualquiera que la escuchase a mover el cuerpo, pero ella estaba inmóvil. De hecho, ni siquiera estaba de pie, sino acostada sobre su lado derecho en el sofá. La cabeza descansaba en el lado más cercano al acuario y su posición reflejaba una fuerte tensión, con las rodillas flexionadas hacia el pecho y los brazos cruzados a la altura del estómago. Su piel era más blanca de lo habitual, tenía los párpados cerrados y los labios apretados en una expresión casi dolorosa. Su respiración lenta sonaba forzada incluso desde su posición, a más de tres metros de distancia.<br/>Mulder estaba agachado a la altura de su cabeza en un segundo.<br/>“Scully, ¿qué ocurre?. ¿Te encuentras mal?”.<br/>Tomó su mano oculta entre el brazo y la camiseta, y al apretar sus dedos los notó fríos y pegajosos, una sensación muy distinta a la piel suave y cálida a la que estaba acostumbrado. Sólo eso bastó para que sonara la alarma en su cabeza.<br/>Ella hizo un breve movimiento encogiéndose de hombros, sin abrir los ojos.<br/>“Estaba haciendo mi tabla de ejercicios y… no sé. No podía seguir el ritmo de las chicas. Me siento cansada, como si hubiera corrido varios kilómetros. Mi estómago está protestando desde que me he despertado, y subir y bajar de la caja me ha provocado una sensación extraña, como si la cabeza me diera vueltas”.<br/>Mulder intentó no entrar en pánico, ni leer las palabras que aparecían deslizándose de derecha a izquierda detrás de sus párpados, del mismo modo que el número de contagiados y muertos diarios por ese maldito virus en los informativos de la televisión:<br/>Cáncer, pandemia, coronavirus…<br/>Se esforzó, en cambio, por recordar los primeros pasos que daba ella cuando era él quien parecía realmente enfermo. Acercó el dorso de su mano a la frente para comprobar su temperatura. No había fiebre. Más bien, su piel se sentía fría y algo sudorosa, igual que su mano”.<br/>“¿Puedo hacer algo?. ¿Quieres ir al dormitorio?. En la cama estarás más cómoda y abrigada”.<br/>Ella levantó los párpados hasta la mitad. Lo suficiente para descubrir su mirada vidriosa y algo desenfocada.<br/>“No. Prefiero quedarme aquí. Sólo acércame la manta”.<br/>Mulder extendió la manta navajo ajustándola con cuidado entre la espalda y el sofá, y alrededor de su cuello. Antes de cubrirle los pies le quitó los calcetines de suela antideslizante y le frotó varias veces el empeine y la planta. También estaban fríos. Cuando ya tenía el aspecto de un capullo del que sólo sobresalía la cabeza, volvió a ponerse en cuclillas a su lado.<br/>“¿Tienes algo en tu bolsa de viaje que pueda aliviarte las náuseas?”, preguntó apartando un fino mechón de pelo pegado a sus labios. “¿Algún medicamento?”.<br/>“No, pero tal vez una infusión de manzanilla me ayudaría. En esta posición y con la manta ya me siento algo mejor. Cuando estaba de pie me daba la impresión de que la habitación se movía un poco”.<br/>Mulder revisó mentalmente su caja de infusiones.<br/>“No tenemos manzanilla, Scully, pero quedan un par de bolsitas de té de jengibre. ¿Recuerdas que me gustaba preparártelo cuando lo tomabas para las náuseas de…?”. Mulder tragó saliva antes de continuar. “Lo hacía para acompañarte; que fuera un momento agradable y no sólo una forma de aliviar los efectos secundarios de la quimioterapia. El caso es que le cogí el gusto y desde entonces lo tomo de vez en cuando. Siempre lo tengo por si me apetece a medianoche, sobre todo los sábados, cuando vuelvo de la guarida de los chicos tras una noche de póker, videojuegos, y demasiadas cervezas”.<br/>Scully estiró los labios en una sonrisa pequeña. Sacó una de sus manos de entre la manta para acariciarle la mejilla recién afeitada, y el contraste de temperatura les sorprendió a los dos.<br/>“Gracias, Mulder. Un té de jengibre estaría bien”, respondió con un volumen de voz que no hubiera alcanzado sus oídos si él no estuviera tan cerca de su cara.<br/>El tono también significaba más que la simple palabra. Gracias significaba gracias por cuidar hoy de mí, y gracias por no dejarme sola cuando tanto el cáncer como el tratamiento que buscaba eliminarlo podían acabar conmigo por igual.<br/>Mulder corrió a poner el agua a calentar en el fuego y mientras esperaban, se sentó en el suelo con la espalda apoyada en el sofá y el rostro muy cerca del de Scully. En el televisor, el programa de ejercicios matinales había acabado y en pantalla ahora aparecía un locutor dando el avance de las noticias sobre fallecidos, contagiados, y número de test realizados en la zona de Nueva York, la ciudad más afectada hasta el momento. Alcanzó el mando a distancia de la mesita con un gesto de impaciencia, y lo apagó. No necesitaban más información que conocer la evolución de la enfermedad y las medidas higiénicas a tomar. Obsesionarse nunca hacía las cosas más fáciles. Prefería pensar que una taza de té de jengibre bastaría para que Scully se encontrara mejor, en lugar de considerar la posibilidad de que fuera algo por lo que pudiera necesitar ingresar en el hospital en este momento en el que el personal, los recursos, y las camas se enfrentaban a serios problemas.<br/>“Tal vez te haya sentado mal el café solo que has tomado conmigo. Con las prisas porque el programa de gimnasia estaba a punto de comenzar ni siquiera le has puesto el chorrito de crema al que estás acostumbrada”.<br/>“Eso he pensado, aunque la verdad es que ya me sentía algo extraña al despertar, como si mi cuerpo se hubiera vuelto más pesado durante la noche”.<br/>“Creo que ese era yo, Scully”, dijo sin poder evitar una mueca de medio lado. “Cada vez, me pides que no me aparte tan rápido. Te gusta sentir mi cuerpo sobre el tuyo unos minutos más, aunque a veces no puedo evitar recordar que peso casi el doble que tú”.<br/>“Muy considerado por tu parte, pero me has visto patear el culo de hombres que me doblaban en tamaño. ¿Qué te hace pensar que no lo haré contigo si la situación lo requiere?”, replicó, no del todo en broma. “De todos modos puedes respirar tranquilo. No creo que te patee nunca precisamente en ese momento. Es demasiado agradable sentirte encima de mí y me ha costado siete años tenerte exactamente donde quería. No voy a arriesgar algo tan bueno por alguna que otra desavenencia entre tú y yo. Prefiero dejar eso para cuando estemos en el despacho”.<br/>“Me siento aliviado de que hayas pensado en el tema de un modo tan racional. Al principio tenía mis dudas, pero incluso voy entendiendo la razón de esa primera y única norma del Reglamento de Romances en el Despacho del Sótano:<br/>Cualquier área dentro de los límites de la Oficina Federal de Investigación, es decir, despachos, pasillos, ascensores, baños, almacenes, cuartos de mantenimiento y limpieza, salas de reuniones, y rincones oscuros o no utilizados, está total y absolutamente vetada como lugar de encuentro para cualquier tipo de manifestación erótico-afectiva entre tú y yo”.<br/>“Así es. Me alegro de tu buena memoria, Mulder. Recordar ese único artículo evitará que tenga que patearte el culo en momentos inapropiados, y que otros nos lo pateen a nosotros”.<br/>“Si al menos fuera tan fácil como escribir el dichoso artículo”, murmuró para sí.<br/>“¿Qué?”.<br/>Scully le había oído perfectamente. Al fin y al cabo sus rostros apenas estaban separados veinte centímetros el uno del otro, pero quería oírlo en voz alta de todos modos.<br/>El silbido de la tetera le libró de pisar terreno minado.<br/>Volvió de la cocina con dos tazas de té humeante en una pequeña bandeja. En una de ellas había metido una pajita rosa con el extremo doblado. Muy a su pesar, Scully hizo ademán de incorporarse y salir de su cálido capullo, pero él se lo impidió con una mano en el hombro.<br/>“Quédate acostada. Yo te acerco el té para que no tengas que sacar las manos”.<br/>Ella le agradeció el gesto, aunque no estuviera del todo conforme.<br/>“¿Té caliente con pajita, Mulder?”, preguntó levantando la ceja.<br/>Sin hacer caso de su velada objeción se la acercó a los labios para que tomara un trago.<br/>“No sé a quién se le ocurrió eso de utilizar una pajita para tomar refrescos fríos, pero claramente fue alguien de mente poco abierta si sólo vio la mitad de las posibilidades de su invento”.<br/>Scully saboreó esta nueva forma de tomar el té. El líquido caliente ligeramente picante llegó a su estómago y casi al momento sintió alivio de las náuseas. Cuando apoyó de nuevo la cabeza en el brazo del sofá, sus mejillas parecían haber recobrado algo de color.<br/>Mulder se sentó en el suelo en la misma posición que antes y tomó un trago de su propia taza.<br/>“Cuando de niños alguno de los cuatro se ponía enfermo, mamá nos preparaba zumo de naranja, nos envolvía bien con las mantas, y se quedaba a nuestro lado haciéndonos compañía. Para que no nos levantásemos de la cama, solía leernos cuentos o cantar nuestras canciones favoritas. Durante años formó parte del coro de la iglesia. A mí me parecía que tenía una voz muy bonita”, recordó Scully.<br/>“Tú mejor que nadie sabes que la Genética no es una ciencia exacta, sino más bien una cuestión de probabilidades. La voz no pudo ser, pero deberías sentirte orgullosa de heredar su carácter, y su empatía hacia los seres humanos. Yo me alegro de que tengas los ojos de tu padre”.<br/>Mulder no pudo evitar una pequeña carcajada cuando miró hacia atrás y vio el ceño fruncido de Scully decidiendo si valían más sus palabras de elogio, o la descarada crítica a su voz.<br/>“¿Qué?. ¿Aplicando las enseñanzas de Garganta Profunda?.<br/>Una mentira pasa desapercibida cuando se esconde entre dos verdades”.<br/>“¿Mentira?. Sólo la he oído una vez y siento decirte que no fue tu voz lo que me ayudó a dormir aquella noche en el bosque. Sin embargo, tengo que reconocer que Jeremiah had a bullfrog bien pudo ser lo que evitó que acabáramos convertidos en la cena de algún oso recién salido de la hibernación”.<br/>Scully sacó los dedos de entre la manta para agarrar un pequeño mechón de pelo de la nuca, tirar con fuerza, y esconder rápidamente la mano como si de alguna forma eso fuera a engañar a Mulder.<br/>“¡Ay!”, se quejó rascándose la cabeza.<br/>“Ahora que lo pienso, Mulder, nunca te he oído cantar. Este es un buen momento para que hagas demostración de tus dotes”, le retó.<br/>El se giró hacia la derecha para mirarle con la cara de pánico más lograda que había visto nunca.<br/>“¡Ejem!. Lo mío es hablar. Recuerdo que una vez me dijiste que conocía buenas historias, y que las contaba muy bien”.<br/>“Mamá nos hacía zumo y nos cantaba… Ahora también estoy un poco enferma”, insistió haciendo que su voz sonara infantil.<br/>Mulder le acercó la taza con la pajita para un segundo trago.<br/>“Puedo tararear la sintonía original de La Guerra de las Galaxias”, sugirió.<br/>Ella arrugó la nariz aún con la pajita entre los labios.<br/>“Creo que prefiero una historia”, decidió.<br/>“Sabia decisión. No esperaba menos de ti. ¿Algún tema en especial?”.<br/>“Cuéntame algo de cuando eras niño. ¿Cuáles son tus primeros recuerdos?”.<br/>Mulder no tuvo que pensar mucho para saber por dónde empezar. Dejó la taza de Scully en la mesa para coger la suya y tomó casi la mitad de un trago; luego se aclaró la garganta con un par de toses suaves.<br/>“Una vez, cuando tenía tres años y medio, mi madre me estaba vistiendo en mi habitación. Mientras se peleaba con mis zapatos comentó algo acerca de que había crecido mucho y necesitaba unos nuevos porque me quedaban pequeños. Le respondí que no quería otros zapatos porque me gustaban esos. La verdad es que no sé por qué lo dije, no recuerdo que tuvieran nada de especial. Entonces, mi madre soltó la gran noticia”.<br/>Ya no eres un niño pequeño, Fox. Pronto vas a tener un hermanito. Será un bebé, y entonces tú serás el hermano mayor. Necesito que me ayudes a cuidarle y que le enseñes todo lo que saben hacer los hermanos mayores.<br/>Sin perder ni una palabra de la historia, los labios de Scully se curvaron hacia arriba al imaginarse a un Mulder de casi cuatro años con los mismos ojos curiosos, el labio inferior sobresaliendo en su rostro, y su mente inquisitiva y rebelde.<br/>“Mi madre no calculó el efecto de sus palabras”, prosiguió, “ni tampoco pensó acerca de la percepción del tiempo que tiene un niño que aún no ha cumplido los cuatro años. En aquel momento estaba embarazada de tres meses y, por supuesto, yo entendí que el bebé aparecería en casa al día siguiente, a lo más tardar. Por la mañana, cuando desperté, fui derecho a la habitación de mis padres a conocerle. Después de reírse un buen rato, mi madre dijo que aún faltaban seis meses y me mandó a seguir durmiendo a mi habitación hasta que sonara el despertador de mi padre. Siempre se levantaban juntos.<br/>Seis meses.<br/>¿Conoces a algún niño de tres años que entienda qué son seis meses?.<br/>Yo tampoco.<br/>A partir de ese día, cada mañana me presentaba en su habitación para hacerles la pregunta.<br/>Y hoy, ¿cuánto falta?.<br/>Scully podía sentir la impaciencia y frustración del niño esperando que los acontecimientos ocurrieran de un momento a otro.<br/>“Intuyo que a tu madre, el embarazo de Samantha se le debió de hacer muuuuy largo”.<br/>“Estoy seguro de que no tanto como a mí. Creo que hice la pregunta cinco o seis días seguidos cuando se me ocurrió que mamá debía de haberme gastado una broma y no había ningún bebé. Así que una mañana decidí hablar con ella en serio”.<br/>“¿A los tres años?”, preguntó Scully levantando la cabeza para mostrar su sorpresa.<br/>“Sí. Le pregunté que dónde estaba el bebé y por qué no lo traían ya si los dos sabían dónde estaba”.<br/>“¿No me digas que obligaste a tu madre a darte la charla de las flores y las abejas?”.<br/>“No exactamente, pero mamá fue muy clara. Dijo que el bebé estaba dentro de su barriga; que era muy pequeño, como un cacahuete, y no podía salir hasta que creciera un poco más”.<br/>“Me imagino qué viene después. La pregunta del millón”, aventuró Scully, las náuseas totalmente olvidadas.<br/>“No. Te equivocas porque antes de que se me ocurriera preguntar cómo había llegado el bebé hasta ahí, yo ya tenía una teoría”.<br/>“Debí suponerlo. Estoy deseando escucharla”.<br/>“El caso es que, con tres años, yo sabía que todo lo que había en la barriga entraba por la boca. No sólo la comida, sino cualquier otra cosa”.<br/>“Bueno, no sólo por la boca. Es lo que tratamos de dilucidar aquí”.<br/>“Por la mía, desde luego, entraban cosas que no eran comida”.<br/>“¿Qué cosas?”.<br/>“Tierra”.<br/>“¿Tierra?”, repitió frunciendo el ceño.<br/>“No lo recuerdo muy bien, pero por lo visto pasé por una fase en la que mi madre no podía apartarse de mí ni un momento cuando salíamos al jardín porque, en cuanto miraba para otro lado, yo me empeñaba en saborear un puñado de tierra. Siempre creyó que fui un niño muy sano porque si no me enfermé con esa dieta debía ser porque quedé inmunizado contra todo bicho viviente. Con el tiempo, la dieta se volvió aún más variada, desde trozos del periódico de mi padre antes de que le diera tiempo a leerlo, hasta las pastillas redondas de acuarela que mi desaprensivo padre me regaló por mi cumpleaños. Me explicó que para pintar con ellas debía humedecer la pastilla de color con el pincel, pero después de la primera prueba llegué a la conclusión de que era más divertido utilizar la lengua que un vaso de agua. Durante una temporada fui por ahí con la lengua de color verde. Cuando mi madre se hartó escondió las acuarelas hasta que madurase lo suficiente como para superar esa fase”.<br/>“No estoy segura de que aún la hayas superado, Mulder. No sé a dónde quieres ir a parar con esta historia, pero ya voy entendiendo de dónde viene esa costumbre tuya de comer pipas en cualquier momento y lugar”.<br/>“En la siguiente festividad, que fue la Navidad”, continuó sin hacer caso del comentario de la agente, “mis padres se aseguraron de regalarme algo que no tuviera interés en chupar. Y adivinas, ¿qué?. Las piezas del Lego no tenían buen sabor, pero eran sorprendentemente fáciles de tragar”.<br/>Scully abrió la boca horrorizada.<br/>“¡Mulder, los juguetes de Lego no son apropiados para niños de tres años!. Tienen piezas muy pequeñas”.<br/>“Gracias, pero el aviso llegas tarde. En 1965, ni las fábricas ni las autoridades competentes eran demasiado exigentes con el estándar de seguridad de los productos destinados a la clientela infantil, incluidos los juguetes. Mis padres se dieron cuenta de ese detalle cuando les dije que uno de los barriles de ron de mi Barco Pirata Lego había ido a parar a mi estómago. Al principio no me creyeron. Luego revisaron el juego y, a falta de varias piezas, decidieron llevarme al médico. Por supuesto no les quedó más remedio que creer en los rayos X, que lo dejaron bien claro.<br/>Había un barril de ron de plástico en medio de mi barriga.<br/>El médico consideró que el juguete era lo suficientemente pequeño y redondeado como para que fuera seguro dejarle seguir su curso natural, de modo que eventualmente lo recuperaría. Cosa que ocurrió día y medio después para alivio de mis padres y alegría mía, que había recuperado la pieza con sólo un daño menor en la superficie lisa y brillante del barril”.<br/>“Y todo esto que me estás contando, ¿qué tiene que ver con el cacahuete de tu madre?”, preguntó Scully ahogando una carcajada.<br/>“Ahí voy. Cuando mamá dijo que el bebé estaba ahí dentro, en su barriga, di por sentado que había llegado allí del mismo modo que llegaban las cosas a la mía, fueran o no fueran comestibles. Que se lo había tragado aprovechando que era tan pequeño como un cacahuete, como ella misma había dicho”.<br/>“Sospecho que si tu madre te hubiera hablado de las flores y las abejas, el shock hubiera sido menor que imaginar tu propia teoría”.<br/>“Tienes razón, fue un shock. Sin embargo, lo que de verdad me preocupó desde que supe que el bebé estaba ahí creciendo fue saber por dónde saldría y, según mi propia experiencia, estaba seguro de tener la respuesta. Cada vez que mi madre se dirigía al baño me aseguraba de ir con ella para comprobar si el bebé llegaba de una vez. Ella se cansó muy pronto de tal invasión de su intimidad y para acabar con el tema me explicó que el bebé no nacería en el cuarto de baño, sino en el hospital, y que un médico le ayudaría a salir por un agujerito especial que tienen las mamás Esas fueron sus palabras textuales”.<br/>“Una lección de educación sexual bastante revolucionaria para un niño tan pequeño en los años 60”, opinó Scully divertida.<br/>“Ya me conoces. No me conformo con la explicación más sencilla. Yo quiero la verdad”.<br/>Scully se sentía mejor. Sin náuseas ni sensación de mareo. El sudor frío que cubría su cuerpo se había secado y sólo quedaba la sensación agradable de su propio calor corporal acumulándose bajo la manta. Se notaba con fuerzas más que suficientes como para levantarse del sofá y seguir su día confinada, pero ocupada en alguna actividad productiva. Sin embargo, el deseo de seguir ahí un poco más, cómoda, caliente, y acompañada de la voz sugerente de Mulder mientras recordaba su infancia salpicada de detalles divertidos y algo picantes, era demasiado tentador. Además, la historia no estaba completa.<br/>“Estoy impaciente por conocer el final”.<br/>Mulder se giró casi del todo para mirarle de frente con los ojos muy abiertos, fingiendo una sorpresa mucho mayor de la que sentía.<br/>“¿Cómo crees que acaba esta historia, Scully?. Por supuesto, Samantha nació”.<br/>“Justo lo que yo pensaba”, respondió con sarcasmo, “pero de todos modos me gustaría conocer la versión del pequeño Mulder”.<br/>El agente acercó la pajita a los labios de Scully y le dejó apurar la taza antes de seguir desenredando sus recuerdos.<br/>“Desde que mi madre me convenció de que no había razón para revisar el retrete cada día, hasta que vi por primera vez a Sam, pasó un tiempo con más nubes que claros. De hecho, un tiempo tan largo que a menudo simplemente olvidaba que el bebé estaba en camino. Todo ocurría tan despacio que sólo de vez en cuando me daba cuenta de que la barriga de mi madre crecía de forma lenta, pero imparable. Creo que me acostumbre a verla con su nuevo aspecto y dejé de pensar que el cacahuete ya debía de tener el tamaño de un melón, y que antes o después tendría que salir.<br/>Hasta que una noche, a finales de noviembre…”.<br/>“¡Ta-ta-tachaaaaaaan!”.<br/>No lo pudo evitar. Scully imitó el sonido de redoble de tambores.<br/>“No. Después de tan larga espera no hubo nada de eso. Ni tambores, ni trompetas, ni aplausos, ni tan siquiera un pulgar hacia arriba. Por no haber, no había ni gente hablando en la calle. Por la tarde había caído una gran nevada y todo el mundo estaba en su casa.<br/>Cuando mi padre entró en mi habitación eran más de las 23h p.m. y yo llevaba dos horas dormido. Apenas me enteré de lo que dijo; sólo que me iba a coger en brazos para llevarme a dormir a casa de los vecinos porque mamá y él tenían que ir al hospital, y que volvería por la mañana. Ya me habían explicado que eso era lo que iban a hacer cuando llegara el bebé y los vecinos eran gente agradable con los que nos relacionábamos a menudo, así que no llegué a despertarme del todo mientras mi padre me trasladaba desde mi cama hasta el sofá que tenían en el salón. Allí me instalaron, me echaron una manta encima, y me dejaron dormir plácidamente el resto de la noche.<br/>A la mañana siguiente me desperté confuso y asustado porque, medio dormido, no sabía dónde estaba. Enseguida llegó Mary, la dueña de la casa, y me llevó a la cocina para que tomara el desayuno con el resto de la familia. Su marido y su hija Laura, que era cinco años mayor que yo.<br/>Poco después, llegó mi padre con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Me dijo que tenía una hermanita y que me iba a llevar con él al hospital para conocerla. Recuerdo que durante el viaje en coche no sabía qué pensar y apenas dije un par de palabras.<br/>Cuando llegamos, mi madre estaba acostada en la cama. A su lado había una cuna transparente y dentro algo que se movía. Mi padre me sentó en la cama y retiró la sábana de la cuna para que viera al bebé”.<br/>Es tu hermana pequeña, Fox. Dile Hola.<br/>“Yo me quedé literalmente mudo. Era un bebé enorme, aunque casi seguro que era la apreciación de un niño de cuatro años. Sin un solo pelo en la cabeza y con la cara encogida como si estuviera a punto de llorar. Mamá notó mi sorpresa e intentó animarme a que dijera algo, cualquier cosa, aunque creo que no era lo que esperaba”.<br/>“¿Qué dijiste?”, preguntó Scully conteniendo la respiración. Tenía demasiada experiencia tratando de arreglar los problemas causados por la tendencia de Mulder a hablar y actuar antes de pensar.<br/>“Le pregunté, ¿este bebé es el mismo que estaba dentro de tu barriga?. Respondió que sí; me quedé callado un buen rato hasta que decidí que necesitaba resolver una duda.<br/>y ahora que ha salido, ¿dónde va a vivir?.<br/>A continuación, los dos tuvieron una pequeña charla conmigo acerca de lo que significa ser una familia y tener hermanos. No estaba conforme con todo lo que escuché, pero lo dejé pasar porque intuí que a mamá no le gustaría oír mi opinión sincera de todo aquello”.<br/>“¡Ayyyy!”, exclamó Scully con fingido dramatismo. “El pequeño agente Fox Mulder estaba celoso de un bebé”.<br/>“Aún me faltaban algunos años para ser agente. Ni siquiera había empezado a ir al colegio. Tenía la casa, a mis padres, y mis juguetes para mí solo, y de repente empezaron a hablar de compartir, de que el bebé necesitaba los cuidados y la atención constantes de mi madre, de que más adelante dormiría conmigo en mi habitación, y además de todo ello, era mi obligación como hermano mayor enseñarle una serie de cosas que no hacía mucho que yo mismo había aprendido…<br/>Creo que me sentí un tanto abrumado.<br/>Para saber a qué me enfrentaba exactamente en mi nuevo cargo no solicitado de hermano mayor tuve que recabar alguna información. Resultó que el bebé no sabía hablar, ni andar, ni comer, ni levantarse de la cuna, ni jugar con el balón, ni pintar con acuarelas… y se suponía que todo eso se lo tenía que enseñar yo o, al menos, eso es lo que entendí. Aún no conocía ese término, pero antes de salir del hospital ya intuí que mi nueva hermana iba a ser un quebradero de cabeza en mi vida”.<br/>Mulder se encogió ligeramente de hombros sin dejar de mirar al frente. Ella le puso la mano en el hombro sin atreverse a decir nada. Estaba siendo un bonito viaje por los recuerdos. No necesitaban que quedara empañado por el trágico final.<br/>“El caso es que ahí mismo, en la habitación del hospital, decidí arremangarme y poner manos a la obra en la titánica misión que me habían asignado y para ello, lo primero era lo primero”.<br/>¿Cómo se llama el bebé?.<br/>Todavía no tiene nombre, Fox. Papá y yo hemos pensado algunos y queremos que tú escojas el que más te guste.<br/>Vale.<br/>Me dieron tres opciones: Enma, Teena como nuestra madre, y Samantha…<br/>“Nunca adivinarías por cuál me decidí”.</p><p>6º día de confinamiento</p><p>“¿Sabías que las huellas dactilares del koala son tan parecidas a las humanas, que ha habido ocasiones en que se han confundido las unas con las otras durante la investigación en la escena de un crimen?”, preguntó Scully.<br/>Sentado al ordenador frente a la ventana del salón, Mulder llevaba hora y media callado, visitando algunas de sus páginas web favoritas. Con frecuencia encontraba en ellas noticias y acontecimientos extraños que, con un poco de elaboración por su parte, acabarían convirtiéndose en probables expedientes X que valdría la pena investigar durante los fines de semana. Todo ello tras despertar a Scully de madrugada y convencerla de que su presencia y colaboración eran imprescindibles. Ya tenía un pequeño arsenal preparado para investigar en cuanto les permitieran salir de casa.<br/>“Es el tipo de preguntas que suelo hacer yo para sorprenderte con la cantidad de información almacenada en mi disco duro”, respondió señalando su propia cabeza sin dejar de atender a su pantalla.<br/>“Sí, y ahora sé de dónde la obtienes. He echado un vistazo rápido a la caja, y he de decir que me ha sorprendido la variedad de temas que atraen tu interés. Unos más que otros, tengo que puntualizar”.<br/>“¿Qué quieres decir?”, preguntó mirando al sofá, donde Scully estaba sentada leyendo una revista. Juntó las cejas en medio de la frente al captar el sarcasmo de su compañera.<br/>“National Geographic, Sport Ilustrated, Life, Playboy... Puedo adivinar tu grado de interés por el desgaste de las portadas. Hasta ahora, la primera posición se la lleva Sports &amp; Girls”.<br/>El se inclinó en su silla para comprobar cuál era la que sostenía en las manos. Casi le salió un suspiro de alivio al ver que no era un ejemplar de la que había mencionado, sino algo mucho más afín a sus intereses, un ejemplar atrasado del National Geographic.<br/>“Como con los vídeos de la estantería, no todo lo que hay en esa caja es mío. A Frohike le cuesta deshacerse del material con el que ha pasado sus mejores momentos, y en ocasiones me pide que se lo guarde en lugar de tirarlo”.<br/>“¡Oh, Frohike!... ya”, murmuró sin dejar de atender a su artículo sobre la aburrida vida del koala.<br/>“¿Qué puedo decir en su defensa?. El hombre es un sentimental”.<br/>Scully bajó la revista y la dejó apoyada en sus piernas. Miró fijamente la espalda de su compañero.<br/>“¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta, Mulder?”.<br/>“Claro”, respondió sin dejar de mirar su pantalla.<br/>“¿Por qué las revistas y los vídeos?. Es decir, entiendo el porqué, pero… ¿por qué no mujeres reales?. Parece que ni siquiera te das cuenta, pero en el FBI las mujeres vuelven la cabeza a tu paso. Estoy segura de que te resultaría muy fácil conseguir una cita con cualquiera de ellas, entablar una conversación para conocerlas. No es que ahora me queje, pero no entiendo por qué has preferido ser todos estos años un solitario, sobreviviendo a base de revistas y vídeos”.<br/>Mulder se sorprendió de que después de tanto tiempo necesitara hacer una pregunta como esa; que no tuviera la respuesta de algo que era tan obvio.<br/>“Nunca he vivido de revistas y vídeos. A veces es simplemente una distracción y otras, una forma de alivio rápido que me permiten enfocar la mente donde la necesito. De lo único que he vivido durante mucho tiempo es de esperanza”.<br/>“Esperanza, ¿de qué?”.<br/>“De que aceptara salir conmigo la única mujer con la que deseo tener una cita desde el día que la conocí… bueno, tal vez unos meses después”.<br/>“¿Quieres decir que…?”.<br/>La pregunta quedó en el aire cuando el móvil de Scully, a su lado en el asiento del sofá, emitió un leve pitido avisando a su dueña de que tenía un mensaje. Miró la pantalla, pero tuvo que leer dos veces para comprender.<br/>“Mulder, ¿qué es esto?”,<br/>“El mensaje que tenía que haber enviado en lugar de las Superestrellas de la Superbowl que te regalé cuando despertaste en el hospital. Me sueles recordar que piense antes de actuar para que luego no tengas que recoger tú los platos rotos delante de Skinner o de Blevins… Esto es lo que pasa cuando pienso primero. Tardo siete años en acumular valor suficiente para actuar y tiene que llegar una pandemia para que me decida a pedirte una cita”.<br/>“¿Una cita?”, repitió mirando a Mulder y a la pantalla alternativamente.</p><p>
  <strong>INVITACIÓN PARA CENA Y BAILE</strong>
</p><p>Esta noche, a las 20:00h.<br/>En mi apartamento (debido al confinamiento decretado por el Gobierno, las opciones para salir a cenar son limitadas. Habrá que echarle imaginación).<br/>Imprescindible vestimenta formal (nada de vaqueros y camiseta).</p><p>“Sí, una cita, Scully. Ya sé que esto suele ir antes de…, pero como te digo, he sido algo lento en lo que a ti se refiere, y este me ha parecido un buen momento para dar un paso atrás, y encajar en su lugar las piezas que nos faltan en el puzzle”.<br/>“¿Y vestimenta formal?. No estoy segura de a qué te refieres, pero sé que no tengo nada que se pueda llamar así en mi bolsa de viaje. Las tiendas de ropa están cerradas y, de todos modos, tampoco puedo salir de compras”.<br/>“¡Vamos, Scully!. He escrito lo primero que se me ha ocurrido. Tú sólo tienes que decir que sí”.<br/>“Por supuesto que sí. Es sólo que no quiero que te decepciones si no aparezco en la mesa todo lo elegante y preparada que exige la ocasión. En este momento, mis recursos son muy limitados”<br/>“¿Decepcionarme?. Scully, ¿recuerdas aquella vez en que nos sorprendió una explosión de metano y quedamos cubiertos de estiércol de la cabeza a los pies?”.<br/>“¿Te refieres al caso del doctor Ivanov y sus cucarachas robóticas?. ¿El caso en el que conociste a la doctora Bambi, y me dijiste que yo apestaba?”.<br/>“Ese mismo. Era verdad que apestabas a estiércol, pero te hubiera besado de todos modos si te hubieras olvidado por un momento de Bambi”.<br/>“¿Yo tenía que olvidarme de ella?”, preguntó exagerando su tono de incredulidad.<br/>El tosió brevemente para aclararse la voz.<br/>“Creo que la doctora Berenbawm nos distrajo a los dos”.<br/>“Sí. A mí de cintura para arriba y a ti de cintura para abajo”, concluyó sarcástica.<br/>“Aun así insisto en lo dicho. Aquel día te hubiera besado incluso cubierta de estiércol”.<br/>“En ese caso no creo que sea difícil encontrar algo apropiado para la cena entre mi ropa de trabajo, que es casi todo lo que llevo en mi bolsa de viaje”.<br/>“La inteligencia es sexy, Scully. Esta noche me gustaría que me sorprendieras, pero sería igualmente feliz de cenar contigo si aparecieras con tu pijama de médico, guantes, mascarilla, y el pelo recogido en una cola… Ahora que lo pienso, debería haber puesto eso como primera opción en la invitación. Parece apropiado en la actual situación de pandemia”.<br/>“Haré lo que pueda, te lo prometo. A cambio, quiero que un pequeño favor”.<br/>“¿Cuál?”.<br/>“Cuando estés mirando tu armario para elegir tu atuendo piensa dos veces antes de decidir qué corbata te pondrás. No, mejor tres veces. Ya sabes, para ir sobre seguro”.</p><p>
  <strong>19:20h p.m.</strong>
</p><p>“Mulder, si los dos nos preparamos a la vez en el mismo cuarto de baño, la cita pierde parte de su romanticismo”.<br/>“Siento de verdad la intromisión, pero el Gobierno no me paga lo suficiente como para alquilar un apartamento con dos baños… y para ser sinceros, nunca imaginé que llegaría el día en que tendría que llamar a mi propia puerta para buscar la máquina cortapelo mientras tú tomas un relajante baño de espuma en mi bañera”.<br/>Porque eso era exactamente lo que estaba haciendo Scully. Sumergida hasta los hombros en un baño de espuma caliente con aroma a limón, el preferido de Mulder. Llevaba apenas diez minutos con la cabeza apoyada en el borde y los ojos cerrados dejando volar su imaginación, cuando sonó el toc-toc en la puerta. Scully retiró su mano derecha de entre sus piernas y se incorporó. Se palmeó suavemente las mejillas con las manos húmedas tratando de atemperar el color y el calor que sentía proveniente tanto del agua de la bañera como de su propio interior.<br/>“Scully, ¿puedo entrar?. Necesito un par de cosas”, oyó la voz al otro lado.<br/>“¿No puedes esperar un poco?. Me estoy dando un baño”, respondió sin poder ocultar una pizca de contrariedad en la voz ante la brusca interrupción.<br/>“El tiempo se nos echa encima. No sé si captas la ironía, pero después de esperar siete años me sabría mal llegar tarde a recogerte en nuestra primera cita.<br/>“¿Recogerme?. ¿Quieres decir, acompañarme del dormitorio al salón?. Esa es la máxima distancia que podemos separarnos sin salir del apartamento. ¿Cuántos son?. ¿Diez o quince metros, a lo sumo?”.<br/>“El número no tiene importancia. El concepto es lo que importa. Necesito estar afeitado, peinado, vestido, y en la puerta del dormitorio a las ocho menos dos minutos como máximo. Después de siete años no estoy dispuesto a hacerte esperar ni un minuto más”.<br/>Scully sonrió para sí. Era un momento poco afortunado, pero cuando Mulder decidía ponerse en modo caballero de brillante armadura…<br/>“Pasa de una vez, pero trata de no mirar demasiado. Deja un poco de magia para el final”.<br/>Agarró el picaporte con los ojos dirigidos al suelo, pero en cuanto la puerta se abrió y su nariz captó el aroma de la espuma de limón, la mirada siguió el mismo camino hasta el interior de la bañera. De entre la montaña de burbujas sobresalían los hombros de Scully y su rostro algo ruborizado, enmarcado por el pelo rojizo recogido de modo precario en lo alto de la cabeza. Era la imagen más sexy que había visto de su compañera en mucho tiempo, si exceptuaba algunas del último mes y medio en el dormitorio a altas horas de la madrugada.<br/>“Tenías razón, Mulder. Tu bañera es mejor que la mía. Más amplia y cálida, y el borde se adapta mejor a la curva de mi cuello sin necesidad de almohadillarlo con la toalla”.<br/>Para reafirmar lo dicho se echó hacia atrás apoyándose en la cerámica con los ojos cerrados, y suspiró feliz.<br/>“Te lo dije. Por suerte vas a tener más ocasiones de aprovecharte de ella, pero hoy no deberías relajarte demasiado. Tenemos reservada mesa y la cena está casi lista en el horno”.<br/>Abrió uno de los pequeños cajones del mueble bajo el lavabo, donde guardaba la maquina de afeitar eléctrica y la de cortar el pelo, y las dejó sobre la encimera al mismo tiempo que se acercaba al espejo para observar su rostro con atención. Mulder se pasó la mano por la barbilla comprobando su aspereza. No le desagradaba la leve sombra de barba que lucía su piel a esta hora de la tarde, poco más de las 19h, pero la primera cita con Scully exigía una piel suave y perfecta, preparada para cuando sus manos cálidas quisieran acariciarle, cosa que esperaba que ocurriera en algún momento de la noche. Recogió el cable que colgaba hasta el suelo e introdujo el enchufe en la base de la pared.<br/>“¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo?”, preguntó ella en el preciso momento en que pulsó el pequeño botón ON de la maquinilla.<br/>El zumbido siseante del aparato se dejó oír un par de segundos antes de que volviera a poner el botón en OFF<br/>“Sé que te gusta la sombra de barba que tengo a las cinco de la tarde, cuando salimos del despacho, pero una primera cita merece un afeitado perfecto”, explicó no muy seguro de a qué se refería.<br/>“¡Mulder, me estoy bañando!. Has dicho que necesitabas entrar a coger un par de cosas. He dado por hecho que saldrías inmediatamente”.<br/>“¡Oh!...”. Miró la maquinilla en su mano como si fuera su arma reglamentaria cargada y lista para disparar. “Verás…, resulta que necesito un espejo para afeitarme y este es el único que hay en toda la casa”, explicó señalando su propio reflejo.<br/>Ella frunció el ceño dándole un par de vueltas al problema en su mente.<br/>“Está bien, puedes quedarte, pero procura no mirar demasiado, y para vestirme quiero total intimidad en el dormitorio. Que quede algo de magia para la noche y que me compense, al menos un poco, el trabajo que me estoy tomando en estar lista para esta cita en tiempos de pandemia”.<br/>“No tienes que preocuparte por eso. Te compensará. Creo que nos compensará a los dos”.<br/>Le dio al ON de nuevo y se acercó aún más al espejo para empezar con un buen apurado de la barbilla.<br/>Scully suspiró resignada a que el momento de relajarse y dejar volar su imaginación y sus manos había acabado definitivamente, así que se dispuso a continuar con la parte funcional de su baño. Cogió la cuchilla de afeitar del borde de la bañera y levantó la pierna derecha sobre la superficie del agua hasta más arriba de la rodilla para dar suaves pasadas desde el tobillo, avanzando un poco más cada vez en sentido lateral. Cuando ya tenía la mitad anterior de la pierna perfectamente lisa, comenzó a hacer lo mismo con la parte posterior.<br/>Mulder se olvidó momentáneamente de su propio afeitado, toda su atención dirigida a esa pierna que se alzaba del agua apuntándole a él desde el otro lado del espejo. La misma que había mirado mil veces a lo largo de los años con más o menos discreción según las circunstancias y posibilidades.<br/>Si ocurría que Scully caminaba delante de él y vestía una de esas faldas ceñidas en las caderas que apenas le llegaban a la rodilla, su discreción se iba al instante por el desagüe. El corazón se le aceleraba y algo se agitaba al sur de su cinturón al mirar esas piernas de aspecto suave y tonificado por el ejercicio; le costaba contener el deseo de acariciarlas pasando los dedos lentamente a lo largo de la línea sinuosa de las pantorrillas.<br/>Sentía la garganta seca. Mulder tragó saliva dos veces seguidas sin dejar de mirarle dibujar perfectas bandas verticales libres de espuma a lo largo de la pierna, con la misma precisión y seguridad con las que realizaba cortes en los cadáveres de la mesa de autopsias. Después de ocho o diez pasadas, la piel quedó limpia y tan suave que la luz arrancaba reflejos en la superficie húmeda. Cuando Scully sumergió su pierna depilada para realizar el mismo ritual en la otra, Mulder despertó de su semitrance y volvió a apoyar la maquinilla en la misma zona de la barbilla que ya tenía perfectamente rasurada.<br/>El juego siguió dos o tres minutos más. El dedicando la mitad de su atención a su propio rostro y la otra mitad a las piernas de Scully, y ella fingiendo concentración en una tarea que podía realizar con los ojos cerrados.<br/>“¿Qué parte de Procura no mirar demasiado no has entendido, Mulder?”, preguntó levantando las pestañas en su dirección sin siquiera apartar la cuchilla de su piel.<br/>Lo inesperado de la pregunta provocó que dejara de una vez esa zona castigada de su barbilla y dirigiera la maquinilla en otra dirección.<br/>“No puedo evitarlo. El ángulo del espejo respecto a la bañera te sitúa en mi campo de visión”, respondió hablándole a su reflejo para señalar su punto.<br/>“Tampoco es que sea para tanto. Llevas mes y medio viendo mucho más que esto, e incluso antes hemos pasado por situaciones en las que ninguno ha dejado mucho a la imaginación del otro”.<br/>Scully aclaró la cuchilla en el agua de la bañera y la dejó en el borde. A continuación acarició su propia pierna con las dos manos de un modo premeditadamente lento, como para comprobar si había quedado alguna zona minúscula por la que no hubiera pasado la cuchilla. Mulder sabía que no era eso lo que estaba haciendo mientras sus pupilas azules seguían clavadas en él.<br/>“Créeme. Ver tus piernas cubiertas de espuma alzándose por encima del agua de la bañera no es lo mismo que verlas medio congeladas en el interior de una urna alienígena varios metros bajo el suelo de la Antártida”.<br/>El silencio tras sus palabras le devolvió a aquellos días de horror en los que Scully no estuvo ni viva ni muerta. Al inyectar la vacuna, el ser que se había apoderado de su cuerpo y su voluntad escapó, y Mulder sintió que él mismo volvía a la vida junto con la primera bocanada de aire de su compañera. A partir de ahí, la huida desesperada de los monstruos alienígenas creados con la colaboración de otros monstruos igualmente inhumanos, era un recuerdo borroso en sus mentes aturdidas por el frío.<br/>Fue también el punto de inflexión definitiva en su relación. Comprobar que no sólo podía contar con su protección en el ejercicio de su profesión como compañero, y en la vida cotidiana como amigo, sino que Mulder no había dudado en arriesgar su vida para salvar la de ella en los confines del mundo, acabó por sellar el destino de los dos.<br/>Scully no podía creer que durante unos días había aceptado la decisión de sus superiores de separarle del único hombre que estaba dispuesto a darlo todo por ella. El mismo que le había abierto los ojos a un mundo increíble y peligroso, y tan real como el que ella había conocido a través de la herramienta que le proporcionaba la Ciencia.<br/>“¿Sabes?, ver a un hombre afeitándose también resulta muy sexy para algunas mujeres”, comentó mientras dibujaba círculos en el aire con el tobillo girando en su dirección.<br/>Mulder estiró su labio superior para pasar la maquinilla por la delicada piel bajo la nariz.<br/>“Creí que preferías mi barba de las 5h de la tarde, pero no me parecía que combinara bien con el mantel blanco y una primera cita”.<br/>Scully soltó las dos pinzas azules que sujetaban su cabello en lo alto, a salvo de las burbujas, y sacudió la cabeza para ahuecarlo y repartirlo uniformemente alrededor de su rostro.<br/>“Más que preferencias, yo diría que es cuestión de utilidad”.<br/>“No sé qué significa eso”.<br/>“Es agradable acariciar tu rostro recién afeitado, pero lo es aún más sentir tu mejilla cubierta de barba de dos milímetros arrastrándose despacio por mi cuerpo”.<br/>“¡Oooh!”, fue todo lo que se le ocurrió responder.<br/>Ella alcanzó el brazo flexible de la ducha y abrió el grifo del agua caliente. En pocos segundos consiguió la temperatura adecuada para humedecer su cabello. Mulder lo miraba pegarse al cráneo y cambiar de color, su tono rojizo sustituido por un castaño mucho más apagado, sin los reflejos color fuego que tenía grabados en los ojos desde el día que entró en el despacho.<br/>“Si lo hubiera pensado mejor, te habría invitado a desayunar en lugar de a cenar. Hoy ya no queda tiempo para que vuelva a crecer a menos que estés dispuesta a esperar despierta hasta el amanecer” sugirió insinuante.<br/>“¿Por qué despierta?. Yo necesito mis horas de sueño, Mulder, pero nada te impide despertarme cuando hayas recuperado tus dos milímetros”.<br/>“O podría intentar mantenerte despierta con mucho más que dos milímetros”.<br/>“No perdemos nada por probar”.</p><p>
  <strong>19:45 p.m.</strong>
</p><p>Mulder se apresuró a vestirse en el dormitorio para dejarlo libre antes de que Scully acabara su baño. Ya había invadido su intimidad entrando mientras se relajaba en su nube de espuma, lo menos que podía hacer era darle la privacidad que pedía para terminar de ponerse a punto para su cita.<br/>Sólo le faltaba la chaqueta y la corbata. Se dirigió primero al salón para dejar las prendas en lugar seguro sobre el respaldo de la silla del escritorio y en mangas de camisa entró en la cocina a hacer los últimos preparativos, y asegurarse de que la carne en el horno estuviera en su punto a la hora marcada en el temporizador.<br/>Estaba nervioso. Se dio cuenta de ello cuando tuvo que secarse las manos algo sudorosas en los guantes almohadillados. Se trataba sólo de una sencilla cena en casa con Scully, algo que habían hecho muchas noches de sábado frente a la mesita de café con el sonido de fondo de una película de vídeo. Una reunión frente a una mesa con un mensaje implícito que en realidad había sido descifrado hacía ya tres años, cuando encontró el chip que le devolvió la vida a punto de ser devorada por el cáncer.<br/>Toda su vida desde que conociera a Scully parecía haberse convertido en una paradoja. Dentro de ellos, la esperanza y el deseo caminaban por una senda estrecha alrededor de sus corazones, mientras que por fuera las fuerzas invisibles vigilaban cada uno de sus pasos asegurándose de que nunca se encontraran el uno al otro.<br/>El plan fracasó estrepitosamente el mismo día que se conocieron, aunque el camino estuvo siempre tan lleno de curvas, puntos muertos, y caminos mal señalizados, que su relación tuvo que crecer sobre la marcha, unas veces avanzando y otras retrocediendo. Unas veces desandando parte del camino y otras dando saltos de fe más allá de la duda, el miedo, o la culpa. No era extraño que después de todo lo que habían pasado juntos y lo que se habían negado a reconocer a sí mismos durante años, Mulder decidiera que el momento adecuado para una primera cita con Scully fuera mes y medio después de comenzar una relación amorosa en todos y cada uno de los sentidos del término, y en medio de una situación de crisis que les mantenía confinados en casa.<br/>Sí, las condiciones no eran las mejores para una primera cita con la persona amada, pero estaba decidido a hacer las cosas por una vez del modo más normal posible, aunque tuviera que empezar por el final.<br/>Ni siquiera su apartamento se lo puso fácil.<br/>Para empezar no tenía comedor y en casa sólo había dos mesas, ninguna de las cuales parecía apropiada para una cena para la que, dentro de sus posibilidades actuales, pretendían vestirse para la ocasión. La mesita de café era demasiado baja y, aunque la habían utilizado muchas veces para cenas informales frente al televisor, no era lo que quería ofrecerle esta noche. Nada de comer sentados en el sofá con el plato apoyado en las rodillas.<br/>La segunda opción era la mesa de la cocina, más alta y adecuada para sentarse uno frente al otro de modo que pudieran hablar mirándose a la cara. Sólo tenía un pequeño inconveniente… Estaba en la cocina.<br/>De ninguna manera había pedido una primera cita a Scully para invitarle a comer en la cocina.<br/>Mulder se paró en medio del salón con las manos en las caderas, pensando. Sólo faltaban quince minutos para las 20h. Podía oír el sonido del secador en el baño, lo que significaba que Scully no tardaría en salir para vestirse en el dormitorio, y antes de ir a recogerla quería tener todo a punto, así que mejor pensar rápido.<br/>Grandes problemas exigían agudizar el ingenio. Mulder sopesó distancias, ancho de puertas, y espacio disponible, y puso manos a la obra. Lo primero fue retirar la mesita de café llevándola hacia la pared como hacía ella cada mañana al comenzar su tabla de ejercicios. Lo segundo fue algo más difícil, pero teniendo cuidado de no golpear los marcos de las puertas logró sacar la mesa de la cocina y colocarla en el lugar de la mesita del salón. El arreglo quedó perfecto con dos sillas dejando dos pasos estrechos a ambos lados, el sofá en uno y el mueble del televisor al otro.<br/>Mientras, Scully salió del baño envuelta en una toalla para encerrarse en el dormitorio sin preocuparse de lo que él hacía al otro lado del pasillo.<br/>Una vez resuelto lo más difícil, poner la mesa con mantel blanco incluido apenas le llevó diez minutos, justo a tiempo para sacar la fuente del horno y la ensalada ya medio preparada de la nevera.<br/>Cuatro minutos antes de la hora se puso la chaqueta y la corbata, y metió el CD que ya tenía seleccionado en el aparato reproductor. Esperó a las primeras notas para ajustar el volumen de modo que no molestara a la conversación, y con un último vistazo a su apariencia en el reflejo de la pantalla del televisor se dirigió al dormitorio.<br/>Toc - Toc.<br/>Se llevó las manos a la espalda y comenzó a hacer respiraciones lentas para calmar el ligero nerviosismo que sentía, o debería decir respiración, porque sólo le dio tiempo a inspirar una vez. Aún no había acabado de expulsar todo el aire de sus pulmones cuando la puerta se abrió.<br/>“Mulder, ¡qué puntual!. Termino de ponerme los pendientes y estoy lista”, dijo con una sonrisa cálida como si acabara de llegar de algún lugar lejano y llevara días sin verle.<br/>“No he tenido el menor problema en aparcar, ¿puedes creerlo?”, bromeó al mismo tiempo que elevaba las cejas gratamente sorprendido.<br/>En vez de entrar al dormitorio se quedó inmóvil esperando mientras observaba cómo manipulaba el segundo pendiente en el lóbulo de la oreja. Se trataba de esas pequeñas perlas blancas que solía llevar a menudo, que pasaban casi desapercibidas entre el cabello a menos que estuviera muy cerca de ella. Algo similar a lo que ocurría con su cruz de oro que, por supuesto también llevaba alrededor del cuello en este momento.<br/>“Estás… impresionante, Scully”.<br/>Ella le miró con esa sonrisa de labios cerrados que siempre le hacía feliz.<br/>No era exactamente la palabra que le describía, pero mientras hacía un rápido barrido visual fue la primera que le vino a la mente. Cuando el cierre del pendiente quedó en su lugar se dio la vuelta para recoger la cajita de nácar en la que los guardaba, y la dejó sobre la cómoda, junto a un frasco de perfume que Mulder no había visto nunca, pero acababa de captar en el ambiente. Un aroma sutil que al instante despertó su memoria llevándole a un tiempo distinto. Imágenes del océano y un barco pasaron ante sus ojos, y una mujer valiente vestida de rojo que no podía ser ella, pero olía igual y, como Scully, confió en él aun cuando apenas le conocía...<br/>Mulder sacudió la cabeza para volver al presente.<br/>“Gracias. Es todo lo que he podido hacer con lo que tengo en mi bolsa de viaje”, respondió acercándose de nuevo a él, preparada para tener su primera cita en mucho tiempo.<br/>El levantó el brazo doblado por el codo para ofrecérselo y Scully pasó la mano por el hueco agarrando suavemente la manga de la chaqueta mientras le agradecía el gesto caballeroso con la expresión de sus ojos.<br/>Mulder la miró con atención. Lo primero que llamó su atención fue su cabello que, por fortuna, volvía a tener sus reflejos rojizos más intensos que hace un par de horas, y ese aspecto sedoso que le provocaba cosquilleo en las yemas de los dedos y el deseo de enterrarlos entre los mechones. Las perlas de sus orejas destacaban como nunca porque se lo había echado hacia atrás con la ayuda de una fina diadema negra que Scully reservaba para ocasiones muy especiales. El sólo la había visto en una vez que, teniendo en cuenta su escasa vida social, podía considerar que fue una ocasión muy especial para los dos.<br/>“Pues esa bolsa tuya tiene más recursos que todo mi armario, y los has combinado a la perfección”, aseguró sin dejar de recorrer la mirada desde su rostro hasta sus pies, y vuelta hacia arriba.<br/>La falda fue lo siguiente que atrajo sus ojos. Una prenda que reconoció al momento como parte de uno de sus habituales trajes de trabajo, pero que en este momento, sin la chaqueta que siempre le acompañaba, parecía algo totalmente nuevo. El aire serio y profesional que transmitía con el conjunto completo se convertía ahora en algo distinto. Una sensación que comenzaba con un cosquilleo en el estómago.<br/>Elegante y sexy.<br/>La falda se ceñía a la curva de sus caderas de un modo que, con la chaqueta puesta, nunca había tenido ocasión de admirar. Le llegaba justo hasta las rodillas dejando a la vista sus piernas sin medias tan atractivas que tuvo que reprimir el impulso de inclinarse para acariciarlas.<br/>“Tú tampoco lo has hecho nada mal. Me gusta cómo te han quedado las sienes a pesar de haberte cortado el pelo tú mismo. Parece incluso que has leído mi mente al elegir la corbata”.<br/>Mulder se miró el pecho confuso por sus palabras, y más aún por el tono claramente divertido. Cuando cayó en la cuenta, sonrió pasando los dedos a lo largo de la prenda.<br/>“Debe ser cosa del confinamiento. Con menos estrés y asuntos que necesitan mi atención, mi mente se centra en lo que de verdad importa”, bromeó.<br/>La corbata en cuestión era del mismo color rojo oscuro, como vino tinto, que la falda. Scully no pudo evitar recorrer también su longitud por encima de los dedos de su compañero.<br/>La falda se combinaba esta vez con una sencilla camisa blanca, sin mangas ni botones, que habitualmente permanecía casi oculta por la chaqueta. Hoy, sin embargo, permitía a Mulder disfrutar de sus brazos y hombros tonificados en su justa medida. Notó además que la camisa no era totalmente blanca, sino ligeramente transparente, y que bajo la fina tela se insinuaba de nuevo el color rojo oscuro del sujetador.<br/>El atuendo se completaba con un par de zapatos negros que conseguían elevar cinco centímetros su estatura. Los suficientes como para que su nariz alcanzara los hombros del agente.<br/>Caminar cogidos del brazo por el pasillo con ritmo pausado y música de fondo hizo que Scully se sintiera por un momento como si avanzara hacia el altar. Sus labios se curvaron hacia arriba y dejó escapar un sonido corto como de risa e incredulidad al mismo tiempo.<br/>“¿Qué?”, preguntó Mulder inclinando la cabeza para ver mejor su rostro.<br/>“Nada. Sólo pensaba. Una música muy apropiada para este corto paseo”.<br/>“Sé que últimamente es tu canción preferida y aunque sólo sea por el título, pensé que era la ocasión perfecta para escucharla. ¿He acertado?”.<br/>Ella miró hacia arriba.<br/>“Has acertado de pleno, aunque el éxito habría sido aún mayor si hubiera sonado hace mes y medio, la noche que decidí entrar por primera vez en tu habitación”.<br/>“Scully, esa noche me pillaste desprevenido. Cuando me dí cuenta de a lo que venías, un mitad de mi cerebro estaba aún dormido y la otra a punto de sufrir un cortocircuito. No me quedaban neuronas funcionales que utilizar para escoger la música apropiada, pero coincido contigo. Aleluya, concretamente esta versión de Leonard Cohen habría sido el acompañamiento perfecto”.<br/>Al llegar al salón se detuvieron en la entrada, Scully con las cejas bien altas y los labios fruncidos en una O de sorpresa.<br/>“Mulder, ¿qué has hecho?”.<br/>El se encogió de hombros y sonrió algo apurado.<br/>“Creo que he tenido el mismo problema que tu con la bolsa de viaje. Pocos recursos exigen un poco más de imaginación. No podemos salir a cenar al mejor restaurante que nos permitan nuestros bolsillos, pero eso no significa que en nuestra primera cita vayamos a comer en la cocina”.<br/>“La verdad es que pensé que cenaríamos sentados en el sofá, como hacemos habitualmente”, murmuró avergonzada de haber pensado algo así.<br/>Mulder se llevó la mano al pecho fingiéndose ofendido.<br/>“¡Scully, dame un poco de crédito!. ¿Crees que porque ya me he metido en tus pantalones no soy capaz de tener un detalle contigo?”.<br/>La punzada de vergüenza se manifestó rápidamente en el color de sus mejillas.<br/>“No es eso. A lo largo de los años has demostrado ser un caballero de muchas formas distintas. Es sólo que, en general, no das demasiada importancia al protocolo. Te sientes más cómodo en un ambiente informal. Es como eres, y a mí me gusta”.<br/>“Eso no significa que no sepa o que no quiera hacer un esfuerzo cuando la ocasión lo requiere. Tú te sientes mejor siguiendo el protocolo, pero lo has roto tantas veces para ayudarme, o porque te lo he pedido, que lo menos que mereces es una cita como Dios manda”.<br/>“Reconozco que me gusta más esto que la opción del sofá, y te lo agradezco. Realmente te has esmerado al poner la mesa. Ha quedado bonita, y con la música de fondo, el ambiente es… tan romántico”.<br/>Mulder sonrió un tanto satisfecho de sí mismo.<br/>“En la invitación te pedí que te vistieras para la ocasión. Sólo quería que la mesa no desmereciera tu presencia”.<br/>“Ni la tuya”, añadió ella acariciando su manga. “Estoy acostumbrada a verte con traje y corbata, y aun así estás distinto. Creo que este no lo he visto nunca y te sienta especialmente bien. El color gris marengo luce perfecto con esa corbata. Te encuentro más atractivo que de costumbre, lo cual es difícil de superar”.<br/>“¡Ough, Scully!. Vas a hacer que me ruborice”, exclamó de broma, pero sintiéndose halagado de todos modos.<br/>Avanzaron hasta la mesa y Mulder retiró la silla para que la agente se sentara con un movimiento elegante, asegurándose de que la falda quedaba lisa alrededor de sus caderas.<br/>Scully admiró la disposición de la mesa ante sí. Estaba cubierta por un mantel blanco con motivos vegetales en relieve del mismo color, sobre el que había colocado la vajilla. Dos platos de cerámica azul claro, uno hondo y otro plano, en cada extremo. A los lados, los cubiertos reflejaban la luz con el brillo de lo recién estrenado. No eran los cubiertos que utilizaban en sus cenas informales, más apagados por el tiempo y los sucesivos lavados. Tampoco las servilletas eran las desechables de papel de sus sábados de película, sino blancas y de tela a juego con el mantel. Por último, dos copas de cristal, para agua y vino, que estaba segura de que habían salido de su embalaje sólo minutos antes.<br/>“Nunca pensé que tuvieras material para poner una mesa como esta, Mulder. Está perfecta”.<br/>“Casi todo lo que ves son regalos de mi madre por mi cumpleaños y Navidad. Supongo que para ella debía de ser un quebradero de cabeza pensar qué podía querer, y optaba por lo que le era más familiar. No estoy seguro de que creyera que alguna vez lo fuera a utilizar, y para ser sincero, yo tampoco. No se me ocurría una ocasión en que valiera la pena estrenarlo y ahora que hemos llegado hasta aquí, no se me ocurre una razón mejor que una cita contigo”.<br/>Scully pasaba los dedos apreciando los bonitos motivos del mantel, cuando otro detalle atrajo su atención.<br/>“Esto no es un regalo de tu madre. ¿Dónde lo has conseguido sin salir de casa y con las tiendas cerradas?”.<br/>Señaló una copa diferente en medio de la mesa, de cristal azul difuminado. En su interior había una rosa roja perfecta, como recién cortada de la planta, y el tallo muy corto de modo que se apoyaba directamente en el borde.<br/>“Un pequeño favor de la señora Kavanaugh”.<br/>“¿La señora Kavanaugh?. ¿Te refieres a tu vecina de enfrente?. ¿Esa mujer anciana que vive sola?”.<br/>“Sí, ya te he contado que tuvo algún problema”.<br/>“Me dijiste que una vez llamó a tu puerta porque no se encontraba bien. Tenía dificultades para respirar y una sensación extraña en el pecho”.<br/>“Llamé a una ambulancia y fui con ellos al hospital. Los médicos dijeron que había sufrido una angina de pecho y que pudieron salvarla gracias a que actué con rapidez”.<br/>“Estoy segura de que así fue, Mulder. Esa mujer te debe la vida. A su edad y viviendo sola pudo acabar mal si no hubiera conseguido ayuda a tiempo”.<br/>“También me la he encontrado volviendo a casa cargada con las bolsas del supermercado y ya que vivimos puerta con puerta, le he llevado la compra hasta la cocina un par de veces. El caso es que me ha cogido cariño”.<br/>“¿Y quién no?. Debe considerarte su ángel guardián”.<br/>“Se siente sola. Su marido murió hace un par de años. Me contó que el hombre le regalaba todos los meses tres rosas rojas como símbolo de sí mismos y de su único hijo, que murió cuando sólo era un adolescente. Desde que se quedó viuda, ella sigue comprando las tres rosas cada mes. Como digo, me ha cogido cariño, y una vez me dijo que si en algún momento necesitaba algo que ella pudiera hacer por mí, no dudase en pedírselo.<br/>Ayer, mientras estabas en la ducha oí llegar al chico de la floristería que le trae su pedido cada mes. Supongo que también estará cerrada, pero como en muchos otros negocios funciona el servicio a domicilio. Fue entonces cuando se me ocurrió la idea”.<br/>“¿Le pediste a la señora Kavanaugh una de sus tres rosas?”.<br/>Mulder asintió con la cabeza.<br/>“Se sorprendió un poco, y yo mismo pensé que era demasiado atrevido, pero cuando le conté la situación me la regaló encantada. Pretendía pagársela, por supuesto, pero se negó. Sólo dijo que esperaba que fuera tan buen hombre contigo como lo fue su marido con ella”.<br/>“¡Oh!... ¿Qué le dijiste exactamente de nosotros?”.<br/>“La verdad… más o menos”.<br/>“¿Más o menos?”.<br/>“Que hace siete años que conozco a una mujer y hoy, por fin, me he atrevido a pedirle una cita. Ha dicho que sí, pero no podemos salir a cenar fuera, y tampoco tengo ningún detalle para regalarle en esta ocasión tan especial”.<br/>“Hasta ahí, es verdad, aunque lo del detalle no es ningún problema, Mulder. La cena es más que suficiente. Aun así, la rosa es preciosa. ¿Cuál es el menos?”.<br/>“¿El menos?”.<br/>“Le dijiste más o menos la verdad. Ya sé el más, ¿cuál es el menos?”.<br/>“Cuando escuchó la historia se emocionó, me regaló la rosa, y me deseó que lo nuestro fuera el principio de una bonita y larga historia. No tuve valor para aclarar el asunto y explicarle que esta primera cita no es el principio de nada, sino más bien el final porque todo lo que debía ocurrir a partir de ahora en realidad ya ha ocurrido antes”.<br/>Los dos rieron al unísono.<br/>“Hiciste bien en no especificar ese pequeño detalle. Me temo que si lo hubieras hecho, aún estarías en su apartamento aclarando dudas, y yo tendría que cenar sola”.<br/>“Lo que me recuerda que falta dar un último toque a la ensalada y traer el asado antes de que se enfríe. Vuelvo en dos minutos. Tú ve abriendo el vino”.<br/>Le entregó algo que sacó del bolsillo de su chaqueta y desapareció dejándole con la palabra en la boca y un sacacorchos en la palma de la mano.<br/>A la ensalada sólo le faltaba el toque del aguacate. Mulder lo había dejado para el último minuto con el fin de evitar que se oxidara al aire y estropeara el aspecto del plato. Lo abrió por la mitad retirando el hueso y cortó la pulpa en forma de cubos. Una pizca de sal y un chorrito de aceite, y estaba lista. Después se encargó de la carne asada. Con un cuchillo bien afilado cortó lonchas regulares y las roció con su propio jugo. El aroma del asado y las especias inundaba la cocina e hizo rugir a su estómago.<br/>Satisfecho con el aspecto de los dos platos se puso un paño de cocina en el brazo izquierdo y el guante de horno en la mano derecha. Así, con los dos platos en equilibrio no muy estable, volvió al salón.<br/>“El menú está aquí”, anunció acercándose a la mesa. “Si me echas una mano puede que no arruine el mantel de mi madre”, añadió señalando con la barbilla los dos salvamanteles que traía bajo el brazo. Eran dos piezas redondas de vinilo blanco en los que se leían las palabras Hot stuff, cada letra pintada como si fuera una llamita ardiendo.<br/>“¿Esto también es regalo de tu madre?”, preguntó mirándolos con curiosidad antes de colocarlos a cada lado de la rosa.<br/>“No, los compré yo mismo. Estuve dudando entre estos y otro par que consistía en una nave espacial y su piloto alienígena, pero temí que me tacharan de paranoico antes incluso de salir de la tienda”.<br/>“No sé por qué alguien haría algo así”.<br/>Mulder dejó pasar el comentario irónico porque el calor del asado estaba a punto de traspasar el guante. Soltó las dos fuentes y comenzó a servir la ensalada de aguacate y salmón. Una vez que los dos tenían una ración generosa ante sí se sentó en su lugar frente de ella.<br/>“Y bien. ¿Cómo llevas esto del confinamiento, Scully?”, preguntó con una mueca burlona en los labios. “¿Has pensado qué es lo primero que quieres hacer cuando salgamos de aquí?”.<br/>Ella sonrió a la forma un tanto absurda de iniciar la conversación teniendo en cuenta que llevaban seis días encerrados en el mismo apartamento. Sabía perfectamente cómo se sentía según pasaban los días.<br/>“Lo primero que quiero hacer cuando nos dejen salir es dar un bonito paseo por el bosque contigo. Necesito tomar el aire y el sol, y caminar cientos de pasos sin darme de bruces con una pared”.<br/>Mulder no estaba seguro de si era verdad, o sarcasmo.<br/>“¿Lo dices en serio?. ¿Han bastado seis días de aislamiento para que cambies tu opinión acerca de los bosques?. Eso abre todo un mundo de posibilidades. Nueve días más, con sus correspondientes noches, y apuesto que la próxima vez que veamos a Skinner serás tú quien le entregue el modelo 402 firmado de tu puño y letra solicitando la autorización para investigar un nuevo expediente X”.<br/>“Me temo que tendrán que venir dos pandemias más para que logres ver eso. No ha sido el confinamiento lo que ha cambiado mi opinión acerca de los bosques. Fuiste tú”.<br/>Mulder pinchó un tomate cherry de su plato y lo tragó antes de responder.<br/>“¿En serio?. ¿Qué he hecho?”.<br/>“Pedirme que cante para asegurarte de que siguiera despierta y vigilante ante cualquier peligro durante la noche, incluidos los hombres polilla”.<br/>“No me negarás que aquella fue una gran idea. Con tu voz lograste mantenerlos a raya. Ni con tu buena puntería lo habrías hecho mejor si nuestras vidas hubieran dependido de tu arma reglamentaria”.<br/>“¡Mulder!”, le riñó con la voz y la ceja al mismo tiempo.<br/>Scully levantó su copa e hizo un gesto para que él tomara la suya. El vino giró suavemente mientras pensaba las palabras.<br/>“Quiero hacer un brindis”.<br/>“¿Por…?”, preguntó con su copa a pocos centímetros de la de ella.<br/>“Por esa noche en el bosque. Porque las horas que pasé despierta vigilando que nada malo te ocurriese sirvieron para reflexionar y ser plenamente consciente de que la vida me había dado una segunda oportunidad. Hasta esa noche, pasé meses intentando no escuchar esa vocecita en mi mente que me repetía una y otra vez que nada de lo que hacía tenía sentido; que el final era inevitable… Y casi de un día para otro, me vi allí, viva y sana, a solas contigo en el bosque. Sentí que todo el dolor había merecido la pena. Tuvo sentido a cambio de tenerte a mi lado. Pensé mucho y por la mañana, mientras buscaba bayas para desayunar, me prometí a mí misma que algún día, pronto, encontraría el valor para decirte que te necesitaba en mi vida, y te quería en mi cama. Que ser tu compañera ya no era suficiente”.<br/>Mulder chocó su copa con la de ella en un clink musical.<br/>“Brindo por aquella noche, aunque tienes que reconocer que tu concepto de lo que significa pronto está algo distorsionado. Si no me equivocó, han pasado como dos años y medio”.<br/>Scully tomó un trago de su vino.<br/>“No se lo pones fácil a las chicas, Mulder. La mayoría de las veces no sabía si yo era malísima enviando señales, o tú aún peor captándolas. O puede que las dos se cruzaran con las señales alienígenas, y las interferencias impidieran que el mensaje llegara a tus oídos. Dolía comprobar una y otra vez que unas luces en el cielo eran más importantes que yo. Lo entendía, pero dolía”.<br/>Mulder soltó su tenedor en el plato para acercar la mano a la mejilla de ella, sus cuatro dedos cubriendo su oreja y el pulgar rozando el borde exterior de su ojo.<br/>“Siento haberte hecho sentir así. Todo empezó a los doce años y nunca he sabido cómo pararlo. Intentaste muchas veces decirme que esto no podía seguir para siempre, que tenía que haber un fin; que en algún momento había que decir basta y salir del coche. No te escuché, pero sabía que en el fondo tenías razón; que la vida está en nosotros y no en las luces del cielo”.<br/>Scully sintió las lágrimas subir a sus ojos y las obligó a retroceder como había aprendido de él, utilizando el humor.<br/>“A veces me he preguntado si habría servido de algo que aquella noche te golpeara con la bandeja de vino y queso en la cabeza”.<br/>“Aun a riesgo de poner mi integridad en peligro te pido que la próxima vez que lo consideres adecuado, lo hagas sin dudarlo un segundo”.<br/>“No sé, Mulder. Ya te había pegado un tiro a propósito. No quería crear un precedente peligroso y que acabaras en Urgencias con tanta frecuencia como para verme obligada a tener a mano una explicación racional que mantenga mi trasero a salvo”.<br/>“¡Esta es mi Scully!”, respondió levantándose para recoger los platos vacíos y dejarlos apartados en la mesita de café.<br/>Mientras servía una buena ración de carne a cada uno, ella volvió a llenar las copas. O más bien sólo la suya puesto que la de él aun contenía unos cuantos tragos.<br/>Quedaron en silencio unos minutos escuchando la música. La voz profunda y serena de Leonard Cohen les transportó de alguna manera al pasado. A recuerdos que mantenían en sus mentes porque nunca se atrevieron a compartir el miedo a arriesgar sus corazones demasiado pronto.<br/>Mulder tosió ligeramente para atraer su atención.<br/>“Scully, cuando todo esto acabe, podamos salir, y las cosas vuelvan a ser como antes, ¿qué quieres hacer?. Quiero decir además de pasear por el bosque… ¿Qué pasa con nosotros?”.<br/>Ella dejó la copa en la mesa y le miró con una expresión de auténtica sorpresa.<br/>“¿Con nosotros?. ¿Qué esperas que pase?”.<br/>El se encogió de hombros.<br/>“No estoy seguro. Sé lo que quiero yo, pero no hemos hablado de ello”.<br/>“¿Y qué es lo que quieres?”.<br/>“Que vivamos juntos”.<br/>“Eso es lo que dije a mamá que ocurriría cuando acabe el confinamiento. ¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que ella tiene las cosas más claras que tú?”, preguntó confusa.<br/>“Porque seguramente es así. Tú y yo damos demasiadas cosas por hecho. Confiamos demasiado en el lenguaje no verbal. En general está bien, me gusta saber lo que piensas con sólo una mirada o un roce de tu mano, pero sabemos que a veces el silencio nos ha paralizado. No decir las cosas a la cara nos ha dejado en una especie de limbo en el que nuestras vidas parecían no avanzar cuando retroceder ya no era un opción”.<br/>“Yo también quiero vivir contigo, Mulder”, declaró moviendo la mano por el mantel hasta coger la suya “aunque no esté totalmente convencida de que sea una buena idea”.<br/>“¿Por qué?. ¿De qué tienes miedo?”, preguntó con una pizca de aprensión en la voz.<br/>“No de ti”, se apresuró a responder. “Es… No sé. Nos movemos en un mundo tan peligroso que en cualquier momento puede ser el fin. Hasta ahora, cada vez que corría peligro de perderte era horrible. Desde hace mes y medio es inimaginable, y si algo te ocurriera cuando vivamos juntos, no sólo en esta especie de ensayo, no sé si podría soportarlo”.<br/>“Yo siento lo mismo contigo, pero ¿cuál es la otra opción?. ¿Vivir como hasta ahora?. Para mí no es suficiente, Scully. No quiero seguir eligiendo la soledad”.<br/>“Yo tampoco. En realidad, el siguiente paso debería ser sencillo. Simplemente seguir como estamos en este momento”.<br/>“Sí, pero necesitamos concretar un pequeño detalle”.<br/>“¿Cuál?”.<br/>“¿Dónde vamos a vivir?”.<br/>“¿Dónde?”.<br/>“Tenemos dos opciones, tu apartamento o el mío. ¿Has pensado en ello o prefieres echar una moneda al aire?”.<br/>Scully no contestó inmediatamente, como si por primera vez estuviera considerando la cuestión.<br/>“¿O deberíamos buscar algo nuevo para los dos?”, sugirió él como tercera opción.<br/>Ella tragó un pedazo de carne con ayuda de la copa de vino. ¿No acababa de rellenarla?. ¿Por qué apenas quedaba un centímetro de líquido en el fondo?. La de Mulder conservaba exactamente el mismo nivel que cuando se fijó, hacía diez minutos.<br/>“Dadas las circunstancias, y que no tenemos la menor idea de qué va a pasar cuando transcurran los 15 días, no creo que sea el momento adecuado para complicarse la vida buscando apartamento, haciendo la mudanza, y demás. Es mejor limitarse a una de las dos opciones que ya tenemos. Siempre hay tiempo si después queremos algo distinto”.<br/>“Yo apuesto por tu apartamento”.<br/>“¿El mio?. ¿Por qué?”, preguntó un tanto sorprendida.<br/>Mulder hizo un gesto vago con la mano como si la respuesta fuera tan evidente que no necesitara explicación.<br/>“Es más grande, mejor amueblado, tiene más luz… Se siente como un verdadero hogar. El mío sólo es un piso de soltero que sirve poco más que para ver la televisión tumbado en el sofá. Tú tienes hasta un rinconcito de lectura en el dormitorio, algo que sólo he visto de pasada en las revistas que ojeo en la sala de espera del dentista. Durante la mayor parte de la década que llevo viviendo en mi apartamento, yo ni siquiera tenía un dormitorio”.<br/>“Técnicamente sí lo tenías, sólo que lo usabas de trastero porque preferías dormir en el sofá. Desde el fiasco del misterioso colchón de agua por fin me hiciste caso y compraste un verdadero dormitorio que nos ha venido como anillo al dedo”, respondió con una mueca sugerente al final de la frase.<br/>“Visto así, tienes razón, pero mi voto sigue siendo para tu apartamento”.<br/>“¿Y qué harías con el sofá?. Le tienes demasiado cariño como para desprenderte de el”.<br/>“Scully, pretendo cambiar mi sofá por una cama grande con colchón y sábanas en la que, para más aliciente, vas a estar tú cada noche. Te prometo que no voy a sentir lo más mínimo deshacerme de el, o donarlo a la beneficencia… a menos que pienses que sería mejor conservarlo e instalarlo en tu apartamento por si alguna noche decides darme la patada en el culo y enviarme a dormir al sofá”.<br/>“No creo que eso vaya a ocurrir, al menos a corto plazo, y en todo caso yo ya tengo un sofá al que enviarte de una patada si las circunstancias lo requieren”, le recordó mostrando los dientes en una falsa sonrisa.<br/>“Entonces, ¿estamos de acuerdo?”, preguntó tratando de controlar el entusiasmo en la voz. “Cuando esto acabe, ¿tu apartamento será nuestro apartamento?”.<br/>La agente respondió con una amplia sonrisa, esta vez sincera.<br/>“Sí, Mulder. Quiero compartir mi apartamento contigo cuando acabe el confinamiento. Sólo dame un par de días para organizarme. Necesito hacer sitio para ti en los armarios”.<br/>“Eso no te llevará mucho tiempo. Sólo tengo unos cuantos trajes y un acuario que meter en mi bolsa de viaje, y estoy listo para ir donde me lleve el camino… es decir, a tu casa”.<br/>Con un voto a favor y otro en contra, Scully decidió que la cena tal cual, era más que suficiente. No necesitaban postre. Mulder accedió murmurando por lo bajo y propuso que en su lugar tomaran un té en el sofá.<br/>“Sí, un té me apetece, Mulder”.<br/>Mientras calentaba el agua y preparaba las bolsitas, Scully se encargó de recoger la mesa y llevar los platos sucios a la cocina. No era su costumbre, pero decidió dejarlos apilados en el fregadero para lavarlos por la mañana. Dobló el mantel y empujó la mesa contra la pared para sustituirla por la legítima dueña de ese espacio.<br/>La cita aún no había acabado.<br/>Cuando Mulder regresó con las dos tazas humeantes rodeado de un fresco aroma a menta, el Aleluya sonaba de nuevo en el salón. La mesita de café volvía a estar en su sitio así que dejó las infusiones con cuidado para que reposaran cubiertas por sus platillos, y para no molestar a Scully que parecía estar más que cómoda. Sentada en el sofá con la espalda y la cabeza apoyadas en el respaldo, los ojos cerrados, y los pies sin zapatos sobre la mesita. Mulder sin embargo se preocupó un poco.<br/>“Scully, espero que esa posición no signifique un aburrimiento mortal. Aún no ha acabado nuestra primera cita”.<br/>Ella abrió un ojo y sonrió.<br/>“¡Mmmmmm!, qué bien huele esa infusión de poleo. Sólo he cerrado los ojos un momento porque me sentía algo pesada. He empezado a hacer la digestión sin ti”.<br/>Mulder se quitó la chaqueta y la dejó en el respaldo de la silla de su escritorio. Antes de sentarse a su lado se aflojó el nudo de la corbata y el primer botón de la camisa. Se arremangó hasta los codos despacio, teniendo cuidado de que las vueltas de las mangas quedaran perfectas. Podía notar a Scully en su visión periférica observando atenta el proceso con los dos ojos abiertos.<br/>“¿Sabes que tienes los brazos más sexy que he visto nunca, Mulder?”.<br/>El la miró de reojo satisfecho de conseguir lo que pretendía con sus movimientos premeditadamente lentos y estudiados.<br/>“Es la primera vez que lo dices con palabras, pero lo he leído en tus ojos más veces de las que imaginas. ¿Por qué, sino, crees que me he arremangado a veces en el despacho, en pleno febrero y con la calefacción averiada?”.<br/>“¿Quieres decir que lo hacías por mí?. Creí que era porque llevábamos semanas en el despacho haciendo papeleo, sin ningún caso que investigar, y la energía contenida estaba a punto de salirte por las orejas”.<br/>Mulder cogió las dos tazas y le pasó una a su compañera.<br/>“Un diagnóstico acertado, doctora Scully. Tenía una cantidad desorbitada de energía contenida, pero no toda se debía a la falta de expedientes X que investigar”.<br/>La agente se acercó la taza a los labios con cuidado de no quemarse, y tomó un trago al mismo tiempo que ocultaba una pequeña sonrisa de orgullo detrás de la bebida.<br/>“¡Oh!. Si tenías algún problema con tu energía contenida deberías habérmelo dicho. Seguramente habría podido ofrecerte algún remedio médico, o de otro tipo, para que te sintieras mejor”, bromeó.<br/>“No se me ocurre cuál”, le siguió él.<br/>Scully tomó otro trago. La menta caliente descendió por su cuerpo cubriéndole de una sensación agradable que dibujó una sonrisa bobalicona en su rostro. Sentía sus párpados pesados y a media asta.<br/>“Hay una cosa sobre la que la gente no suele caer en la cuenta respecto a la carrera de Medicina”<br/>Mulder frunció las cejas ante el extraño comentario.<br/>“¿Qué cosa?”.<br/>“Que la Medicina trata del estudio del cuerpo humano. De tooooodo el cuerpo humano. No hay rincón que no conozca a foooondo”, declaró arrastrando las vocales de un modo que le puso la piel de gallina.<br/>Se quedó mirándole fijamente, callado durante varios segundos. Ella le devolvió la mirada, pero era evidente el esfuerzo por mantener los ojos abiertos.<br/>“Scully, ¿estás borracha?”, preguntó al fin.<br/>Ella le dio un golpecito de mentira en el antebrazo desnudo.<br/>“Borracha es una palabra demasiado fuerte para tres copas de vino, ¿no crees?”.<br/>“Depende de a qué cuerpo vayan a parar las copas. Yo diría que para uno de tu tamaño, tres son más que suficientes”.<br/>“Puede que esté algo achispada, pero nada más. Afortunadamente, no tengo que conducir hasta mi apartamento para dormir sola en mi cama”.<br/>“Afortunadamente”, coincidió Mulder.<br/>“Además es culpa tuya”, afirmó mientras comenzaba a juguetear con el vello del antebrazo del agente.<br/>“¿Mía?. Scully, puede que tengas la mente algo espesa como para recordar todos los detalles, pero desde que te entregué el sacacorchos tú has sido la única que ha tocado la botella tanto para abrirla como para servir las copas. Yo me he limitado a beber las mías con un poco más de moderación”.<br/>Ella irguió la cabeza esforzándose por seguir el hilo de lo que decía, pero cuando acabó de hablar volvió a dejarla caer sobre el respaldo del sofá con un seco ¡thump!, como si le pesara una tonelada.<br/>“Tú elegiste el vino y lo pusiste en el carro. No fue barato, pero sobre todo no debiste escoger uno que estuviera tan bueno”.<br/>“¡Oh, vaya!. Lo tendré en cuenta para futuras citas”.<br/>“Me toca a mí decidir el lugar para celebrar la segunda”, le advirtió.<br/>Mulder se inclinó para que viera la expresión confusa en su cara.<br/>“¿Por qué?. Te recuerdo que te he invitado a cenar en mi salón porque no teníamos más opciones”.<br/>Vio aparecer dos arrugas en su frente como si estuviera haciendo un esfuerzo mental enorme, hasta que al fin se le encendió la bombilla.<br/>“Tienes razón, estamos confinados. No podemos salir a cenar fuera”, dijo señalando lo obvio.<br/>Mulder se acercó unos centímetros más. Sus ojos estaban algo vidriosos y sus pupilas enormes. El alcohol había tardado en llegar, pero en este momento se lo estaba pasando en grande con sus neuronas.<br/>“De acuerdo, Mulder, para la próxima cita eliges tu el lugar, pero con una condición”.<br/>“¿Qué condición?”.<br/>“Quiero comer en el suelo con un tronco detrás de mí donde apoyarme”.<br/>Lo dijo muy seria, aunque un segundo después soltó una pequeña carcajada ante lo absurdo de su petición.<br/>“No estoy seguro de que haya aquí, en D.C. un restaurante que ofrezca ese tipo de servicio, pero lo investigaré”, afirmó igualmente serio, como si la idea de Scully fuera la más razonable del mundo.<br/>“Y aún me debes un aperitivo de vino y queso”, añadió.<br/>“Yo diría que el vino ya te lo has servido con suficiente generosidad. Lo del queso queda pendiente para otro día”.<br/>“Vale”, respondió conforme con un movimiento vertical de cabeza.<br/>La música cesó momentáneamente en el CD. Mulder sabía qué tema venía a continuación y quiso aprovecharlo. Se puso en pie y empujó de nuevo la mesita a un lado para hacer sitio ante la sorpresa de Scully cuando, sin previo aviso, la superficie de madera desapareció de debajo de sus pies.<br/>“¡Eh!, ¿qué haces?”.<br/>Mulder seguía de pie ahora con el brazo estirado hacia ella ofreciéndole la mano, y la mirada dirigida al suelo. Las notas de Walking in Menphis sonaron en la mente de Scully como un deja vu.<br/>“La cita incluía baile, Scully. Quiero empezar con esta canción”.<br/>Ella cogió su mano y se dejó llevar por el impulso de Mulder. Sus pies descalzos y su mente algo nublada por el alcohol provocaron un pequeño problema de equilibrio de modo que acabó sujetándose con las dos manos al cuello del agente quien, a su vez, le salvó de acabar por el suelo estabilizándola con las manos en sus caderas.<br/>“¡Wow, Scully!. Me gusta esta canción tanto como a ti, pero mejor seguimos el ritmo de Leonard. Se lo toma con mucha tranquilidad al interpretar este tema y con el alcohol que llevas ahí dentro, tú deberías hacer lo mismo”.<br/>“I´m your man. Hace tiempo que siento que Leonard Cohen escribió esta canción pensando en nosotros”, dijo Scully tratando de ponerse más recta para que sus ojos y sus labios estuvieran más cerca de él.<br/>“No es probable teniendo en cuenta que la compuso en 1988. Faltaban cinco años para que nos conociéramos”.<br/>“Cuando escucho la canción es como si me hablaras tú”, insistió con la lengua algo trabada.<br/>“¿Cómo si te hablara cinco años antes de conocerte?. Scully, eso me suena a algo que tiene que ver con vidas pasadas”.<br/>“A mí también”.<br/>“Creo que tu estricto racionalismo se te ha diluido en el vino. Espero que sea temporal. En cualquier caso es una bonita idea eso de las vidas pasadas, siempre que tú estés en todas ellas”.<br/>Leonard cantaba las primeras estrofas con su voz rota invitándoles a iniciar un movimiento lento de vaivén, sus caderas perfectamente coordinadas. Mulder sentía el peso de los brazos de su compañera en los hombros y sus dedos acariciando la parte posterior de su cabeza, donde acababa el pelo. Era una sensación agradable, casi mágica, que en medio del salón le hacía sentir como si en el mundo sólo existieran ellos dos y la voz de Leonard.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>If you want a lover</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I´ll do anything you ask me to</em>
  <br/>
  <em>And if you want another kind of love</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I´ll wear a mask for you</em>
  <br/>
  <em>If you want a partner, take my hand, or</em>
  <br/>
  <em>If you want to strike me down in anger</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Here I stand</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I´m your man.</em>
</p><p>“¿Por qué no hemos hecho esto más veces, Mulder?”.<br/>“¿Qué?. ¿Bailar?”.<br/>“Mmm hm”, asintió acercándose aún más a él, hasta que sus pechos entraron en contacto y Mulder sostenía más peso de su compañera que el que soportaba ella misma.<br/>“No sé si te has dado cuenta, pero no somos muy de fiestas”.<br/>“No necesitamos una fiesta para bailar los dos solos”.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>If you want a boxeer</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I will step into the ring for you</em>
  <br/>
  <em>And if you want a doctor</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I´ll examine every inch of you</em>
  <br/>
  <em>If you want a driver, climb inside</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Or if you want to take me for a ride</em>
  <br/>
  <em>You know you can</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I´m your man</em>
</p><p><br/>“Me gusta verte conducir, Mulder”, comentó después de escuchar la segunda estrofa en silencio.<br/>“A mí me gusta tenerte como mi médico personal y que examines cada pulgada de mí, aunque sólo tenga una luxación de mi dedo meñique”.<br/>“Un buen médico siempre mira más allá de la lesión aparente. Nunca se sabe dónde pueden aparecer problemas secundarios que podrían ser fatales por culpa de un comportamiento negligente”.<br/>“No podía estar más de acuerdo. Siento que estoy en buenas manos cuando te muestras así de minuciosa”.<br/>“Yo siento mariposas en el estómago cuando veo tus manos en el volante y las mangas de tu camisa arremangadas”.<br/>“Siempre he sospechado que el asunto de las mangas es la principal razón por la que no insistes en conducir tú”.<br/>“¿Qué puedo decir?. Han sido demasiado años en que esa era la única parte de tu cuerpo que veía con frecuencia suficiente como para que me sirviera de combustible para mi imaginación nocturna”.<br/>Mulder inclinó la cabeza apoyando su frente en la de ella, sus miradas tan cerca que sus ojos casi se cruzaban.<br/>“Si me lo hubieras dicho seguro que habríamos encontrado una solución para tus problemas nocturnos”.<br/>Scully le ofreció una sonrisa de labios cerrados.<br/>“Hace tiempo que pienso que deberíamos haber hecho caso a Skinner cuando insistía en que asistiéramos a los Seminarios de Comunicación y Trabajo en Equipo. Si hubiéramos construido esa dichosa torre de muebles, y todo habría sido más fácil”.<br/>“¡Ough, no!. Ahora mismo no se me ocurre, pero apuesto a que tiene que haber otra forma de conseguir que habláramos el uno con el otro”.<br/>“Bueno, el vino también funciona como pudiste comprobar la noche que entraste en mi apartamento tirando la puerta abajo, pero es un método arriesgado. Provoca malentendidos con facilidad”, le recordó.<br/>“Scully, no quiero volver a oír el nombre de ese tipo nunca más. Ni con H, ni sin ella”.<br/>“Aún no puedo creer que me dejara engañar de aquella manera. Fue el momento ¡Tierra, trágame!, más memorable de mi vida”.<br/>“¿Incluido el de hace unos días, cuando reuniste a un grupo de expertos de la Universidad de Harvard para presentarles a un hombre invisible pintado de amarillo?”.<br/>“¡Cállate, Mulder!”.<br/>Cohen recitó la última estrofa dejándoles sumidos en sus propios pensamientos.<br/>If you want a father for your child<br/>Or if you want to walk with me a while across the sand.<br/>I´m your man.<br/>Mulder separó su rostro del de ella. Mientras se miraban, su mano abandonó la cadera para acariciar su mejilla.<br/>“No puedo imaginar cómo habrían sido las cosas, pero desde que me lo pediste, no sólo quise ser el padre de tu hijo. No me atreví a decirte toda la verdad. Antes de que me lo pidieras ya pensaba en la posibilidad de tener un hijo algún día, y no puedo imaginar tenerlo con nadie más que contigo”.<br/>Scullly parpadeó varias veces tratando de impedir que las lágrimas subieran a sus ojos; sin embargo el temblor de sus labios le traicionó. La sensación de presión en el pecho era tal que pensó que en cualquier momento su corazón dejaría de latir.<br/>“Sabía que las probabilidades de que el IVF funcionara eran muy pocas, pero aun así quería creer porque tú creías. Quería que una vez más tuvieras razón. Cuando te pedí que fueras mi donante me sentí tan fría… No era eso lo que quería, pero nunca has hecho ningún tipo de comentario acerca de lo que tú querías. Con tu búsqueda siempre en la mente, creí que tener un hijo era lo último en que pensabas. Que ni siquiera estaba en tu lista. No me atrevía a hablarte sinceramente de algo que creí que no era importante para ti. Yo no quería un donante para mí, Mulder, quería un padre para nuestro hijo. Que lo desearas tanto como yo. Sé que es una idea infantil. No puedes vivir esperando que los demás vean las cosas del modo que nosotros las vemos, pero quisiera haberte dado la oportunidad de descubrir el gran padre que sé que eres”.<br/>Mulder le limpió con la yema del pulgar una lágrima que acababa de escapar de su párpado inferior.<br/>“Apenas hace mes y medio del último intento. Sé que es pronto para plantearnos otras opciones. Necesitas procesarlo y hacer las paces con la idea de que nunca podremos tener un hijo de modo natural, pero eso no significa que debamos renunciar a ese sueño. Tal vez debamos plantearnos alternativas que nunca habíamos considerado”.<br/>Scully bajó la mirada fijando los ojos en el nudo desecho de la corbata.<br/>“Tú no necesitas otras opciones, Mulder. Puedes tener un hijo cuando quieras. Sólo necesitas otra mujer”.<br/>Por un momento, el nudo de la garganta le impidió responder. Mulder pasó los dos brazos por los costados y extendió las manos en su espalda, abrazándola con fuerza. Su barbilla descansaba en lo alto de la coronilla de su compañera.<br/>“No lo has entendido, Scully. Si tú eres estéril, yo soy estéril”.<br/>Cuando comenzó el siguiente tema en el CD, volvieron a sentarse juntos en el sofá. El brazo de Mulder rodeaba sus hombros, y el rostro de ella se apoyaba en su pecho al tiempo que le abrazaba a la altura del estómago.<br/>“Tengo algo para ti”.<br/>Ella elevó ligeramente la cabeza para mirarle sin tener que moverse.<br/>“¿Para mí?. No necesitas hacerme un regalo, Mulder. La cita ha sido más que suficiente. Tanto que ya espero la segunda”.<br/>“Una primera cita necesita un detalle que la recuerde. Además, es algo que me recuerda a ti”.<br/>Esta vez sí se incorporó.<br/>“Cada vez que dices eso, me haces un regalo extraño, pero sabes que lo aprecio más que si te hubieras gastado una buena suma de dinero”.<br/>Mulder se metió la mano en el bolsillo del pantalón y sacó algo con el puño cerrado. Al acercarlo a sus ojos se lo presentó con la palma abierta como si fuera una ofrenda valiosa. Scully adivinó al instante lo que era, y le miró confusa.<br/>“Quiero que lo tengas tú”.<br/>Era una piedra de color gris algo más pequeña que la palma de la mano. Su forma redondeada y pulida indicaba que durante mucho tiempo fue un sencillo guijarro de río.<br/>En este momento era parte de un tesoro.<br/>“Es una de las piedras pintadas de la colección de Samantha, uno de los recuerdos más queridos que tienes de ella. No sé si puedo aceptarla, Mulder. ¿Por qué quieres separarla del resto de su colección?”.<br/>“No la estoy separando de nada. Si vamos a vivir juntos, la piedra seguirá con nosotros al igual que el resto. Es sólo que si alguien merece tener a algo que pertenecía a mi hermana, quiero que seas tú. Durante años me ayudaste a buscarla y gracias a ti descubrí lo suficiente acerca de lo que le ocurrió como para dar a mi alma una paz que no había sentido en veinticinco años. Samantha siempre formará parte de mí y ahora que estamos juntos quiero que también sea parte de ti”.<br/>Scully le cogió la mano para entrelazar sus dedos, su calor reconfortante como siempre.<br/>“Es parte de mí desde el día que me hablaste de ella por primera vez en tu habitación del motel, en Bellefleur”.<br/>Mulder presionó sus hombros para atraerla más hacía sí y besarla en la frente.<br/>“La hermana mayor de su amiga Michelle pintó esa colección para Samantha. Son treinta piedras que muestran todo un repertorio de expresiones humanas pintadas con pincel y acuarelas. Anoche, mientras pensaba en un regalo para esta cita recordé que la expresión de una de las piedras parecía haber sido creada pensando en ti. Me pareció el regalo perfecto”.<br/>Scully tomó la piedra de su mano y observó atenta hasta que inconscientemente, el gesto de su rostro imitó al pintado en uno de los lados. Los labios apretados en una sonrisa neutra y horizontal y sobre ellos dos ojos enmarcados por dos cejas con un ángulo delicado, una claramente más alta que la otra, dándole al rostro una expresión escéptica. El mismo gesto que Mulder había visto mil veces mil tratando de convencerla de la certeza de una de sus teorías.<br/>“Samantha se adelantó a su tiempo. Esa colección de piedras son los emojis de los años 70”.<br/>Mulder miró la piedra y elevó sus propias cejas.<br/>“No se me había ocurrido verlo de esa manera, pero ahora que lo pienso tienes toda la razón. ¿Sabes que entre ellas hay una que tiene pintada una cara babeando?. Es como si la amiga de Samantha te hubiera conocido”.<br/>Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de los dos mientras sujetaban la roca entre sus manos unidas.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Tercera parte</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>7º día de confinamiento</p><p>“Acércame la otra llave inglesa, Scully. Esta es demasiado pequeña para sujetar la válvula. Necesito girarla para cortar el agua antes de cambiar la arandela de goma. No quisiera provocar una inundación en el baño al tratar de arreglar una pequeña fuga. Mi casero ya me tiene entre ceja y ceja por un par de incidentes ocurridos desde que alquilé este apartamento”.<br/>A su lado, la agente enredaba entre el montón de herramientas guardadas sin ningún orden en la caja de metal que tenía a sus pies.<br/>“¿Te refieres a incidentes sin importancia como la fuga de tu colchón de agua, el envenenamiento del agua de tu edificio, un par de cadáveres en tu salón y en la entrada de tu apartamento, y un cargador completo disparado por mí misma contra la pared de tu salón?”.<br/>Mulder levantó la cabeza para mirarla y al hacerlo se golpeó la frente contra la tubería metálica que pretendía arreglar.<br/>“¡Ouch!. Si lo dices así, parece que mi apartamento sufriera algún tipo de maldición”, se quejó frotándose la zona dolorida.<br/>“Espero que sea así”, respondió entregándole la herramienta que le había pedido. “De lo contrario voy a empezar a pensar que eres tú quien atrae las desgracias allá por donde vas”.<br/>Mulder ajustó su posición tirado en el suelo bocarriba, con la cabeza metida en el mueble bajo lavabo, e intentó cerrar la llave por segunda vez.<br/>“Me conmueve que me tengas en tan alta opinión”, dijo sarcástico.<br/>Dio un par de gruñidos de esfuerzo tratando de que la dichosa válvula cediera, pero fue inútil. Probablemente estaba algo oxidada y se negaba a girar.<br/>“Deberías llamar a un fontanero para que se encargue de esto, Mulder. Las chapuzas domésticas no son lo tuyo. ¿Tengo que recordarte lo que ocurrió la última vez que intentaste ayudar a una mujer con la avería de su fregadero?. Tu trasero se llevó la peor parte”.<br/>“En aquella ocasión me pilló desprevenido porque no prestaba mucha atención. Íbamos en busca de Henry Weems. No esperaba que la señora Lupone me pusiera una herramienta enorme en las manos para que me encargase de la tubería. Además, no puedo llamar a un fontanero hasta dentro de una semana por lo menos. Ellos también están confinados y sólo atienden emergencias”.<br/>“¡Esto es una emergencia!”.<br/>“Es una pequeña fuga de diez gotas por minuto. Has estado en situaciones mucho más húmedas tanto sobre tu cabeza como debajo de tus pies. Esto no debería asustarte”.<br/>“No me asusta. Es sólo que sería más seguro poner un recipiente para recoger las gotas y esperar a que venga un profesional que sepa lo que hace”.<br/>“Sé lo que hago, Scully. Créeme. He estudiado un par de vídeos en youtube antes de poner manos a la obra, y es pan comido. Sólo hay que seguir cinco pasos: Cerrar la llave, desenroscar las dos partes de la tubería, retirar la arandela de goma deteriorada, sustituirla por otra nueva, enroscar de nuevo las dos partes asegurándose de que la goma y el metal quedan bien sellados, y listos”, resumió orgulloso, como si hubiera estado un par de horas memorizando los puntos básicos del Manual de Reparaciones Caseras, tomo I.<br/>Scully no estaba tan convencida del éxito de la misión que Mulder se había autoasignado, por muy sencilla que pareciese, pero se guardó de seguir expresando sus dudas. Al fin y al cabo, como su ayudante en esta misión, disfrutaba de unas vistas privilegiadas desde su puesto, sentada en la tapa del retrete.<br/>Vestido con unos vaqueros y una camiseta gris ajustada que ya presentaba manchas de humedad aquí y allá, Mulder emitía pequeños gruñidos, mientras ella le observaba y recitaba en su mente la lista de los músculos que se contraían en la parte superior del cuerpo del agente con cada pequeño movimiento y esfuerzo.<br/>Esternocleidomastoideo, Trapecio, Deltoides, Pectoral Mayor, Serrato Mayor, Intercostales, Bíceps, Tríceps,…<br/>Sonó un crujido extraño y metálico que le habría alarmado si su mente no estuviera en otras cosas.<br/>“¡Por fin!. La válvula se ha movido. ¿Quieres comprobar que no hay agua, por favor?... ¿Scully?”.<br/>“¿Eh?... Sí, voy”, respondió volviendo de su nube.<br/>Se levantó para abrir el grifo del lavabo y, efectivamente, no salió ni gota.<br/>“El primero de los cinco pasos ha sido todo un éxito, Mulder. Felicidades.”, dijo con una mueca burlona que él no pudo ver desde su posición, pero captó de todos modos en el tono de su voz.<br/>“Un viaje de mil millas comienza con un primer paso. Lao-Tse, dixit”, replicó.<br/>“Si consigues completar con éxito esta misión tal vez te confíe la reparación de algunos pequeños problemas que tengo en mi apartamento”.<br/>“Me siento honrado de que me consideres digno, pero no me imagino que puede estar funcionando mal en apartamento de la agente Dana Scully”, respondió con el mismo tono sarcástico.<br/>“Bueno, no mucho, pero ya sabes. Siempre hay alguna tablilla que reparar en el suelo del salón, un espejo roto que sustituir allá, una puerta arrancada de sus bisagras, una persiana colgando de una esquina en la pared…”.<br/>Mulder se apoyaba ahora en la cadera, con medio cuerpo encajado dentro del mueble, para sujetar las dos partes de la tubería que debía desenroscar.<br/>“¿Tú también notas el aliento de tu casero en la nuca antes de verle llegar?”.<br/>“No sólo el aliento. A veces me le imagino con el dedo estirado delante de mi cara amenazándome con destruir mi contrato de alquiler si se me ocurre algo como subir medio grado el termostato de la calefacción. Cualquiera diría que tener un agente del FBI viviendo en tu edificio es motivo de tranquilidad y una buena razón para sentirte más seguro, pero por alguna razón que no alcanzo a entender en mi caso no es así, y parece que tampoco en el tuyo”.<br/>Mulder asintió con un sonido leve en su garganta.<br/>“Scully, si me mudo a tu apartamento seremos dos agentes del FBI viviendo en el edificio. Creo que, al menos durante una temporada, debería mantener un perfil bajo para evitar que tu casero se dé cuenta de que estoy allí. No quisiera ocasionarte más problemas con él de los que ya tienes”, sugirió.<br/>“¿Tú, un perfil bajo, Mulder?. No me imagino cómo vas a hacer eso. No pasas precisamente muy desapercibido que digamos ni siquiera cuando estás callado. Y en cuanto abres la boca…”.<br/>“No sé a qué te refieres”, se defendió.<br/>“A que llevas una década encerrado en los sótanos del FBI y aun así tu voz ha llegado más lejos que la de cualquier otro agente”.<br/>“Lo dices como si fuera un castigo. Nadie me encerró. Encontré los Expedientes X y me quedé trabajando allí donde estaban”.<br/>“Teniendo en cuenta que en la Sección de Crímenes Violentos eras el chico maravilla cabría esperar que alguien te ofreciera un despacho que al menos tuviera una ventana a nivel de la calle. Sin embargo, parecen encantados de que sigas ahí abajo, lo más lejos posible de cualquier rádar”.<br/>“El único rádar del que siempre he querido estar cerca es el tuyo, y ahora a los dos nos conviene mantenernos lejos del de tu casero”.<br/>“¿Qué sugieres?”, preguntó contenta de que el agente tuviera la cabeza metida en el mueble y no pudiera ver el ligero color de sus mejillas.<br/>“No lo sé. De momento, yo empezaría por evitar nuevos allanamientos, disparos y muebles arrastrados por el suelo. Ya sabes, ese tipo de cosas”.<br/>“¿Y esconderte en mi armario o debajo de mi cama si, por casualidad, el casero llama a la puerta?”, bromeó.<br/>“Tal vez sea llevar las cosas demasiado lejos, pero tendré esa opción en mente por si alguna vez Bill se presenta de improviso en tu apartamento”.<br/>“Algún día tendrá que saberlo, Mulder. Deberías ir haciéndote a la idea”, razonó.<br/>“¿Sabes si espera un ascenso a corto plazo o si Tara está nuevamente embarazada?”.<br/>“Creo que no… ¿Por qué?”, preguntó sorprendida<br/>“¡Mmm hm!. Simple curiosidad”.<br/>Scully leyó entre líneas.<br/>“¿No le tendrás miedo?. Bill siempre trata de imponerse con su altura y su uniforme, pero es totalmente inofensivo”.<br/>“Yo no lo llamaría exactamente miedo…pero lo cierto es que algo le tengo. No sé qué pasa con el apellido Scully, que impone respeto a varios niveles”.<br/>“¿Eso me incluye a mí?”.<br/>“Sobre todo a ti. Fuiste la primera Scully que me los puso de corbata a pesar de tus trajes enormes y tus…piernas cortas. Como digo, en este momento me vendría muy bien que Bill consiguiera un ascenso o un segundo hijo. De ese modo tendría la mente ocupada en otras cosas”.<br/>“Creo que no te sigo”.<br/>“Estuvo a punto de fulminarme con la mirada y me insultó cuando te convencí de que aceptaras dejarte insertar un chip diminuto en el cuello… Me preocupa lo que hará cuando se entere de que ahora aceptas dejarte insertar un objeto mucho mayor en otra parte de tu cuerpo”.<br/>“¡Mulder!”.<br/>La mitad inferior del agente se agitó por la risa desde su incómoda posición.<br/>Sólo necesitó unas pocas vueltas de la pieza que unía los dos extremos de la tubería para dejarlos totalmente separados. Un paso más sencillo que el primero, aunque no pudo evitar que una pequeña cantidad de agua retenida en el interior le salpicara la camiseta y la cara. Mulder trató de limpiarse los ojos, pero el espacio en el que estaba encajado era tan ajustado que volvió a golpearse la cabeza.<br/>“¡Ough!. No pensé que la fontanería fuera una actividad de alto riesgo”, dijo tratando de alcanzar la zona herida en lo alto de la cabeza. “Me habría venido bien un casco”.<br/>“Creo que sería mejor que salieras de ahí y me dejaras a mí, Mulder. Me resultaría más fácil en ese espacio tan pequeño”.<br/>“No sé si lo has pensado, pero no está bien vapulear el ego de un hombre dudando de su capacidad para arreglar sus propias tuberías. Además, no es por hacerte de menos, pero dudo que hubieras podido cerrar la llave de paso. Estaba realmente atascada”.<br/>“Utilizando la fuerza bruta seguramente no, pero tienes entre tus herramientas un spray lubricante sin estrenar que parece excelente para desbloquear piezas oxidadas”, dijo leyendo la etiqueta del producto que tenía en las manos. “Dicen que generalmente vale más tener maña que fuerza”.<br/>“¿Y ahora me lo dices?”.<br/>“Es tu caja de herramientas, Mulder. Yo lo acabo de ver, pero tú deberías saber lo que tienes en ella”.<br/>“Esa caja era de mi padre, y reconozco que ni él ni yo la usamos demasiado. La única herramienta a la que le saco utilidad es el destornillador. He desmontado unas cuantas cosas para comprobar que no hubiera algún dispositivo oculto. Frohike me ha enseñado que pueden estar en los lugares más insospechados y que nunca eres lo suficientemente paranoico”.<br/>“El destornillador. La herramienta del auténtico paranoico. No sé qué harías sin ella, Mulder”, sentencio con media sonrisa.<br/>“Si no recuerdo mal, tú también lo usaste a discreción al menos una noche, después de someterte voluntariamente a una sobredosis de cintas de vídeo en tu habitación del motel. En aquella ocasión me diste miedo de verdad. Gracias a tu madre, las cosas acabaron más o menos bien, aunque ya me veía con un segundo agujero de bala de tu arma reglamentaria que no tengo ni idea cómo pensabas explicar a Skinner”.<br/>Sabía que no había sido su intención, pero las palabras de Mulder hicieron que se le formara un nudo en la garganta.<br/>“Estaba tan segura de que me espiaban…que había algún micrófono escondido en alguna parte de la habitación”, murmuró recordando aquella noche en que apuntó a su compañero con su arma y, lo que era peor, le acusó de hechos de los que Mulder ya se culpaba injustamente a sí mismo.<br/>“Conozco esa sensación. Nada de lo que ocurrió fue culpa tuya, Scully. Sólo reaccionaste ante lo que creías real”.<br/>Otro silencio cargado a pesar de que los dos sabían que todo aquello estaba superado. A estas alturas se conocían lo suficiente como para estar seguros el uno del otro, y saber que nunca se harían daño voluntariamente. Sin embargo, Scully aún se sentía incómoda recordando aquel caso, sin tener por qué. Mulder confiaba en ella.<br/>“Cuando me recuperé del ataque de paranoia, mi madre habló conmigo. No recordaba todos los detalles de lo ocurrido y mientras me lo explicaba, me dijo que debería pedirte perdón. Que eras el hombre más honesto que había conocido y no merecías lo que te dije. Fui cruel. Me recordó que debería sentirme agradecida por tener cerca a alguien como tú, que siempre iba a procurar mi bienestar y mi felicidad. Tenía razón. Mamá se dio cuenta de cómo eres realmente en tu interior mucho antes que yo”.<br/>“Margaret es una gran mujer y la mejor madre que uno pueda tener. Tú eres la prueba de ello”.<br/>“En más sentidos de los que crees. ¿Sabes que fue ella quien me enseñó cosas como cambiar un enchufe, reparar un pinchazo en la bicicleta, pintar una habitación, arreglar un azulejo roto en la cocina, o arreglar una fuga como esta en una tubería?”.<br/>“En tu casa no existía eso de trabajo de hombres, ¿eh?. Ahora entiendo algunas cosas”, comentó Mulder separando la arandela gastada.<br/>“En mi casa no siempre había un hombre. Mi padre pasaba gran parte del año en el mar así que mamá era quien nos sacaba las castañas del fuego. Tuvo que hacer de padre y de madre buena parte de nuestra infancia y adolescencia. Aprendió por sí misma cosas para las que nadie le había preparado.<br/>Recuerdo que una vez llegó un vendedor de libros a nuestra puerta e intentó venderle una Enciclopedia Ilustrada de 10 tomos, el complemento imprescindible para el éxito de una familia con cuatro hijos en edad escolar. Todavía recuerdo la cantinela que repetía una y otra vez tratando de convencer a mamá. No lo consiguió, pero tampoco se quedó sin su pequeña comisión porque mamá se hizo con los dos tomos del Manual de Bricolaje. Por las noches solía leerlo en la cocina mientras nosotros hacíamos los deberes, y cada vez que había una avería en casa no dudaba en ponerse manos a la obra estudiando primero el tema correspondiente en el Manual. Se convirtió en toda una manitas en una época en la que no existían los vídeos de Youtube”.<br/>Scully sacó la arandela nueva de su embalaje de cartón y se la entregó.<br/>“Mi padre tampoco estaba en casa todo lo que me hubiera gustado. Hasta que cumplí doce años apenas le había dado tiempo a enseñarme a nadar y a golpear con el bate. En cuanto a la asignatura de bricolaje, no pasó de enseñarme que para golpear un clavo con un martillo, lo más importante es no perder de vista los dedos. Después, Samantha desapareció y él y mi madre se divorciaron. No tuve oportunidad de aprender nada más de él”.<br/>Scully se puso en cuclillas a su lado y apoyó su mano en la cadera de Mulder. La cabeza y la parte superior del cuerpo seguían en el interior del mueble. No dijo nada porque veinticinco años después ya no quedaba mucho más que decir. Aun así, Mulder entendió el mensaje en el tacto de la mano en sus vaqueros.<br/>“Quinto paso: Volver a enroscar la tubería y abrir la llave de paso... ¡Hecho!”.<br/>Ella se incorporó y abrió el grifo para comprobar que el sellado fuera perfecto.<br/>Mulder se arrastró fuera del mueble con algo de esfuerzo y se puso en pie. Su camiseta presentaba unas condiciones lamentables para una reparación tan sencilla, arrugada, y con manchas de agua y sudor repartidas al azar. Su rostro necesitaba un poco de agua fría y parecía que ni uno solo de los cabellos de su cabeza estaba en su lugar.<br/>“¿No estás orgullosa de mí, Scully?. Te he demostrado que soy un buen proveedor de alimentos, y que puedo mantenerte a salvo de una posible inundación en tu cueva. Confío en que no te dejes llevar por las apariencias de mi apartamento de soltero, y me consideres un buen partido”, dijo con una mueca de medio lado.<br/>Ella tiró del frente de la camiseta atrayéndole hacia sí, y arrastró sus dedos por dentro del tejido hasta apoyar las manos paralelas en su pecho, sobre los músculos pectorales”.<br/>“Hace mes y medio que dejé bien claro lo buen partido que te considero, Mulder. ¿Necesitas que te refresque la memoria antes de que te cambies esta camiseta gris?”.</p><p>8º día de confinamiento</p><p>“¡Esto es ridículo, Mulder!”.<br/>“No lo es. Es un documento gráfico de las consecuencias de un suceso histórico. Dentro de cincuenta o cien años, tu cara aparecerá en los libros de texto como evidencia de la crisis que vivieron los abuelos de los colegiales del siglo XXII”.<br/>“¡Dios!. Espero que no”, replicó abriendo mucho los ojos ante la idea.<br/>“Ahora de perfil”.<br/>“¿No basta con la de frente?. La de perfil me hace sentir como una sospechosa ante el oficial de policía encargado de hacer mi ficha policial. ¿Estás seguro de que acabaré en los libros de historia, y no en el póster de los más buscados en el tablón de anuncios de la Comisaría?”.<br/>“Deja de quejarte, Scully. Sólo me lleva quince segundos de tu tiempo cada día, y en este momento, tiempo es lo que nos sobra a los dos”.<br/>Mulder pulsó por segunda vez el botón de la cámara de su móvil. Tras mirar el resultado en la pantalla se dio por satisfecho y se dispuso a descargar las dos fotografías de hoy en el archivo que había creado para este propósito en su ordenador.<br/>Hoy, octavo día de confinamiento, tenía ya dieciséis instantáneas de la agente, de frente y de perfil, con las que documentar el paso del tiempo y las consecuencias del aislamiento. Cada mañana a la misma hora, después de desayunar y vestirse casi como si fueran a salir, Mulder tomaba un par de fotografías de plano medio de Scully. Todas en la misma posición, con las caderas apoyadas en el borde del escritorio, los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, y la barbilla alta, en actitud formal. Sólo la ropa que vestía y la mirada desafiante tenían un matiz diferente cada vez.<br/>Mulder llevó el cursor al icono del archivo en el escritorio guardado con el sonoro nombre de Dana Confinada,lo que hizo que ella girara los ojos al cielo por octava vez mordiéndose el labio inferior. En algún momento, cuando Mulder estuviera en la ducha o dormido, tenía intención de cambiar el nombre ridículo del archivo. No estaba conforme con su opinión de que era el más adecuado: simple, directo, y sin posibilidad de errores de interpretación. Como un buen titular periodístico.<br/>En la pantalla aparecieron las dieciséis fotografías en forma de cuadrícula de 4x4. Scully miraba las imágenes de pie detrás de su compañero.<br/>“¿Y bien?. ¿Hasta qué punto va afectando el confinamiento a mi aspecto físico como para que quieras convertirme en símbolo de esta pandemia?”.<br/>La pregunta sonó extraña incluso a sus propios oídos, pero realmente tenía curiosidad por saber qué veía Mulder en las fotografías. A ella le parecían prácticamente iguales. Él, por el contrario, se había quedado en silencio, concentrado en algo que no era evidente a simple vista. Como si tratara de leer en el ligerísimo cambio del tono de la piel en cada fotografía, o en el distinto grado en que entreabría los labios, o elevaba las cejas.<br/>Scully hubiera jurado que su compañero estaba elaborando un perfil psicológico a partir de las imágenes en el ordenador. Para descubrir ¿qué?.<br/>“Tu cara se ha redondeado un poco y el azul de tus ojos se ha vuelto más claro”, observó rozando con el índice la primera y la última fotografía. “Y tú cabello brilla más. Tu expresión se va relajando día a día a pesar de esa ceja lanzada en mi dirección. Tengo la impresión de que el confinamiento te está sentando bien”.<br/>¿Cómo se supone que debo responder a eso?.<br/>“Bueno, hay que reconocer que los niveles de estrés de esta semana han sido aproximadamente los mismos que tenía allá por 4º grado de Primaria. Temo que la segunda semana sea demasiado y acuse el déficit de actividad, pero de momento me está viniendo muy bien. Hasta que no nos han obligado a quedarnos en casa, no me había dado cuenta de lo cansada que estaba. Esta semana ha sido como un año sabático. Sin casos, sin autopsias, sin sucesos inexplicables, sin sospechosos a quienes perseguir, sin despertares apresurados de madrugada…”.<br/>“Sin poder caminar más que una veintena de pasos. Sin investigar qué esconde esa mujer misteriosa en casa de los hermanos Stoke. Sin compartir una partida de póker y unos huevos rancheros con los chicos. Sin salir a hacer unos largos en la piscina”, contraatacó él.<br/>Scully se movió a su lado apoyándose en el escritorio en la misma posición que adoptaba para las fotografías, y le miró con curiosidad.<br/>“No pensé que echaras de menos tantas cosas. Hubiera jurado que cuando te dije que quería pasar la cuarentena contigo creíste que la fortuna te había caído del cielo”.<br/>“Es exactamente lo que creí, pero eso no significa que no eche de menos las gafas de sol y conducir hasta algún pueblo perdido en el que los adolescentes declaren haber visto al Wendigo en medio de una borrachera”.<br/>“¿Al Wendigo?”.<br/>“Es un ejemplo. Tú ya me entiendes”.<br/>“Te entiendo, aunque no tengo la menor idea de qué hablas. He oído ese nombre en alguna parte, pero no sé…”.<br/>“Es una criatura mitológica de los pueblos algonquinos, en la zona de los grandes lagos…”.<br/>“¿Un monstruo?”, le interrumpió.<br/>“Bueno… Eso es reducirlo a poca cosa. En realidad es un mito relacionado con el canibalismo cuyo origen parece estar en las terribles hambrunas sufridas por esos pueblos en los duros inviernos de la segunda mitad del siglo XIX”.<br/>“¿Eso es lo que querrías estar haciendo en este momento, Mulder?. ¿Perseguir monstruos?”, insistió.<br/>“¿Tú no preferirías estar ahora mismo a la orilla del lago respirando aire fresco y disfrutando del bonito paisaje, en lugar de aquí?”.<br/>“Por supuesto que sí, pero ese no es el tema. Estamos aquí encerrados, tratando de mantenernos a salvo de un monstruo microscópico que pretende acabar con nosotros, ¿y tu alternativa es salir en busca de otro que pretende hacer lo mismo, pero a tamaño natural?”.<br/>Mulder arrugó el ceño tratando de adivinar dónde estaba el problema que a ella le parecía obvio.<br/>“Pues, sí… pero te olvidas del aire, el sol, el agua, el paisaje… Podrías incluso alquilar un bote y remar un poco mientras yo investigo”, añadió no muy seguro de cómo hacerle ver su punto.<br/>La imagen mental dibujó una sonrisa en el rostro de Scully.<br/>“Bueno, siendo así… La verdad es que no me vendría mal un poco de sol. Mi piel ya demasiado blanca terminará por volverse transparente si esto del confinamiento dura mucho más”.<br/>Mulder no veía eso en las fotografías. De hecho, su piel no parecía estar más blanca con el transcurso de los días, al contrario, había adoptado un bonito y saludable tono rosado en unas mejillas más redondeadas. Tal vez tuviera que ver con el hecho de que, aunque comían sano y con abundancia de ensaladas, como a ella le gustaba, él no dejaba de completarlas con bocados inusuales y sabrosos que nunca antes de hacer la compra con Scully, había encontrado en su cocina.<br/>“Creo que deberías ser tú quien me fotografiara a mí, Scully. Está claro que no eres un buen ejemplo de cómo esta situación de confinamiento afecta a la apariencia física de una persona. No sólo tienes mejor aspecto que yo, sino que estás cada día más atractiva”.<br/>“¡Oh!”.<br/>A pesar del punto al que habían llegado en su relación después de tanto tiempo, dolor compartido, y sentimientos reprimidos, Mulder no solía ser impulsivo en sus declaraciones afectuosas. Lo suyo era el lenguaje no verbal que habían perfeccionado durante años, y con el que se sentían perfectamente cómodos. Las miradas, los roces, el movimiento de atracción inconsciente y coordinado, el inexistente espacio personal…<br/>“Espero que eso no vaya con sarcasmo, Mulder. Por suerte, en las fotografías aún no se aprecia, pero empiezo a notar la falta de actividad física en mi ropa interior y la cintura de mis pantalones, y la culpa es toda tuya”.<br/>“¿Mía?. ¿Qué he hecho?. Que yo recuerde, esta semana sólo me he acercado a tu ropa interior para quitártela… y sí, me he dado cuenta de que ahora te abrochas el sujetador en el último cierre en lugar del primero. No es sarcasmo, me gustas más así. ¿Qué puedo decir?, soy un hombre. Mi mecanismo es muy simple”.<br/>“No hay nada simple en ti, Mulder, pero esto pasa por dejar que te encargues de mis ensaladas. No entiendo cómo cada día te las arreglas para convertir un plato ligero y equilibrado en una bomba calórica”, se lamentó.<br/>“Esto pasa por no tener un Wendigo que investigar. ¿Ves cómo yo tengo razón?. Nos mantendrían el cuerpo y la mente tan ocupados que no nos acordaríamos más que del café”.<br/>“Tú no tienes de qué preocuparte. Tienes el metabolismo a prueba de pizzas. Las ensaladas, aunque sean enriquecidas con tu toque personal, no parecen tener el menor efecto en ti”.<br/>El agente apoyó la mano en el muslo de Scully, sentada a su lado en el borde del escritorio, y le acarició con un movimiento lento arriba y abajo.<br/>“Si vieras el efecto que el confinamiento y mis ensaladas están teniendo en ti, como yo lo veo, no te preocuparías”.<br/>Un pájaro cantando al otro lado de la ventana hizo que los dos giraran la cabeza simultáneamente hacia el exterior, hacia un árbol justo enfrente de la ventana. El revuelo de las hojas recién brotadas escondía el acercamiento amoroso de un gorrión común hacia su amada.<br/>“Ayer comenzó la primavera, y ni nos hemos dado cuenta de que las yemas de los árboles han brotado, y los días son más largos”, reflexionó Scully.<br/>“El tiempo se vuelve extraño aquí dentro. Los días pasan rápidamente, mucho más que antes; sin embargo, ¿no tienes la sensación de que vivimos el mismo día una y otra vez?”.<br/>“¿Te aburres?”.<br/>“No. No es eso. Por supuesto, me apetece salir, trabajar, moverme, pero estar aquí tranquilos durante una temporada contigo está bien. Está mejor que bien, de hecho. Aun así, tengo la sensación extraña de que vivimos en una especie de cápsula del tiempo en la que la vida se ha detenido, mientras sigue como si nada ahí fuera. Me hace preguntarme qué mundo me encontraré cuando salgamos”.<br/>“Esperemos que el mismo. Sólo van a ser dos semanas, no deberíamos notar más que un ligero aumento de las temperaturas y los parques llenos de plantas con hojas y flores nuevas”, razonó la agente.<br/>“No sé. A mí, todo esto me parece algo así como un fenómeno de tiempo perdido”.<br/>Scully intentó no elevar las cejas.<br/>“El fenómeno de tiempo perdido tiene un inicio y un fin. Lo que hay en medio, si el fenómeno realmente existiera, es un hueco vacío. En este caso no hay ningún hueco que recordar. Nuestra vida ha seguido, si acaso, paralela a lo que sucede en el exterior”.<br/>“Scully, ¿te das cuenta de que lo que acabas de decir es casi un expediente X?”.<br/>“No te entusiasmes. No estoy hablando de universos paralelos, personalidades múltiples, vidas pasadas, ni nada parecido. Sólo que la vida sigue su curso sin tener en cuenta si nosotros formamos parte de ella, o no. La Tierra existe desde hace unos 6000 millones de años y nosotros llevamos aquí poco más de 200.000 años. Cuando nuestra especie desaparezca, que desaparecerá aunque no en esta pandemia, el planeta seguirá adelante sin nosotros, tal vez de mejor humor porque se habrá librado del grano en el culo que somos, pero nada más”.<br/>“¿Por qué de repente me siento tan insignificante?”, murmuró él.<br/>“Porque lo somos. Apenas una mota de polvo en un punto azul moviéndose a través del espacio. El detalle está en que somos una especie capaz de preguntarse sobre sí misma, y de valorar la vida en función de nuestra propia escala en lugar de la escala que utiliza la naturaleza. Somos insignificantes, pero de algún modo hemos aprendido a trascender más allá de nuestra esperanza de vida. Por eso se nos hace incómodo sentir que la vida sigue cuando la nuestra parece detenida. Necesitamos sentir que queda algo de nosotros, incluso cuando dejamos de existir físicamente”.<br/>“Eso que dices me da una idea. Yo también quiero trascender y asegurarme de que algo queda de mí cuando todo esto acabe”.<br/>“Cuando todo esto acabe confío en que aún quede todo de ti, Mulder. Tengo planes para los que te necesito cerca”.<br/>“Y me tendrás, pero como nunca está de más tener un plan B, voy a crear mi propia cápsula del tiempo”, se le ocurrió de repente.<br/>“¿Para qué?. ¿Para desenterrarla dentro de una semana, cuando acabe el confinamiento?”, preguntó con una media sonrisa.<br/>Mulder no respondió al intento de sarcasmo. Se levantó de la silla y se dirigió a la cocina donde abrió puertas y cajones hasta que dio con lo que buscaba.<br/>“Aquí está, y traigo también el primer objeto que quiero guardar”.<br/>La cápsula en cuestión era una caja de lata rectangular que en algún momento había contenido pastas de té, decorada con escenas urbanas y personas con la estética típica de principios del siglo XX. En una esquina aparecía el nombre de la empresa familiar que elaboraba dichas pastas, y la fecha de su creación. 1907. Mulder retiró la tapa y metió el objeto que tenía en la otra mano, lo que dejó a Scully más que sorprendida mientras lo miraba rodar en el fondo de la caja.<br/>“¿Eso es… un hueso de aguacate?”.<br/>“Efectivamente. Las cápsulas de tiempo tienen el objetivo de guardar para el futuro algo relevante del momento histórico y la vida del propietario. Considero que nuestra primera cita es lo más relevante que me ha ocurrido en esta semana también histórica, y el hueso de aguacate me parece bastante significativo y duradero”.<br/>“No estoy segura. Creo que se desintegrará en semanas, aunque supongo que sí durará hasta el fin del confinamiento”.<br/>“La idea es guardar la cápsula indefinidamente, aunque aún no he decidido dónde. Una vez más, no tenemos muchas opciones. ¿Qué quieres meter tú, Scully?”, dijo señalando el interior de la caja.<br/>“Antes de meter algo mío, tengo que hacer una pequeña observación”.<br/>“¿Cuál?”.<br/>“El hueso de aguacate tiene sentido para ti y para mí, pero ¿qué esperas que piense la persona que encuentre la cápsula?. Ni siquiera sabrá cuando se creó. Pensará que fue en 1907, que es la fecha que aparece en la tapa”.<br/>“Bueno, la idea no es que la encuentre alguien más, sino guardarla para abrirla nosotros mismos dentro de mucho tiempo, siempre que sobrevivamos a la pandemia y envejezcamos juntos”.<br/>Scully se acercó, le quitó la caja de las manos y la dejó sobre el escritorio. Necesitaba espacio libre entre los dos para abrazarle como siempre hacía, apoyando los brazos sobre los hombros y entrelazando los dedos en el cabello corto de la nuca. Esta posición tenía la ventaja de proporcionarle un punto de apoyo cuando necesitaba ponerse de puntillas para alcanzar los labios del agente. En este momento estaban tan cerca que cada uno podía sentir el aliento del otro, y el latido acompasado de los dos corazones.<br/>“Sobreviviremos a esta pandemia del mismo modo que hemos sobrevivido a cosas mucho peores durante estos siete años. Además, tengo curiosidad por ver cuánto pelo conservas cuando llegues a los cincuenta y cinco años”.<br/>Mulder le abrazó llevando sus dos manos a la parte baja de la espalda e iniciando una serie de besos cortos en el labio inferior de la agente. La sensación era excitante y divertida al mismo tiempo.<br/>“Para eso faltan veinte años. Ni mis padres me aguantaron tanto tiempo, ¿qué te hace pensar que tú lo lograrás?”, preguntó con voz sugerente.<br/>“¿Qué te hace dudarlo?. Todas las razones que he tenido para separarme de ti desde que me asignaron a los expedientes X no han sido suficientes. Lo he considerado muy seriamente al menos media docena de veces, pero cuando me imagino a mí misma fuera del coche y detrás de la valla blanca todo deja de tener sentido. No puedo recordar una época en que ese era mi objetivo”.<br/>“No era un mal objetivo, Scully. Siento haberte apartado del camino que habías imaginado para ti”.<br/>“No me apartaste de nada. Lo que hiciste fue abrirme los ojos y mostrarme caminos distintos, más allá del único que mi mente racional podía imaginar. Descubrí que existen personas como tú, que te obligan a dar un salto adelante, a mirar más allá de lo evidente y razonable. Eres un hombre subido a hombros de gigantes, Mulder, y eso acaba de darme la idea de lo que quiero guardar en la caja”.<br/>Scully salió del salón para volver segundos después del dormitorio con algo que siempre llevaba guardado en uno de los bolsillos interiores de su bolsa de viaje.<br/>“El llavero de Apolo11”, recordó Mulder al verlo. “Me pareció un bonito llavero, pero lo que dijiste me hizo sentir que te había regalado algo importante, que de verdad te gustó”.<br/>“Me gustó mucho. Es un objeto pequeño y, aun así, símbolo de algo realmente grande, como lo que hemos logrado tú y yo juntos. Empezaste solo en tu lucha por descubrir la Verdad, trabajando y perseverando hasta la obsesión, pero lo que marcó la diferencia fue el esfuerzo que hicimos en equipo. No lo hubieras logrado tú solo, Mulder. Fueron los sacrificios que hicimos ambos los que nos permitieron descubrir la Verdad, la Conspiración, y lo ocurrido con Samantha. Y fue tu incapacidad para darte por vencido lo que me salvó de morir a manos del cáncer”.<br/>Scully lo puso en la caja. Buscó en uno de los cajones del escritorio un pos-it y un bolígrafo, y escribió con su letra elegante.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>22 de Marzo de 2000</em>
  <br/>
  <em>8º día de confinamiento por la pandemia.</em>
</p><p>“Necesitamos recordar esta fecha, y por qué quisiste crear una cápsula de tiempo”, dijo poniendo el trozo de papel en el fondo de la caja. “No podemos asegurar que nuestra memoria sea de fiar dentro de cincuenta años”.<br/>“Quizás para entonces, nuestras mentes hayan sido transferidas a un ordenador, como deseaba Esther Nairn, y no pierdan facultades. ¿Imaginas que fuera posible?. Vivir como electrones cargados de energía, persiguiéndonos eternamente el uno al otro en el ciberespacio”.<br/>“Nunca me convenció la idea de Esther. Admiro tu mente, Mulder, pero ahora que lo conozco, no quiero renunciar a tu cuerpo físico a cambio de la inmortalidad en la Red. Necesito el contacto aunque el tiempo te convierta en un cuerpo decrépito”.<br/>“Me gusta cómo funciona esa cabeza tuya”, reconoció. “Aún falta mucho para que eso ocurra. Mientras tanto disfrutemos de cada momento y sobrevivamos cada año y cada pandemia de una en una”.<br/>En la caja aún quedaba mucho espacio.<br/>“Hay que meter algo más”, dijo Scully. “¿Qué sugieres?”.<br/>“Algo que sea de los dos, que sintamos verdaderamente nuestro. Que no existiera si no nos hubiéramos conocido”, reflexionó Mulder mirando a su alrededor.<br/>“Tengo algo así”, respondió ella como si ya lo tuviera en mente antes de que él hablara.<br/>Scully buscó por segunda vez en su bolsa de viaje. Su rostro mostraba una sonrisa amplia cuando se paró ante él con una camiseta gris que sujetaba por los hombros pegándola a su propio cuerpo como para comprobar que era de su talla.<br/>Claramente, no lo era.<br/>El borde inferior sobrepasaba al menos por 25 centímetros su propia camisa, la que llevaba puesta, cubriéndole por completo las rodillas.<br/>“¡Mi camiseta de los Nick!. No puedo creer que aún la conserves, y la tengas en tu bolsa de viaje”.<br/>“¿Por qué no?. Durante un tiempo fue tu camiseta, pero hace ya siete años que es mi pijama. Aún recuerdo el día que me la dejaste prestada”.<br/>“Nuestro primer caso, Oregon. La noche que volvimos al motel después de investigar en el cementerio, en Bellefleur, calados hasta los huesos por el chaparrón quisiste tomar una ducha mientras esperábamos a que llegara la pizza. Por lo visto, aún no estabas acostumbrada a hacer el equipaje para un par de días porque se te olvidó meter el pijama en la bolsa. No era cuestión de meterte en la cama con tu albornoz rojo así que tuve que acudir en tu ayuda y prestarte mi apreciadísima camiseta de los Nick. Si llego a saber que no tenías intención de devolvérmela no sé si te la hubiera prestado”, bromeó.<br/>“Por supuesto que me la habrías prestado. Recuerdo perfectamente tus pupilas dilatadas cuando salí del baño con ella puesta para compartir la pizza de la cena contigo. Podía leer en tu cara de sorpresa lo que estabas pensando”.<br/>“¿Sí?. ¿Y qué estaba pensando, agente Scully?”.<br/>“Esa camiseta te queda a ti mucho mejor que a mí”, respondió haciendo su voz grave para imitar la de él.<br/>Mulder compuso una expresión incrédula.<br/>“¡Dios mío, Scully!. Lo de leernos la mirada y que no necesitamos palabras entre nosotros ya fue evidente en nuestro primer caso”.<br/>“Sí, creo que sí. Y en cuanto a la camiseta, esa noche dormí con ella en mi habitación del motel. Resultó tan cómoda que lleva siete años viajando y durmiendo conmigo en la mayoría de los moteles que nos ha pagado el FBI. No recuerdo cuando decidí que era mía, pero lo que es cierto es que en algún momento, durante el viaje en coche hasta la ciudad del siguiente caso, lo decidí. Ahora que estamos juntos es el momento de recordar que en realidad siempre fue nuestra”.<br/>Scully dobló la prenda con cuidado, de modo que quedó del mismo tamaño que la caja, y la dejó sobre el hueso de aguacate y el llavero.<br/>“Ya sólo falta encontrar un lugar seguro donde guardarla durante los próximos cincuenta años”, dijo Mulder poniendo la tapa.<br/>Los dos miraron en silencio las bonitas imágenes de la tapa metálica, una calle pavimentada de adoquines de una ciudad cualquiera, flanqueada por hileras de edificios de piedra de tres o cuatro pisos con barandillas ornamentales de hierro forjado en las escaleras de cada entrada. En el cielo, nubes en varios tonos de gris descargaban un aguacero sobre media docena de personas que corrían a refugiarse en todas direcciones. Las mujeres, con vestidos de talle ajustado y falda hasta los tobillos, y los hombres con traje oscuro, chaleco, y sombrero de copa. Sólo una pareja se tomaba las cosas con filosofía caminando tranquila, sin apresurarse lo más mínimo a pesar del aguacero, los dos protegidos bajo el mismo paraguas azul oscuro.<br/>“Sé dónde está ese lugar, Mulder. No podemos ir allí hasta dentro de una semana como mínimo, pero creo que estarás de acuerdo en dejar tu cápsula del tiempo allí”.<br/>“Nuestra cápsula del tiempo”, le corrigió. “¿Qué has pensado?”.<br/>“En la casa de tus padres, en Quonochontaug. Debajo de la esquina rota en el área de cemento que Samantha y tú utilizabais como zona de juegos. Junto a la caja de los deseos que tu hermana dejó allí hace veintisiete años, la que me enseñaste cuando luchaba contra el cáncer. Nuestra cápsula estará segura al lado de la suya”.<br/>Mulder pareció meditarlo un momento. Sonrió de medio lado mientras la idea se acomodaba en su mente. Al final hizo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza al tiempo que tomaba la mano de Scully en la suya para apretarla con afecto.<br/>“Nunca se me habría ocurrido un lugar mejor, Scully. Iremos allí el primer fin de semana que tengamos libre, en cuanto acabe la cuarentena.</p><p>9º día de confinamiento</p><p>“Estate quieto. Hay que mantener la presión constante o la hemorragia no se detendrá”.<br/>“Hay demasiada sangre. Deberíamos ir a Urgencias antes de que sea tarde”, se quejó moviéndose inquieto en la silla, con los dientes apretados.<br/>“Esa es la peor idea en este momento. Por si la sangre no te llega con normalidad al cerebro y no recuerdas lo que está pasando, los hospitales están al borde del colapso por culpa de la pandemia. No es buena idea ir a menos que se trate de una emergencia y esto, a pesar de lo que pueda parecer, no lo es. Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que tienes a tu médico personal viviendo en tu propia casa”.<br/>“¡Pero estoy perdiendo mucha sangre!”.<br/>Mulder se miró los vaqueros y una sensación de náusea subió a su garganta. Dos grandes manchas oscuras cubrían la parte superior del muslo derecho, además de otras muchas de menor tamaño salpicadas en su camiseta, y un par de riachuelos que ya habían dejado un rastro seco en su antebrazo. Tenía un paño de cocina limpio alrededor de su mano, que Scully sujetaba precariamente mientras trataba de que se quedara sentado en una de las sillas de la cocina el tiempo suficiente como para que la sangre comenzara a coagular.<br/>“No sé qué sería de ti si yo no estuviera cerca, Mulder. Ni confinado en casa por ley puedes evitar meterte en problemas que pongan tu vida en peligro”.<br/>“Acabas de decir que no es tan grave. No me estarás ocultando algo, ¿verdad?”, siguió quejándose como un niño asustado.<br/>A Scully le dieron ganas de meterle un chupa-chup en la boca para que se callara de una vez.<br/>“Tenía de haber ocultado los cuchillos de tu vista, además de todos los demás objetos punzantes en tu cocina”, reflexionó mirándole avanzar su labio inferior y fruncir el entrecejo como si estuviera a punto de llorar. “Asegurarme de que el apartamento es a prueba de niños”.<br/>“Sólo estaba cortando un calabacín en rodajas para la lasaña, y el cuchillo se me ha resbalado de la mano. Intenté cogerlo antes de que llegara al suelo y…”.<br/>“…lo has agarrado por el corte en lugar de por el mango. La próxima vez deja que se caiga y después lo recoges sin peligro, ¿de acuerdo?”, acabó por él.<br/>“Fue un acto reflejo. Ni siquiera lo pensé cuando cayó de la encimera”, se defendió.<br/>Scully movió la cabeza en un discreto ademán de impaciencia. Debía llevar ya diez minutos presionando el paño sobre la herida así que decidió echar un vistazo retirándolo con cuidado. Comprobó que la hemorragia no se había detenido del todo, pero se había reducido considerablemente.<br/>“Acércate al fregadero. Hay que limpiar toda esta sangre para que pueda ver bien la herida”.<br/>La sensación repentina bajo el chorro frío le hizo inspirar entre dientes, aunque notó cierto alivio del dolor mientras la sangre del antebrazo y la mano era arrastrada junto al agua hasta el desagüe.<br/>Scully sujetó la mano entre las suyas y observó atenta.<br/>“Es un buen corte, Mulder, y ésta es una zona difícil. Tardará en curar. Siéntate y sujeta el paño. Necesito algo de mi bolsa de viaje”.<br/>Mientras desaparecía en el dormitorio, Mulder se sentó con el brazo estirado en la mesa y levantó el paño un segundo para estudiar la herida sin dejarse dominar por el pánico. Era un corte limpio, de unos seis centímetros de longitud, que cubría gran parte de la anchura de la palma de la mano, justo debajo de la línea de la cabeza, lo que no dejaba de tener su punto irónico teniendo en cuenta que todo había ocurrido, como bien había insinuado Scully, por no usarla. Con la mano abierta, los bordes de la herida aparecían separados lo que le daba un aspecto aún más feo y, a pesar de las palabras de la agente, preocupante.<br/>Regresó con un estuche blanco que vació dejando caer varios objetos y cajas sobre la mesa. Lo ordenó todo comprobando lo que había y escogió un pequeño frasco transparente que contenía un líquido rojo.<br/>“Hay que desinfectar el corte. Acerca la silla un poco más para que estés cómodo”, le pidió abriendo un paquete de algodón del que separó un trozo que convirtió en una bola menuda.<br/>Scully intentó abrir el tapón de rosca del antiséptico con una sola mano para no soltar el algodón de la otra, pero no era fácil. Sin decir nada, el agente le quitó el envase con su mano buena y le hizo un gesto para que lo abriese mientras él lo sujetaba.<br/>“¿Quién dice que necesitamos Seminarios de Trabajo en Equipo?. Ya formamos el mejor equipo del mundo”, afirmó orgulloso por el éxito de la misión.<br/>Ella se limitó a sonreír en silencio y empapar el algodón con una pequeña cantidad del líquido rojo oscuro.<br/>“Esto va a escocer un poco. Lo siento, pero hay que hacerlo”.<br/>Sin darle tiempo a prepararse más, presionó la torunda de algodón en el centro del corte.<br/>“¡Aaaaaaah!”.<br/>Mulder trató de controlarse, pero para cuando apretó los ojos y los dientes con fuerza, el lamento ya había escapado de sus labios sin que pudiera evitarlo.<br/>“¿Qué demonios es eso, Scully?. ¿Algún tipo de ácido?. ¡Duele muchísimo!”.<br/>“Es un corte importante. Tengo que asegurarme de que no se infecte”, respondió dando golpecitos algo más suaves a lo largo de la herida hasta que quedó teñida de rojo en toda su longitud.<br/>Mulder volvió a cerrar los ojos, esta vez para evitar que las lágrimas escapasen de detrás de sus párpados. Ella trató de realizar el paso con rapidez para evitarle más dolor, aunque el siguiente no iba a ser más fácil. Dejó el algodón usado en el borde de la mesa y con una mano en la cadera sopesó la situación.<br/>“Mulder, tenemos un problema”.<br/>Abrió los ojos cuando notó que el algodón se había retirado de su piel.<br/>“¿Quieres decir, aparte de que mi mano parece que se estuviera fundiendo?”.<br/>“Sí, aparte de eso. La herida está en una zona con mucha movilidad, justo en la línea de flexión de la palma. Aunque te ponga un apósito y te vende la mano, es difícil que la mantengas inmóvil durante varios días, hasta que el corte empiece a cicatrizar. Lo más probable es que los bordes de la herida no queden lo bastante próximos durante el tiempo necesario. Eso hará que se forme una cicatriz llamativa, y lo que es peor, te puede ocasionar molestias al realizar algunas tareas, como manejar un arma, debido a que es probable que los tejidos adquieran cierta rigidez”.<br/>“¡Oh!”.<br/>Mulder se miró la palma de la mano como si fuera un objeto ajeno a él que hubiera aparecido de repente para amenazarle de alguna forma.<br/>“¿Hay algo que puedas hacer para evitarlo?”.<br/>“Sí. En una herida como esta, lo oportuno es aplicar algunos puntos de sutura para ayudar a mantener unidos los bordes. De esa manera, la cicatrización será más rápida y, lo que es más importante, quedará una cicatriz casi invisible que no creará tensión en los tejidos”.<br/>“En ese caso, parece que el problema tiene fácil solución”, respondió mirando esperanzado los objetos que había extendido en la mesa. “Espero que aún recuerdes tus clases de costura fina, Scully. He visto los puntos que aplicas a los cadáveres cuando realizas una autopsia y lo mejor que puedo decir es que, gracias a Dios, están muertos”, bromeó.<br/>Scully estiró los labios en una sonrisa silenciosa mientras comprobaba lo que había sacado de su pequeño kit de emergencias. No era como para estar orgullosa teniendo en cuenta su profesión, pero la última vez que salió de casa dejando su maletín bien provisto en el armario de su dormitorio, tampoco pensó que acabaría confinada con Mulder en su apartamento.<br/>“Aquí no tengo anestesia ni equipo de sutura”.<br/>Mulder revisó la selección de objetos sobre la mesa de la cocina. Dos cajas que parecían de pastillas, el antiséptico, algodón, un par de vendas, un frasco de alcohol, esparadrapo, un paquete de gasas estériles, y algunos objetos más que no reconocía, pero estaba claro que no era lo que necesitaban en este momento.<br/>“¿Tenemos un plan B?”.<br/>“Hay una farmacia al final de la calle. Necesito salir a comprar un par de cosas”.<br/>El silencio se hizo pesado, como si la idea que Scully acababa de expresar en voz alta fuera totalmente inesperada e inaudita, y nadie antes se hubiera atrevido a sugerirla. Una idea que sólo una persona temeraria, o una heroína, se plantearía.<br/>“No debería haber problema alguno, pero asegúrate de llevar tu placa”.<br/>“Mulder, se trata de un Estado de Emergencia. Debemos permanecer en casa, pero no hay problema en salir si lo necesitas. Ni siquiera tienes que estar a punto de morir, basta con que necesites hacer la compra en el supermercado si tus provisiones comienzan a escasear”.<br/>El lanzó un suspiro lastimero y miró en dirección a la entrada del apartamento como un cachorro que no entiende por qué hoy no llega el momento de salir a su paseo diario.<br/>“Tienes que reconocer que esta situación no ayuda a mi tendencia a la paranoia. Después de nueve días encerrado se me hace extraña la idea de salir. Tengo la sensación de que el día que lo intente no voy a ser capaz de poner un pie en el suelo del pasillo a pesar de que nada me lo impida. ¿No hay un libro o película que trata de eso?. No sé por qué me resulta familiar”.<br/>“El Angel Exterminador, de Luis Buñuel. Es una película surrealista que resulta inquietante”.<br/>“Sí, a esa me refiero. Tengo la extraña sensación de que podemos acabar como el grupo de comensales”.<br/>“Es por eso que los psicólogos recomiendan vestirse como si fuéramos a salir, y hacer nuestras actividades habituales dentro de lo posible. Para que la mente no se descontrole y acabemos teniendo pensamientos y comportamientos irracionales”.<br/>“Este psicólogo se niega a vestir traje y corbata a menos que me permitas acompañarte a la farmacia, aunque sólo sea para comprobar que aún soy capaz de poner un pie fuera”.<br/>Scully ya tenía la chaqueta puesta y la placa en el bolsillo interior. Salió a recoger el móvil y las llaves sobre el escritorio del agente, y volvió a la cocina.<br/>“No es buena idea. Si nos para la policía, yo puedo explicar a dónde voy, pero tú tendrás problemas si dices que me estás acompañando, y con una mano así, resultará doblemente sospechoso. No quiero pagar una multa por desobediencia. Los problemas contigo, de uno en uno, Mulder”.<br/>“Está bien, pero no tardes. El mundo ahí fuera se ve tan vacío a través de la ventana, que parece aún más peligroso de lo que es habitualmente”.<br/>“La farmacia está a cincuenta metros. No tardaré más de 15 minutos, pero si me retraso no quiero que entres en pánico y salgas a por mí. Sabemos que hay que guardar cola en algunos establecimientos por culpa de la distancia social y el aforo limitado. Si tardo más de lo esperado te llamaré, ¿de acuerdo?”.<br/>Mulder asintió con un gesto de resignación en sus labios. Ella abrió un paquete de papel cuidadosamente plegado entre los artículos del kit, y sacó una mascarilla quirúrgica. Una vez colocada sobre la boca y la nariz salió del apartamento sin mirar atrás.<br/>El espacio limitado del ascensor le dio la impresión de ser una extensión del apartamento, pero ya en el vestíbulo del edificio se detuvo un momento a mirar el exterior a través de las puertas de cristal… Sí, ella también tenía la sensación de que cuando tirase del picaporte, la puerta no se abriría, o que su pie no obedecería la orden de su cerebro, de avanzar. Era absurdo, pero…<br/>Su vida se había vuelto irreconocible en sólo unos pocos días, como si de pronto viviera dentro de una película de la que no tenía la menor idea del argumento, ni de cómo salir de la pantalla para volver al mundo real.<br/>Scully suspiró detrás de su mascarilla cuando la puerta sí se abrió y una suave brisa acarició su piel. El cielo era de ese tono gris que amenaza lluvia inminente, que puede olerse antes de que empiece a caer. No había cogido el paraguas y pensó volver a por el, pero decidió andar deprisa. Con suerte estaría de vuelta antes de que cayeran las primeras gotas.<br/>Tal y como esperaba por lo que llevaba días viendo en los informativos, había una pequeña fila de cuatro personas esperando fuera su turno para entrar en la farmacia. Se detuvo al final y observó a su alrededor. Aparte de las cuatro personas, cinco con ella, no había nadie más en la calle. Desde su posición podía ver los rótulos y escaparates de algunas tiendas, pero nadie entraba o salía de ellas pues la mayoría tenía echada la puerta metálica que las protegía de los vándalos. ¿Cuánto tiempo podían aguantar todos esos pequeños negocios una situación como esta antes de que tuvieran que echar el cierre definitivamente?.<br/>La calzada que había cruzado para llegar hasta aquí tenía el semáforo en verde, pero no había nadie más al borde de la acera que quisiera cruzar, y ningún vehículo se había detenido a esperar que el color cambiase para ellos. La calle vacía tenía algo de apocalíptico, como de película de ciencia ficción, y el silencio provocaba una sensación amenazante de peligro que no hay modo de evitar porque ni lo ves ni sabes de dónde procede.<br/>Los clientes pasaban poco tiempo en el interior de la farmacia, y la cola avanzó rápidamente hasta que delante de ella sólo quedaba una mujer mayor, de unos 75 u 80 años, vestida con pantalón negro y camisa blanca. Caminaba apoyada en un bonito bastón de madera labrado en su extremo superior. Mientras esperaban, cada una sumida en sus propios pensamientos, sus miradas se cruzaron al azar.<br/>“Es extraño tener que hacer cola a mi edad para adquirir productos básicos en la farmacia o en el supermercado”, comentó la mujer dirigiéndose a Scully desde el metro y medio que les separaba.<br/>Ella se encogió de hombros y le mostró una sonrisa amable. Enseguida se dio cuenta de que la mujer no podía ver la expresión de su rostro detrás de la mascarilla, y se sintió un tanto ridícula. Por supuesto, no era que no estuviera acostumbrada a llevarla. De hecho, era muy probable que fuera la única que la utilizaba habitualmente de entre todas las personas que había visto desde que salió del edificio de Mulder. Sin embargo, verse obligada a una charla informal con una desconocida, cada una sin poder ver la mitad del rostro y la expresión de la otra, era una sensación extraña. Era difícil interpretar la intención o sentido de la conversación cuando únicamente contaba con las palabras, mientras desaparecía por completo el lenguaje gestual que matiza, precisa, y aporta contexto al significado exacto de las mismas.<br/>Scully se daba cuenta de que con la mascarilla puesta sólo importaban las palabras a la hora de transmitir el mensaje, algo que nunca había notado de modo consciente. En el entorno de trabajo, esto no era un inconveniente puesto que lo esencial eran las palabras exactas utilizadas al intercambiar información para que el mensaje llegase con precisión y sin ningún tipo de ambigüedad al receptor. Sin embargo, cuando la finalidad del lenguaje era permitir el intercambio social, las cosas eran muy distintas. El lenguaje hablado resultaba corto e impreciso; insuficiente para transmitir el abanico de emociones y sentimientos que inevitablemente se expresan y precisan con el lenguaje gestual que va unido al mensaje. Era por esa razón que a lo largo de los años, el lenguaje corporal y gestual había sido tan importante, o más, que las palabras en su relación con Mulder.<br/>“Mantener la distancia social es una medida eficaz para reducir la probabilidad de contagio. Nos protege a nosotros mismos y a los demás”, respondió.<br/>Sí, Scully se sintió como si estuviera en la consulta médica dando un diagnóstico a una paciente. No era eso lo que la anciana pretendía con su comentario.<br/>“Recuerdo que mi madre me contaba historias de la época difícil que le tocó vivir durante la crisis del 29. Las colas interminables para encontrar trabajo, para recibir alimentos de la beneficencia, para comprar artículos de primera necesidad que a menudo ni siquiera estaban disponibles. Siempre me parecieron historias fantásticas que les ocurrían a los demás, a desconocidos. No a ti ni a tu propia familia”.<br/>“Esto no es nada parecido a la crisis del 29. Las colas no se deben a que haya desabastecimiento o a que el dinero haya perdido su valor. Es únicamente por motivos de salud. El confinamiento y la distancia social permiten controlar los niveles de propagación de la enfermedad para que los hospitales puedan asumir el volumen de enfermos afectados con síntomas graves. Es probable que en cuestión de semanas podamos volver a recuperar nuestra vida normal”, explicó en tono profesional.<br/>Scully sabía que la situación no era así de simple, ni la vuelta a la normalidad tan rápida y sencilla como le hubiera gustado, pero no era cuestión de hacer que se sintiera aún más preocupada de lo que ya parecía.<br/>“¿Vive usted sola?”, preguntó intentando mostrarse más cálida y personal.<br/>Imaginó que esa podía ser la causa de su bajo estado de ánimo. A juzgar por su aspecto frágil y el bastón en el que se apoyaba, era evidente que le costaba un esfuerzo considerable permanecer en pie durante un tiempo prolongado y a pesar de todo había salido para adquirir algo que necesitaba. Probablemente no tenía cerca ningún familiar más joven que pudiera hacerlo por ella.<br/>“No. Steve, mi marido, se ha quedado en casa. Quería venir él mismo a comprar sus medicamentos, pero no se lo he permitido. Tiene un problema de corazón desde hace años, y sufre de hipertensión. Está controlado por su médico y toma puntualmente su medicación, pero este virus que se ha extendido tan rápido me preocupa. En los informativos nos recuerdan continuamente que las personas de edad avanzada y las que sufren otras enfermedades son especialmente vulnerables. El tiene ya 82 años, llevamos 58 juntos y es la única persona que tengo cerca en el mundo. Nuestros hijos viven lejos y apenas les vemos dos veces al año. No puedo dejar que Steve se arriesgue a enfermar por salir a buscar su medicación. Prefiero hacerlo yo”.<br/>El último cliente salió de la farmacia antes de que le diera tiempo a responder a las palabras de la mujer.<br/>“Bueno, es mi turno”, dijo avanzando despacio hacia la entrada.<br/>Cuando se quedó sola, Scully se dio cuenta de que ni siquiera sabía el nombre de la mujer y sintió una corriente de simpatía hacia ella. Esta pandemia había pillado desprevenidos a todos y cada uno lo afrontaba cómo mejor podía, pero las circunstancias provocaban que muchos se sintieran angustiados y sin saber cómo enfrentarse a una situación amenazante que no habían vivido nunca. Era fácil imaginar que, como esa mujer, había muchas personas mayores viviendo solas o con un compañero también mayor, y este virus parecía tenerlos a todos ellos en la diana. Scully reconoció lo afortunados que eran Mulder y ella de ser relativamente jóvenes, sanos, y sobre todo de tenerse el uno al otro. Este confinamiento sola en su apartamento hubiera sido mucho más duro, incluso contando con toda la tecnología y medios para comunicarse de que disponían.<br/>La mujer no tardó más que un par de minutos en salir.<br/>“Cuídense los dos”, dijo Scully acercándose sólo unos pasos. “Dígale a su marido que tenga un poco de paciencia. Esta epidemia acabará y volveremos a recuperar la normalidad”.<br/>“¡Dios le oiga!”, respondió la anciana alejándose en la misma dirección por la que había llegado la agente.<br/>Ella tampoco tardó mucho. Sabía exactamente lo que necesitaba adquirir, y la farmacéutica apenas necesitó un minuto para poner los artículos en una bolsa de papel con el logotipo del local: Una dosis de lidocaína, una jeringuilla, y un kit de sutura con aguja quirúrgica e hilo incorporado. Aprovechó para adquirir también un paquete de diez mascarillas dado que la que estaba utilizando en este momento era la única que tenía, y tanto Mulder como ella las necesitarían cuando salieran al exterior y se relacionaran de nuevo con otros seres humanos. El resto de los elementos necesarios para realizar la intervención, guantes, pinzas, y apósitos estaban en la mesa de la cocina, junto al frasco de antiséptico.<br/>Al salir del establecimiento comprobó que había empezado a caer una lluvia fina. Para proteger su compra dobló con cuidado la bolsa, la metió en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y apresuró el paso hasta que llegó al semáforo que de nuevo estaba en verde, aunque ningún vehículo esperaba ante el paso de cebra a que ella cruzara.<br/>Scully sentía que caminaba sola por una ciudad fantasma y se preguntó si en todo el país la sensación sería la misma; como si fuera la única superviviente de un cataclismo mundial. Era una situación tan extraña e inquietante que notaba como si un puño estuviera presionando con fuerza su estómago y el vello de la nuca, de punta. Con la mente alerta y consciente de su arma oculta en la parte baja de la espalda, caminaba rápida y preparada para repeler cualquier amenaza que pudiera surgir súbitamente de cualquier rincón. No dejaba de ser irónico que la sensación de peligro fuera más real en este momento que cuando estaba rodeada de personas cuyas intenciones desconocía.<br/>Una vez a este lado de la calle caminó por la acera paralela a los coches aparcados, o tal vez abandonados fuera un término más acertado, pensó. La ausencia de ruido ambiental, excepto por la suave lluvia, le producía una sensación hueca que pronto se convirtió en un pitido lejano en el fondo del oído.<br/>Y en algo más.<br/>Scully se detuvo en seco y miró hacia atrás esperando ver quién había emitido ese sonido corto y agudo, pero no había nadie. A su mente vino la imagen de un bebé en su carrito empujado por la madre, pero no vio nada parecido en ninguna dirección. Tal vez fuera un juego entre su mente y su oído como reacción a un entorno extraño, u otro sonido fantasma como el pitido que ya había desaparecido.<br/>Lo escuchó de nuevo.<br/>Corto y agudo, sonó dos veces seguidas y se dijo que no eran imaginaciones suyas. Había un bebé cerca emitiendo sonidos aislados. Scully retrocedió la distancia de un coche y el sonido se dejó oír por tercera vez, lo que le permitió localizar su origen con mayor precisión. Venía de algún lugar en medio de los dos vehículos que tenía más cerca. Se agachó intrigada al detectar que procedía de abajo, de la rueda delantera derecha del vehículo gris plateado aparcado entre otros dos blancos.<br/>Ahí estaba. Diminuto, mojado, con ojos redondos y enormes, y tan asustado que trataba de pegarse al neumático para hacerse más pequeño aún y pasar desapercibido confundiéndose con el color negro; sin embargo, la voz le traicionó por enésima vez cuando su necesidad de vivir superó a su miedo. Era una cría de dos o tres meses a lo sumo, abandonada y sola, Dios sabía desde cuándo.<br/>El gatito y ella cruzaron sus miradas del mismo tono azul.<br/>“¡Eh!. ¿Qué haces aquí?. Te estás empapando con esta lluvia”, murmuró procurando no hacer movimientos bruscos para no asustarlo.<br/>El animal dio a su enésimo maullido lastimero un matiz interrogatorio, como respondiendo:<br/>¿Crees que no me he dado cuenta?.<br/>Desde su posición, en cuclillas en la parte delantera del coche, Scully observó en ambas direcciones de la calle y debajo de los coches, esperando descubrir algún otro animal oculto. No parecía haber nadie más, al menos nadie que pareciera una madre gata buscando a su pequeño.<br/>Scully sopesó qué hacer sin dejar de observarle inmóvil. No sólo parecía abandonado y asustado. Probablemente también estaba hambriento, muerto de frío, y sobre todo en un lugar peligroso donde, a pesar del reducido número de vehículos de estos días, podía resultar atropellado en cualquier momento.<br/>El animalito le urgió a tomar una decisión con otro maullido más de esos que ya conmovían el corazón de Scully y en un alarde de valentía dio el primer paso despegándose de la rueda para acercarse. Al hacerlo, la agente notó un detalle que le había pasado desapercibido. Tenía una herida en su pata delantera, la derecha, que sangraba y dejaba diminutas huellas en el suelo. Desde su posición no podía ver cuán grave era, pero en una cría de ese tamaño, cualquier herida parecería grande.<br/>No lo pensó ni un segundo más. Scully se aseguró de que la bolsa de la farmacia permanecía en su bolsillo, seca y limpia, y con cuidado acercó los dedos a la nariz del animal para dejarle que olfateara. En un movimiento lento, pero seguro, avanzó con la otra mano por encina de su cabeza y le agarró por la piel suelta de la nuca. El gato reaccionó instintivamente quedándose paralizado y dejándose levantar en el aire sin oponer resistencia, como si fuera su propia madre quien lo cargara en la boca para ponerlo a salvo.<br/>“Tranquilo. Si te portas bien llegaremos a casa en un minuto. Necesitas un poco de comida y algo con que secar ese pelo antes de que pilles una pulmonía”.<br/>Dobló el codo para apoyar al gato sobre el antebrazo cubierto por la chaqueta y dejó la mano sobre su lomo para evitar que saltara de nuevo al suelo, cosa que de todos modos el animalito no tenía intención de hacer. Scully notó como sus pequeñas uñas se agarraban al tejido y su cuerpo se relajaba al momento.<br/>Aceleró el paso para llegar lo antes posible y evitar la lluvia que ahora caía a plomo sobre los dos. Al salir del ascensor y pararse ante la puerta del apartamento 42 a buscar las llaves, el minino seguía tan quieto que parecía dormido. Scully empujó la puerta y avanzó hacia el interior anunciando en voz alta.<br/>“Acabo de ahorrar a alguien una multa por violar el confinamiento y salir a la calle sin una buena razón que lo justifique”.<br/>Mulder casi chocó con ella cuando la oyó llegar y salió de la cocina a recibirla sujetando su mano herida con ayuda de la sana.<br/>“¿Qué quieres decir con que has ahorrado…?”.<br/>Dejó la pregunta en el aire cuando miró hacia abajo al sentir el brazo de su compañera rozar su estómago.<br/>“¿Qué es eso?”.<br/>Scully acercó al animal en sus brazos hasta el nivel de sus propios ojos, como para comprobar algo. No era una pregunta difícil.<br/>“Un gato”.<br/>Mulder levantó las cejas con la habilidad que le otorgaban siete años junto a su compañera.<br/>“Ya lo veo… Creí que ibas a la farmacia”, dijo señalando el paño que cubría su mano.<br/>“De allí vengo, pero alguien se ha cruzado en mi camino y no lo podía dejar bajo la lluvia”.<br/>El ya se había dado cuenta de que la agente llevaba el cabello pegado al cráneo y su tono rojizo se había vuelto oscuro y apagado. Su chaqueta, sobre todo en la parte de los hombros, también había cambiado de color por efecto de la humedad.<br/>“¿Qué piensas hacer con él?”.<br/>Scully frunció los labios.<br/>“Bueno, de momento sólo he pensado en lo urgente. Necesita estar seco, comida, y que le miren esa pata”.<br/>Señaló la herida a unos cinco centímetros de los dedos. No era grave y la sangre ya seca y oscurecida se confundía con el color del pelo, pero necesitaría una pequeña cura para evitar que se infectara. No parecía que el animal sufriera dolor. Había dejado de maullar de modo lastimero y ronroneaba feliz en su improvisada cama de tela y carne cálida, a un metro sobre el suelo.<br/>Durante unos segundos, los dos le observaron en silencio.<br/>“Parece que ahora tienes dos pacientes”, dijo Mulder elevando su propia mano herida.<br/>“Voy a secarlo y darle un poco de comida. ¿Tienes alguna caja que le pueda servir de cama para que se quede tranquilo y me pueda ocupar de ti?”, dijo de camino al baño.<br/>“Buscaré algo que le pueda servir”.<br/>Mientras envolvía al animal en una toalla para frotarle el pelo, Mulder regresó a la cocina. Sacó un plato de postre de los que tenía guardados hacía años sin utilizar y abrió la puerta de la nevera. Las provisiones habían disminuido considerablemente desde el primer día de confinamiento, pero seguro había algo que pudiera dar a un gatito hambriento en una situación de emergencia. Decidió que un poco de fiambre de pavo podía servir. A Scully le gustaba cortar un par de lonchas para sus sándwiches, aunque no estaba seguro de que esa fuera una buena referencia para considerarlo adecuado para el minino. A veces pensaba que a su compañera le gustaba comer cosas que no estaba convencido de que fueran realmente comestibles, al menos para los humanos. Mulder dejó la pieza y el cuchillo en el plato. Quería cortarlo en forma de pequeños tacos, como las piedrecillas de pienso, pero en este momento era una tarea imposible. No con su mano derecha inutilizada. Scully tendría que terminar el trabajo.<br/>Preparar una caja adecuada fue más sencillo, aunque la que encontró no era de cartón, sino de madera. Concretamente, una que había contenido tres botellas de vino regalo de los chicos que en su momento también habían colaborado en su consumo a lo largo de varios sábados de póker y videojuegos. La caja vacía permanecía desde entonces en uno de los armarios de la cocina, sólo necesitaba algo suave y cálido para convertirla en una cama perfecta.<br/>Una de sus camisetas más viejas, en el fondo del cajón del armario, serviría a modo de colchón.<br/>“Esto ya es otra cosa, ¿verdad?”, dijo Scully saliendo del baño con un gato totalmente distinto en los brazos. Con el pelo ahora seco y esponjoso aparentaba mayor tamaño, aunque seguía siendo una bola pequeña y desamparada con una expresión algo menos triste. “Y no tiembla de frío”.<br/>“Le he buscado algo de comer que creo que le gustará, pero tienes que cortarlo en trozos pequeños. Mi médico me tiene prohibido acercarme a los cuchillos hasta nueva orden”, le advirtió con una mueca.<br/>Mulder frunció los labios resignado, aunque sus ojos risueños le traicionaron al ofrecer su mano buena para que le entregase al gatito. Scully necesitaría sus dos manos libres para manejar un arma blanca en la mesa de la cocina.<br/>El gato parecía intuir que quienes le habían acogido en su casa eran buenas personas. Sin el menor atisbo de timidez se acomodo en el hueco del codo de Mulder y comenzó a ronronear como si hubiera encendido un motorcito dentro de su cuerpo. Miraba a su alrededor con ojos curiosos, sin el miedo que reflejaban bajo la lluvia, hasta que en medio de su inspección visual se encontró con los de Mulder, ahí arriba. Le dirigió un maullido interrogativo cuyo significado estaba perfectamente claro.<br/>¿Y tú quién eres?.<br/>“Miauuu”, le respondió Mulder en su mismo idioma.<br/>El gato estiró sus pequeñas orejas hacia adelante y abrió aún más sus ojos azules sorprendido de oír un sonido vagamente familiar. Se incorporó apoyando sus patitas delanteras en el pecho de Mulder para acercarse a su cara, curioso por saber de dónde provenía ese sonido, y el agente sintió que una pequeña corriente de comunicación se abría entre los dos. Una conexión a nivel elemental que de repente le provocó una sensación calida en su interior.<br/>“Si piensas quedártelo, necesita un nombre”, comentó en tono casual.<br/>Scully ya tenía media docena de taquitos de fiambre de pavo en el plato.<br/>“¿Tú quieres que se quede, Mulder?. Una mascota en casa es una decisión importante. Se necesita un ajuste en la rutina diaria para que sus necesidades estén bien atendidas sin que resulte una carga difícil de llevar para los dueños, y Queegqueeg no te caía demasiado bien”.<br/>“¿Yo?”, preguntó confundido de que quisiera tener en cuenta su opinión.<br/>Ella soltó el cuchillo y dejó un momento la tarea para mirarle más confundida que él.<br/>“Si vamos a vivir juntos cuando la cuarentena acabe, no será mi gato. Será nuestro gato. Quiero saber tu sincera opinión”.<br/>“¡Oh!... ¡Oh!...”.<br/>Scully podía oír las ruedas y engranajes girando dentro de la cabeza de su compañero, y el momento exacto en que sonó el clic cuando recordó ese pequeño detalle. Se acercó intrigada para acariciar la cabeza el animal con dos dedos esperando su respuesta.<br/>“Samantha y yo teníamos un gato. Se llamaba Mr Spock”, dijo al fin.<br/>“Lo sé, me has hablado de él. Lo pasabais en grande con vuestras aventuras intergalácticas nocturnas en tu habitación, a espaldas de tu madre”.<br/>Mulder asintió con la cabeza y sonrió al sentir las patitas del animal amasando su camiseta en el centro de su pecho.<br/>“Creo que él ya ha tomado una decisión, Mulder. Le has caído bien”.<br/>“Si decidieras no quedártelo, ¿qué harías con él?”, preguntó a pesar de que los dos sabían que la decisión estaba ya tomada.<br/>“Lo llevaría a una protectora de animales. Allí pueden buscarle un buen hogar que lo adopte”.<br/>Por supuesto, si no podía hacerse cargo personalmente, Scully se aseguraría de que quedara en las mejores manos posibles.<br/>“¿Los viajes de trabajo no serán un problema?”.<br/>“No tienen por qué. Yo tenía una persona que cuidaba de Queegqueeg cuando tú y yo estábamos fuera. A veces también lo hacía mi madre, o le dejaba un par de días en la perrera, aunque esta era la opción que menos me gustaba. Supongo que debí pensarlo dos veces, antes de decidir llevarlo con nosotros en busca de Deep Blue…”.<br/>Sintió que su voz se quebraba y se le formaba un nudo en la garganta. A pesar del tiempo transcurrido, aún echaba de menos a Queegqueeg y la alegría con la que le recibía cada tarde al llegar del despacho a un apartamento que por primera vez desde que lo alquilara, no estaba vacío. Mulder sintió una vez más la punzada de culpabilidad por no haber mostrado mayor consideración hacia el perro cuando estaba vivo, y en el momento de su desafortunada muerte. Tomó los dedos de Scully para acercarlos a sus labios con cuidado de no dejar caer al gato, ni mover demasiado su mano herida.<br/>“Si quieres que nos lo quedemos, por mí no hay problema”.<br/>“¿En serio?. No quiero que lo hagas sólo por mí. Al adoptar una mascota es importante no sentirse presionado por la decisión del otro. Que todos los miembros de la familia lo deseen por sus propias razones”.<br/>“¿Familia?”.<br/>“Tú y yo; y si el gato se queda, somos tres. Eso hace una familia”, explicó sin necesidad.<br/>“Supongo que tienes razón. Mi hermana y yo tuvimos a Mr Spock durante casi cinco años. Fue una buena experiencia, tanto que aún recuerdo mis aventuras con él”.<br/>“Además, si necesitamos más ayuda contamos con tus tres amigos. Estoy segura de que les gustará ejercer de padrinos de vez en cuando”, añadió como si necesitara más argumentos para convencer a Mulder. “Y siendo como son animales independientes, no hay problema si alguna vez tenemos que dejarle solo en casa un día o dos”.<br/>“Ya he dicho que por mi parte no hay inconveniente, Scully. No necesitas esforzarte más”, repitió con una mueca sarcástica.<br/>Ella se inclinó hacia adelante para darle un beso rápido en los labios sin darse cuenta de que el animal quedaba atrapado entre los dos cuerpos, lo que provocó un maullido de protesta inoportuno que les obligó a separarse.<br/>Scully volvió a su tarea de preparar taquitos de pavo.<br/>“Ve pensando un nombre, Mulder. No puede ir por ahí sin identificación, como un pobre Cat Doe cualquiera”.<br/>El agente miró con atención al animal confiando en que su aspecto le inspirara alguna buena idea. Ahora que estaba seco, limpio, y sin más que una pequeña herida en la pata, lucía un manto negro y brillante que le cubría la mayor parte del cuerpo desde la cola hasta las mejillas, donde el patrón tuxedo dibujaba el contorno por debajo de los ojos a modo de antifaz. Parecía que el gato vistiera un esmoquin que dejaba al descubierto los extremos de las manos y los pies, así como los últimos centímetros de cola. El blanco del rostro se extendía desde la base de la nariz hacia abajo incluyendo el cuello y el pecho hasta donde Mulder calculaba que debía estar su corazón.<br/>“Confi”, dijo elevando el codo para que el animal se diera por aludido.<br/>“¿Qué?”, preguntó Scully confusa.<br/>Terminó de cortar taquitos y dejó el plato en el suelo antes de tomar al gato de los brazos de Mulder. El animal captó el olor delicioso en los dedos de la agente y comenzó a agitarse nervioso tratando de que le liberase. Ella lo puso sobre sus cuatro patas junto al plato.<br/>“Confi, de confinamiento”, repitió orgulloso de su ingenio.<br/>“¿En serio, Mulder?”, respondió frunciendo el ceño. ¿No se te podía haber ocurrido nada más ridículo?”.<br/>El hizo sobresalir su labio inferior y repitió el nombre un par de veces en voz baja, como para probar el sonido.<br/>Confi-Confi-Confi…<br/>“En mi cabeza sonaba mejor”, se defendió.<br/>“Recuerda que tendrá que oírlo muchas veces, y que tú mismo tendrás que pronunciarlo delante de otras personas. No hagas que se avergüence de nosotros desde el primer día. Sabes bien lo que supone crecer con un nombre poco afortunado. ¿Por qué quieres vengarte de una criatura inocente?”.<br/>Cuando Scully quería tirar a dar sabía muy bien dónde apuntar. Se lo acababa de demostrar por enésima vez.<br/>“Entendido, Confi queda descartado. ¿Alguna sugerencia por tu parte?”.<br/>“Nada de momento, pero estoy segura de que se nos ocurrirá algo mejor”.<br/>El gatito tragaba sus taquitos de pavo como si la vida le fuera en ello, ajeno al dilema de sus amos, haciendo evidente que llevaba demasiado tiempo sin comer para su pequeño tamaño. Mientras la comida desaparecía ante sus ojos, Scullly se preguntó si sabría hacer la maniobra oportuna en caso de que se atragantase y un trozo de pavo quedara atascado en su garganta. Durante las prácticas en la facultad y en los cursos de primeros auxilios que formaron parte de su entrenamiento en Quantico lo había hecho varias veces con muñecos que simulaban bebés, pero afortunadamente nunca tuvo que enfrentarse a un problema así con un bebé real, y menos aún con un gato que claramente no superaba el medio kilo de peso.<br/>“¿Crees que le podemos dejar un rato a su aire mientras me ocupo de tu herida, Mulder?. No conviene perder más tiempo. Hay que suturar ese corte lo antes posible para que cicatrice bien”.<br/>El agente hizo un barrido visual de toda la cocina. No había nada peligroso a nivel del suelo y un gato tan pequeño no podría saltar hasta la encimera, donde sí había objetos de todo tipo que podían suponer un riesgo si el minino decidía jugar con ellos. De hecho, era tan pequeño que no sería capaz ni de saltar a las sillas aunque lo intentara. Mulder sacó de debajo de la mesa la caja de vino que había preparado a modo de cama y la dejó junto al plato. Con un poco de suerte captaría la idea y probaría a echarse una siesta después del almuerzo.<br/>“Creo que es suficiente con cerrar la puerta para que no escape”, decidió dando el visto bueno a su inspección.<br/>“De acuerdo, voy a lavarme las manos y en un momento estoy contigo”.<br/>Después de un par de minutos en el baño volvió a la cocina, donde él estaba ya preparado con el brazo estirado en la mesa y el gatito dormido enroscado sobre sí mismo dentro de la caja de vino a sus pies.<br/>“¡Pobre!. Me pregunto cuánto tiempo llevaba vagando sólo y hambriento”, dijo Scully mirándole con ojos llenos de ternura.<br/>“Ha tenido suerte de tropezar contigo. La calle es un lugar peligroso para los gatos, y una cría no habría tenido ninguna oportunidad de sobrevivir”.<br/>“Con nosotros estará seguro, pero necesitará algunas cosas. No podía pasarme por el supermercado con un gato en brazos y tampoco quiero salir de nuevo sólo para comprar artículos para él, pero podría hacer un pedido a domicilio. En cuanto acabe contigo me pongo ello”.<br/>“¡Ugh, Scully!. ¿En cuanto acabes conmigo?. No resulta muy tranquilizador oír eso de tu médico cuando está a punto de hacer…lo que sea que vayas a hacer conmigo”.<br/>“Necesita una bandeja, arena sanitaria, un poste rascador, y comida húmeda y seca para gatitos menores de un año”, enumeró sin hacer caso de su broma.<br/>Scully puso por fin manos a la obra. Localizó entre los objetos de la mesa un paquete de papel plegado que contenía un par de guantes de látex y se los puso con cuidado de no tocar la parte exterior.<br/>“Me hace ilusión tener de nuevo una mascota, alguien que necesite de mis cuidados; que se sienta feliz de oír mis tacones acercarse por el pasillo, o simplemente de tenerme ahí a su lado, aunque sea sin hacer nada y en silencio”.<br/>Mulder soltó una risita ahogada.<br/>“¿Qué?”.<br/>La agente dio a su pregunta un tono suspicaz con ayuda de su ceja levantada, más que con su voz.<br/>“No estoy seguro de si hablas del gato, de Queegqueeg, o de mí”, dijo señalando con la barbilla su mano herida.<br/>A ella no le quedó más remedio que responder con su propia sonrisa.<br/>“La verdad es que más de una vez he pensado que es una pena que Queegqueeg no esté conmigo. Le echo de menos, aunque con nuestro trabajo no siempre es fácil tener una mascota… pero al menos te tengo a ti”.<br/>“Ahora tienes las dos cosas”, le recordó.<br/>“Eso parece”, respondió en voz baja, como si no pudiera acabar de creerlo.<br/>Después de años de tratar de convencerse a sí misma de que la soledad es una opción, sin éxito, su vida había dado un giro inmenso en tan poco tiempo que a veces creía que en cualquier momento despertaría de este sueño increíble; que Mulder y ella seguían juntos en el despacho, pero recorriendo caminos paralelos incapaces de encontrarse en la misma meta a pesar de verla nítidamente delante de ellos.<br/>Scully separó otra porción de algodón para desinfectar de nuevo la herida antes de proceder a suturar.<br/>“Allá vamos. Aprieta los dientes, Mulder. Ya sabes lo que va a pasar”.<br/>Saberlo no le sirvió de nada. Incluso fue peor porque al contrario que la primera vez, la anticipación del dolor en su mente hizo que aumentara su temor y que tensara los músculos de la mandíbula antes de que ella llegara siquiera a tocarle. Se secó la lágrima que escapó involuntariamente de su ojo izquierdo y suspiró cuando sintió el aliento frío de Scully en la herida. El alivio fue inmediato.<br/>“¿Era necesario repetir este paso?. No he tocado nada con esta mano desde que lo hiciste por primera vez. Ni siquiera a él”, señaló al animal dormido en su caja.<br/>Ella le miró a través de sus pestañas semicaídas sin decir nada. Sólo se movió un poco para presentarle el bolsillo de la chaqueta sobre la cadera.<br/>“¿Puedes sacar la bolsa de la farmacia?. Prefiero tocar lo menos posible”, pidió moviendo en el aire sus manos enguantadas.<br/>Mulder metió la mano y la dejó ahí dos segundos más de lo necesario haciendo que sus nudillos rozaran el hueso de la cadera a través de dos capas de tejido.<br/>La agente sacó lo necesario para preparar la lidocaína. Pinchó la aguja en el tapón de goma del frasquito y conectó la jeringuilla. Después tiró del émbolo hasta que la escala marcó 20mg, suficiente para dejar la palma de la mano dormida durante un buen rato.<br/>“Trataré de hacerlo lo más rápido posible, pero inyectar dos puntos de lidocaína a cada lado de la herida también duele”, le advirtió.<br/>Mulder frunció el ceño. Mucho.<br/>“¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que estás disfrutando a mi costa, Scully?. ¿Qué sentido tiene que trates de evitarme un dolor provocándome otro primero?. No sería más razonable pasar directamente a la sutura?”.<br/>En vez de responder, sujetó la muñeca de Mulder para que no la moviera y antes de que supiera qué ocurría, le había inyectado dos veces a ambos bordes de la herida. No emitió quejido alguno, pero si Scully le hacía apretar los dientes una vez más, estaba seguro de que se le romperían en trozos y caerían al suelo del modo que solía ocurrirle al Coyote cada vez que su plan para atrapar al Correcaminos fracasaba y le estallaba su propio cartucho de dinamita entre los dientes.<br/>“Inyectarte el anestésico ha sido cosa de ¿cuánto?, ¿Ocho segundos?. Te hará efecto en minuto y medio y el dolor desaparecerá. No sentirás nada cuando te ponga los puntos. Sin anestesia, tendrías que soportar al menos quince minutos de sutura muy dolorosa y el dolor continuará mucho después de que haya acabado. Confía en mí, Mulder, estos cuatro pinchazos son el menor de tus males”.<br/>Mientras preparaba las pinzas y las tijeras que necesitaría, la lidocaína empezó a hacer su función. Era una sensación extraña. Primero desapareció por completo el dolor de la herida y a continuación, Mulder hubiera jurado que progresivamente desaparecía la propia palma de la mano, y hasta los mismos dedos. Tuvo que fijar sus ojos abiertos en el miembro para asegurarse de que únicamente la sensibilidad desaparecía, y no la mano entera.<br/>Scully consultó su reloj antes de presionar los bordes con su índice.<br/>“¿Duele?”.<br/>Mulder hizo un gesto negativo con la cabeza.<br/>“Bien. En ese caso podemos empezar. Desde ahora tengo unos 45 minutos antes de que recuperes la sensibilidad, tiempo más que suficiente si se tratara de cualquier otro paciente. Tratándose de ti, no puedo prometerte nada. Podrías incluso necesitar una segunda dosis y, llegado el caso, no te la inyectaré en la mano. Me aseguraré de que sea en otra parte, de modo que me dejes hacer mi trabajo sin interrupciones”.<br/>Su advertencia fue acompañada de esa sonrisa amplia y esa expresión inocente que contradecía totalmente a sus palabras.<br/>“Eso me suena a amenaza. Un buen médico diría algo más tranquilizador en un momento como este”, comentó.<br/>Por toda respuesta, Scully tomó las pinzas en una mano y las tijeras en la otra. Con la habilidad que le otorgaba una década de experiencia, sujetó la aguja con las pinzas y la subió hasta la altura de sus ojos para, con ayuda de las tijeras, estirar el hilo que traía incorporado.<br/>“Ahora trata de permanecer lo más quieto posible”.<br/>Mulder tragó saliva obligándose a sí mismo a no mirar hacia otro lado. En vez de eso, siguió atento el procedimiento como si fuera un documental de la televisión en lugar de su propia mano en la mesa de operaciones de su cocina.<br/>Mientras le miraba hacer un nudo perfecto en el segundo punto, reconoció que su comentario sarcástico no le hacía justicia a su compañera. Scully sí había puesto toda su atención en sus clases de costura fina, como él las llamaba. Durante quince minutos le miró manejar la aguja semicircular con sorprendente habilidad atravesándola desde un borde de la herida al otro sin la menor vacilación y haciendo el nudo de cada punto con un par de movimientos elegantes perfectamente estudiados.<br/>Fueron once en total, pequeños y muy juntos, con los extremos cortados a la misma longitud formando una figura que a Mulder se le antojo un pequeño ejército de hormigas negras avanzando en formación, una detrás de otra, con las antenas dirigidas hacia arriba.<br/>“Bueno, pues ya está. Yo diría que ha quedado bastante bien. Son muchos puntos, pero quería asegurarme de que los bordes de la herida quedaran próximos y perfectamente alineados. Con el tiempo, la cicatriz apenas se notará y confío en que no quede ninguna tensión en la piel”.<br/>Sólo quedaba cubrir la zona con un par de gasas y sujetarlo todo con varias vueltas de venda y un trozo de esparadrapo. Mulder observó el aspecto pulcro del vendaje y aunque aún no había recuperado la sensibilidad comprobó que podía mover los dedos. Y lo mejor de todo es que no sentía el menor dolor.<br/>“No sé qué haría sin ti, Scully”, reconoció en voz alta, aunque había perdido la cuenta de las veces que había pensado lo mismo para sí mismo.<br/>“¡Eso digo yo!”, respondió ella, más en serio que en broma.<br/>Una vez recogidos todos los útiles en su estuche blanco, y los desechables en el cubo de la basura, llenó un vaso con agua del grifo y se lo entregó junto con un comprimido que sacó de una de las cajas de su pequeño kit.<br/>“Tómate esto”.<br/>“¿Para qué?. Me encuentro perfectamente, sin la menor molestia”.<br/>“Eso es porque aún te está haciendo efecto la lidocaína, pero no durará mucho más y cuando recobres la sensibilidad de la mano, créeme, querrás que el analgésico esté ya circulando por tu torrente sanguíneo”.<br/>Mulder tomó el comprimido de su mano y lo tragó junto con la mitad del vaso de agua. Llevaba a su lado tiempo suficiente como para haber aprendido que no siempre valía la pena discutir, ni poner en duda las órdenes de Scully. Si le preguntaran no sabría cómo explicarlo, pero había cierto tono en la voz de su compañera que, cuando lo utilizaba, lo más inteligente era obedecer y callar.</p><p><br/>10º día de confinamiento<br/>02:10 a.m.</p><p>
  <em>Hay pocas sensaciones más placenteras que sentir el agua fría ascendiendo lentamente por mis piernas mientras me adentro paso a paso en el mar en un caluroso día de verano. El agua me llega ya a las pantorrillas y las olas tienen suficiente fuerza como para hacerme perder el equilibrio sino tengo cuidado de vigilar dónde pongo mis pies ligeramente entumecidos.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>El resto de mi cuerpo recibe, en cambio, toda la fuerza de los rayos solares y ha creado una fina capa de sudor que cubre mi piel, incluso por dentro del bañador.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>No estoy lejos.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Aún puedo oír la voz de mamá tratando de poner un poco de paz en la discusión absurda que se traen Missy y Charles acerca de quién ha conseguido el helado más grande. Es algo que hacen a menudo con la excusa de cualquier cosa. Yo no tengo tiempo para perderlo en nimiedades; pasa deprisa y me quedan demasiadas cosas por hacer.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Mi nuevo bañador es prueba de ello.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Mamá lo compró hace un par de meses a pesar de mi firme oposición porque yo prefería pasar nuestras vacaciones de verano en la playa con mi bonito bikini del año pasado. La braguita azul marino con una banda blanca a la altura de las caderas adornada con timones, mientras que el top consistía en un modelo plano y sin forma de color blanco y los mismos motivos marineros salpicados al azar. Lo había elegido yo misma dos veranos antes y pretendía utilizarlo un año más. El tema marinero es mi preferido, como lo es adentrarme cada vez un poco más en el mar confiando en que algún día seré la primera en atisbar el barco de papá en el horizonte cuando vuelva de uno de sus interminables viajes.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>“Si quieres buscamos uno que tenga motivos parecidos, pero ya no puedes llevar ese bikini”, ofrece conciliadora y críptica a la vez.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>“¿Por qué no?”.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Mamá es la esposa de un Capitán de Marina y su voz está a la altura de su cargo. Toda autoridad y firmeza cuando de llevar a sus hijos por el camino recto se trata… pero que se vuelve temblorosa e insegura con un tema muy concreto en el que yo tengo gran interés desde no hace mucho.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>“Porque ya no es de tu talla. Hay partes de tu cuerpo que están creciendo más deprisa que otras, y para cuando llegue el verano no cabrás en tu top de timones”.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Eso fue a mediados de la primavera. Una charla entre madre e hija ante un puesto de bañadores de un mercadillo callejero.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Por supuesto a mamá no le hacían falta muchas palabras para tener razón. Hace una semana que acabé 6º grado y aquí estoy con mi familia en nuestro primer día de playa. Con los pies sumergidos en la espuma de la orilla hago un recorrido visual de mi propio cuerpo hacia arriba, y compruebo que en cuestión de meses han aparecido cosas que definitivamente no cabrían en el top de mi bikini de timones del año pasado; sin embargo, se sienten perfectamente cómodas en este bañador que estreno hoy por primera vez.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Es un modelo de una sola pieza del mismo tono azul marino liso. El único adorno es una línea a cada lado, desde la cadera hasta la axila, formada por una serie de nudos marineros de color blanco impresos en el tejido. Todos diferentes y que, gracias a mi padre, soy capaz de realizar casi con los ojos cerrados desde que cumplí diez años.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Las dos líneas de nudos acentúan otra cosa que ha aparecido en mi cuerpo casi sin darme cuenta, una doble curva hacia dentro que marca el contorno de mi costado y mi cintura para, a partir de ahí, tomar la dirección opuesta en mis caderas y acabar en unas piernas algo más largas y estilizadas que el verano pasado. No sólo he crecido, sino que mi cuerpo ha cambiado de forma y se parece al de esas chicas mayores que atraen la atención de los chicos del Instituto y provocan comportamientos ridículos por parte de unos y de otros; o eso me parecía hasta ahora. Con el paso de los días empiezo a ver las cosas de un modo diferente, noto una sensación desconocida y contradictoria. A veces soy consciente de las miradas que atraigo entre mis compañeros de clase, y otras siento la envidia en la mirada de algunas de mis amigas, aquellas que este verano aún vestirán sus tops infantiles, planos, y sin forma. Es como si mi nuevo cuerpo de mujer, de la mujer que soy desde hace tres meses, me otorgara una especie de poder que aún no sé manejar.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Avanzo un poco más mar adentro, de manera que el frío lo siento ya en la parte interior de los muslos. La sensación provoca una contracción repentina en el centro de mi pelvis y una reacción en cadena que se transmite a la parte baja de mi vientre y mi espalda. Desde ahí asciende erizando el vello de mis brazos, acelerando el latido de mi corazón y el ritmo respiratorio, y provocando una sensación ardiente en mis mejillas. Al cubrirlas con las manos miro hacia abajo, a este bonito bañador que cubre mi nuevo cuerpo de reloj de arena y encuentro mis pezones llamativamente erectos y visibles bajo el tejido elástico.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Puedo sentir incluso cómo se dilatan mis pupilas.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Con una mirada furtiva hacia atrás me aseguro de que todos estén distraídos en sus cosas mientras cabalgo esta increíble sensación que a veces ocurre de forma inesperada, casi siempre en situaciones que tienen que ver con el frío.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>A veces también con el dolor.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Cuando vuelvo a mirar al horizonte, la sensación se vuelve irreconocible. Hay algo nuevo que no ha ocurrido otras veces. En medio de mi rostro ruborizado y caliente noto dos puntos helados, justo bajo los orificios de mi nariz, y al mismo tiempo el aroma intenso de la menta.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>La playa entera desaparece a mi alrededor con un ¡pop! y mis ojos se abren a una oscuridad total. Me cuesta varios segundos orientarme y recordar que estoy en el dormitorio de Mulder, acostada a su lado en la cama.</em>
</p><p>¿Mulder?... ¿Qué hora es?”, pregunto con voz algodonosa, parpadeando rápido mientras espero que mis ojos se acostumbren a la oscuridad. Segundos después distingo su perfil incorporado con la cabeza apoyada en su mano, mirándome dormir.<br/>“Las dos y veinte de la madrugada”, susurra.<br/>Las dos y veinte de la madrugada. La hora en que su reloj interno envía una señal a su cerebro para que haga una llamada inaplazable a un móvil. Si la llamada al móvil no tiene sentido porque nos separa una distancia no mayor de diez centímetros, le echará imaginación. De un modo u otro intercambiará conmigo aunque sólo sea unas pocas palabras con el fin de comprobar que sigo aquí y viva, y así poder dormir el resto de la noche.<br/>Mis receptores olfatorios me siguen recordando por qué he despertado de un sueño extraño y placentero. Al llevarme los dedos a esa zona fría sobre mi labio superior noto algo húmedo y sin darme cuenta frunzo el ceño cuando no logro identificar qué es. Mulder lee la confusión en mi rostro a pesar de la oscuridad.<br/>“Tranquila. No es nada de lo que debas avergonzarte por una pequeña falta de control durante el sueño. Es el gel”, me tranquiliza con una mueca que puedo oír más que ver. No me atrevo a preguntar, pero juraría que sus palabras indican que sabe exactamente lo que estaba soñando en el preciso momento de despertar.<br/>“¿El gel?”, repito sin la menor idea de a qué se refiere.<br/>“¡Mmmm hm!. El gel efecto frío que compraste con tanto interés en el supermercado”, me recuerda con una nota de humor en la voz.<br/>“¡Oh!, te refieres a ese gel… Mulder, sabes que aprecio tu forma de pensar y de buscar respuestas fuera de los caminos trillados, pero no se trata de aplicarlo en la nariz. Por esta vez puede que te convenga seguir las normas para sacar el mayor provecho posible del producto”.<br/>“Es lo que he hecho. No podía dormir así que he ido al baño y mientras estaba allí, se me ha ocurrido que tal vez leer algo aburrido me provoque sueño. He probado con el prospecto del gel y, ¿sabes qué?.<br/>“¿Qué?”.<br/>“No es para aplicarlo dónde tú crees. Quiero decir, sí es para aplicarlo ahí, pero no sólo ahí. Me ha picado la curiosidad y lo he probado en otro sitio a ver qué pasaba. Parece que como despertador funciona bien, aunque siento haber sido tan inoportuno al sacarte del sueño. Juraría que lo estabas pasando muy bien a juzgar por los gemidos y la forma en que te mordías el labio inferior”.<br/>Scully prefería no entrar en detalles.<br/>“¿Para eso me despiertas?. ¿Estabas aburrido y querías hacer experimentos?”.<br/>Su tono de voz le dejó un poco descolocado.<br/>“Bueno, no sólo por eso… En realidad quería preguntarte algo”.<br/>“Espero que sea realmente importante como para que no pueda esperar a que amanezca”.<br/>“Se me ha ocurrido otro nombre para el gato, pero primero quiero saber… Es decir, no estoy seguro de si es macho o hembra”.<br/>Ahora era ella quien se había quedado perpleja.<br/>“¿No estás seguro?... Mulder, sólo tenías que mirar”.<br/>“Le he mirado, pero cuando son tan pequeños es algo confuso. Como médico, tú lo debes de tener más claro”.<br/>“¿Qué tiene que ver que sea médico para…?. Mulder, la carrera de Medicina está dirigida a tratar con los seres humanos, y de todos modos se espera que al ingresar en la facultad ya sepamos distinguir entre el macho y la hembra de la especie. En cuanto a los gatos, es la primera vez que tengo uno. Tú en cambio tuviste a Mr Spock. Deberías saber distinguirlos mejor que yo”<br/>“Mr Spock era un gato adulto y te aseguro que no era necesario poner mucha atención para saber que era un macho y se sentía orgulloso de ello. Le gustaba demostrarlo cada vez que pasaba rozándote la pierna con la cola bien alta”.<br/>“Mulder, son casi las dos y media de la madrugada. ¿Me quieres explicar por qué estamos hablando de los atributos de un gato que tuviste de niño?”, preguntó.<br/>“Empecé hablando del gato, pero la conversación se ha desviado por sí sola. En realidad quería decirte que se me ha ocurrido un nombre que creo que te gustará. ¿Quieres oírlo?”.<br/>“Por supuesto”.<br/>“Chess”.<br/>“¿Chess?”.<br/>Scully dio un par de vueltas a la palabra en su cabeza.<br/>“Suena bien”, decidió “y me gusta que haga alusión al patrón blanco y negro de su manto, pero no veo qué importancia tiene que sea macho o hembra. Chess parece una palabra neutra que puede valer en ambos casos”.<br/>“Eso es lo que parece en principio, pero la percepción de un sonido es distinta una vez que conoces el sexo de quien porta el nombre”.<br/>“Creo que no te sigo”.<br/>“Hay algo que nunca te he dicho. Antes de que llamaras a la puerta del despacho, la tarde anterior, recibí un comunicado de Blevins informándome de que mi nuevo compañero llegaría a primera hora de la mañana. Yo sabía que llevaban tiempo buscando a alguien que me vigilase con la excusa de que necesitaba un compañero. Me negué todo lo que pude, pero al final el comunicado llegó a mi ordenador por correo interno, junto con un pequeño resumen de tu curriculum”.<br/>La agente se mantuvo en silencio así que prosiguió.<br/>“Aprendí unas cuantas cosas de ti. Tu padre era Capitán de Marina; tú, médico con especialidad en patología forense, reclutada por el FBI y graduada dentro de los tres primeros puestos en la Academia de Quantico. Incluso te atreviste a reinterpretar a Einstein. Estaba claro que no se habían conformado con cualquiera. Blevins se aseguró que fuera una persona muy preparada, pero se le olvidó incluir un par de detalles en el comunicado”.<br/>“¿Qué detalles?”.<br/>“No había ninguna fotografía, y tu nombre sólo aparecía con la letra inicial”.<br/>“¿Qué tiene eso que ver con el nombre que has elegido para el gato?”, preguntó incapaz de ver adónde llevaba esta conversación.<br/>“Que desde el lunes a las 12:15 p.m. que recibí la noticia de que tenía un nuevo compañero, hasta la mañana siguiente a las 07:15 a.m. en que miré tu expediente en la base de datos, tres cuartos de hora antes de que llamaras a la puerta, di por sentado que D. Scully era un hombre”.<br/>Scully se incorporó sobre los codos, sorprendida ante las palabras de Mulder.<br/>“¿Creíste que era un hombre quien estaba llamando a tu despacho?”.<br/>“No. Lo creí hasta tres cuartos de hora antes de que llamaras”, repitió. “Como nos pasa con Chess, D. Scully me sonó neutro así que supongo que, inconscientemente, apliqué un sesgo masculino tanto por afinidad como por probabilidades. Leer tu nombre de pila completo tampoco ayudó antes de mirar tu fotografía porque resulta que sólo he conocido a otra persona que se llama Dana, y te aseguro que es un hombre”.<br/>“No sé qué decir. Nunca me había parado a pensar que mi nombre sonara masculino”.<br/>“Ahora, no. Después de la sorpresa inicial al mirar tu fotografía, cuando pienso en la palabra Scully me viene a la mente un rostro de mujer; concretamente el tuyo. Eso no cambia por el hecho de que en tu familia haya otros Scully que no son mujeres. Cada vez que pienso en tu hermano Bill como un Scully, siento como si hubiera algo equivocado en ello. En mi mente, Scully siempre hará alusión a una mujer. Con Chess me pasa algo parecido. Necesito estar seguro de si es macho o hembra para percibir el nombre como masculino o femenino. No quiero equivocarme como me ocurrió contigo. Durante diecinueve horas y media creí que D. Scully era un hombre. Cada vez que lo recuerdo me siento feliz de que todo fuera un error de interpretación”.<br/>“Nunca me has hablado de eso”.<br/>“No es que quisiera ocultártelo. Supongo que nunca ha salido en la conversación y mientras pensaba si Chess era más apropiado para un gato o una gata, recordé aquel día”.<br/>“Hmm”, murmuró pensativa. “A veces me he preguntado si hubieras preferido que te asignaran un hombre como compañero”.<br/>Mulder soltó una risa corta cerca de su cara.<br/>“¿Qué?”, preguntó lanzando una ceja en su dirección a pesar de que no había luz suficiente para que él la detectara.<br/>“Cualquier respuesta que dé en este momento carecerá de la menor credibilidad, así que me reservo el derecho de hacerlo cuando no estemos juntos y desnudos bajo las mismas sábanas”.<br/>“¡Touched!”, respondió ella dándose cuenta de lo inoportuno de la pregunta.<br/>“De todos modos, para comparar sólo tengo los escasos meses que trabajé con Krycek, y te aseguró que no hubo un solo día en que no deseé enviarle de una patada en el culo al despacho del director que le asignó como tu sustituto”.<br/>Los dos rieron ante la idea mientras cambiaban de posición para acostarse sobre el lado izquierdo, la espalda de Scully presionada contra el pecho de su compañero y los dedos de sus respectivas manos derechas entrelazados.<br/>“Chess es un bonito nombre, Mulder, me gusta cómo suena. En cuanto le llamemos un par de veces nos parecerá que es tan apropiado que no podremos imaginarle con otro nombre, como te pasó a ti con Scully, y como me pasa también a mí. Sé que existieron otros Mulder, pero el auténtico siempre será Fox”.<br/>“Entonces está decidido. Nuestro gato se llama Chess”, concluyó.<br/>“Así es. Ahora déjame dormir. La conversación de las dos y veinte se está alargando demasiado. Por teléfono te bastan dos o tres minutos de charla y ya puedes coger el sueño. A mí me has interrumpido el mío”.<br/>“Por la expresión de tu cara parecía un gran sueño. ¿Quieres compartirlo con el resto de la clase?”.<br/>“Tal vez mañana, si es que me dejas acabarlo. Te recuerdo que tu experimento con el gel me ha dejado a medias, y me gustaría seguir donde lo dejé”.</p><p>11º día de confinamiento</p><p>“Creo que nos hemos precipitado, Scully. Este gato claramente va para alpinista, no para maestro de ajedrez”.<br/>Mulder se detuvo en la entrada del salón con su segunda taza de café del día en las manos. Scully iba sólo un paso por detrás y no pudo evitar que su propio café salpicara cuando chocó con él. Por suerte, algunas gotas fueron a parar a su nariz y barbilla, y algunas más al suelo, pero ninguna a la camisa blanca que había sacado limpia y planchada de su lado del armario hacía menos de cuatro horas.<br/>“¡Eh, cuidado!”, protestó antes de ponerse de puntillas para mirar por encima del hombro del agente.<br/>Efectivamente, Chess estaba ofreciendo un espectáculo gratuito de sus dotes de alpinista.<br/>El pedido que hicieron ayer por la tarde había llegado a primera hora de la mañana, y Chess no tardó en intuir que en ese enorme paquete marrón había algo para él. Mientras sus amos se afanaban en desembalar el contenido, él se aseguraba de curiosear cada artículo y mostrar su emoción con maullidos insistentes e intentos de trepar a cada uno de ellos como si quisiera reclamar su propiedad. Si hubiese sabido lo que es una bandera no habría dudado en clavarla en esas latitas de trocitos de carne de buey con salsa de gelatina para gatos menores de un año, cuyo aroma aun cerradas ya le estaba haciendo salivar.<br/>Pero lo mejor era el árbol rascador.<br/>Una vez acabada la inspección inicial, Scully llevó la mayor parte del pedido a la cocina para guardar cada cosa en su lugar mientras el animal se sentaba a observar con curiosidad cómo Mulder sacaba objetos extraños de una caja de cartón enorme, y la dejaba a un lado una vez vacía. Le miró manipular piezas planas y tubulares que al minino no le parecieron en principio demasiado interesantes. Todo lo contrario de la caja que había quedado de lado en el suelo, y que al primer vistazo le atrajo como si fuera el campo de energía de una puerta astral. Chess no pudo resistirse. Primero se acercó hasta el borde a olfatearla con delicadeza y sin pensarlo más caminó hasta el interior para echarse con sus patas delanteras estiradas a modo de esfinge. Desde ahí vigilaba sin perder detalle de lo que hacía el agente con todas esas piezas extrañas.<br/>Mulder se rascaba la cabeza no muy seguro de por dónde empezar. Sentado en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas levantaba unas piezas y apartaba otras buscando la hoja de instrucciones que debía estar en algún sitio, pero tras comprobar incluso el interior de la caja apartando al gato de su posición, no la encontró. Chess dejó escapar un maullido de protesta al verse molestado en lo que ya consideraba el salón de su nuevo hogar, y ni se dignó en ayudar a su amo con el problema que se le presentaba. Para montar el artilugio, tendría que guiarse únicamente por la fotografía que aparecía en el frente de la caja.<br/>“Voy a necesitar otra vez las herramientas, Scully, y puede que un poco de ayuda por tu parte. Más que un árbol rascador para gatos, esto parece un proyecto de arquitectura y se les ha olvidado incluir los planos”, dijo levantando la voz y la mano vendada con la que apenas podía sostener las piezas más pequeñas.<br/>La agente volvió del baño, donde acababa de instalar la bandeja sanitaria de Chess con el tipo de arena adecuada en vez de los recortes de papel de periódico que habían dispuesto ayer de modo provisional. Traía la caja de herramientas bajo el brazo y mientras se sentaba en el suelo al lado de Mulder y en su misma posición, observó en silencio la fotografía en la caja del árbol rascador.<br/>“Para montar esto sólo necesitas una llave Allen del calibre adecuado y un destornillador. Es la misma idea de los muebles de IKEA. Viene con todos los agujeros necesarios pretaladrados en el lugar adecuado para que sea fácil montarlo si haces las cosas en el orden correcto”.<br/>Mulder se separó un poco como si necesitara perspectiva para asegurarse de que era ella, su compañera de siete años.<br/>“¿Alguna vez has montado un mueble de IKEA, Scully?”, preguntó con algo entre un tono de burla y humor en la voz.<br/>“¿Tú, no?”, contraatacó ella exagerando la sorpresa dibujada en sus cejas.<br/>“No…”, murmuró, no muy seguro de si se había perdido algo importante que le convertía en un bicho raro. “Cuando alquilé este apartamento ya estaba amueblado. Sólo compré el sofá, el escritorio, y el televisor; llegó todo montado, hasta el último tornillo. No vas a decirme que tú montaste el armario que tienes en la entrada, o la librería de tu dormitorio, ¿verdad?”.<br/>“Si fuera así, ¿me creerías?”.<br/>“Sabes que sí. Hay pocas cosas que se le resistan a la hija de un Capitán de Marina. Siempre que no se trate de ponerte un timón en las manos te creo capaz de lograr cualquier cosa”.<br/>Mulder le golpeó con suavidad el hombro con su propio hombro y le guiñó un ojo a modo de broma llena de significado entre los dos.<br/>“Aquel naufragio no fue del todo culpa mía”, se defendió.<br/>“No fue eso lo que dijiste la noche en que el doctor Farraday encontró a dos náufragos del FBI a cinco metros de la orilla. Tu interpretación del radar nos dejó a la deriva calados hasta los huesos sobre una roca, y me temo que sin planos que interpretar el rascador de Chess puede acabar en una tragedia similar”.<br/>Scully puso manos a la obra sin hacer más caso de las palabras de su compañero. Tomó una de las piezas más grandes, un rectángulo de aglomerado forrado con suave tela de peluche marrón claro y se concentró en poner las patas en las cuatro esquinas aprovechando los agujeros que ya venían taladrados en su posición correcta. Mulder alcanzó las bolsas de plástico que contenían las piezas pequeñas y metálicas, así como los tornillos y arandelas que necesitarían, y las abrió ayudándose de los dientes a falta de colaboración por parte de su mano derecha.<br/>“Los dos primeros años de Medicina viví en una habitación compartida en el Campus Universitario. Al llegar a tercero sentí la necesidad de tener un espacio propio y experimentar la independencia así que mi amiga Ellen y yo decidimos alquilar un piso y compartirlo. No fue difícil convencer a mi padre porque mi expediente hasta entonces era muy bueno y, haciendo números, compartir apartamento salía más barato que pagar una habitación en el campus. El problema era que, después de pagar el alquiler y los gastos fijos, el presupuesto mensual que me daba se quedaba muy justo. Pensé buscar un trabajo por horas para mejorarlo, pero el horario de un estudiante de Medicina es inhumano. Literalmente, no hay horas suficientes en el día para estudiar el temario, hacer las prácticas, y pretender además hacer cosas normales como comer, dormir, ver una película, o tomar una cerveza con los amigos al menos una vez al trimestre. Si hubiera perdido parte del tiempo que no tenía en un trabajo por horas mis calificaciones se hubieran resentido, y decepcionar a mi padre era lo último que quería en aquel momento. No me quedó más remedio que tomar la otra opción”.<br/>“¿Qué opción?”, preguntó comparando el tamaño de dos llaves Allen antes de entregarle una de ellas a la agente.<br/>“Apretarme el cinturón. Una de las cosas que hicimos Ellen y yo en ese sentido fue amueblar el apartamento con muebles económicos de IKEA. Pasamos unas cuantas tardes de domingo girando llaves Allen, encolando, e insertando tornillos en agujeros pretaladrados, pero después de dos mesillas de noche y un mueble zapatero, le cogimos el punto y nos bastaba un vistazo rápido a las instrucciones para saber dónde iba cada tuerca, clavo, o embellecedor”.<br/>Con las cuatro patas cortas instaladas en la base rectangular, Scully comparó la distancia entre dos pares de orificios que había en el centro con los que encontró en la base de dos gruesas columnas huecas hechas de cartón y forradas de cuerda tan apretada que la columna se volvía mucho más fuerte y estable de lo que cabía esperar a priori. Una vez insertados los largos tornillos que mantenían las dos columnas en posición vertical sujetó una segunda plataforma a la parte superior. Esta era algo menor que la base y tenía paredes de unos 15 centímetros de alto, de forma que cumplía la función de zona de descanso. Por último, otras dos columnas más delgadas rematadas por una tercera plataforma y una estructura en forma de caseta con el hueco de la puerta del ancho suficiente para que pasara un gato adulto. Para el tamaño de Chess era casi una mansión.<br/>Para asombro de Mulder la obra quedó acabada en quince minutos, era de la misma altura que su compañera, y casi todo el trabajo lo había hecho ella mirando la fotografía una sola vez. El consiguió salvar las apariencias colgando dos pequeños ratones de peluche en el borde del tejado de la caseta, y una pelota forrada de cuerda en una de las columnas del segundo nivel, donde estaba la plataforma con paredes que hacía las veces de cama. Fue todo lo que pudo hacer utilizando sólo su mano izquierda para proteger la derecha vendada.<br/>Cuando quedó acabado miraron el trabajo en silencio.<br/>“Vi muchos en la página Web y escogí un árbol de altura media, pero de cerca es más grande de lo que imaginaba. Ni siquiera estoy seguro de dónde ponerlo”.<br/>Scully echó un vistazo al salón sopesando opciones.<br/>“Es alto, pero no ocupa mucha superficie en el suelo. Si movemos el escritorio hacia la izquierda queda espacio suficiente para ponerlo frente a la ventana y el acuario al mismo tiempo. Eso le proporcionará a Chess dos focos de interés cuando suba al tejado”.<br/>Entre los dos empujaron el abarrotado escritorio para que nada acabase en el suelo, de modo que quedó un espacio libre de unos 40cm, suficientes para colocar el árbol gatuno.<br/>Chess, desde el interior de su caja, observaba las maniobras con atención y no tardó en darse cuenta de que el lugar donde habían instalado esa curiosa estructura, quedaba bañado por el sol a esta precisa hora de la mañana.<br/>Tenía que verlo de cerca.<br/>Al igual que había hecho con la caja de cartón, se acercó primero a olfatear con cautela el borde de la base, pero enseguida se atrevió a poner sus patitas delanteras en la superficie forrada de pelo sintético de la plataforma. Olisqueó también las columnas y antes de que se dieran cuenta estaba haciéndose su primera manicura con tal empeño que parecía que tratara de arrancar la cuerda que las cubría.<br/>“Tu elección ha sido todo un acierto, Mulder. Le gusta y te va a salvar el sofá de unos cuantos arañazos”.<br/>“Cuando teníamos a Mr Spock no existían este tipo de cosas, y mamá solía recordarnos con frecuencia lo que opinaba de que se afilase las uñas en la esquina del sofá o en la tapicería nueva de las sillas del salón. Samantha y yo sufrimos algunos quebraderos de cabeza tratando de evitarlo hasta que se me ocurrió una idea con un trozo de leña de la chimenea cubierta con tela gruesa. Funcionó bastante bien. Mr Spock lo usaba mucho para cuidar sus uñas. Lástima que no me centré en mejorar y patentar el invento. A estas alturas sería dueño de una gran compañía fabricante de árboles rascadores con docenas de modelos diferentes”, bromeó.<br/>“Y aquí estás. Un simple agente especial, titular de su propio Departamento en el FBI”, añadió Scully con ironía, “persiguiendo hombrecillos verdes en lugar de gatos”.<br/>“Ríete, Scully, pero el mercado de servicios y complementos para mascotas es uno de los que ha experimentado un crecimiento mayor en los últimos treinta o cuarenta años. Si hacemos caso a los expertos, cualquier dueño que pretenda adoptar un perro o un gato necesita más cosas para su cuidado que las que compraron nuestras madres cuando nacimos tú y yo”.<br/>“Ahí te doy la razón. Me sorprende la cantidad de artículos que compré mientras tuve a Queegqueeg, y lo peor era que todos me parecían necesarios e imprescindibles, desde su comida hasta una guía de hoteles en los que admitían perros a lo largo y ancho del país”.<br/>“¿En serio?”, preguntó Mulder conteniendo las ganas que tenía de hacer un chiste fácil.<br/>“En serio. ¿Y sabes qué fue lo más gracioso?.<br/>“¿Qué?”.<br/>“Que ninguno de los que admitían perros entraba dentro del presupuesto que el FBI asigna para el alojamiento de sus agentes durante una misión”.<br/>“Excepto el que nos alojamos en Georgia, mientras investigábamos a Big blue, y el pobre Queegqueeg…”.<br/>“No. Aquel pequeño motel tampoco admitía perros. Tuve que hablar con el dueño para que hiciera una excepción a cambio de un extra que pagué de mi propio bolsillo”.<br/>“¡Oh…vaya!”, murmuró Mulder bajando la mirada.<br/>Scully pensó una vez más en las consecuencias de aquella decisión fatal tomada en el último momento, la de llevarse al pequeño pomerania de viaje con ellos mientras investigaban el caso de las personas atacadas por un monstruo desconocido en el lago Heuvelman.<br/>Durante mucho tiempo se dijo a sí misma que jamás volvería a hacerse cargo de un ser vivo que tuviera que soportar los inconvenientes de un trabajo absorbente, estresante, y peligroso como el suyo… Sin embargo aquí estaba de nuevo, con un gatito abandonado con el que se había encariñado profundamente cuando aún no hacía 24 horas que lo tenía. Mientras miraba a Chess escalar con agilidad por la columna de cuerda hasta la cama del segundo nivel, Scully se hizo a sí misma la promesa de hacerlo mejor esta vez. No iba a permitir que una criatura inocente sufriera una vez más por actuar de un modo precipitado como le paso con Queegqueeg, o por su inconsciencia como le ocurrió con Viki, su querida conejita asfixiada dentro de la vieja tartera de Bill.<br/>“¡¡Miauuuuuu!!”.<br/>Una vez con las cuatro patas dentro de su cama de peluche, Chess emitió un sonoro maullido de triunfo. El esfuerzo de escalar por la columna de 50 centímetros de altura bien merecía un descanso, así que sentó y dedicó varios minutos a asear a conciencia sus patas delanteras con su lengua rasposa. Mulder acercó la mano y le rascó con suavidad entre las orejas sin que Chess interrumpiese ni un momento su tarea.<br/>“Es increíble el nivel de confianza que tiene contigo en tan poco tiempo, Mulder. Está concentrado en su aseo y ni siquiera ha pestañeado cuando le has tocado por sorpresa”.<br/>El agente acercó su dedo a las diminutas almohadillas de su pata izquierda y sin dudarlo un segundo, el gato comenzó a lamer la yema del índice como si fuera parte de sus propios dedos.<br/>“¿Crees que esta buena opinión que tiene de mí durará cuando sepa a qué me dedico?”.<br/>En vez de reñirle, como hacía a menudo, por su tendencia a autoinculparse sin motivo, decidió seguirle la corriente utilizando sus mismas armas.<br/>“No veo por qué no, Mulder. Desde el principio de la civilización, los gatos se han asociado con el mundo sobrenatural, y lo paranormal. Se les ha considerado desde semidioses en el antiguo Egipto hasta símbolos del diablo en la Europa de la Edad Media; y entre medias han acompañado a brujas en su escoba, se dice que pueden predecir terremotos, que intuyen cuando alguien va a morir, e incluso han salvado a poblaciones enteras del hambre y la enfermedad gracias a sus dotes como cazadores de ratas y ratones. Algunas personas creen incluso que los gatos pueden ver el aura tanto de los vivos como de los muertos. Pienso que si hay alguien que puede entender por qué crees en todo lo que crees, son los gatos”.<br/>Mulder la miró un tanto sorprendido y, tenía que reconocerlo, bastante abrumado por sus palabras. Tanto que no pudo evitar acudir una vez más a su particular sentido del humor.<br/>“Scully, ¿crees que deberíamos nombrar a Chess mascota del Departamento de los Expedientes X, y rellenar un formulario solicitando a Skinner que le consiga una placa?”.<br/>“No veo por qué no. Eso sí, si decides ponerle un escritorio y un rótulo con su nombre, te recuerdo que yo estoy primero”, le advirtió muy seria.<br/>Mulder le pasó el brazo por los hombros para atraerla hacia sí.<br/>“En lo que a mí respecta, desde hace siete años has estado la primera en todo. Lamento que no siempre haya sabido hacerte sentir así”.<br/>Scully sonrió para sí, pero no dijo nada. Sólo apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de su compañero mientras seguían acostumbrándose a que este pequeño ser que les miraba con curiosidad y confianza, formara parte de sus vidas.<br/>Un largo suspiro rompió el momento de intimidad entre los tres.<br/>“Me apetece un café antes de continuar con el informe trimestral de gastos. Con tanto tiempo libre lo tengo casi terminado; puede que esta sea la primera vez que lo entreguemos varios días antes de que venza el plazo”, dijo Scully consultando su reloj.<br/>Ya eran casi las 12h del mediodía. Había transcurrido media mañana sin que hicieran mucho más que perder el tiempo mirando las monerías de Chess mientras se aprendía cada rincón del apartamento, pero todo tenía un límite. Scully decidió no dejarse engañar más por el encanto del animalito y dedicar algunas horas al trabajo pendiente en su ordenador.<br/>Recogieron las herramientas y restos del material de la obra que habían quedado desperdigados por el suelo y lo llevaron a la cocina. En la cafetera aún quedaba la mitad del café que habían preparado para el desayuno. Mulder alcanzó dos tazas limpias de uno de los armarios superiores y las sirvió al gusto de cada uno antes de ponerlas en el microondas. Scully seguía cada uno de sus movimientos con la cadera apoyada en el borde de la encimera y los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.<br/>“Chess parece estar bien de salud. La herida de su pata se curará sin problemas si la mantengo limpia, pero hay que llevarle al veterinario de todos modos en cuanto acabe el confinamiento. Necesita un chequeo y seguramente un tratamiento contra los parásitos, y las vacunas que correspondan”.<br/>“¡Mmm hm!”, asintió él soplando la superficie de su café para enfriarlo un poco. Mulder comprobó los mandos del aparato y vio que el de la potencia estaba girado al máximo, de ahí que se hubiera calentado tanto en menos de un minuto.<br/>“Y tenemos que ir pensando también en la esterilización”, añadió dando un trago corto a su propio café. “El veterinario dirá cuándo es el mejor momento, pero tengo entendido que conviene hacerlo antes de que se haga adulto, y los gatos crecen deprisa”.<br/>“¿Es realmente necesario?. ¿Crees que es probable que aquí, en el cuarto piso del edificio, conozca alguna gata atractiva a la que seducir?”.<br/>Scully sonrió al detectar un gesto de aprensión en los labios de su compañero.<br/>“Mulder, tranquilo. No deberías antropomizar el tema. No es como si te lo hicieran a ti”, bromeó.<br/>El hizo un esfuerzo para que su voz saliera natural.<br/>“Ya, pero de todos modos…”.<br/>Se quedó en silencio cuando notó que no estaba muy seguro de cómo expresar lo que quería decir.<br/>“¿Crees que si lo esterilizan, Chess se perderá algo importante en su vida?”.<br/>“Algo así”.<br/>“El instinto sexual no tiene las mismas implicaciones para él que para los seres humanos”.<br/>“Lo sé, pero aun así parece algo injusto”.<br/>“Eso es porque lo sigues mirando desde tu punto de vista. Para los animales, el instinto sexual no es diferente del hambre, la sed, o el frío. Es una señal del cerebro en forma de sensación desagradable que se produce cuando el cuerpo tiene una necesidad que debe ser resuelta para volver a su equilibrio normal. No es un deseo que cumplir para sentirse emocionalmente bien, o de interactuar con otro ser de su misma especie a nivel psicológico. Más bien, se trata de la necesidad de dejar de tener esa sensación incómoda. Una vez que se aparean no hay expectativas de ningún tipo con el otro miembro de la pareja provisional que han formado, ni reproductivas, ni sentimentales. Tampoco expectativas de realización hacia sus crías. Además, esterilizar a Chess tiene otras ventajas. No tendremos problemas de marcaje territorial, que suele ser un impulso muy fuerte en los machos, ni con la necesidad de escapar en busca de hembras, con el peligro que eso supone viviendo por encima del nivel del suelo”.<br/>Mulder asintió. A pesar de no sentirse totalmente cómodo con la idea, sabía que Scully tenía razón. Si Chess iba a ser un gato de interior, lo más seguro para todos era esterilizarlo.<br/>Se dirigieron al salón, cada uno con su taza de café en la mano, preparados para unas pocas horas de trabajo burocrático, prácticamente el único que podían hacer sin salir de casa a través del ordenador; en la entrada, Mulder se detuvo sorprendido haciendo que el café de Scully salpicara al chocar con él.<br/>“Creo que nos hemos precipitado. Chess va para alpinista, no para maestro de ajedrez”.<br/>La agente miró por encima del hombro de su compañero, y una sonrisa se extendió de lado a lado en su cara.<br/>“¡Arriba, Chess, tú puedes!”, le jaleó.<br/>El pobre animal emitió un maullido inseguro pidiendo ayuda para salir del atolladero en el que no tenía ni idea de cómo se había metido. En su ansia de explorar cada centímetro de su nuevo árbol gatuno había acabado en el tercer nivel, colgado del borde del tejado de la caseta con sus afiladas uñas delanteras. Se revolvió un par de veces tratando de encontrar algo en que apoyar las patas traseras, pero tanto las columnas como la cama del segundo nivel quedaban fuera de su alcance. Lanzó otro maullido lastimero mirando hacia atrás por encima de su hombro, esperando que esos dos humanos dejaran de reírse y le ayudaran de una vez, pero no tuvo suerte. No parecía que tuvieran la menor intención de echarle una mano, al menos a corto plazo, así que lo intentó de nuevo por sí solo. Con un esfuerzo enorme para su pequeño tamaño y utilizando sólo sus brazos se impulsó hacia arriba hasta que consiguió clavar sus garras unos centímetros más adelante en la superficie inclinada del tejado. De ese modo, avanzar la otra pata para ponerla al lado resultó fácil y cuando Chess logró liberar parte de su peso, pudo elevar sus cuartos traseros lo suficiente como para usar sus uñas una vez más en el alero del tejado.<br/>Una vez arriba, en lo más alto de su árbol, se sentó en la superficie inclinada con la cola recogida hacia un lado sobre sí mismo y les dio la espalda para observar el exterior de la ventana. Los rayos de sol incidían directamente en el tejado y en Chess haciendo que su pelo negro brillara. Mulder se apresuró a preparar la cámara de su móvil antes de que el animal decidiera moverse y estropease el encuadre perfecto que tenía en este momento. Nada más oír el clic, Scully comenzó a hacer un suave sonido bisbiseante con los labios para atraer la atención del minino.<br/>Bss, bs, bs, bs… Bss, bs, bs, bs… Bss, bs, bs…<br/>Chess reaccionó mirando por encima de su hombro a sus amos como si reconociera el sonido y, simultáneamente, el agente hizo clic de nuevo en su móvil captando la expresión inquisitiva en su mirada azul y las orejas apuntando en su dirección.<br/>“Los gatos son increíblemente fotogénicos”, apuntó Scully apreciando el resultado en la pequeña pantalla.<br/>“Casi tanto como tú”, respondió el agente con una sonrisa de medio lado que crecía al mismo ritmo que la idea en su cabeza.<br/>Mulder imitó el sonido labial de su compañera para atraer la atención de Chess y extendió el brazo apoyando la mano abierta en el tejado esperando que se armara de valor. No tardó más que un par de segundos en darse la vuelta y apoyar una pata algo temblorosa en la palma del agente. Con pasos lentos avanzó por el brazo hasta llegar cerca del hombro para sentarse con la cabeza bien alta, orgulloso de su habilidad como fonambulista. Una vez instalado ahí, en la superficie amplia y suave de la camiseta, descubrió algo familiar que le impulsó a iniciar su actividad favorita, el aseo de cualquier cosa que tuviera pelo y estuviera al alcance de su lengua incansable. Mulder tuvo que contener el deseo de ronronear mientras disfrutaba de la sensación placentera en el cabello corto detrás de su oreja, cerca de la nuca.<br/>“¡Hmmmmmm!. Scully, vas a tener que esforzarte un poco más. Acaba de salirte un rival en esto de provocar escalofríos de placer jugando con tus dedos en mi pelo. Chess utiliza su lengua, pero no sabría decir quién lo hace mejor”.<br/>Ella se limitó a sonreír y a coger al gato entre sus brazos para acomodarlo en el hueco del codo. Una vez ahí, acercó la punta de su nariz a la de Chess para frotarla delicadamente a modo de beso esquimal.<br/>“No le escuches. Aún eres demasiado pequeño para tratar con el humor y el sarcasmo sui generis de Mulder”, le susurró como si compartieran confidencias entre los dos, “pero aprenderás, como he aprendido yo”.<br/>A modo de respuesta, Chess puso su motorcito en marcha ronroneando mientras buscaba adaptar su cuerpo a la forma del hueco del brazo.<br/>Mulder les miraba comunicarse como si hubiera algo profundo entre ellos, y por un momento sintió algo extraño. Parecía que él le había caído bien, pero la conexión entre ella y Chess tenía claramente otro matiz. Las miradas, el ronroneo íntimo, Chess adaptando su cuerpo a las curvas del cuerpo de Scully, y ella hablándole desde muy cerca tratando de recoger el aroma y el tacto suave que subyace en el fondo de cada cría de cualquier especie de mamífero…<br/>“¿Miau?”, preguntó después de un rato de pensar a qué se refería la agente. Mulder elevó las cejas sorprendido de su aparente capacidad para entender el lenguaje humano.<br/>“Ahora quédate aquí a dormir un rato, Chess. Si no tenemos cuidado, terminarás siendo la excusa perfecta para que, después de 15 días de confinamiento, ni siquiera hayamos sido capaces de completar el dichoso informe de gastos trimestral que espera Skinner”.<br/>Scully lo izó en el aire sujetándole por el vientre y volvió a dejarle en lo alto del tejado de peluche para que observara el mundo pasar. Mulder le miraba manipular el animalito con cuidado, y no pudo evitar morderse el labio inferior al sentir el nudo en la garganta cuando la agente comenzó a canturrear en voz baja una cancioncilla infantil que hacía años que no escuchaba, con el tono y la melodía de una nana.</p><p><br/>“<em>Estaba el señooooor Don gato sentadito en suuuuu tejado,</em><br/><em>Marrama miau, miau, miauuu,</em><br/><em>sentadito en suuuuu tejado…”.</em></p><p>Dia 12º de confinamiento</p><p>Scully despertó al sentir un leve tirón en la sábana que le cubría. Abrió los ojos sin moverse, pero sólo distinguió algunas sombras rotas en el techo por el paso de las nubes delante de la luna, frente a la ventana. Tenía la sensación de haber dormido varias horas seguidas, aunque al comprobar la pantalla del móvil sobre la mesita de noche vio que sólo marcaba las 02:17 a.m.<br/>“¡Miau… miau…!”.<br/>Al contrario de cuando escuchó ese sonido la primera vez entre los coches aparcados, reconoció el sonido a la primera. Chess había entrado en la habitación y trataba de subir a la cama escalando por el edredón con sus pequeñas garras. Todavía era demasiado joven para subir de un salto, pero eso no significaba que se diera por vencido fácilmente cuando buscaba un poco de compañía junto a sus amos.<br/>Ella se sentó dejando caer la sábana a su cintura y le cogió arrullándolo entre sus brazos para evitar que siguiera maullando y despertara a Mulder, profundamente dormido a su lado.<br/>“¡Miau!”, insistió Chess sin el menor respeto por el descanso del agente.<br/>Scully tragó saliva junto con el nudo de su garganta una vez más. Incluso teniéndolo delante de sus ojos, no podía evitar una sensación desconcertante al percibir los maullidos del animal demasiado parecidos a los balbuceos intermitentes de un bebé. El tacto sedoso de su pelo y la fragilidad de su cuerpecito le evocaban recuerdos y sensaciones casi físicas de algo que jamás había experimentado, como una historia antigua, un mito, o una leyenda cuyas líneas hubieran sido grabadas de alguna forma en el centro de sí misma.<br/>Chess comenzó a amasar la parte superior de la camiseta que le servía de pijama, a la altura del cuello, de modo que ella sólo tuvo que inclinar la cabeza unos centímetros para que sus fosas nasales se impregnaran de ese olor de fondo que despedía la zona situada entre las dos orejas. Un aroma común a todas las criaturas que se percibía sutil por debajo del olor característico y distintivo de cada especie. Un aroma que, desde hacía meses, se había vuelto tan necesario que a veces dolía, y otras podía sentir cómo provocaba en su cuerpo una descarga de oxitocina tan intensa que prácticamente se sentía flotar. Por supuesto, Scully sabía lo que ocurría. Tenía una explicación racional y científica perfectamente demostrable con un simple análisis de sangre. Incluso a Mulder le bastaría con estar atento a las señales para dar con una explicación psicológica tan racional como la suya de por qué en este momento sentía la necesidad irrefrenable de poner a Chess sobre la almohada, en medio de su cabeza y la de él, para seguir durmiendo segura de su presencia y de que su aroma dulce no desaparecería.<br/>No se atrevió a hacerlo. El impulso era abrumador, pero lo cierto era que, como con otros muchos temas, apenas habían hablado de los límites que cada uno consideraba adecuados a la hora de relacionarse con Chess. A pesar de que, por fin, su relación había llegado a un punto en que lo que tenía que ver con uno de ellos, tenía que ver en realidad con los dos, Scully quiso tener en cuenta que era su cama y sus sábanas. No iba a despertar a Mulder para preguntarle si le importaba que Chess durmiera sobre la almohada, en medio de los dos. Esa conversación quedaba para mañana.<br/>Se levantó procurando no hacer ruido ni mover demasiado el colchón para dirigirse al salón con el gato cómodamente acurrucado en su brazo. Los dedos de la mano contraria protegían su delicado cuerpo rodeándole de modo que podía sentir en las yemas los latidos del corazón bajo las costillas, y la piel caliente bajo el pelo. Chess estaba vivo, pero era también un ser diminuto y desvalido que desde el momento en que oyó su voz entre los coches supo que necesitaba de la protección de una madre para sobrevivir.<br/>Al mismo tiempo, Scully necesitaba protegerse para evitar que se extinguiese la llama que apenas seguía ardiendo en el fondo de su alma desde que el segundo intento de fecundación In Vitro fallase.<br/>Caminó con pasos silenciosos hasta el árbol rascador y depositó a Chess en la plataforma del segundo nivel con el cuidado que emplearía para poner a un bebé en su cuna. El animalito se quedó en pie mirando a su ama con sus brillantes ojos azules, lo único que se distinguía en la penumbra que difuminaba el contorno del resto del cuerpo. Scully presionó su mano sobre la espalda indicándole que debía echarse. Una vez entendida la orden, cogió el paño de cocina doblado en la esquina del escritorio y le cubrió dejando destapada únicamente la cabeza. Los labios de la agente se curvaron en una sonrisa al recordar el comentario de Mulder cuando le informó de que había tomado uno de sus paños para darle a partir de ahora una función distinta.<br/>¿Quieres decir que tengo que aumentar mi presupuesto para paños de cocina del mismo modo que hace siete años tuve que aumentar mi partida presupuestaria dedicada a camisetas porque empezaron a desaparecer misteriosamente?.<br/>“Esta noche tienes que quedarte aquí, Chess, pero mañana tú y yo hablaremos con Mulder. Si no le importa tener unos cuantos pelos en la almohada podrás venir de vez en cuando a dormir un rato en la cama”, le advirtió en voz baja, inclinándose para hablar cerca de la cara del minino.<br/>Chess levantó la cabeza sin cambiar su posición debajo de la mantita, echado con sus cuatro patas bajo el cuerpo a modo de esfinge microscópica. Miraba a su ama con alegría contenida en sus ojos ante la idea que acababan de proponerle.<br/>“De todos modos, recuerda que será sólo de vez en cuando. Tienes un bonito árbol rascador con una cama muy cómoda, que es donde debes dormir. Lo de venir a la cama de papá y mamá es mejor dejarlo para momentos especiales y para las mañanas de los fines de semana”.<br/>“¡Miau!”, respondió Chess no tan convencido de los detalles de la idea de su ama.<br/>En cuanto creciera un poco más y aprendiera a subir de un salto aprovecharía para echarse todas las siestas posibles en esa cama, a pesar de la advertencia de la agente. Chess no era un gato desagradecido. No era que no apreciase el árbol que le habían regalado, situado en el lugar más estratégico del salón. Era bonito, cómodo, divertido, soleado, y exactamente lo que necesitaban sus uñas. Sólo tenía un defecto que le impedía competir con la cama de sus amos.<br/>Al contrario que la cama, su árbol rascador no olía como ellos.<br/>Scully despegó el ratoncito de peluche sujeto al alero del tejado y lo dejó entre las patitas delanteras de Chess que inmediatamente comenzó a mordisquearlo. Era probable que en pocos días se encariñara lo suficiente con ese juguete como para que le sirviera de consuelo y compañía mientras le convencían de que debía pasar las noches en su camita del segundo nivel. Scully no estaba segura de quién de los dos necesitaba más de la ayuda de ese ratón de peluche para soportar las noches separados.<br/>No. No es que se estuviera engañando a sí misma. Sabía perfectamente lo que estaba haciendo y que tendría que dar a Chess el lugar que le correspondía como la mascota que era… pero, de momento, la necesidad de responder al cóctel de hormonas que aún debía correr por sus venas y convertirlo en el bebé que pudo haber existido hace mes y medio era más fuerte que ella, y por ahora necesitaba dejarse llevar.<br/>“El día que le pregunté si quería hacerme el favor de ser mi donante sabía que no estaba siendo sincera ni conmigo misma ni con él. Únicamente le pedí una de sus células, pero las necesitaba todas. Deseaba que su aportación sirviera no sólo para engendrar el hijo con el que soñaba desde que supe que no podía tenerlo. Soñaba ante todo que el bebé fuera de los dos, un hijo de Mulder y mío, símbolo del vínculo inexplicable que nos une desde el día que nos conocimos.<br/>Apenas recuerdo la época de mi adolescencia y primeros años de mi etapa adulta en que fantaseaba de un modo abstracto con mi futuro; con la posibilidad de encontrar una persona con la que encajar tanto a nivel físico como emocional e intelectual hasta el punto de plantearme compartir la vida con él.<br/>Hace siete años esa posibilidad comenzó a hacerse realidad del modo más inesperado con un hombre del que ni en sueños habría imaginado enamorarme. Un hombre al que me habían asignado para destruirle, aunque ni un por un segundo consideré hacerlo, ni personal ni profesionalmente.<br/>Yo no soy ese tipo de persona.<br/>Al contrario. En cuestión de semanas convertí la misión que me asignó Blevins de espiarle, en un esfuerzo titánico por validar a Mulder y su trabajo aplicando mis conocimientos científicos a sus teorías. Al mismo tiempo, y a pesar de dos experiencias fallidas, y de haberme prometido a mí misma que nunca volvería a enamorarme de un compañero ni de un superior en el ámbito laboral, Mulder se convirtió en el centro de mi vida, de mis fantasías nocturnas desde que el helicóptero aterrizó en la Estación Científica Ice Cape, y de mis sueños diurnos cuando comprobé que llegaría hasta donde fuera, incluso a la Antártida, para salvarme. En aquel entonces ya sabía que nunca podría concebir un hijo. Lo que me hicieron en aquellos tres meses que estuve desaparecida había acabado con ese sueño que siempre estuvo en el fondo de mi mente; algo a considerar en un futuro lejano, cuando tuviera estabilidad económica y mi carrera profesional avanzara por sí sola, sin necesidad de toda mi atención durante las 24 horas del día.<br/>Cuando conocí a Emily pensé que no sólo ese momento había llegado, sino que la niña era mi única posibilidad; por eso le pedí ayuda. Quería que Mulder declarara ante el juez en mi favor. El, una vez más, lo hizo por mí; me ayudó a recuperar parte de lo que me habían arrebatado sin mi conocimiento ni mi consentimiento. Mulder nunca estuvo totalmente de acuerdo con mi modo de proceder, pero aceptó ayudarme de todos modos a pesar de que la niña no estaba destinada a vivir, porque eso es lo que hacemos. Confiamos y nos apoyamos el uno al otro por encima de nuestras diferencias y creencias irreconciliables. Una vez más tuvo razón y por supuesto yo lo sabía, pero en aquel momento sólo importaba que Emily estaba ahí, ya existía. Eso era lo que importaba ahora, y no cómo había llegado.<br/>Aún tengo grabada en la mente aquella imagen, los tres juntos en el suelo de la sala de espera del Centro de Acogida, y a Emily sonriendo tímida a lo intentos ridículos de Mulder de conectar con ella. Ahí vi por primera vez la familia que estábamos destinados a ser. Sin embargo, la felicidad fue tan fugaz que a veces me pregunto si todo fue un truco desesperado de mi imaginación tratando de procesar lo que había ocurrido; lo que me habían arrebatado dos veces una vez que Emily murió. De aquella experiencia dolorosa entendí, sin embargo, algo esencial que es en parte la razón de que estemos aquí contigo, Chess. Cuando la conocí, yo era su madre biológica y la única familia que le quedaba. En cambio, cuando murió, Mulder se acercó a depositar flores en su ataúd y a acompañarme en mi dolor. En ese momento comprendí que no era la única que acababa de perder un hijo. En apenas unos días descubrí que Emily era parte de mí y eso la convirtió en parte de él. Yo sola conocí a mi hija, pero los dos la perdimos por igual entre los granos de arena de su pequeño ataúd blanco.<br/>El camino ha sido largo, difícil, y peligroso, y a pesar de todo aquí estoy, siete años después, convencida de que ningún otro hombre será nunca el padre de mis hijos. Emily murió y la fecundación in Vitro falló. De alguna manera, ambos hemos perdido dos hijos; la posibilidad de trascender en otro ser humano que transmita para el futuro parte de lo que fuimos su padre y yo sino físicamente, sí al menos el legado de nuestra lucha por salvar el mundo y dejarlo un poco mejor para ellos.<br/>No nos damos por vencidos. Mulder y yo somos en este momento una familia de dos y aceptar que lo más probable es que sea así para siempre llevará tiempo. Hasta que el análisis de sangre mostró que no estaba embarazada, todo este asunto parecía un milagro. Después de tres años, ¿qué probabilidades había de que encontrara los óvulos que me arrebataron?. ¿Qué probabilidades de que aún fueran viables?.<br/>Si alguien me hubiera dicho el día que estreché su mano en el despacho por primera vez que un día le pediría ser mi donante de esperma para concebir un hijo y que durante unas pocas horas ese hijo existiría como embrión en una placa de Petri, le habría tomado por loco. Al final, Mulder y yo vivimos un instante de felicidad como orgullosos padres de un bebé formado por un puñado de células. Un milagro que duró un rayo de esperanza antes de desaparecer ante nuestros ojos. No sé si alguna vez me haré a la idea, pero mientras tanto, Chess, supones un pequeño consuelo. En este tiempo extraño en el que la vida se ha reducido a lo esencial, tú nos has convertido en una pequeña familia de tres”.<br/>“No existe nadie en el mundo con quien quisiera compartir a Chess más que contigo”.<br/>Scully se sobresaltó cuando durante una fracción de segundo su cerebro le jugó una mala pasada. Con la mano aún en su cabeza, Chess sacó la lengua y le dio un par de lamidas en la muñeca. La voz y el roce de la lengua en su piel se superpusieron de tal manera que creyó que el gato hablaba, aunque sólo lo que tardó en registrar la dirección del sonido.<br/>Mulder estaba una vez más en la entrada del salón con el hombro apoyado en el marco de la puerta, aunque desde su posición lo único que distinguía era el contorno de su figura recortada contra la luz que llegaba amortiguada del dormitorio. Scully se alegró de que ninguna lámpara en el salón delatara el color de sus propias mejillas al ser sorprendida hablándole al gato.<br/>“¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí, Mulder?”.<br/>“El suficiente para comprobar una teoría que tengo en la mente desde ayer. Creo que sabes a qué me refiero”.<br/>Scully tragó saliva. No sabía cuánto había oído de lo que había dicho a Chess en voz alta. Fuera lo que fuera, sabía que Mulder rellenaría los huecos con facilidad. No había sido considerado durante años un de los mejores creadores de perfiles en el FBI por nada. Dejó pasar varios segundos antes de responder para asegurarse de que su voz sonara firme.<br/>“No me estoy volviendo loca”, murmuró.<br/>Mulder se acercó con pasos silenciosos como si en vez de caminar, sus pies descalzos se deslizaran a pocos centímetros del suelo. Se detuvo cuando su imagen se volvió reconocible a una distancia que le permitió tomar las dos manos de Scully en las suyas.<br/>“No estoy pensando eso, y lo sabes. En una situación como la tuya, como la nuestra, es normal tratar de proyectar nuestros deseos y necesidades en algo que comparta aunque sólo sea algunas de las cualidades del ser que hemos perdido. Chess es pequeño, frágil y a pesar de lo despierto e independiente que parece, aún necesita a su madre para sobrevivir. Estoy seguro de que al traerle a casa le salvaste la vida, y ahora necesitas volcar en él todos los cuidados y amor que habías creado dentro de ti para nuestro hijo. Sé que eres consciente de lo que estás haciendo aunque no puedas evitarlo, y eso me tranquiliza, que incluso tengas una explicación científica. Es una etapa que necesitas superar, liberar el instinto maternal que habrías dirigido a nuestro hijo si el in Vitro hubiera funcionado”.<br/>Scully escuchó en silencio con la cabeza baja, estudiando los cuatro pies descalzos colocados en paralelo en el suelo, los suyos en medio y los de Mulder a cada lado, protegiéndolos.<br/>“El embrión no llegó a fijarse a la pared del útero durante los catorce días que esperamos. Es probable que muriera el día mismo del implante, pero tú y yo fuimos padres, al menos por una horas, de un embrión creado en una placa de Petri. Soñé con él dos veces antes de que la prueba de embarazo diera negativo, y en las dos ocasiones el bebé había nacido. Vi su rostro, Mulder. Tenía rasgos tuyos y míos perfectamente reconocibles”.<br/>Mulder dio un último paso hasta que el espacio entre los dos desapareció y sus brazos le rodearon por completo. La cabeza de Scully encajó bajo su barbilla con el ajuste perfecto de dos piezas de puzzle. La sensación y el aroma del pelo tan familiar que abrazarle era como volver a casa cada vez. Al único hogar en el que se sentía protegido de los monstruos del mundo.<br/>“Sabíamos que las probabilidades eran escasas. Después de todo sólo pude ofrecerte un espejismo momentáneo, pero ahora más que nunca necesitamos ponernos en pie y seguir adelante. No está todo acabado, Scully; al contrario, juntos tenemos más opciones. Estamos viviendo una pequeña crisis, pero como todas, acabará algún día. Mientras tanto nos curaremos juntos las heridas y procesaremos lo que nos ha ocurrido con la ayuda de Chess”.<br/>Scully hizo una inspiración profunda. Su pecho aún más cerca del de Mulder, compartiendo la sensación cálida y reconfortante.<br/>“Cuando lo tomo en mis brazos siento algo intenso, una especie de presión en mi interior. Imagino la cara del bebé de mis sueños en lugar de la suya y…”.<br/>La voz se le quebró y trató de ahogar las lágrimas presionando aún más su rostro en el cuello del agente. Al instante sintió su mano en la parte posterior de su cabeza, los dedos enredados en el cabello masajeando el cuero cabelludo hasta que los latidos del corazón se acompasaron con los de él.<br/>“Necesitas procesar tu pérdida antes de volver a plantearte lo que quieres en tu vida. Aún nos quedan opciones. Los óvulos que encontré no son tu última oportunidad”.<br/>Con las manos llenas de la camiseta de su compañero. Scully tiraba casi de modo inconsciente del tejido en la espalda para mantener su torso fundido al de ella.<br/>“¿Qué sugieres?”, preguntó con la voz amortiguada por la piel cálida del cuello en sus labios. “¿Crees que redactar un documento perfectamente detallado y ante notario antes de pedírselo a la mujer misteriosa servirá para que tú y yo tengamos un hijo que pase desapercibido entre los habitantes de este planeta?”.<br/>Mulder deshizo el abrazo y le puso las manos en los hombros para mirarle a los ojos con una expresión de terror no del todo fingida.<br/>“Scully, lo de pedir ayuda a la genio vamos a dejarlo como última opción, ¿de acuerdo?. Sólo para cuando estemos realmente desesperados. Aun no sabemos por qué los deseos de Anson resultaron tan mal, pero sospecho que no fue del todo culpa suya. Algo me dice que la mujer misteriosa disfruta con lo que hace y no quiero arriesgarme. Si a pesar de mi apariencia me llaman Spooky. ¿Te imaginas lo que sería de nuestro hijo si el primer día de colegio aparece con un par de antenas en la cabeza?”.<br/>Scully sonrió. Los dos estaban bromeando. Un mecanismo de protección al que estaban acostumbrados a acudir para sobrevivir. Llevaban años sirviéndose de él cada vez que una nueva tragedia les golpeaba.<br/>“Nuestro hijo… Aún se me hace extraño que utilices esas palabras, Mulder”.<br/>“¿Recuerdas que una vez te dije que nunca había pensado en ti como madre?”.<br/>“Sí. No supe qué pensar de aquel comentario”.<br/>“Cuando dije aquello tampoco había pensado nunca en mí como padre. El trabajo y la necesidad de saber lo que nos estaban ocultando lo ocupaba todo en mi vida como para pensar en nada más y, llegado el caso, tampoco creo que sabría ser el padre que necesitara mi hijo. Luego estaba el punto fundamental, y es que para tener un hijo necesito una mujer. Una mujer que quiera tener un hijo conmigo, concretamente. De todas las que he conocido y con las que me he relacionado ninguna quería tenerlo ni conmigo ni con nadie, al menos en ese momento”.<br/>“¿Ni siquiera Diana?”.<br/>“Sobre todo, Diana. Apenas hablamos de ello un par de veces, sin profundizar ni darle mayor importancia. Ella estaba tan obsesionada con el trabajo como yo. Tal vez más”.<br/>Scully miró hacia arriba, a los ojos que apenas distinguía en la oscuridad. Sólo una fracción del brillo que emitían los de Chess, quien se había puesto en pie en su cama dejando caer su mantita a un lado. Sus orejas estiradas hacia adelante trataban de entender de qué estaban hablando estos dos a media voz. Scully se puso de puntillas y besó a su compañero. Un beso rápido e imprevisto en ese labio inferior que le atraía incluso en la oscuridad.<br/>“Cuando te pedí que fueras mi donante no sólo dijiste sí. Te implicaste por tus propias razones antes incluso de que yo me diera cuenta. No sólo querías ayudarme. Querías tener un hijo tanto como yo. Reconozco que fue toda una sorpresa”.<br/>“Lo que deseaba era que tú fueras la madre de mi hijo. La única madre que podía imaginar”.<br/>“¿Desde cuándo?”.<br/>Mulder dejó caer la barbilla apoyándola en lo alto de su cabeza. Sus manos abiertas cubrían la mayor parte de la espalda de Scully. Tardó en responder la pregunta mientras se concentraba en el calor y la solidez de su cuerpo traspasando su propia piel. No siempre la sintió así, y recordar aquella época en la que al abrazarla temía que su cuerpo se deshiciera como polvo entre sus manos, aún le provocaba escalofríos. Una sensación de vacío dentro de la que apenas lograba respirar.<br/>“Desde que enfermaste de cáncer”.<br/>“Mulder…”.<br/>“No desde el principio. Al principio era todo tan abstracto… Estaba aquella extraña mancha blanca en el centro de la radiografía, la de un cráneo que podía ser el de cualquiera, no el tuyo. Era fácil mirar hacia otro lado y fingir que no era real. Bastaba con seguirte el juego, saludarte al llegar cada mañana al despacho para hacer tu trabajo como si no pasara nada, quitar importancia a las hemorragias nasales cada vez más frecuentes, achacar el cansancio y los dolores de cabeza al trabajo, al stress, o siendo más sinceros, a los efectos secundarios de la radioterapia”.<br/>“Necesitaba controlar el miedo concentrándome en el trabajo”.<br/>“Yo trataba de controlarlo diciéndome a mí mismo que no era tan grave. Que los médicos sabrían cómo acabar con el tumor. Cuando te preguntaba, repetías estoy bien, Mulder, y te quería creer. Si no fuera así, me dirías la verdad, ¿no es así?.<br/>Descubrí que no la tarde que recibí la llamada de Skinner informándome de que estabas ingresada en la UCI del Trinity University Hospital. Habías sufrido un shock hipovolémico y perdido el conocimiento en medio de la reunión en la que ibas a presentar las pruebas de que el cáncer te había sido provocado deliberadamente.<br/>En el instante en que te vi inconsciente en la cama con un tubo insertado en la garganta, al otro lado del cristal, comprendí por primera vez que el cáncer era real y que podía arrebatarte de mi lado en cualquier momento. Pasé muchas noches despierto, acostado en mi sofá, aterrorizado porque el tiempo se acababa. El último grano de arena estaba a punto de caer y entonces, ¿qué?. Ni siquiera podía comenzar a imaginar que un día me encontraría solo en el despacho, como antes de conocernos. Como si tu presencia en mi vida hubiera sido sólo un espejismo”.<br/>“Yo sentía que dejaba cosas a medio hacer. Aún no había logrado lo suficiente en mi vida como para que mi familia se sintiera orgullosa de mí, pero sobre todo no quería morir para no ser la siguiente mujer que te abandonara. No merecías eso”.<br/>Mulder separó los brazos que rodeaban su cuerpo para coger sus manos y entrelazar los dedos con los suyos. Ella elevó la cabeza a la altura necesaria para que sus frentes se apoyaran la una en la otra.<br/>“Mientras estabas en el hospital, a punto de perder la batalla contra el cáncer, ocurrió algo que nunca te he contado”.<br/>“¿Qué?”, preguntó intrigada.<br/>“La noche anterior a la audiencia en la que delaté a Blevins estuve en tu habitación”.<br/>“¿Por la noche?. No lo recuerdo. La hora de visita acababa a las 19h y mamá era siempre la última en salir de la habitación. Cada día, las enfermeras le recordaban al menos dos veces que era hora de abandonar el hospital”.<br/>“Al entrar todo estaba oscuro, eran más de las 23h y debías llevar tiempo dormida”.<br/>“¿Cómo lograste que te dejaran pasar a las 23h de la noche?. Las enfermeras se tomaban muy en serio los horarios. Mi madre puede ser muy persuasiva, pero ni una sola vez consiguió que le dejaran quedarse diez minutos más pasada la hora de visita”.<br/>“Ese secreto queda entre las enfermeras y yo”, dijo con una mueca.<br/>“Espero que no las amenazaras con tu arma, ni nada parecido”.<br/>“Scully, ¿por quién me tomas?. No necesito acudir a medidas desesperadas. Puede que tenga personalidad y cierto encanto, ¿no lo habías pensado?”.<br/>“Creí que ese era Eddie Van Blundht”, respondió Scully al recordar las palabras que escuchó a través del monitor. “Cuando se trata de llamar la atención en un hospital, tú tiendes a perder los papeles y obligar a actuar al personal de seguridad. Es por eso que me intriga que estuvieras de noche en mi habitación y no escuchara, a la mañana siguiente, ningún comentario entre las enfermeras acerca de ese agente del FBI que pretende entrar de madrugada en la habitación de una paciente”.<br/>“¡Ough!, Scully. ¿Tú también te vas a poner de parte de los que me llaman Spooky. Sabes que cuando quiero puedo ser encantador”.<br/>“Lo sé”, reconoció.<br/>“Creo que me dejaron entrar por las buenas porque sabían tan bien como yo que nos quedaba poco tiempo”, dijo adoptando un tono más serio.<br/>“Recé con todas mis fuerzas para que el chip en el que tenías puesta tu fe funcionara. Lo deseaba más por ti que por mí misma”.<br/>“No sé cuánto tiempo estuve al lado de tu cama mirándote dormir, comprobando que seguía notando el calor y el pulso en tu muñeca, y preguntándome cuántas noches más nos quedaban. Hacía cuatro años que nos conocíamos y sentía como si hubieran pasado cuarenta; como si te hubiera conocido toda la vida.<br/>Esa noche en tu habitación me di cuenta de que iba a perder a quien había dado sentido a mi vida desde que perdí a Samantha, y ni siquiera te había dicho nunca lo que realmente significabas para mí.<br/>Nunca te había dicho que te amaba”.<br/>“Eso no significa que no lo supiera, Mulder. Los dos lo sabíamos. Aún puedo sentir el tacto de tu piel y la forma en que cogías mi mano cada vez que entrabas en la habitación del hospital. Ninguna declaración formal habría resultado más evidente”.<br/>“Aquella noche me arrodillé a tu lado en la cama y lloré por la injusticia de lo que te estaba ocurriendo y por el miedo a que desaparecieras de mi vida. Después me senté a tu lado y pensé que tu hermano Bill tenía razón”.<br/>“¿En qué?”.<br/>“En que soy un hijo de puta”.<br/>“¿Bill te dijo eso?”.<br/>Mulder sonrió al detectar el tono de su voz una octava más alto y sus puños apretados de modo inconsciente, preparada para ponerle los puntos sobre las íes una vez más a ese hermano que se empeñaba en juzgar el modo en que ella gestionaba su vida.<br/>“Sí. Lo dijo mientras esperaba sentado en el pasillo del hospital a que tu madre y él salieran de tu habitación para volver a estar a solas contigo. Fui un hijo de puta cobarde, aunque por distintas razones a las que él se refería”.<br/>“¿Crees que fuimos cobardes por no ser sinceros con nosotros mismos al hablar de nuestros sentimientos?”.<br/>“Siete años, Scully. Una cosa es tomarse las cosas con calma, y otra muy distinta… nosotros”.<br/>“Nuestra situación siempre ha sido complicada. Teníamos razones de peso para mantener una relación estrictamente profesional”.<br/>“Sí, teníamos demasiados enemigos vigilando nuestros movimientos entre las sombras. Creí que entendía por qué manteníamos esa fachada de profesionalidad, hasta el día que te vi en esa cama de la UCI. En un segundo comprendí que mi trabajo, mi búsqueda de la verdad, y la lucha por encontrar a Samantha, que ya duraba más de 25 años, no valdrían nada si te perdía a ti. La noche que entré en tu habitación lloré y recé junto a tu cama porque creí que morirías; que no quedaría nada que me recordara a ti cuando desaparecieras. Me maldije a mí mismo por no haber sido más valiente; más impulsivo en mi relación contigo”.<br/>“Eres una de las personas más valientes que conozco, Mulder, y en cuanto a tu impulsividad, ¿qué quieres que te diga?. Suele meterte en problemas, y a mí contigo cada vez que intento evitarlo”.<br/>“Ojala lo hubiera sido a la hora de expresar mis sentimientos hacia ti tanto como lo era cuando se trataba de perseguir una pista sospechosa. Aquella noche estuve en tu habitación más de una hora reflexionando acerca de lo que había sido la vida a tu lado durante cuatro años, la lucha por mantener ocultos mis deseos en aras de una relación profesional, ¿a cambio de qué?. ¿De que habría servido mantener el control, negarnos a nosotros mismos la verdad de lo que sentíamos el uno por el otro una vez que desaparecieras?. Ser un cobarde iba a provocar que te perdiera en cuestión de semanas si el chip no funcionaba, y no quedaría nada tangible que me recordara a ti. Sí, estaba tu trabajo a mi lado, nuestras discusiones y conversaciones profesionales, las veces que me salvaste la vida gracias a tu Ciencia, tu racionalidad, y tu valentía. Incluso las veces que soportaste situaciones injustas por mi culpa, reprimendas inmerecidas por parte de Skinner, rumores, comentarios despectivos… Todo eso quedaría grabado para siempre en mi memoria. Pero si hubiera hecho las cosas bien, puede que a esas alturas tuviera algo que no sólo me recordara a ti, sino que fuera parte de ti. Si te iba a perder a manos del cáncer, necesitaba a toda costa tener algo que fuera tuyo y mío.<br/>“¿Un hijo?”, susurró Scully en un volumen tan bajo que él leyó las palabras en sus labios en lugar de captar el sonido.<br/>Fue la primera vez que sentí ese deseo profundo, esa necesidad vital de tener un hijo. Hasta ese momento había pensado en ti como madre de un modo general, como mujer cuya dedicación a su vida profesional le obligaba a elegir, y que yo era en parte culpable de que tuvieras que hacer esa elección injusta. A partir de esa noche necesitaba que fueras la madre de nuestro hijo para que algo de ti siguiera viviendo cuando ya no estuvieras a mi lado”.<br/>Día 13º de confinamiento<br/>Sentada en el sofá con los pies apoyados en la mesita de café y su portátil sobre los muslos, Scully llevaba casi dos minutos con los ojos fijos en la pantalla, sin parpadear. A pesar de los días transcurridos y de que ella misma había tomado las diez fotografías que había guardado con formato jpeg en un archivo llamado Anson, aún le resultaba difícil creer lo que veía.<br/>El cadáver de Anson Stoke pintado de amarillo, sobre la mesa de autopsias.<br/>El cadáver de Anson Stoke pintado de amarillo por ella misma para poder verle porque de otro modo sería imposible, ya que era invisible, especificó Scully con su voz interior.<br/>Una carcajada breve escapó de sus labios como una burbuja sin que pudiera evitarlo.<br/>“Si te traigo el último cucurucho de arroz con leche desnatada Tottuffi que nos queda en la nevera, ¿compartirás el chiste con el resto de la clase?”, preguntó Mulder volviendo la cabeza desde su puesto en el escritorio.<br/>“Vale”.<br/>Cuando volvió de la cocina, ya había quitado el envoltorio de plástico y tenía la lengua fuera, a punto de dar el primer lametazo a la deliciosa crema blanca.<br/>“Mulder, querías compartir el chiste. No dijiste nada de mi cucurucho”, le recordó con el brazo extendido.<br/>“Aún no me has contado el chiste”, respondió con una pequeña lamida antes de entregárselo.<br/>Se sentó a su lado en el sofá y miró la pantalla.<br/>“¡Oh!, Anson. Aquí vamos otra vez”, murmuró soltando el aire de los carrillos en un gesto de impotencia.<br/>Scully lamió el cucurucho por el lado opuesto y sin hacer ademán de pasarle el turno a él, pulsó la tecla avance pag para mirar la siguiente fotografía, un primer plano del perfil de Anson.<br/>“Mulder, no existen los hombres invisibles. Anson era perfectamente visible. No puedo darte una explicación satisfactoria de lo que pasó, pero puedes comprobar que era visible”, insistió tocando la pantalla con el índice.<br/>“Más que visible, yo diría que era amarillo porque tú lo pintaste para poder verlo… ya que antes era invisible”, insistió él, consciente de que estaba a punto de entrar en un bucle.<br/>“Pero…pero…”, tartamudeó tratando de encontrar algún cabo racional del que tirar. El cucurucho momentáneamente olvidado en su mano estaba empezando a escurrir en un hilillo de leche que ya humedecía su piel. Mulder la sujetó entre las suyas y dio otra lamida para evitar el desastre. “Nadie puede volverse invisible a voluntad”, concluyó por fin convencida, como si no fuera ya la tercera o cuarta vez que decía más o menos lo mismo, sin más argumento que la primera.<br/>“Bueno, no creo que lo hiciera él mismo. Estoy seguro de que la mujer misteriosa tuvo algo que ver”.<br/>“¿Cómo?”.<br/>“No lo sé. Si este dichoso gobierno me dejara salir de casa iría a investigarlo, pero tengo las manos atadas y las mismas preguntas que tú”.<br/>Scully siguió pulsando la tecla avance pag con su dedo índice mirando cada fotografía unos segundos, su rostro congelado en una expresión de incredulidad.<br/>“No tenía que haberle dejado sin vigilancia en el depósito”, se lamentó.<br/>“¿Por qué?. Te recuerdo que el señor Stoke estaba en tu mesa de autopsias no porque fuera invisible, sino porque estaba muerto. ¿Qué probabilidades había de que un cadáver, invisible o no, saliera por su propio pie del depósito?”.<br/>Scully dio un bocado a la bola de arroz con leche sin apartar los ojos de su compañero.<br/>“Exactamente. ¿Qué probabilidades hay de que sea eso lo que ocurrió?”.<br/>“Dejando el tema de la invisibilidad aparte, sabemos que no es la primera vez que alguien pierde de vista un cadáver bajo custodia en la sala de autopsia, aunque hay que reconocer que Anson supera por goleada a Leonard Betts. Muerto e invisible frente a muerto y decapitado, el caso es que los dos decidieron que la fría cámara del depósito no era el mejor lugar para pasar la noche”.<br/>La pantalla mostró la décima fotografía, pero Scully seguía pulsando avance pag haciendo que la serie de imágenes comenzara de nuevo.<br/>“Mientras le pintaba de amarillo sentía la presencia física de Anson, podía notar la solidez de su cuerpo al tocarlo. Era real, estaba ahí aunque no pudiera verlo”.<br/>“Eso es lo que significa ser invisible”, le recordó.<br/>Con la mirada ausente, Scully seguía dando pequeños bocados al cucurucho sin notar que era el turno de Mulder desde hacía al menos tres.<br/>“Según tu teoría, Anson era invisible porque ese fue el tercer deseo que pidió a la genio después de que los dos primeros resultaran un fiasco”.<br/>“¡Mmm hm!”, asintió Mulder sin palabras, la mirada fija en los labios húmedos de su compañera.<br/>“¿Por qué?”.<br/>“Por qué, ¿qué?”, preguntó al notar que momentáneamente había perdido el hilo de la conversación.<br/>“¿Por qué, si todo es cosa de esa genio, Anson pediría ser invisible como último deseo?. Tampoco es que entienda el porqué de los dos primeros, lo que le ocurrió a la boca del señor Gilmore y el yate aparcado en la acera, pero ser invisible… Anson y Leslie viven en una caravana, es evidente que su situación económica es bastante precaria. Para colmo, Leslie tiene alguna condición física que le mantiene en una silla de ruedas, ¿y cuando tiene la oportunidad de pedir tres deseos, lo mejor que se le ocurre es ser invisible?. Si yo fuera Leslie no le volvería a dirigir la palabra a mi hermano”.<br/>“De lo poco que conozco a Leslie no estoy seguro de que a él mismo se le hubiera ocurrido pedir como tercer deseo una cura para su discapacidad… y si lo piensas, lo de la invisibilidad no está tan mal, siempre que mires con cuidado antes de cruzar, claro”.<br/>Mulder le vio abrir la boca, no sabía si para dar otro toque al cucurucho, o de pura sorpresa al escuchar sus palabras.<br/>“¿Quieres decir que si tuvieras la oportunidad tu también desperdiciarías un deseo pidiendo ser invisible, Mulder?”.<br/>El agente sabía que fuera cual fuera la respuesta, sí o no, era difícil que Scully lo entendiera. Hizo oscilar las cejas arriba y abajo de ese modo que sabía que ella consideraba irresistible y para completar el efecto sonrió enseñando los colmillos, antes de murmurar:<br/>“Todos los niños han querido ser invisibles alguna vez”.<br/>“Pero los hermanos Stoke y tú no sois niños, sois hombres… Un momento. ¿Es esto algo como lo de los videojuegos violentos?. ¿Una necesidad originada en el instinto atávico de sobrevivir cazando mientras procurabais que no os cazaran a vosotros?”.<br/>Mulder se echó hacia atrás en el sofá y se tapó los ojos con la mano al recordar ese extraño caso sólo un par de meses atrás, relacionado con los videojuegos y la realidad virtual. Divertido, excitante, peligroso… justo lo que necesitaba cada vez que en su vida y en su trabajo había demasiado stress, aunque Scully no lo entendiera.<br/>Hacer saltar algo por los aires.<br/>Lástima que al final fuera ella quien tuvo que enfundarse el traje ajustado y coger el arma para salvarle el culo. Mulder no pudo ser el héroe que le hubiera gustado en aquella guerra de mentira, pero gracias a ella tampoco se convirtió en el cadáver del siguiente nivel del juego.<br/>“Creo que tiene que ver con la necesidad de obstentar alguna forma de poder sobre los demás. La invisibilidad te da la oportunidad de ver y saber cosas que no están al alcance de otros, y puedes utilizar esa ventaja en tu beneficio”.<br/>“¿Te refieres a espiar el interior de los vestuarios de las chicas, y cosas así?”.<br/>“Con 16 ó 17 años seguramente se me hubiera pasado algo así por la cabeza, pero no es eso. Ser invisible te permite conocer realmente a la gente, descubrir lo que piensan y cómo actúan sin que tengan que mentir o disimular debido a tu presencia”.<br/>“¿Quieres decir que utilizarías ese poder para saber quién dice o no la verdad, y en quién puedes confiar?”.<br/>“Sí. Creo que lo primero que haría sería entrar en el despacho de mi padre en el Departamento de Estado para descubrir de una vez por todas hasta dónde llegó su responsabilidad en la desaparición de Samantha. Sabría si fue simplemente un peón en una partida ya amañada, o si su culpa llegó al punto de jugar a ser Dios no sólo con Samantha, sino también con mi madre y conmigo. Si tomó decisiones que nos afectaban sin informarnos ni considerarnos lo suficientemente valiosos como para que le importara el modo en que destruyó nuestras vidas”.<br/>“Para hacer eso no basta con ser invisible. Necesitarías además viajar en el tiempo”, apuntó Scully sin el menor atisbo de humor en la voz.<br/>“Ya puestos a soñar…”.<br/>“Pero si gracias a esa capacidad puedes saber lo que piensa realmente otra persona que te importa, ¿dónde queda la confianza?. No sé, lo encuentro un tanto triste. Las relaciones de amistad se desarrollan a partir de las experiencias comunes que permiten conocer y aprender a creer poco a poco en el otro, hasta que llega un momento en que sabes que esa persona es digna de confianza. Llega un momento en la relación en que parece que alguien hubiera pulsado una interruptor y, a partir de entonces, nada es igual. La confianza en el otro no tiene marcha atrás una vez que se logra”.<br/>“No, a menos que rompan tu espíritu. Algo muy fácil de lograr si eres un niño y la persona que te traiciona es tu propio padre. Después, nada vuelve a ser igual. Si tu propio padre no merece tu confianza, ¿quién la merece?. Sientes que vas por el mundo como si fueras irreal y no encontraras un lugar donde encajar. La vida consiste en yo frente los demás, los que me engañan, los que me mienten, los que me infravaloran, los que me utilizan… Si el día que mi padre dio su consentimiento para que se llevaran a Sam hubiera podido enfrentarme a su traición gracias a mi invisibilidad, mi vida no se hubiera convertido en esta búsqueda a ciegas durante 25 años”.<br/>“Tampoco nos hubiéramos conocido”, le recordó ella encogiéndose de hombros. “Habríamos conocido a otras personas, y por mi parte sé que no habría sido lo mismo. No pretendo ser cruel metiendo el dedo en la llaga, pero si hoy estamos juntos es gracias a las decisiones que tomó tu padre, por muy erróneas que fueran”.<br/>Scully se echó también hacia atrás y apoyó la cabeza en el respaldo, en la misma posición que él, los rostros vueltos el uno hacia el otro separados apenas por diez centímetros y el aliento cálido compartido.<br/>“¿Estás segura?”.<br/>“Bueno, el Departamento de los Exp…”.<br/>“Probablemente no existiría”, le interrumpió, “o más bien debería decir que no los hubiera descubierto yo, aunque tarde o temprano alguien lo hubiera hecho. Eso no significa que no acabáramos conociéndonos de todos modos”.<br/>“¿Cómo?”.<br/>“Tu decisión de ingresar en el FBI no tuvo nada que ver con los expedientes X, aún no los conocías. Nada de fenómenos paranormales en tu curriculum, sólo Ciencia, Einstein, y tu título de médico especializado en Patología Forense. De no existir el Departamento de los expedientes X, tú seguirías siendo una agente especial en algún otro en el que tus conocimientos serían igualmente valiosos”.<br/>Scully asintió con la cabeza.<br/>“¿Y tú, Mulder?. ¿Dónde estarías de no existir los expedientes X?. ¿Serías siquiera agente del FBI?”.<br/>“¿Estoy casi seguro de que sí. Mucho antes de que desapareciera Samantha ya me interesaba la ciencia-ficción. Recuerdo la llegada del hombre a la Luna como uno de los momentos más emocionantes de mi vida. Desde el 16 de julio de 1969 soñaba con ser astronauta. Sólo había un pequeño inconveniente que no descubrí hasta un par de años después”.<br/>“¿Cuál?”.<br/>“La primera vez que subí en un barco, durante unas vacaciones con mi familia, tenía diez años y me empezaron a temblar las piernas cuando aún podía ver la línea de costa. Tres horas después, cuando regresamos a tierra, había vomitado más veces que las que había comido en los tres últimos días. Aprendí que las naves no son para mí, ni las que iban por el agua, ni probablemente las que iban por el aire. A esa edad aún no había probado el avión, pero ya intuía que viajar al espacio en una nave iba a provocarme más de un sudor frío. Con el tiempo me empezó a parecer más atractivo el papel de policía armado que el de astronauta embutido en un traje estrecho, sobre todo después de enterarme de que no podía deshacerme de el ni para ir al lavabo”.<br/>Scully no pudo evitar sonreír al imaginar a su compañero embutido en su traje espacial y en una situación más que comprometida ahí arriba.<br/>“Así que ahí nos tienes ya, dos agentes del FBI sin un escritorio ni un caso que compartir. Yo en Quantico ocupada en mis clases de patología, y tú en la Unidad de Crímenes Violentos haciendo perfiles psicológicos. ¿Cómo crees que hubiéramos acabado juntos sin los expedientes X ni la desinteresada ayuda de Blevins?”.<br/>Scully cerró su portátil y lo dejó en la mesita de café. El cucurucho de arroz se había acabado y sólo quedaba la galleta en forma de cono, que entregó al agente sin decir nada. Era un acuerdo tácito, la galleta de los cucuruchos Tottuffi era asunto de Mulder.<br/>“No sé si a estas alturas estaríamos trabajando juntos, pero nos conoceríamos de todos modos. Antes de que llamaras al despacho me faltó esto para acumular el valor suficiente para acercarme a ti y presentarme”.<br/>Mulder separó los dedos índice y pulgar apenas un centímetro, lo que provocó que ella lanzara las cejas al viento.<br/>“Dijiste que me conociste ese mismo día, cuando miraste mi expediente en la base de datos del personal”.<br/>“No es exactamente así. Lo que conocí mirando tu expediente fue tu nombre completo y tu curriculum. A ti te conocí dos meses antes. Si en aquella época hubiera sido invisible me habría facilitado las cosas, aunque por otro lado, no me habría llevado la sorpresa que me llevé cuando te acercaste con el brazo extendido para estrechar mi mano”.<br/>Scully se incorporó en el sofá, flexionando las rodillas para recoger las piernas debajo del cuerpo.<br/>“¿Me conociste dos meses antes?. ¿Cómo?”, preguntó adivinando que ahí había una buena historia.<br/>“En la piscina”.<br/>Si la respuesta hubiera sido en el interior de una nave alienígena, la sorpresa no habría sido mayor.<br/>“¿En la piscina?. ¿Quieres decir, en la del FBI?”.<br/>“¡Sip!. No sé tú, Scully, pero yo no he ido a otra desde hace más de diez años”.<br/>“Yo dejé de acudir a la piscina cuando Blevins me asignó a los expedientes X porque la mayoría de los días desarrollo una actividad física más que suficiente. Dar clases en Quantico, sin embargo, era un trabajo sedentario y para compensar acudía a mi gimnasio habitual un par de veces por semana. Los viernes tenía reunión de trabajo aquí en Washington, y cuando acababa aprovechaba para relajarme haciendo unos largos en la piscina”.<br/>“Ahí es donde te conocí. Nadando de espaldas en la piscina del FBI, un viernes a las cinco de la tarde”.<br/>Scully arrugó las cejas, sin la menor idea de qué estaba hablando.<br/>“¿Por qué yo no recuerdo haberte conocido antes de llamar a la puerta del despacho?. Había oído hablar del agente Mulder. Los rumores de alguien a quien llamaban Spooky llegaban hasta Quantico, pero nunca te vi personalmente. ¿Estás segura de que era yo la que nadaba en la piscina?. Los viernes por la tarde solía estar bastante concurrida”.<br/>“Totalmente seguro”.<br/>La agente fijó la mirada en él hasta que se formaron dos pequeñas arrugas entre sus cejas. Mulder no pudo evitar reírse al notar el esfuerzo inútil por recordar.<br/>“¿Quieres pruebas?”, dijo decidido a echarle un cable a la vez que se divertía con la situación.<br/>“¡Claro!”.<br/>“Nadabas los viernes de cuatro a cinco de la tarde. Yo llegaba una hora después y normalmente sólo te veía unos minutos mientras terminabas tu último largo, y te despedías de las personas que estaban cerca de ti, antes de dirigirte a los vestuarios”.<br/>“¿Y no me reconociste como la agente de la fotografía de la base de datos?”.<br/>“A Superman le bastaba con ponerse un poco de gomina en el pelo y una capa para que nadie se diera cuenta de que era Clark Ken. Créeme, tú también eras una persona totalmente distinta en la piscina de la vi en la foto y de la que se presentó en el despacho”.<br/>“Distinta, ¿cómo?”.<br/>“Para empezar nunca me acerqué a ti lo suficiente. Me quedaba al otro lado de la piscina y mientras me preparaba para nadar, te miraba con cuidado de que no fuera demasiado evidente. Llevabas gafas de buceo para proteger tus ojos del cloro y el pelo cubierto con un gorro de goma negro. Desde mi posición nunca te hubiera reconocido como la mujer pelirroja y de ojos azules que se presentó en el despacho. Incluso tu ropa… Cuando me estrechaste la mano vestías un traje de chaqueta con hombreras al menos dos tallas mayor que la tuya. ¿Cómo esperabas que reconociera en ti a la mujer del sexy bañador negro con el logo de Speedo impreso en color rojo a la altura del pecho?”.<br/>“Para estar al otro lado de la piscina no parece que tuvieras problema en captar algunos detalles”, comentó con ironía.<br/>“¿Qué puedo decir?. Cada viernes intentaba llegar unos minutos antes de las cinco para mirar a esa mujer que nadaba de espaldas dando brazadas con una fuerza asombrosa para su pequeño tamaño. No es culpa mía que mi memoria eidética funcione así de bien, y de que siete años después aún recuerde tu silueta dentro de aquel bañador, aunque hasta hace poco no me hayas vuelto a dejar ver nada parecido. Bueno, si exceptuamos un par de ocasiones que preferiría olvidar”.<br/>“¿Y cuándo te diste cuenta de que era yo?”.<br/>“En el momento en que oí tu voz”.<br/>“¿Mi voz?”.<br/>Buenos días, agente Mulder. Me llamó Dana Scully; me han encomendado trabajar con usted, recitó con voz aguda las primeras palabras que le dirigió mientras le estrechaba la mano. “Era la misma voz que había oído varios viernes seguidos cada vez que te despedías de las personas que estaban cerca de ti al salir de la piscina”.<br/>Scully no supo qué decir ante tal descubrimiento.<br/>“¿Sabes?. Me habría gustado que te acercaras en aquel momento. Tenía verdadera curiosidad por conocer a ese agente Mulder del que todo el mundo hablaba. Había oído muchos comentarios. La mayoría consideraba que eras un hombre extraño que a pesar de tener grandes cualidades como agente y creador de perfiles psicológicos, había arruinado su carrera y terminado medio loco encerrado en un sótano, investigando casos extraños en lo que nadie creía. Yo sabía que tenía que haber algo más, por eso acepté el puesto que me ofreció Blevins”.<br/>“Gracias por ser la primera persona en la Oficina que me dio su voto de confianza”.<br/>“¿Hubo alguien más?”.<br/>“A pesar del dolor de muelas que he sido para él, le debo a Skinner que el Departamento de los Expedientes X haya seguido funcionando hasta hoy, aunque sea con algunos altibajos y muchos problemas”.<br/>Scully asintió. Puso la mano en la rodilla de su compañero frotándola con determinación.<br/>“Le debemos a Skinner mucho más de lo que le damos a entender”, reflexionó. “Se ha jugado la vida y su reputación demasiadas veces por nosotros”.<br/>“No tantas como tú”.<br/>Los dos quedaron en silencio, sintiendo como las imágenes pasaban por la mente del otro. Diapositivas en color de momentos trágicos, peligrosos, e inolvidables a lo largo de siete años.<br/>“¿Sabes lo que yo haría si fuera invisible?”, preguntó Scully volviendo de sus recuerdos, “aparte de mirar bien antes de cruzar la carretera, por supuesto”.<br/>“¿Hmm?”.<br/>“Dar unas cuantas bofetadas con la mano abierta”.<br/>A Mulder se le escapó una risa tan repentina que una gotita de saliva salió disparada de sus labios para aterrizar en la línea del pelo de la agente. Él mismo la limpió pasando suavemente la yema del pulgar por su piel.<br/>“¡Perdón!. ¿Puedo preguntar a quién?. No por nada. Sólo porque si soy uno de los afortunados me gustaría saberlo a tiempo para tomar precauciones. Ya tuve ocasión de comprobar cómo se siente tu puño cerrado en mi mejilla, y eso que aquella vez lo vi venir. Imagino que una mano invisible tropezando súbitamente contra mi cara no será una experiencia más agradable”.<br/>“Nunca te he dado un puñetazo, Mulder. ¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetirlo?”, dijo fingiendo exasperación. “No fui yo. Por mucho que me asegures que estabas perfectamente despierto y lúcido, creo que aquella experiencia tuvo mucho que ver con la exposición al sol y a que tragaste demasiada agua antes de que los chicos y yo te pescáramos en medio del océano”.<br/>Mulder echó la cabeza hacia atrás y suspiró con dramatismo, acabando con un resoplido de derrota, como si se diera por vencido. A veces le gustaría que Scully pudiera pasar unos minutos dentro de su cabeza para que viera con sus propios ojos lo que él veía y no tenia forma de demostrar.<br/>La mano de la agente seguía relajada sobre la rodilla de él.<br/>“Aunque tengo que reconocer que a veces sí me han dado ganas de darte un par de bofetadas y sacudirte para que despiertes y escuches las cosas que dices cuando elaboras una de tus teorías”, continuó. “De todos modos, para eso no necesito ser invisible, sino hacer acopio de todo mi autocontrol. No me gustaría acabar en Recursos Humanos con una mancha en mi expediente por tratar de dejar demasiado clara mi postura acerca de un nuevo monstruo que te acabas de sacar Dios sabe de dónde”.<br/>“Y entonces, dejando a un lado monstruos, teorías sin demostrar, y tu propia reputación, ¿a quién irían dirigidos esos derechazos ocultos bajo la capa de invisibilidad?. ¿Estás segura de que no era conmigo con quien te gustaría probar de nuevo ese gancho?”.<br/>“No”.<br/>“¿Con quién, entonces?. Excepto Kerst, no se me ocurre nadie que te haya sacado de tus casillas más veces que yo… ¡Espera!. Sí, es a Kerst”, dijo con una expresión de triunfo.<br/>Scully negó con la cabeza y se mordió el labio.<br/>“Kerst sólo es uno de ellos. En realidad no conozco el nombre de todos los demás, pero sé dónde se esconden. Suelen estar en medio de un grupo de agentes, en un ascensor concurrido, en el lavabo, o simplemente en el pasillo, y sí, me sacan de mis casillas cuando hacen eso”.<br/>“Cuando hacen, ¿qué?”.<br/>“Comentarios crueles a tu costa. Cuando se callan al verme pasar o, lo que es peor, cuando no se callan pero fingen que no me han visto llegar”.<br/>Mulder se encogió de hombros.<br/>“Hace tanto tiempo que me llaman Spooky a mis espaldas que ya me he acostumbrado y no dejo que me afecte. Tú deberías hacer lo mismo. En realidad, ni siquiera recuerdo cómo empezó”.<br/>“No es sólo que te llamen Spooky, Mulder. Es mucho más. Yo sí recuerdo la primera vez que oí ese apodo. Fue seis meses antes de conocerte, y no me gustó. Nadie merece que le traten así”.<br/>Las cejas del agente se elevaron y se acercaron la una a la otra en un gesto claro de curiosidad.<br/>“Fue durante una de mis clases prácticas de Patología, en Quantico”, prosiguió. “Tenía a seis de mis alumnos alrededor de una mesa en la que había un cadáver al que debían hacer la autopsia bajo mi supervisión; tenían que anotar todos los detalles relevantes que encontraran durante el procedimiento con el fin de establecer la causa de la muerte. El cadáver no era la víctima de ningún caso, sólo alguien que un día decidió donar su cuerpo a la Ciencia y por ello, los alumnos de los últimos cursos de Medicina lo utilizaban para hacer sus prácticas. Era un cadáver bastante deteriorado y aunque, en general, los estudiantes suelen ser jóvenes sensibles, a veces hacían bromas en voz alta acerca de su aspecto”.<br/>“¿Cuánto tiempo hace de eso, Scully?”, le interrumpió. “¿Ocho o diez años?. Si ya entonces me comparaban con un cadáver, no quiero saber lo que deben ver en mí ahora. El tiempo no pasa en balde”.<br/>Una de las comisuras de Scully se elevó de modo casi imperceptible.<br/>“Alguien comentó que la piel del cadáver era demasiado gris y otro alumno me preguntó: ¿Qué cree usted, doctora Scully, deberíamos empezar con una incisión en Y, o con un punzón en la nuca?.Antes de que pudiera responder, otra estudiante respondió: Spooky no tendría dudas acerca de cómo proceder, y yo aún menos. Sobre todo si fuera él quien estuviera desnudo sobre la mesa de autopsias, en lugar de este cadáver.<br/>“Iba a llamarle la atención por su falta de tacto frente al cadáver, pero la curiosidad pudo conmigo”.<br/>¿Quién es Spooky?, pregunté.<br/>“No había oído nunca ese nombre y creí que hablaban de un personaje de alguna película o serie de televisión, pero resultó que no era nada de eso”.<br/>“El agente especial Fox Mulder. Era muy apreciado cuando trabajaba en la Unidad de Crímenes Violentos. Por lo visto, nadie hasta ahora ha superado su porcentaje de éxitos atrapando criminales gracias a los perfiles psicológicos que él mismo creaba… hasta que petó”, me explicaron.<br/>“¿Qué significa que peté”, preguntó Mulder en tono tan ofendido que sacó a Scully del momento que estaba recordando.<br/>Ella se encogió de hombros, no muy segura de cómo explicarlo sin herir aún más su sensibilidad.<br/>“Supongo que se referían a que encontraste los expedientes X, abandonaste la UCV, y te trasladaste al despacho del sótano para trabajar solo en casos extraños que a nadie interesaban, muy distintos a los que habías investigado hasta entonces. Por un lado, comprendo la decepción de los que te conocían personalmente; por otro me parecía terriblemente injusto algunos comentarios de gente que apenas había cruzado más que un buenos días contigo y aun así se creía con derecho a juzgar tu nuevo trabajo sin conocer los motivos ni las experiencias vitales que te llevaron a decidir quedarte en el sótano, y que yo conocí apenas dos días después de bajar al despacho. A todos esos les daría con la mano abierta si fuera invisible”.<br/>Mulder le pasó el brazo por los hombros para atraerla hacia sí.<br/>“Puede que nunca llegues a tener esa oportunidad, Scully, pero eso no significa que no hayas puesto firme a más de uno cuando se ha reído en mi cara. En realidad, ni siquiera necesitas ese derechazo que tuve ocasión de probar en el Triángulo de las Bermudas. Basta con que apoyes las manos en las caderas y utilices ese tono de voz que significa: mejor no quieras vértelas conmigo. Ha habido ocasiones en que me gustaría haberte visto disparar ese puño certero cuando te juzgaban del mismo modo por asociación conmigo porque sabía que no me permitirías usar mi propia arma en tu defensa”.<br/>Scully escondió una sonrisa enigmática en el cuello de Mulder.<br/>“Si se lo dices a alguien, incluidos los chicos del Tirador Solitario, lo negaré con la mano sobre la Biblia, pero te confieso que no siempre me ha molestado que se refieran a mí como señora Spooky a mi espalda”.</p><p>Día 14º de confinamiento</p><p>Mulder despertó una noche más, la número 14 ya, rodeado de una sensación cálida y familiar; una presión sobre su cuerpo que había comenzado en su imaginación siete años atrás y se había hecho realidad la noche en que su compromiso con Scully alcanzó por fin otro nivel. El de la relación física que durante demasiado tiempo desearon y temieron por igual.<br/>Mes y medio después, el confinamiento había puesto su vida en paréntesis. Algo había cambiado desde los días en que temían que alguien leyera algo distinto en las miradas que se cruzaban y el lenguaje gestual que compartían. Días en que tenían que tener cuidado de salir separados del mismo apartamento antes del amanecer, o separarse a tiempo en el despacho si sonaba el ding del ascensor. Lo más probable era que alguien, seguramente Skinner, quisiera hablar con ellos dado que el despacho de los expedientes X era el único en este piso, y no podían permitir que los rumores de siempre se convirtieran en algo que podía escalar de modo peligroso.<br/>El confinamiento había acabado con esa sensación de que mantenían su relación en la cuerda floja, hasta cierto punto prohibida. Obligados a mirar siempre por encima del hombro para evitar que alguien en la sombra la utilizara para acabar con ellos y su Departamento.<br/>Irónicamente, el confinamiento que había trastocado las vidas de buena parte de la población hasta hacerles sentirse controlados por fuerzas extrañas e invisibles, había convertido su relación en algo normal.<br/>No era la primera vez que Mulder se preguntaba si era esto a lo que Scully se refería el día que expresó en voz alta su deseo de parar, bajar del coche y vivir una vida normal. Si era así, tenía que reconocer que debería haber hecho caso a su compañera hacía mucho tiempo.<br/>A pesar de las razones e inconvenientes del confinamiento, Mulder disfrutaba cada día más de esta extraña y nueva vida con la que había fantaseado desde hacía más tiempo del que él mismo quería reconocer, la de tener a Scully a su lado no sólo como compañera de trabajo, sino como compañera de vida.<br/>Hoy, como cada mañana en las últimas dos semanas, se despertó cuando la luz tuvo la intensidad suficiente para entrar por la ventana, en lugar de hacerlo con el sobresalto del despertador sonando en la penumbra de su habitación. ¿Cómo podía haber adivinado que Scully se refería a esto aquella noche en el Area 51 cuando habló de parar, salir del coche, y vivir una vida normal?. Mulder sonrió satisfecho consigo mismo gracias a esta nueva sensación que experimentaba cada mañana, la de despertar al lado de Scully en la misma cama sin ninguna prisa por separarse para guardar el Reglamento y las apariencias.<br/>La temperatura de la habitación se notaba fresca en contraste con el agradable calor que su cuerpo desnudo había generado en contacto con el de ella bajo las sábanas. Esto era mil veces mejor que un saco de dormir llovido del cielo en el que generar calor corporal suficiente para sobrevivir a una noche fría en el bosque. Esto era despertar por la mañana y mirar a Scully salir desnuda de la cama para ir al baño después de un Buenos Días somnoliento y un cabello que parecía haber sufrido algún tipo de pesadilla durante la noche.<br/>Habían bastado 14 días para acostumbrarse a la normalidad de las pecas a los lados de su nariz antes de que el maquillaje las ocultase del mundo. Era libre de mirar y tocar ese lunar sobre el labio superior que durante años le había mantenido despierto en el sofá, o flotando en las nubes durante el día en el despacho. Cada día desayunaba en la cocina, en pijama y descalzo, junto a la persona que había dentro del traje y los tacones que llegaba por la mañana al despacho dispuesta a pelear por el mundo y contra el mundo.<br/>Mulder sentía que había llegado a la meta después de años recorriendo un camino sin ninguna señalización que le indicase si la curva que tomaba era la correcta, o su velocidad la adecuada. ¿Cómo podía imaginar la noche que Sam desapareció en medio de una luz cegadora que la vida consistía en momentos normales compartidos al final del día o antes del amanecer, cuando la Verdad estaba aquí dentro, sentada en el sofá ante la pantalla de la televisión o entre las sábanas impregnadas de su aroma combinado?.<br/>El confinamiento había supuesto el descubrimiento de una vida normal con Scully. Sin teorías ni monstruos, sin conspiraciones ni avistamientos, sin miedo al lado de la cama del hospital, ni traidores en la sombra. Una vida que consistía en charlas sinceras, tiempo que perder, y sexo con los cinco sentidos. No sólo con la imaginación.<br/>Definitivamente, podría acostumbrarse a la presencia de ese virus insidioso en su vida. Tenía mucho que agradecerle.<br/>Scully movió la pierna izquierda encajada entre las rodillas de él sin alterar su ritmo respiratorio. Dormía profundamente en la misma posición que adoptó la noche que durmieron juntos por primera vez en esta cama, una versión en horizontal del abrazo que compartían de pie cada vez que la vida les volvía a golpear donde nunca hubieran imaginado.<br/>El calor corporal les mantenía pegados el uno al otro. Brazos alrededor del cuello para asegurar la ausencia de espacio personal y la nariz inhalando el olor familiar que les mantenía a este lado de la locura. Aun en sueños, Scully se llenaba los pulmones de ese olor masculino, más intenso en el lado del cuello donde la arteria pulsaba al ritmo de un corazón que latía a fuerza de pasión, sacrificio, y perseverancia.<br/>El, por su parte, inspiraba profundamente para llenarse de su aroma favorito. El del cabello que a esta hora de la mañana había perdido la última traza de perfume o champú. Apenas había tenido oportunidad de detectarlo unas pocas veces antes de que su relación se volviera física en el más amplió sentido del término. Sólo un par de ocasiones que había llegado a su apartamento de madrugada e improviso, y algunas más después de pasar muchas horas juntos encerrados en un coche desde el que vigilar los movimientos de un sospechoso. Y el día que la sacó desnuda de su prisión de hielo. En todas esas ocasiones había detectado el verdadero aroma de Scully. Suave y femenino, como de hogar, al tiempo que excitante y poderoso, como ella.<br/>En este momento no detectaba ningún tipo de perfume, únicamente partículas de sí misma y de él mezcladas en su propia piel. Olor a sexo y feromonas de felicidad. De plenitud y serenidad tras llegar a casa después de siete años arrastrando su bolsa de viaje y la soledad de habitación en habitación de motel.<br/>Mulder hundió los dedos en el cabello de la parte posterior de la cabeza con cuidado de no despertarle, e inspiró una vez más. El calor de los dos cuerpos desnudos había generado sudor suficiente como para pegar sus torsos. Notaba los pechos de Scully en contacto con el suyo, y cómo cada movimiento respiratorio bastaba para que sus pelvis se rozasen y alejasen a intervalos de pocos segundos. Un juego semi inconsciente que podría haberle vuelto loco si hace menos de seis horas no hubiera disfrutado de dos sesiones de intensa actividad sexual. Para su sorpresa, las dos habían alcanzado nuevos niveles de placer gracias a la desinteresada colaboración del gel lubricante efecto frío y aroma a menta aplicado en lugares estratégicos. Varías horas después, Mulder aún sentía leves estremecimientos como diminutas ondas sísmicas recorriendo su pene cada vez que traía a su mente las caderas de Scully ondulándose a su alrededor y el olor de la menta saturando sus orificios nasales cuando el movimiento enviaba las partículas aromáticas en su dirección.<br/>Como las olas del mar empujan un mensaje dentro de una botella hasta la playa.<br/>Mulder deseaba más que nada en el mundo que el mensaje que había enviado dos veces esta noche no quedara varado para siempre en la arena. Aunque las probabilidades fueran astronómicamente pequeñas, desde que comenzaran a acostarse juntos no dejaba de pensar si esta noche habría alguien ahí que encontrara el mensaje desesperado que enviaba una y otra vez. Como el disco de oro que llevaba ya veintitrés años viajando por el espacio a borde de la sonda Voyager, esperando encontrar otra inteligencia avanzada con quien compartir la experiencia de saberse vivos y únicos en el universo. De ese mismo modo enviaba él sus células a un destino incierto, improbable, pero lleno de esperanza en que ahí, en algún lugar, había alguien a quien unirse y dejar de ser dos medias vidas condenadas a una soledad cruel.<br/>Mulder era consciente de que se engañaba a sí mismo; de que si el doctor Parenti no lo había logrado con todos los conocimientos científicos a su alcance y propiciando él mismo el encuentro de las dos células en el entorno idóneo de una placa de Petri, menos lo lograría él a la vieja usanza, abandonándolas al comienzo del camino para que llegaran por sus propios medios a la meta, sin la menor certeza de que hubiera alguien allí esperándolas.<br/>Hace mes y medio, mientras lloraba en sus brazos por la última oportunidad perdida, Mulder apeló a su fe como quien se agarra a un clavo ardiendo. Sabía que si le ofrecía algo en lo que apoyarse, Scully se pondría en pie y miraría al frente con la barbilla alta dispuesta a seguir adelante a pesar de todo. A lo largo de los años a su lado había tenido múltiples ocasiones de comprobar que ante una situación difícil, se refugiaba en su trabajo o en su fe. Por eso, mientras sentía cómo su alma se rompía en pedazos entre sus brazos por los hijos que nunca tendría, las únicas palabras de consuelo que salieron de sus labios fueron:<br/>Nunca dejes de esperar un milagro.<br/>Las palabras iban dirigidas a ella, pero una vez más se autoinculpó por lo que fuera que le hicieron a su compañera seis años antes, que aquella noche le cerró por completo la puerta a la posibilidad del hijo que desde la adolescencia residió en el fondo de su corazón esperando la oportunidad de hacerse realidad. El doctor Parenti había dicho la última palabra. El tratamiento de fecundación in Vitro no funcionó.<br/>No había nada más que se pudiera hacer.<br/>Esa noche hicieron el amor por tercera vez desde la noche en que Scully decidió por fin tomar el camino que deseaba, en lugar del que debía, y mientras sus cuerpos se fundían en uno, Mulder quiso creer en las palabras que él mismo había pronunciado poco antes.<br/>Nunca dejes de esperar un milagro.<br/>Le hizo el amor en silencio y con lágrimas en los ojos, mientras por dentro rezaba como sólo otra noche había rezado. Aquella en la que entró de madrugada en su habitación del hospital para llorar arrodillado al lado de la cama, convencido de que su última esperanza, el implante en su cuello, fue una mentira más.<br/>Apoyándose en la fe de su compañera rezaba cada vez por creer en su dios. El único que en ese momento podía proporcionarle lo que necesitaba.<br/>Un milagro.<br/>Uno muy pequeño.<br/>Tan pequeño como un último óvulo viable escondido entre los recovecos de sus tejidos internos.<br/>Esperando.<br/>Cada vez, Mulder enviaba su pequeño ejército de valientes soldados a una misión suicida, desesperada, en busca de supervivientes de una guerra que nunca debió utilizar el cuerpo de su compañera como campo de batalla.<br/>No, sin su conocimiento ni su consentimiento.<br/>Ahora sólo el dios de Scully podía hacer el milagro, encontrar ese último óvulo olvidado en la refriega y señalar a sus espermatozoides el camino correcto en el momento adecuado.<br/>En el éxtasis de cada relación sexual que había compartido con Scully durante este mes y medio, los gemidos y palabras entrecortadas habían surgido de sus labios junto a una oración en su mente:<br/>Necesito creer que ese dios existe y es justo; que no castiga eternamente a las personas buenas. Que no exige fe ciega a cambio de romper el espíritu de personas inocentes. Que merece el nombre de Dios.<br/>Mulder notó algo caliente y húmedo en el cuello, muy cerca de donde ella había tenido sus labios y dientes justo antes de quedarse dormida. Estaba seguro de que cuando se mirase al espejo tendría una marca y una buena razón para incordiarle una vez más con un tema que Scully se negaba a reconocer por simple orgullo.<br/>Ella no babeaba cuando dormía con la boca abierta.<br/>Cada vez que ocurría, ya fuera durmiendo en la misma cama o a su lado en el coche con la cara apoyada en su hombro, él se había arrepentido de no captar la imagen para mostrársela como prueba irrefutable y disfrutar viéndole tratar de negar lo evidente. Si estiraba el brazo podía alcanzar el móvil de la mesita de noche y en este momento había ya luz suficiente como para captar con detalle la prueba del delito. Al inclinarse con cuidado para no despertarle acercó la nariz al cabello rojizo, e inspiró profundamente…<br/>Detuvo el movimiento respiratorio como si un objeto al rojo vivo le hubiera quemado los pulmones y una sensación de náusea subió a su garganta. Este no era el aroma natural del cabello de Scully.<br/>Era el olor metálico, penetrante, e inconfundible de la sangre.<br/>Mulder sintió levantarse la carne de gallina en su piel con una especie de cosquilleo que se volvió más intenso en la zona húmeda del cuello. Se limpió con dos dedos y al retirarlos comprobó que no se trataba de saliva sino, como ya había adivinado, de sangre. Demasiada para un leve mordisco amoroso provocado por los dientes de Scully durante los segundos de enajenación del segundo orgasmo.<br/>“¿Scully?”.<br/>Su llamada sonó como el susurro a la entrada de una casa abandonada en una película de terror; tensa y apenas audible. Lo intentó de nuevo más alto frotando a la vez la parte posterior de su cuello.<br/>“¡Scully, despierta!”.<br/>“¿Hm?”, respondió sin moverse.<br/>Mulder buscó a tientas su barbilla y la sujetó con suavidad para hacerle levantar el rostro oculto en su cuello; sin embargo, ella se adelantó colocando la mano abierta en su pecho para incorporarse y mirarle, la confusión dibujada en su rostro.<br/>“Mulder, ¿qué haces?”.<br/>Sus pupilas se dilataron y el corazón subió a su garganta, a punto de salir por la boca antes que las palabras.<br/>“Tu nariz…”.<br/>Ella vio la sangre en su cuello e inmediatamente se llevó la mano a la cara comprendiendo lo que pasaba. Se dio la vuelta hacia el otro lado de la cama agitando las piernas para liberarse de las sábanas con tanta prisa que a punto estuvo de perder el equilibrio al poner los pies en el suelo. Mulder reaccionó agarrándole de la muñeca para evitar lo que pretendía hacer, encerrarse en el baño, pero ella retiró el brazo con un movimiento brusco, sin mirarle.<br/>“Necesito ir al lavabo. Tengo que limpiarme”, dijo alejándose con paso vacilante y la mano sobre la boca y la nariz.<br/>Mulder saltó de la cama por su lado, pero apenas le dio tiempo a ponerse en pie para seguirle cuando ella cerró la puerta del baño tras de sí sin siquiera detenerse a coger la camiseta o alguna otra de las prendas desperdigadas por el suelo.<br/>Su oído funcionaba perfectamente. Oía el sonido del agua del grifo en el lavabo, pero todo lo demás desapareció a su alrededor. Mulder permanecía clavado en el suelo con los pies en la alfombra y las rodillas flojas, a punto de fallarle. La habitación se movía lenta como si una ola de tsunami le bamboleara arriba y abajo en medio del océano antes de volverse destructiva en la playa, revolviéndole el estómago y haciendo que todo a su alrededor se volviera borroso. El olor a sangre seguía pegado a sus fosas nasales y las palabras que no acertaban a salir de su boca brillaban con letras de neón en su mente.<br/>Hemorragia nasal, cáncer, la mancha blanca en la radiografía, otra vez…<br/>Debí imaginarlo. Catorce días de vida normal con Scully. Catorce días de felicidad, eso es todo lo que ha durado. ¿Por qué me he dejado engañar?. Las cosas nunca son normales, no para nosotros. Estamos condenados a llevar una espada de Damocles sobre nuestras cabezas. Soy lo que siempre he sido, un hombre maldito, condenado a ver morir una y otra vez a los seres que amo. A ver a Scully sufrir una y otra vez por lo que creo.<br/>Debiste irte cuando te lo pedí, al volver de la Antártida. Verte a punto de morir sepultada en hielo, ¿no fue suficiente señal?. No nos quieren vivos, Scully, pero son demasiado cobardes como para apretar el gatillo. En vez de eso, intentan romper nuestro espíritu. Derrotarnos desde dentro haciendo que seamos testigos de nuestra propia destrucción. Estoy seguro de que nos observan a distancia y sonríen mientras esperan y hacen apuestas para adivinar cuánto duraremos, quién se romperá primero.<br/>Hace sólo mes y medio que acabaron con tu deseo de experimentar la maternidad, de traspasar parte de lo que eres a otro ser humano, de dar vida a alguien que te recuerde cuando ya no estés. Aún no has tenido tiempo de reconciliar la idea de que nadie continuará tu linaje, y ahora te asestan un nuevo golpe. Me da miedo que este sea el definitivo y al mismo tiempo temo que vuelvas a ponerte en pie para resistir uno más, y otro, y otro… Cuando comenzó todo esto debieron creer que te derrotarían fácilmente, que eras la mujer vulnerable que aparentas cuando no te conocen. Ni por asomo pensaron que tendrían que recurrir a su plan siniestro una segunda vez porque cometieron el mismo error que yo, pensar que no resistirías ni el primer asalto. Que a la vista del primer suceso irracional e inexplicable saldrías inmediatamente de Oregon sin echar la vista atrás. Tú no eres así. No huyes de los problemas, sino que te enfrentas a ellos.<br/>Estoy tan aterrorizado que apenas puedo respirar. Sólo quiero tener tu fuerza y permanecer a tu lado mientras me necesites, pero no estoy seguro de ser capaz de hacerlo una segunda vez.<br/>El sonido de la puerta del baño me obliga a respirar profundamente y adoptar una expresión serena. Scully se acerca en silencio y se mete en la cama. Su cara está limpia e incluso tiene ese bonito color rosado en las mejillas que parece acentuarse cada día. Su aspecto no puede ser más saludable a pesar de que ha habido algunos días que parecía no sentirse muy bien, y eso me sorprende. Se ha sentado con la espalda apoyada en el cabecero y se cubre el pecho con la sábana, sujetándola con los brazos pegados al cuerpo. Yo sigo a los pies de la cama, desnudo y paralizado, sin atreverme a hacer la pregunta por miedo a la respuesta. Por suerte, ella muestra la serenidad que a mí me falta.<br/>“¿Piensas quedarte ahí, Mulder?. Venga, vuelve a la cama. Aún es pronto”.<br/>No creerá que pienso dejar pasar el tema, ¿verdad?. Me pongo las manos en las caderas y finjo un aplomo que no siento para que entienda que esta vez, distanciarse de mí para refugiarse a solas detrás de sus muros no es una opción.<br/>“¿Qué ha sido eso, Scully?”.<br/>“Una pequeña hemorragia nasal que ya se había detenido. Lo que tenía era sólo sangre seca”.<br/>“¿Por qué?”, pregunto en un tono que no admite respuestas evasivas.<br/>Scully comprende que quiero hablar del tema en serio. Aun así hincha sus mejillas y suelta el aire resoplando con impaciencia e intenta utilizar el humor para desviar mi atención.<br/>“Sólo una hemorragia sin importancia, Mulder. No hay por qué preocuparse y no creo que quieras hablar de ello desde ahí, desnudo a los pies de la cama. Resulta difícil concentrarse en la conversación”, dice tratando que la sonrisa no sea demasiado descarada mientras subraya su punto con un movimiento de cejas dirigido hacia la mitad de mi cuerpo.<br/>Me niego a seguirle la broma aunque cuando miro hacia abajo no puedo evitar sentirme un tanto ridículo. Scully tiene razón, una conversación seria como ésta no se puede tener con uno de los dos desnudo y las manos en las caderas. Ella se ha asegurado de adoptar una posición digna, sentada y cubierta con la sábana. Lleva en el FBI tiempo más que suficiente para saber que mostrando la actitud adecuada tienes la mitad de la partida ganada. Me apresuro a meterme en la cama a su lado y, como ella, me cubro con la sábana hasta el estómago.<br/>Aunque aún es muy temprano, ya es de día. Los dos nos quedamos mirando el trozo de cielo azul que vemos en la ventana desde nuestra posición, y esperamos a que el otro diga algo.<br/>“Es una simple hemorragia nasal. No quiero que empieces a darle vueltas en tu cabeza y saques conclusiones precipitadas. No hay ninguna razón para ponerse en lo peor, Mulder”.<br/>Me reiría sino fuera tan trágico que pronunciar esas palabras demuestra que ella ha pensado exactamente lo mismo que yo.<br/>“Nada de lo que te ha ocurrido desde que te conozco ha sido simple, Scully. No voy a arriesgarme. Quiero que llames a tu médico y conciertes una cita”.<br/>Como esperaba, frunce las cejas en mitad de la frente y me mira con la boca abierta, tan sorprendida que no sabe qué decir. Mientras lo piensa, se toma su tiempo soltando una frase que a lo largo de los años le ha servido en múltiples ocasiones con pequeñas variaciones.<br/>“¿Es que te has vuelto loco, Mulder?... ¿Olvidas que estamos confinados por culpa de una pandemia y que los hospitales están al borde del colapso?. Ir ahora por una pequeña hemorragia es la forma más segura de salir de allí contagiada por el virus. Eso sin contar que ni siquiera me atenderán porque la mayor parte del personal y los recursos se han redirigido a atacar la pandemia, y la televisión nos recuerda constantemente que no acudamos a menos que sea algo urgente o estemos siguiendo un tratamiento que no se pueda interrumpir”.<br/>Aun a riesgo de provocar su ira, no estoy dispuesto a escuchar sus argumentos ni a discutir. Sólo quiero que se haga una revisión. De ninguna manera voy a aceptar por segunda vez esa actitud negacionista que a punto estuvo de acabar con los dos.<br/>“No es sólo una pequeña hemorragia, y lo sabes. Llevo catorce días pegado a ti día y noche, Scully. ¿Crees que no me he dado cuenta?”.<br/>“¿De qué?”.<br/>“De que no es sólo esta hemorragia. A pesar de que te propusiste hacerlo cada mañana para compensar la inactividad, la mitad de las veces no tienes energía para seguir el ritmo de Beyonce con tu tabla de ejercicios. Y no es sólo la falta de energía. Te has encontrado mal más veces de las que has dejado ver. Han sido sólo pequeñas cosas: molestias de estómago, pequeños mareos, náuseas, dolor de cabeza un par de veces… No le has dado importancia porque achacas todo al stress que provoca el confinamiento en alguien que está acostumbrado a una vida más activa. Sin embargo, si lo miras en conjunto, y ahora con la hemorragia nasal… Tengo razones más que fundadas para estar preocupado. Quiero que te vea el médico”.<br/>“¿Quieres que me vea el médico?”, repites con una ceja alta que siento casi como una bofetada en la mejilla.<br/>“Sí”.<br/>“Nada de Deberías ir al médico o Tiene que verte un médico. Sólo ¿Quieres que me vea el médico?”.<br/>“¿A qué viene eso?”, pregunto confuso. Inmediatamente caigo en la cuenta del error, aunque sospecho que no es tal, sino que Scully sigue tratando de desviar el tema.<br/>“Sabes lo que quiero decir. No interpretes lo que no he dicho”, le advierto.<br/>“¿Crees que el hecho de que ahora nos acostemos juntos te da derecho a tomar decisiones, o tener expectativas sobre temas que no te corresponden?”, insiste.<br/>Eso es exactamente lo que no he dicho.<br/>Lanzo las manos al aire con un suspiro de exasperación. Puede que no fuera tan desencaminado cuando al principio de nuestra relación profesional le consideré una espía. Scully puede sentarse ante un sospechoso con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y la expresión perfectamente neutra, y que el tipo dude de lo que dijo, o lo que quiso decir, o de que lo que dijo es realmente lo que dijo.<br/>Por suerte, mi título de Psicología nunca ha tenido una mota de polvo.<br/>“Ese truco no te sirve conmigo, Scully. Si tú juegas la carta del machismo, yo escojo la carta del Estoy bien, Mulder”.<br/>Baja la cabeza avergonzada de que haya descubierto su juego y mientras se concentra en sus manos entrelazadas en el regazo puedo sentir las palabras ordenándose en su cerebro, preparadas para salir por su boca.<br/>“Lo siento. Sé que ha sido un golpe bajo”, reconoce.<br/>“Sólo quiero asegurarme de que estás bien, Scully”, digo cogiéndole la mano en un gesto conciliador que le dice que no me he dado por ofendido. “Y si hay de nuevo un enemigo al que combatir, no quiero que se esconda en las sombras sino que me mire de frente para que pueda derrotarle luchando a tu lado”.<br/>Scully detiene el juego de sus dedos con los míos y levanta su mirada hacia mí.<br/>“No es cáncer, Mulder. No puede ser cáncer”, afirmas tratando de convencerte a ti misma tanto como a mí.<br/>“Quiero creerte, pero necesito una prueba irrefutable. Es un enemigo silencioso. ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo ahí, escondido detrás de tu nariz sin dar la menor señal?. Más de una vez he pensado que tal vez le debas la vida a Leonard Betts. Si descubriste ese tumor fue gracias a él”.<br/>Tú expresión es de absoluta incredulidad.<br/>“Betts intentó matarme para… para… Aún no estoy segura de para qué, pero no le debo nada. Sólo fueron unas pocas horas. De todos modos esa misma noche sufrí la primera hemorragia nasal”.<br/>“Tan pequeña que si no hubieras estado alerta por las palabras de Betts, no habría habido razón suficiente para consultar a tu médico. Es lo mismo ahora, Scully. Si fuera la primera vez que te ocurre no le daría mayor importancia, pero después de aquella experiencia y de los síntomas vagos de estos días no puedo dejarlo pasar”.<br/>“Aún llevo el chip en el cuello. Se supone que me protege”, insistes negándote a considerar esa posibilidad.<br/>Mi mano se mueve por su propia voluntad hasta la parte posterior de su cuello, donde mi dedo índice reconoce al tacto la cicatriz bajo la que está insertado el chip. Hace sólo un par de semanas que se cortó el pelo y en este momento toda la superficie de su cuello está expuesta a mis ojos. Al extender la mano sobre la piel cálida, su reacción instintiva es inclinar aún más la cabeza como para facilitarme el acceso. Los recuerdos me llevan seis años atrás cuando la confianza entre nosotros, aún frágil, superó su primera prueba encerrado en el mismo cuarto oscuro y frío.<br/>“Es lo que necesitamos creer, Scully, pero en realidad, ¿qué sabemos?. Aunque realmente sea ese chip lo que te mantiene libre del cáncer, puede que por alguna razón deje de funcionar, que haya caducado, o que simplemente alguien lo esté manejando a distancia”.<br/>El sonido de tragar saliva junto con el bulto en su garganta es perfectamente audible.<br/>“Si así fuera, y no estoy diciendo que crea que lo sea, ¿qué podemos hacer?. Estamos en sus manos”.<br/>Me niego a aceptar ese tono de derrota. Scully no es así, los dos lo sabemos.<br/>“Sólo estamos en su poder mientras permitimos que nos mantengan en la ignorancia. Para luchar contra un enemigo, lo primero es saber todo sobre él”.<br/>Scully coge un paquete de pañuelos de la mesilla de su lado y saca uno. Lo humedece con su propia saliva para limpiarme la mancha de sangre en el cuello, de la que me había olvidado por completo.<br/>“Pasado mañana acaba el confinamiento. Esperaré hasta entonces para pedir cita con mi médico a primera hora”.<br/>Mi suspiro de alivio se oye alto y claro en la habitación.<br/>“A menos que vuelva a ocurrir de nuevo antes de ese plazo. Si es así, iremos por Urgencias. No me importa lo colapsado que esté el hospital”, insisto ahora que ya he logrado convencerla.<br/>“No es cáncer, Mulder. Cuando acabe el confinamiento y mejore la situación de los hospitales verás lo que ocurre. Es más que probable una avalancha de gente que necesitará atención médica para atender a las consecuencias físicas y psicológicas del aislamiento. Una situación como esta es difícil de sobrellevar para mucha gente y hay que esperar consecuencias de todo tipo. El stress psicológico puede ser tan peligroso como una enfermedad grave. Puede matar a las personas vulnerables con la misma rapidez y facilidad que un cáncer, y a veces con los mismos síntomas poco específicos del principio”.<br/>“Te tomo la palabra. Confío como tú en que no sea cáncer, pero ni tú misma crees que lo que te ocurre sea eso. Tú no eres una de esas personas vulnerables. Desde que trabajas conmigo, ¿cuántos días has vivido sin stress?. Somos el Departamento de los expedientes X, el stress es nuestra vida. Diría sin miedo a equivocarme que estos quince días de confinamiento han sido los menos estresantes desde que nos conocemos. Seguramente desde que terminaste la Secundaria. Lo más inquietante que nos ha ocurrido confinados juntos son los sonidos de Chess correteando en el pasillo de madrugada. Creo que ha heredado mi insomnio. El stress no explica lo que te ocurre, Scully. Quiero saber qué es”.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Cuarta parte</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Día 15 de confinamiento<br/>07:10h a.m.</p><p>“¿Quieres un poco más, Chess?. Me imagino que no debe ser igual. Aún debes echar de menos la leche de mamá, pero no tengo otra que pueda darte y de todos modos, ya es sólo un capricho. Eres un gatito casi mayor. Necesitas comida sólida para seguir creciendo fuerte y ágil, y deberías comer tu pienso con agua, no con leche semi”.<br/>Scully sonrió al mirar la etiqueta de la botella de leche en su mano.<br/>“¿Por eso le estás dando mis cereales?. ¿O eres tú la que quiere seguir creciendo y por eso has cambiado tus copos de trigo altos en fibra y bajos en azúcar por los míos cubiertos de miel?”, respondió Mulder, quien acababa de aparecer en la puerta de la cocina vestido únicamente con el pantalón del pijama, y los pies descalzos.<br/>Scully, cubierta hasta la mitad del muslo con la parte superior del mismo pijama, miró hacia arriba desde su posición. Sentada en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas, la espalda apoyada en la puerta de la nevera, y la cuchara a medio camino entre el tazón y sus labios, se quedó inmóvil como un animalillo sorprendido por los faros del coche al anochecer.<br/>“¡Mulder!. ¿Qué haces ahí?. Siento haberte despertado. Chess y yo estábamos desayunando juntos”, dijo señalando al animal a su lado en el suelo, ocupado en dar rápidos lametazos en un cuenco de cerámica.<br/>“Ya lo veo. De todos modos no me ha despertado vuestra conversación, sino el espacio vacío en la cama”.<br/>“No podía dormir. Llevo un buen rato desvelada así que me he levantado a ver qué hacía Chess. Le he pillado devorando sus piedrecillas de pienso, sabor a buey, y me he dado cuenta de que yo también estaba hambrienta, creo que por eso no podía dormir. Me apetecía algo más nutritivo que mis copos de fibra y te he robado un puñado de los tuyos. Reconozco que están ricos, aunque tampoco es que nos queden muchas más opciones de desayuno. Nuestras provisiones empiezan a escasear. Menos mal que hoy es el último día de confinamiento, de lo contrario habríamos tenido que empezar a racionarlas”.<br/>“Pensé que nunca llegaría el fin, pero sólo falta un día para que volvamos a ser libres. No sé tú, Scully, pero mañana, nada más levantarme, pienso salir a la cafetería más cercana y pedir un desayuno completo. Café con leche grande, un par de tostadas con mermelada, y zumo de naranja natural. Estoy un poco harto de comer en la cocina”.<br/>Chess levantó la cara de su cuenco vacío y emitió un maullido discreto para apuntar que él se conformaba con un poco más de la leche que estaba compartiendo con su ama, mientras se relamía los restos del bigote blanco. Scully atendió su solicitud tomando tres cucharadas de su tazón para traspasarlas una por una al cuenco del animal.<br/>“En la caja todavía queda un par de puñados de copos para tu desayuno de hoy. Chess sólo quiere un trago de leche para acompañar a su pienso. Esas piedrecillas secas parecen difíciles de tragar”.<br/>Mulder decidió que ya que estaba levantado prefería desayunar con ellos que volver solo a la cama. Se hizo con un tazón blanco como el de la agente de uno de los armarios superiores, y vació en el todos los cereales que quedaban en la caja, junto a la cafetera. Tomó la botella de leche que Scully tenía a su lado en el suelo, pero sólo alcanzó para llenar poco más de la mitad de su tazón. Frunció el ceño cuando reconoció la botella que él mismo había abierto ayer por la tarde para prepararse un café mientras trabajaba en el ordenador.<br/>¿Cómo era posible que ya estuviera vacía?.<br/>“Empiezo a notar que esto de tener familia tiene implicaciones que ni siquiera había considerado”, dijo moviendo la cabeza arriba y abajo sin dejar de revolver los cereales con la cuchara para que se empaparan bien a pesar de lo escaso de la leche.<br/>Scully se había llenado la boca de trigo inflado con miel, de modo que para no saltarse la norma de educación más elemental en la mesa (o en el suelo), se limitó a hacer un sonido con los labios cerrados.<br/>“¿Hm?”.<br/>A Chess, el comentario no le pareció tan importante como para dejar el ritmo sostenido de sus lametazos en la leche de su cuenco.<br/>“Estoy pensando en concertar una cita con Skinner en cuanto volvamos al trabajo para pedirle un aumento de sueldo”, prosiguió.<br/>Ella tragó el bocado con un sonoro ¡Gulp! antes de recordarle algo que ya sabía.<br/>“Mulder, somos funcionarios del Gobierno. Skinner es nuestro jefe inmediato, pero no es él quien paga nuestro sueldo. De hecho, no nos lo suben sin que haya por medio una promoción”.<br/>El se acercó para sentarse a su lado en el suelo en la misma posición, con las piernas cruzadas en los tobillos, y tomó una cucharada de sus cereales. En silencio, volvió a meter la cuchara en el tazón y a removerlo pensativo sin darse cuenta de que Scully había adoptado el mismo ritmo en su propio tazón. Tras unos segundos y varias vueltas de cuchara en el sentido de las agujas del reloj, le miró con una mueca en los labios.<br/>“Necesito ese aumento, Scully. Ahora tengo una familia que mantener y no creo que Chess y tú os conforméis con leche y cereales”.<br/>Ella respondió con un leve codazo a su intento de sarcasmo.<br/>“Soy perfectamente capaz de pagar por mi propia comida, gracias”.<br/>“Lo sé, pero no basta con ponerle un traje y corbata a un hombre para deshacerse del cavernícola que lleva dentro. Es una sensación extraña. A pesar de saberte más que capaz como has demostrado durante siete años, es como si oyera una voz en mi interior que me dice Ahora tienes una familia, debes proveer por ellos y proteger su vida”.<br/>Scully apoyó el tazón en sus rodillas para deslizar su mano libre bajo los dedos de él. Ese simple gesto, el de sentir el calor de la mano de Mulder rodeando la suya más pequeña ya le proporcionaba toda la seguridad que necesitaba de él.<br/>“Tú no eres un cavernícola, Mulder. Eres una buena persona y me siento muy feliz de que por fin seamos una verdadera familia. Algo peculiar, pero familia al fin y al cabo. Nos ha costado mucho llegar hasta aquí, pero cada piedra del camino ha merecido la pena”.<br/>“A veces no estoy tan seguro de eso. Has perdido tanto en tu vida por quedarte a mi lado que…”.<br/>“No, Mulder”, le interrumpió. “No vayas por ahí una vez más. Es la vida que elegí, y no me arrepiento. Pude haber tenido otra muy distinta si hubiera rechazado la proposición de Blevins, pero ¿hubiera sido mejor que esta?. ¿Más feliz?. No puedo saberlo. He vivido momentos muy amargos a tu lado, pero también otros maravillosos. Al final, en eso consiste la vida. La felicidad no es una situación permanente. Quizá debamos vivir situaciones trágicas para ser capaces de apreciar lo que la vida tiene de bueno. Aunque parece difícil de creer, trabajar en un hospital hubiera sido algo menos estresante, pero también menos enriquecedor que muchos de los casos que hemos resuelto. Si alguien me hubiera dicho hace diez años que conocer a un hombre con la mente en dirección diametralmente a la mía iba a ser lo mejor que me ha pasado en mi carrera profesional, me habría reído en su cara. Ahora no puedo imaginar cómo sería no haberte conocido. A tu lado, la vida ha sido cada día un desafío”.<br/>Chess lamió el fondo de su cuenco hasta que quedó seco y brillante. Haciendo gala de su buena educación gatuna se colocó en medio de los dos agentes y centró toda su atención en el aseo de sus manos y su cara, incluidas las orejas.<br/>“Yo, a veces, me siento un canalla”.<br/>“¿Qué quieres decir?”.<br/>“Pienso a menudo que si Samantha no hubiera desaparecido, tal vez no nos hubiéramos conocido. Por supuesto, preferiría que nada de aquello hubiera ocurrido, pero ya que no pude evitarlo… Suena cruel, pero tengo mucho que agradecerle”.<br/>“Ya hemos hablado de eso. Hay bastantes probabilidades de que, de un modo u otro, nos hubiéramos conocido en algún pasillo dentro de los confines del FBI”.<br/>“No estarás insinuando que, de un modo u otro, tú y yo estábamos destinados a encontrarnos, ¿verdad?. Te recuerdo que tu no crees en el destino, Scully”.<br/>“No, pero Melissa sí creía. Hubo una época, nada más acabar Medicina y plantearme ingresar en el FBI, en que no estaba segura de si iba a cometer el mayor error de mi vida; sin embargo, Missy lo tuvo claro. Recuerdo sus palabras como si las hubiera pronunciado ayer.<br/>La vida es un camino, todo lo que tienes que hacer es seguirlo con tu corazón. El te guiará hasta donde debes estar.<br/>Por supuesto no la creí. Creo que son las decisiones que tomamos las que conforman el camino mismo. Son dos visiones de la vida totalmente opuestas, pero hay algo en lo que mi hermana tenía razón”.<br/>“¿En qué”.<br/>“El camino no es lo más importante. El FBI, los expedientes X, mi carrera de Medicina son sólo distintos caminos”.<br/>“¿Y qué es lo importante?”.<br/>“Las personas que conoces en el camino que hayamos elegido. La forma en que esas personas cambian nuestras vidas, y cómo tú cambias la vida de ellos. Tú cambiaste la mía desde el día que te vi en el despacho, Mulder, y no quiero que dudes nunca de que ha sido para mejor. Puedo imaginar una vida sin los expedientes X, pero no quiero imaginar mi vida sin ti”.<br/>Mulder dejó su tazón casi vacío en el suelo, al lado de su rodilla, para tener la otra mano libre. Sin soltar la de ella, le pasó el brazo por los hombros y le atrajo hacia sí hasta que sus labios alcanzaron el pelo.<br/>“Eso depende de a quién le preguntes. Tu hermano Bill no está de acuerdo”.<br/>“Bill a veces es un idiota. Es algo que le ocurre desde que era pequeño”.<br/>Chess dejó de atender a su aseo para mirar a sus amos entre sorprendido y asustado al oírles reír a la vez. Mulder le agarró poniendo su mano bajo el vientre del animal y lo apoyó en su regazo. Inmediatamente reanudó el aseo pasando su lengua áspera por cada almohadilla y entre cada garra, como si tratara de dejarlas a punto y en perfectas condiciones para la siguiente sesión de caza. Mulder puso su dedo índice bajo la barbilla del animal y presionó hacia arriba con suavidad para obligarle a levantar la cabeza. Chess le miró a los ojos con expresión inquisitiva.<br/>“¿Miau?”, preguntó queriendo saber por qué le interrumpía mientras estaba ocupado en una de las actividades más importantes del día para un minino. Hacía poco tiempo que había aprendido a cuidar por sí solo de su pelaje, su cara, y sus uñas, y era una tarea que se tomaba muy en serio. No le gustaba ser molestado antes de acabar y dejar su bonito pelaje negro perfectamente limpio y brillante.<br/>“Tiene el mismo tono de azul de tus ojos”, dijo Mulder pensando en voz alta.<br/>Ella no supo qué responder. Ya se había dado cuenta de ese detalle, como también de la expresión entre inocente y audaz que le daba el contraste de su mirada con el blanco y negro de su manto.<br/>“Si te fijas bien, Chess es casi un mini tú, Scully”, concluyó.<br/>Tal vez, Mulder había llevado demasiado lejos su apreciación.<br/>“¿Un mini yo?. No estoy segura de querer que me aclares eso”.<br/>Mulder extendió la mano abierta por encima de Chess, sin tocarlo. Su tamaño cubría por completo la longitud de su cuerpo en la posición que tenía en este momento, sentado sobre sus cuartos traseros en el muslo del agente.<br/>“Diminuto, con unos ojos grandes y azules sobre un rostro de piel clara, y un manto oscuro y formal que me recuerda a tus trajes de chaqueta más profesionales”.<br/>Scully no estaba segura de si debía tomar el comentario como un cumplido, o cómo qué.<br/>“Creo que tienes demasiada imaginación, Mulder, y tiendes a ver lo que quieres ver. Si en vez de blanco y negro, Chess hubiera sido un gato atigrado, habrías visto mi pelo rojo en el. Todos tendemos a hacer ese tipo de proyección en las personas que nos importan. En realidad, yo también veo algo de ti en Chess”.<br/>“Dudo que se haya aficionado a las pipas a menos que las compre ya peladas. Le falta el pulgar oponible”, bromeó.<br/>“Chess puede tener mis ojos, pero comparte tu tendencia al insomnio y a despertarme a las 2h de la madrugada porque no puede dormir, se siente solo, y quiere un poco de compañía. Sois tal para cual”.<br/>A Chess no parecía interesarle lo que decían de él. Cuando acabó con su aseo se limitó a ascender por la cadera de Mulder hasta llegar a su estómago, donde apenas tardó unos segundos en enroscarse sobre sí mismo, cerrar los ojos y comenzar a ronronear. Su insomnio, como el de Mulder, tenía un horario estricto de 11h a 7h de la mañana; para cuando sonaba el despertador, a él ya se le había pasado y estaba preparado para dormir cómodamente en el sofá. Para Chess, la señal de que era hora de escalar por su árbol y enroscarse en su cama del segundo nivel eran los primeros rayos de sol en la ventana del salón. También aprovechaba cualquier otro momento, antes de la medianoche, en el que sintiera el estómago lleno o encontrara un lugar cálido en el que enroscarse para echar una cabezadita. El pienso sabor a buey con unos tragos de leche y el estómago de este humano enorme cumplían ambos requisitos, y en cuestión de minutos estaba profundamente dormido. Simultáneamente, Mulder empezó a respirar con más cuidado para no despertarle. Con los dos tazones vacíos a cada lado y la espalda apoyada en la superficie dura de los muebles, la posición se volvía más incómoda cada segundo que pasaba, y a pesar de ello ninguno de los dos se atrevió a moverse. Scully se había olvidado incluso de parpadear, concentrada en la suave bola de pelo moviéndose lentamente arriba y abajo hasta que los tres respiraciones quedaron perfectamente sincronizadas.<br/>“No es justo. Deberías estar mirando dormir a un bebé humano. Deberíamos estar susurrando para no despertar a nuestro hijo”, dijo Mulder acercando el rostro al de Scully para no elevar la voz.<br/>La agente ladeó la cabeza hasta que su mejilla se apoyó en el hombro de su compañero.<br/>“Cuando te pedí que fueras mi donante dijiste que no querías que esto, un posible embarazo y un hijo, se interpusiera entre nosotros. Poco después descubrí que, en realidad, deseas un hijo tanto como yo. Entonces, ¿por qué dijiste aquello?”.<br/>“Porque fui un idiota. Un idiota y un cobarde, para ser exactos”.<br/>Scully se mantuvo en silencio esperando que elaborara tan rotunda afirmación.<br/>“Cuando los hermanos Crawford me mostraron el lugar donde estaban almacenados tus óvulos junto a los de miles de mujeres más sentí rabia como ser humano, y vergüenza como hombre”.<br/>“Tú no lo hiciste, Mulder. No formaste parte de la conspiración ni de la violencia médica que ejercieron contra mí sin mi conocimiento ni mi consentimiento, aunque reconozco que durante un tiempo estuve muy dolida contigo por no decirme que sabías de mi infertilidad y sus causas. Sentía que, de alguna forma, eras uno de ellos, los que manipularon mi cuerpo para satisfacer sus intereses. Los que me despojaron de mi humanidad y me trataron como a una rata de laboratorio”.<br/>“Pensaba en ello día y noche. Sabía que debía decírtelo, que guardarme esa información me convertía en un traidor más… pero estabas muriendo de un cáncer que te habían provocado por mi culpa. ¿Cómo iba a decirte que también te habían arrebatado la posibilidad de ser madre?. ¿Incluso la posibilidad de no serlo?. Te robaron tu derecho a decidir sobre tu cuerpo. Sabía que el día que lo descubrieras me odiarías.<br/>Al final acabé racionalizándolo. ¿Qué sentido tenía decírtelo si los óvulos ni siquiera eran viables?. Sólo te provocaría más dolor, pero nada cambiaría el resultado”.<br/>“Aun así tenía derecho a saber. Comprendo tu postura, pero era mi vida y mi cuerpo. Después de que lo manipularan a su antojo, lo único que me quedaba era mi derecho a saber la verdad. Durante un tiempo me sentí tan confusa que no estaba segura de ver la diferencia entre ellos y tú… Llevaba años luchando a tu lado, arriesgando mi vida por conocer la verdad, y cuando descubres una parte de ella que me afecta de modo personal, me la ocultas”.<br/>“Lo sé”, murmuró él.<br/>¿Qué más podía decir?. La decisión que tomó no fue la adecuada, pero si le hubiera dicho la verdad, que sus óvulos estaban guardados en un par de viales, que habían sido utilizados para realizar experimentos genéticos, y que todo lo había descubierto al mismo tiempo que ese tumor a punto de presionar en su cerebro… Tal vez no hubiera tenido la entereza necesaria para luchar contra el cáncer, y se habría dado por vencido.<br/>Después, con la remisión, estaba seguro de que si lo llegara a saber, esta vez, sí, le abandonaría a él y a los expedientes X, y jamás volvería la vista atrás. Lo que nunca imaginó es que Scully se enteraría de ese secreto celosamente guardado, de la forma más inesperada.<br/>Emily.<br/>Fue la prueba y la víctima colateral de esos experimentos terribles, y la clave para reconocer por primera vez que él también sentía la necesidad de experimentar la paternidad con la mujer que amaba. La mujer que, paradójicamente, no podía darle más hijos que el que en aquel momento tenía toda su atención centrada en dibujar una patata. Una hija que fue obligada a nacer con una sentencia de muerte bajo el brazo.<br/>“Cuando hiciste analizar tus óvulos por segunda vez y resultaron viables, entré en pánico. Literalmente”.<br/>“¿Por qué?”.<br/>“Porque sabía que ya nada te podía parar ni hacer cambiar de opinión acerca de dar el siguiente paso, sobre todo cuando Emily te dio la oportunidad de experimentar la maternidad durante apenas una semana. Porque temía que si lo lograbas, si quedabas embarazada gracias a uno de tus últimos óvulos viables, la realidad de tu nueva vida como madre pasaría a estar por delante de todo lo demás, del trabajo, de los expedientes X, del FBI… de mí. Sé que suena terriblemente egoísta, pero no dejaba de pensar que un hijo se interpondría entre nosotros. Di por supuesto que un hijo era más que suficiente para ti, que no necesitarías más de mí ni de mis locas teorías. Temía que, con un hijo entre nosotros, volvería a quedarme solo… Es la primera vez que lo digo en voz alta, y suena más infantil e inmaduro que en mi cabeza”.<br/>Scully tocó la nariz de Chess con su dedo índice, lo que provocó que sacará la lengua y lamiera la uña perfectamente manicurada y pintada con esmalte transparente de efecto nacarado.<br/>“Si no querías que me quedara embarazada, ¿por qué dijiste que sí cuando te pedí que fueras mi donante?”.<br/>“Porque te lo debía”.<br/>“No me debes nada, Mulder. Incluso aunque me hicieran todo aquello para hacerte creer, ellos son los únicos culpables”.<br/>“También hubo otra razón”.<br/>“¿Cuál?”.<br/>“Nunca había pensado en mí mismo como padre. No creía que reuniera las condiciones mínimas necesarias para serlo. Mi trabajo y mi necesidad de saber absorben todo mi tiempo y energías. Un hijo tiene derecho a un padre presente que se ocupe y preocupe de él cada día. Que le proporcione seguridad y normalidad en su vida. ¿Cómo lo haría si no he sabido proporcionármelas a mí mismo como adulto?. Creí que ni siquiera merecía plantearme la idea, pero cuando conocí a Emily algo se despertó dentro de mí, y me lo planteé por primera vez. Deseaba un hijo que me sobreviviera, que de alguna forma me haga inmortal cuando mi propio cuerpo desaparezca. Alguien que me recuerde y que demuestre que durante un tiempo existí en este planeta… pero soy un hombre, Scully”.<br/>“¿Y?”, preguntó elevando las cejas en la dirección de Chess.<br/>“Para reproducirte, tu necesitas tus óvulos. Yo necesito una mujer. Acepté ser tu donante porque quería que tuvieras lo que te pertenece por derecho, un hijo creado con tus propios óvulos y tu voluntad, y porque la única mujer que podía imaginar como madre de mi hijo eres tú”.<br/>“Pero cuando aceptaste no dijiste nada de eso. No hablamos de lo que tú querías. De nuevo, enterramos bajo la alfombra la conversación que debimos tener. En vez de preguntarte di por sentado que tratabas de ayudarme, de hacer un favor a una amiga. Nada más”.<br/>“Y así era, pero sí había más. Temí que el bebé se interpusiera entre nosotros porque creí que era algo que querías hacer sola; que no permitirías que formara parte de los dos, de ti y de mí. Que a lo sumo, permitirías que fuera el tío Mulder. El día que te implantaron el embrión me dije a mí mismo que no quería ser sólo tu donante. Quería ser el padre de nuestro hijo, el único que tendría con la única mujer que amo”.<br/>Scully inspiró por la nariz haciendo el menor ruido posible para que no se diera cuenta de las lágrimas que empañaban sus ojos.<br/>“Siento que el procedimiento fallase, Mulder. Hasta que el doctor Parenti dijo que todo había acabado no fui consciente de que tú habías perdido un hijo tanto como yo”.<br/>“El lenguaje corporal y las miradas no pueden decirlo todo. Aunque me niegue a aceptarlo, Skinner y tú tenéis razón. Necesitamos mejorar nuestras dotes de comunicación asistiendo a uno de esos Seminarios”.<br/>El comentario tenía más de trágico que de sarcástico a pesar de que Scully notó la mueca dibujada en los labios sin moverse un ápice, con la cara apoyada en el hombro del agente.</p><p>23:45 p.m.¡</p><p>Click!.</p><p>Scully se encogió de hombros apretando los dientes al cerrar la puerta tras de sí. El sonido del interruptor de la luz al presionarlo, apenas perceptible, le pareció más que suficiente para despertar a Mulder; precisamente lo que quería evitar.<br/>Esperó inmóvil unos segundos asegurándose de no oír nada en el dormitorio. A continuación se atrevió a avanzar unos pasos caminando descalza sobre las frías losas del baño hasta el retrete, y se sentó en la tapa con la espalda bien recta. Desde esa posición podía ver su propia imagen reflejada en el espejo sobre el lavabo enfrente de ella, a dos metros de distancia.<br/>Se veía distinta.<br/>Esta mañana, después del desayuno familiar en el suelo de la cocina, Mulder le había hecho las fotografías de frente y de perfil correspondientes al último día de confinamiento. Al pasarlas al ordenador y mirarlas junto a las otras veintiocho era evidente que había cambiado. El fue el primero en darse cuenta, pero ninguno de los dos se había atrevido a hacer comentarios en voz alta porque los cambios, sin ser negativos en sí mismos, habían venido acompañados de una serie de síntomas poco específicos, como la pequeña hemorragia de ayer, que habían encendido todas las alarmas en la mente de Mulder. De hecho, si no fuera por esos síntomas, un tanto molestos a veces, diría que los cambios en el espejo le devolvían una imagen no sólo diferente, sino más ¿atractiva?.<br/>Scully se pasó los dedos estirados bajo el cabello de la nuca, como si lo peinara. Al mirar la mano vino a su mente otro momento hacía ya tres años en el que al hacer el mismo gesto la encontró llena de cabellos sueltos, de pequeños mechones incluso, resultado del tratamiento con quimioterapia. Ahora no había un solo pelo enredado entre sus dedos y lo notaba más suave que nunca, como si el champú hidratante que llevaba utilizando desde que empezara a pasar demasiadas horas en el ambiente seco del hospital, de repente cumpliera lo que prometía la publicidad de su etiqueta. Durante los días que llevaban confinados no había sentido la necesidad de lavarlo ni alisarlo para evitar el encrespamiento con la frecuencia habitual, aunque paradójicamente, el tener más tiempo para sí misma había servido para disfrutar más baños de espuma que nunca, y de tratamientos faciales caseros para los que nunca antes encontraba ocasión. Hasta hace quince días, Mulder sólo le había visto una vez salir del baño con el rostro cubierto por una espesa capa de arcilla verde de efecto purificante y relajante. Desde que comenzara el confinamiento le había visto tantas veces, hasta seis en días alternos, que ya había recibido tres codazos en las costillas por hacerse el gracioso y despertarle con un “Buenos días, <em>Fiona</em>”.<br/>Scully se tocó la mejilla con la yema de los dedos. Sí, notaba la piel más suave y relajada que nunca, con un tono rosado que no recordaba desde la Secundaria. Ser constante con la mascarilla tenía el efecto que prometía, aunque seguramente también influía el hecho de que el confinamiento le hacía menos expuesta a los efectos de la contaminación y el tráfico.<br/>Uno de los efectos, no tan positivos, que estaba teniendo la escasa actividad física empezaba a reflejarse en su cuerpo. Mulder ya lo había notado en las fotografías de la semana pasada, aunque ella no quiso responder a su comentario. Al fin y al cabo, despertarse sintiéndose algo hinchada o con ojeras marcadas era normal, resultado de la retención de líquidos. No creía necesario recordarle que el ciclo femenino provoca síntomas leves como esos, debido a los cambios hormonales… aunque frente al espejo y con los dos botones superiores del pijama desabrochados, tenía que reconocer que la retención era más que evidente que nunca no sólo en su rostro, sino también en sus pechos. Tal vez si hubiera mostrado más fuerza de voluntad a la hora de seguir el programa de ejercicio matinal en la televisión, el sedentarismo obligatorio del resto del día no le habría pasado mayor factura, pero lo cierto es que había hecho cuánto había podido.<br/>Scully hizo memoria.<br/>Al menos seis de los quince días se había sentido cansada al despertar a pesar de dormir horas más que suficientes todas las noches por primera vez en casi veinte años. Tampoco los problemas digestivos se lo estaban poniendo fácil a pesar de que los cambios en su dieta como consecuencia del confinamiento, habían sido para mejor. No habían pedido comida a domicilio ni una sola vez y sólo había tomado una ración de fideos con gambas, los preferidos de Mulder. Era un plato procesado que apenas necesitaba dos minutos de microondas para estar a la temperatura adecuada, y listo para comer. Había visto a su compañero disfrutar de ese plato un número indeterminado de veces a lo largo de los años, hasta el punto de que en una época pensó que esa era toda la habilidad culinaria que poseía. No era así, sino que sencillamente le gustaban, al contrario que a ella, que nunca le habían llamado la atención ni le habían parecido demasiado apetecibles… hasta que anteayer cambió su ensalada de queso fresco y nueces de la cena por las tres cuartas partes del plato de fideos de Mulder. El agente no se mostró muy feliz con el trato y sí, en cambio, muy sorprendido de verla engullir fideos y gambas como si de cucuruchos Tottuffi se tratase. Esa era toda la comida rápida que había tomado en quince días. El resto había consistido en menús caseros equilibrados y nutritivos que había elaborado con sus propias manos, productos frescos, y todo el tiempo del mundo.<br/>Scully presionó su mano abierta sobre el estómago y elevó las rodillas apoyando los talones en el borde del retrete. Ahí estaba otra vez. Esa sensación que comenzaba en la parte superior del estómago como una fina línea de pólvora encendida deslizándose varios centímetros esófago arriba. Habitualmente duraba sólo unos segundos, pero desde hacía cuatro días ocurría con más frecuencia, sobre todo por las noches. Había sido esta sensación la que cerca de la medianoche le había obligado a levantarse y caminar hasta el baño. En posición vertical, la sensación ardiente era siempre más leve.<br/>Scully soportaba estos extraños síntomas que habían comenzado a los pocos días del confinamiento más o menos en silencio. Sólo un par de veces había dejado que Mulder notara las náuseas a la hora del desayuno, o el dolor en las sienes cuando apenas llevaba quince minutos ante el ordenador. Le conocía bien y sabía la reacción que tendría si supiera que los síntomas que sufría eran más variados e intensos de lo que ella había dejado ver, la misma reacción que tuvo ayer cuando notó la pequeña hemorragia nasal e inmediatamente se puso en lo peor. Scully prefería no pensar demasiado qué habría hecho si supiera que esa no era la única vez que había ocurrido, sino la tercera hemorragia desde que estaban confinados, y una más dos días antes de comenzar. Afortunadamente todas habían sido pequeñas y sin importancia, fáciles de ocultar mientras se dirigía al lavabo. Scully sabía que cuatro hemorragias en poco más de dos semanas teniendo en cuenta sus antecedentes y el resto de los síntomas, eran motivo de preocupación por mucho que cada vez se tratara de unas pocas gotas de sangre. No quiso darle la razón ni dejarse convencer fácilmente para no asustarle más de lo que ya estaba, pero Mulder tenía razón. Necesitaba programar una cita con su médico lo antes posible.<br/>La agente se tocó la pequeña cicatriz de la parte posterior del cuello. Sí, el chip seguía ahí, pero… ¿y si había dejado de hacer lo que sea que estuviera haciendo para mantenerla libre de cáncer?. Casi todos los extraños síntomas que había tenido durante buena parte del confinamiento eran los mismos que experimentó durante su tratamiento con quimioterapia y radioterapia, sólo que entonces su intensidad había sido cien veces mayor. En cualquier caso y por mucho que intentase negarlo, ¡No puede ser cáncer!, lo cierto es que necesitaba saber la verdad, y saberla cuanto antes. Sólo así podrían diseñar un plan y ofrecer un frente común con el que derrotar a su más temible adversario por segunda vez.<br/>Scully volvió a apoyar los pies en el suelo. La sensación ardiente en la boca del estómago había desaparecido. Sólo necesitaba un vaso de agua y podía volver a la cama, a seguir durmiendo al lado de Mulder hasta que acabara este último día. Mañana podían por fin salir de casa y ver a otras personas. Sus vidas y sus trabajos volvían a ponerse en marcha después de permanecer en suspenso durante dos semanas. Mañana empezaba eso que la televisión repetía constantemente, la nueva normalidad. No tenía ni idea de en qué consistía realmente. Sólo había algo de lo que estaba segura y esperaba con impaciencia:<br/>Mañana, Mulder y yo comenzamos a vivir una vida normal… todo lo normal que puede ser sin abandonar los expedientes X, pero normal al fin y al cabo. Una vida con sus días y sus noches en el mismo apartamento, y en la misma cama.<br/>“Sí, bueno, eso es lo que llevamos quince días haciendo, pero tú me entiendes”, le dijo a su propio reflejo en el espejo.<br/>Scully se incorporó del retrete y se acercó al lavabo para tomar un vaso de agua. El líquido frío bajó por su garganta y su esófago proporcionándole una sensación de alivio inmediato como cada vez que sufría uno de esos desagradables episodios de ardor estomacal.<br/>Mañana acababa este extraño paréntesis en sus vidas. Volvían al trabajo a continuar dónde lo dejaron, aunque no estaba segura de dónde era eso. Anson Stoke estaba muerto y desaparecido, aunque por supuesto Mulder parecía más que convencido de su resurrección y de que planeaba algo junto a su hermano y la mujer misteriosa. Tendrían que volver a la caravana a hablar con Leslie, y esta vez se aseguraría de que no se rieran de ellos como le había ocurrido a Mulder cuando fue a interrogarle por su cuenta y volvió como un niño con zapatos nuevos con el recipiente donde residía la genio. Fue un jarro de agua fría comprobar que ahí dentro lo único que había residido era la hierba con la que los hermanos Stokes amenizaban sus ratos de ocio. Scully intentó no reírse en la cara de su compañero al ver la facilidad con que Leslie le había engañado, y mañana se aseguraría de que no ocurriera de nuevo.<br/>“¡Ouch!”.<br/>Con los dedos a punto de agarrar el pomo de la puerta, Scully se inclinó hacia delante emitiendo un gemido. Se llevó la mano al pecho izquierdo presionándolo contra su propio tórax en un intento de mitigar el dolor repentino y agudo. Retrocedió para sentarse de nuevo en la tapa del retrete y apretó los dientes esperando a que pasara esa sensación; ese dolor tan característico que resultaba fácil de reconocer y recordar incluso seis años después de la última vez que lo experimentó, cuando aún conservaba todos sus óvulos y los cambios hormonales en su ciclo menstrual le provocaban este tipo de dolor, como si docenas de alfileres se clavaran en su carne.<br/>Scully miró de nuevo su reflejo y el ceño fruncido en medio de la frente. En realidad, eso no era del todo cierto. No hacía seis años que notó punzadas en los pechos por última vez; en realidad hacía poco más de dos meses, durante los días que tuvo que inyectarse estrógenos y progesterona como parte del tratamiento hormonal necesario para preparar su útero con el fin de recibir sus dos últimos óvulos fertilizados con el esperma de Mulder. Dos embriones que suponían su última esperanza de tener un hijo. Tomar esas dos hormonas para sustituir las que no estaba produciendo su cuerpo le había provocado, entre otros síntomas, dolor en los pechos. Una serie de molestos pinchazos que recordaba haber experimentado cada mes hasta el momento de su abducción. Era un tipo de dolor que le informaba de que sus hormonas trabajaban a destajo para crear las condiciones idóneas en su útero ante la llegada inminente de un óvulo fertilizado. Uno o dos días después todo se iba al garete cuando el óvulo esperado no llegaba, y la infraestructura creada se desmoronaba para empezar un nuevo ciclo y una nueva oportunidad.<br/>Todos los demás síntomas eran equívocos, podían inducir a error, hacerle pensar que podía sufrir cáncer o algo tan leve como un resfriado, pero las punzadas en los pechos eran otra cosa. Como médico, y siendo estrictos, sabía que también podían tener diversas causas, algunas tan graves como un tumor en la mama; sin embargo, el hecho de conocer ese dolor en situaciones más habituales y benignas, le obligó a considerar posibilidades menos extremas… si se tratara de cualquier otra mujer.<br/>Scully se llevó los dedos a las sienes tratando de poner un poco de orden en el torbellino de ideas que empezaba a girar en su cabeza. Entre todas ellas debía de haber una que le indicara qué hacer en este momento en que se había quedado paralizada por la intuición repentina de lo que estaba ocurriendo dentro de su cuerpo para que, día tras día, se estuviera volviendo un extraño para sí misma.<br/>El día que comenzó el confinamiento se instaló en el apartamento de Mulder de modo provisional. La bolsa de viaje que siempre llevaba preparada en el maletero del coche, junto con un número creciente de prendas suyas en el armario del agente, hizo innecesario que tuviera que pasarse por su propio apartamento. No podrían salir de casa sin una buena razón así que casi todo lo que necesitaría sería ropa casual. Sus productos de higiene personal fueron a parar al baño, junto a los de él y tuvo que soportar un par de bromas quejándose de que había ocupado su espacio personal en las dos baldas junto a la ducha y en el mueble bajo el lavabo. Ella se defendió señalando que parte de sus objetos personales viajaban de un lado a otro con ella con el fin de proteger la integridad física y la salud de él.<br/>“Espero que, ya que vamos a estar confinados, no tengas oportunidad de meterte en problemas que me obliguen a utilizar mis conocimientos médicos y este botiquín, pero nunca se sabe”, le advirtió enseñándole el neceser blanco que hacía las veces de botiquín de viaje antes de guardarlo en el cajón inferior del mueble bajo el lavabo.<br/>Pocos días después tuvo que recurrir a el para tratar un corte serio en la mano del agente.<br/>Para buscar el material necesario, Scully volcó todo el contenido en la mesa de la cocina, excepto el del pequeño compartimento en la parte posterior, cerrado con una discreta cremallera.<br/>Scully abrió el cajón. El botiquín seguía ahí, junto a un paquete de cuchillas de afeitar desechables. Su corazón comenzó a latir más rápido y sus dedos temblaron ligeramente al agarrar el único objeto que había en el compartimento, guardado desde hacía dos meses.<br/>La tarde en que tenía programada la cita para que el doctor Parenti le realizara el implante, los dos embriones estaban en la segunda etapa del desarrollo, la de blastocito, siete días después de la fertilización in Vitro con el esperma de Mulder, y el procedimiento había durado menos de quince minutos. Mientras se vestía, Scully sintió como si de pronto entendiera porque tenía un cuerpo tan codiciado por las fuerzas oscuras. Llevaba dos embriones en el útero, dos vidas incipientes de poco más de sesenta células cada una que consistían en la mezcla de todo lo bueno y lo malo de Mulder y ella. El resumen de lo que habían sido estos siete años de confianza, lealtad, deseo, silencio, y esperanza. El hijo que daría sentido a todo, desde los sacrificios realizados desde el día que le conoció en el despacho, hasta el milagro que esperaban ocurriese catorce días después.<br/>Entrelazados con sus propios pensamientos, Scully escuchaba sólo a medias los consejos del doctor Parenti que ya se sabía de memoria:<br/><em>Vida tranquila y relajada durante los próximos días, dentro de la normalidad, hasta que la prueba de embarazo dijera si el procedimiento había tenido éxito, o no. Podía trabajar, hacer ejercicio, viajar, tomar baños de espuma, conducir, y cualquier otra actividad normal siempre que se realizara sin mayor stress y con una intensidad moderada</em>.<br/>Scully se alegró al pensar que el hecho de poder trabajar, haría los catorce días de espera más llevaderos.<br/>Dos días después, los agentes fueron llamados a Wiston-Salem, en Carolina del Norte, a investigar la muerte del Dr. Scobie, quien estaba bajo la custodia de Skinner hasta que testificara contra la empresa para la que había trabajado, Tabacos Morley. Según avanzaba la investigación, Mulder acabó con los pulmones llenos de las larvas del escarabajo del tabaco, objeto de la investigación, y ella tratando de salvarle la vida en una carrera contra el tiempo.<br/>No. Ver a Mulder a punto de morir asfixiado, luchando durante días contra las larvas que invadían sus pulmones, no fue la mejor manera de controlar el stress durante los días en que los embriones debían implantarse en las paredes del útero. Cada noche, Scully volvía sola a la habitación del motel dejando a Mulder en el hospital al cuidado de las enfermeras sin saber si sobreviviría hasta la mañana siguiente.<br/>El tratamiento con nicotina que decidió probar fue más un salto de fe que una decisión tomada a partir de los resultados de las pruebas y sus conocimientos médicos, pero gracias a Dios, funcionó. Sabía que la incertidumbre y el miedo de aquellos días, el insomnio acostada en su cama ante la posibilidad real de perder a Mulder, no le estaba poniendo las cosas fáciles a sus dos embriones, pero ¿qué podía hacer?. Mulder la necesitaba en ese momento para salvar su vida, y volver a casa a tomarse las cosas con menos stress no era una opción.<br/>Scully no había notado ningún síntoma extraño en su cuerpo durante aquellos días aparte del nudo en el estómago y el corazón encogido por el miedo de perder a su compañero. Todo parecía ir bien con el procedimiento in Vitro.<br/>Después de todo, cuando el agente volvió más o menos recuperado al despacho, con voz de ultra tumba y una leve adicción al tabaco, no pudo esperar más. Necesitaba saber si los embriones habían superado los días de angustia y espera sentada al lado de la cama de Mulder en el hospital. Por ello compró un test de embarazo en la farmacia, se encerró en el baño de su apartamento y se sentó en la tapa del retrete. Mientras leía las instrucciones de la caja sin sacar el pequeño instrumento rosa en forma de depresor lingual, pensó que era un error; que se había precipitado. Esa noche hacía la numero doce, aún faltaban dos días para que el resultado fuera fiable. Si lo utilizaba antes de tiempo era muy probable que diera error, un falso negativo debido a que su cuerpo aún no había tenido tiempo de producir suficiente hormona hCG como para que el test la detectara en la orina. La impaciencia y la necesidad de saber le provocaban una sensación permanente de tener insectos en el estómago, como las larvas de Mulder, pero hacerse el test demasiado pronto no serviría para acabar con ellos. Lo más probable es que saliera negativo y no había modo de saber si era un verdadero, o un falso negativo. Mulder leería la confusión en su rostro en cuanto le viera entrar en el despacho por la mañana y no había nada que pudiera decirle para tranquilizarle. Lo mejor era olvidarse del test y esperar dos días más a que el doctor Parenti le realizase el análisis de sangre pertinente. Una vez que tuvieran el resultado seguro, fuera cual fuera, sabrían que nueva dirección tomar en sus vidas, aunque ninguno de los dos tenía duda de que sería juntos.<br/>Scully decidió olvidarse del test guardándolo en el compartimento lateral de su botiquín de viaje, el que había revisado poco antes para dejarlo preparado en el caso de que Skinner les enviase a una nueva misión. Si hubiera sabido que sería a Kansas City, habría empaquetado uno mayor, aunque suponía que nada que no fuera un cirujano máximo-facial arreglaría el desastre en los dientes y mandíbula de Mulder.<br/>En el día catorce, el doctor Parenti hizo el análisis de sangre y el resultado dio negativo. Tan negativo que Scully sintió que el suelo desaparecía bajo sus pies y que la sensación de estar cayendo a un abismo negro y sin fondo nunca desaparecería. Ahora que se había atrevido a imaginar un hijo que sería parte de Mulder y parte de sí misma, la vida le devolvía a la casilla de salida.<br/>Ni siquiera eso.<br/>Al terminar su entrenamiento en Quántico sintió que por fin terminaba su formación; que a partir de ese día era una mujer realmente adulta que por primera vez podía tomar sus propias decisiones de un modo totalmente libre, sin necesidad de aprobación familiar, ni del apoyo de sus recursos. Era una mujer adulta, madura, y libre, y no había razón para que no lograra lo que quisiera en el momento y con las condiciones adecuadas.<br/>El resultado del análisis fue como si el doctor Parenti le hubiese abofeteado en la cara con una verdad inmutable. Era indiferente lo madura, cualificada, preparada, o convencida que estuviera de lograr lo que quería. Nunca tendría un hijo de Mulder; de nadie en realidad, pero fallarle a él fue como si le hubiera apuñalado por la espalda. Como si fuera una más de las mujeres que le abandonaron o traicionaron en su vida.<br/>No volvió a pensar en el test de embarazo olvidado en el compartimento oculto de su botiquín de viaje.<br/>El que ahora tenía en sus manos.<br/>Scully se aseguró de comprobar la fecha de caducidad en la caja y de que recordaba las instrucciones. Sólo un detalle no había tenido en cuenta. El test convenía hacerlo con la primera orina del día para asegurar la mayor concentración de hormona hCG, y en este momento faltaban menos de diez minutos para las 12h de la madrugada. Cabía, otra vez, la posibilidad de un falso negativo.<br/>De todos modos, reflexionó, este tipo de test no tienen una fiabilidad del 100%. Independientemente del resultado necesito programar una cita con mi médico. Mulder no permitirá que siga pasando por alto los síntomas. Necesita una prueba irrefutable de que no es cáncer.<br/>Scully levantó la tapa del retrete. Al igual que la noche pasada vestía únicamente la camisa de pijama de Mulder y, debajo, las mismas braguitas grises que llevó la primera vez que se presentó medio desnuda en su habitación del motel asustada por unas marcas que resultaron ser picaduras de mosquito. Hacía de eso siete años. Toda una vida caminando juntos por una carretera enrevesada y peligrosa. Llena de curvas y tramos cortados y traicioneros que les obligaban a retroceder o a tomar desvíos inesperados. Una carretera que les había traído hasta aquí, hasta el mismo borde de un precipicio que, sin importar el peligro, volverían a saltar juntos…<br/>Scully volvió a poner en orden su escasa vestimenta y bajó la tapa. Trató de calmar el latido desbocado en su pecho con un par de respiraciones profundas mientras dejaba el test en el borde del lavabo. Se lavó las manos sin perder de vista ni un segundo la ventanita cuadrada que en cuestión de dos minutos podía dar un giro de 180º tanto a su propia vida como a la de Mulder.<br/>Se sentó a esperar el minuto y medio que faltaba. No había cogido el móvil ni llevaba su reloj de muñeca así que intentó calcularlo a ojo fijando la mirada en la ventanita; sin pestañear. Los pensamientos comenzaron a aparecer en su mente como fogonazos sucediéndose unos a otros sin que pudiera evitarlo, o ni siquiera contarlos. Eran tantos que este debía ser sin duda el minuto y medio más largo de su vida.<br/>¿Qué estoy haciendo?. ¿Por qué me torturo a mí misma de esta manera?. Es imposible. Sin óvulos no hay nada que pueda hacer. Ni siquiera Mulder puede hacer un milagro, aunque cada vez ponga toda su pasión en el intento. Desde el día que llegué a mi apartamento y le di la mala noticia, que había perdido mi última oportunidad de ser madre, su forma de hacerme el amor cambió de un modo tan sutil que cree que no lo he notado. Apenas hacía tres semanas que dimos el paso final en nuestra relación y aún estábamos perplejos y asustados, como si no pudiéramos creer que habíamos llegado hasta ahí; como si temiéramos que nos lo arrebataran si alguien a nuestro alrededor se enteraba. Tratábamos de ser lo más discretos posible cuando llegábamos al despacho por la mañana, pero por la noche nuestra unión estaba llena de pasión, de complicidad, de humor; de necesidad de recuperar el tiempo perdido. De jugar y aprender lo que a cada uno le gusta y lo que guarda tras el último muro. Fueron tres semanas de experimentar juntos el placer, la sensación de comunión, de pertenecer el uno al otro desde el inicio de los tiempos… La noche que te di la mala noticia me amaste con la misma pasión, pero mientras tu pelvis empujaba contra la mía sentí algo nuevo y familiar al mismo tiempo, la perseverancia diluía en la sal de tus lágrimas. Esa noche y todas las demás desde entonces no sólo haces el amor conmigo.<br/>Desde esa noche eres un hombre en una misión.<br/>Esa noche no repetiste mi nombre varias veces mientras escalabas tu orgasmo hasta la cumbre, sino que permaneciste en silencio con los ojos cerrados. Aún así no pudiste evitar que una lágrima resbalara hasta mi piel mientras esperábamos con las frentes en contacto a que nuestra respiración se calmara. Supe desde esa primera noche tras el fallo del in Vitro que intentabas hacer un milagro porque es lo que siempre haces para salvar a las personas a las que crees que has fallado. El milagro que debería hacer ese dios en quien no crees y a quien no parece importarle el dolor de los inocentes, dejándote a ti como último recurso de los que necesitan justicia.<br/>Como Samantha.<br/>Eres un hombre infatigable, Mulder. Incapaz de darte por vencido donde todos los demás se habrían negado a seguir, cansados del calor y el polvo del camino. A ti sólo te detiene la muerte. No el hielo ni la distancia. No el dolor ni las amenazas. Sólo la muerte, y como los dos seguimos aún vivos, te niegas a rendirte ante lo evidente.<br/>Que sólo un milagro puede hacer aparecer lo que ya no existe.<br/>¡Ojala tuviera tu fe, Mulder!. Temes que sea cáncer y siento cómo te preparas para luchar contra ese enemigo al que ya derrotaste una vez, porque no hacer nada no es una opción.<br/>Yo repaso los síntomas y me niego a que sea cáncer aunque sé que la otra opción es imposible. Gastamos mis últimos óvulos viables en un intento desesperado que no pudo ser y que te unió aún más a mí, pero de un modo extraño e impredecible reflejado en tus palabras:<br/>“Lo que ha ocurrido nos hace a los dos igualmente estériles”.<br/>No puedo aceptar eso. Lo que ha ocurrido no es culpa tuya y no puedo aceptar que te autocastigues por ello. Tienes derecho a buscar una mujer que pueda darte lo que yo no puedo. Hemos hablado de ello y te niegas a escucharme cuando te digo que la vida es muy larga. Algún día podrías cambiar de opinión, pero insistes en que eso nunca pasará.<br/>Que yo seré la madre de tus hijos, o no lo será nadie.<br/>Cuando pronunciaste aquella frase te miré con los ojos empañados y el ceño fruncido. ¿Cómo era posible que no lo entendieras?.<br/>¡Mulder, nunca seré la madre de nadie!, grité por dentro.<br/>Tú leíste mis pensamientos en las lágrimas de mis ojos.<br/>“Scully, cuando Emily apareció de la nada fue un shock para mí casi tanto como para ti. Luchaste por ella y fuiste su madre hasta el último minuto de su vida a pesar del corto tiempo que estuvo con nosotros. Lo que nunca te he dicho es que desde que me pediste que testificara a tu favor ante el juez, no sólo estuve dispuesto a hacerlo por ti, sino también por mí. Saber que Emily era parte de ti hizo surgir en mí un sentimiento difícil de explicar. Eres parte de mí, Scully. Desde hace siete años eres la mitad de mi alma y de mi corazón, y durante apenas unos días fuiste la madre de mis hijos, aunque tuvieran el tamaño de unas pocas células. Cuando comprendí que Emily era parte de ti inevitablemente se convirtió en parte de mí sin que importara que la otra mitad de su ADN no fuera mía. Simplemente sentí a Emily hija mía del mismo modo que a los dos pequeños embriones que tampoco pudieron ser.<br/>Aún es pronto, pero cuando esta herida sane nos plantearemos volver a tener un hijo juntos. Hay otras opciones, Scully. Si algo hemos aprendido es que no es necesario haber dado a luz ni compartir el ADN para saber que tenemos un hijo al que protegeremos con nuestras vidas. Si algún día damos ese paso, y es algo que deseo cada día con más fuerza, lo único que echaré de menos será ver cómo crece tu vientre y hacer predicciones acerca de cómo serán sus ojos o si heredará el rojo de tu cabello. Pero sean cuales sean sus rasgos físicos, será nuestro porque le deseamos y le amamos juntos, no porque mi esperma fertilizara tus óvulos. Me hubiera gustado vivir la experiencia, pero no tengo ninguna duda de que algún día tú y yo seremos padres, aunque no puedas quedarte…<br/>Scully se cubrió la boca con la mano para evitar que el sonido ahogado de su garganta se oyera fuera del baño. Una sensación de picor comenzó en sus ojos, fijos en la ventanita del test, incapaz de parpadear. El símbolo apareció perfectamente nítido durante un segundo antes de que las lágrimas lo empañaran volviéndolo doble y vibrante, pero igualmente inconfundible. Se puso en pie y se inclinó hacia adelante sin atreverse a dar un paso para asegurarse de que no era un truco de sus ojos o de su mente.<br/>Había un símbolo + de color rojo sobre el fondo blanco de la ventanita del test.<br/>No había la menor duda. Era un símbolo + y las instrucciones eran tan claras que hasta un niño de cuatro años las entendería.<br/>Un símbolo + es un Sí y un símbolo – es un No.<br/>Más explícitamente, un símbolo + indica que el test ha detectado la hormona hCG en mi orina, y eso sólo puede significar una cosa.<br/>¡Estoy embarazada!.<br/>Siento una oleada caliente subir desde mi pecho a mi rostro y tengo que sentarme porque noto que las rodillas me van a fallar. El latido de mi corazón retumba en mis sienes y he empezado a respirar tan rápido que estoy a punto de hiperventilar. Necesito calmarme. Necesito dejar de temblar para poder coger el test y acercármelo a los ojos para creerlo. Cuando lo consigo compruebo que no hay duda. Incluso con los ojos empañados de lágrimas y los dedos temblorosos, el símbolo + parece exactamente lo que es. Un símbolo +.<br/>Con el test sujeto contra el pecho siento el impulso de salir del baño y correr a decírselo a Mulder, pero me quedo paralizada con el pomo entre los dedos.<br/>¡Esto no puede ser real…!.<br/>Pero hay un símbolo + en la ventanita.<br/>¡Esto no puede ser real…!.<br/>Podría ser un falso negativo, pero ¿un falso positivo?.<br/>¡Esto no puede ser real!… No quedan óvulos viables, ni dentro ni fuera de mi cuerpo.<br/>Los médicos no pueden estar tan equivocados. Me han hecho todo tipo de pruebas desde mi abducción y nunca han podido dar una respuesta a la causa de mi esterilidad, de cómo pudieron desaparecer todos los óvulos de mi cuerpo, hasta que Mulder declaró ante el Juez que me habían sido robados… y ahora estaban en su poder.<br/>Durante más de tres meses me he sometido a dos tratamientos de fecundación in Vitro, sin tiempo para pensar. Sin plantearme si es el momento o si las circunstancias de mi vida personal y profesional son las adecuadas para dar a un hijo lo que necesita. Sin una pareja estable con quien formar un verdadero hogar y darle la posibilidad de tener el padre que merece.<br/>Cuando Mulder dijo que mis óvulos estaban en un tubo de ensayo almacenados en un lugar seguro, pero inviables, no me quedó más remedio que lanzarme al vacío, agarrada únicamente a la posibilidad de una segunda opinión. Nunca pensé que la maternidad llegaría a mí como un tren que coger en marcha porque sólo pasará una vez.<br/>Ahora o nunca.<br/>Al igual que Mulder tuve que saltar antes de que el tren desapareciera de mi vista.<br/>Han sido tres meses extraños, llenos de pruebas médicas y agendas en las que controlar los plazos de mis funciones fisiológica; esas de las que no hablamos porque sólo somos compañeros de trabajo… hasta el día que te pedí ayuda y la aportación de una de las tuyas.<br/>Recuerdo tu cara de sorpresa y tu tartamudeo.<br/>“¿Q…Qué?”.<br/>Tuve que respirar profundamente antes de especificar.<br/>“El doctor Parenti cree que los óvulos son viables, pero si quiero tener una verdadera oportunidad debo darme prisa. Me ha ofrecido consejo genético, aunque eso de elegir un padre en una base de datos es tan frío… Soy consciente de que es mucho pedir, y entiendo que digas No ahora mismo, pero preferiría conocer personalmente al padre de mi hijo. No porque espere algún tipo de implicación por tu parte. Es sólo que, si el procedimiento tiene éxito y llega un día en que pregunte por su padre, quiero tener una respuesta para él. Algo más elaborado y significativo que Le vi en una base de datos”.<br/>“¿Le dirás que pediste a tu compañero de trabajo su pequeña aportación mientras vigilábamos la camioneta de un supuesto asesino de prostitutas disfrazado de mujer?”.<br/>“Estoy segura de que puedo ofrecerle una explicación satisfactoria sin tener que entrar en demasiados detalles”.<br/>“Yo… necesito pensarlo un poco, Scully. No me estoy negando, pero necesito un poco de tiempo para digerir una pregunta como esa. No sé si eres consciente, pero ahora mismo estoy más estupefacto que si me hubieras dicho que has conocido a un hombrecillo verde de camino aquí”.<br/>“Por supuesto. No espero una respuesta inmediata en mitad de una vigilancia. Sólo quería que supieras que cuando el doctor Parenti me ha recordado que necesito un padre para mis óvulos, el único hombre que me viene a la mente eres tú”.<br/>Después de eso desapareciste durante un par de días para vivir una pequeña experiencia acerca de lo que es una vida normal… o aparentemente normal. Fue suficiente para superar tu temor a que un hijo se interpusiera entre los nosotros y darte cuenta de que lo que realmente querías es que fuera de los dos. Dijiste que sí porque creías que me lo debías, pero sobre todo porque querías ser parte de algo que nunca te consideraste digno de alcanzar; de lo que supone formar una familia con la mujer que has amado en silencio durante casi siete años.<br/>No me atrevo a salir de tu baño, Mulder. Necesito decirte algo importante, pero tengo miedo de que no sea real; de que alguien esté jugando con mi mente y me obligue a decirte algo que resulte no ser verdad. No quiero que te lleves una nueva decepción de una mujer; al contrario, quiero que veas que tu empeño y tu fe han vuelto a dar sus frutos una vez más. Has creado una vida y otorgado una nueva oportunidad donde mi Ciencia era incapaz.<br/>Hace tres años lo hiciste también, me devolviste a la vida cuando el cáncer estaba a punto de arrebatármela, y lo has vuelto a hacer, Mulder.<br/>Un milagro.<br/>Me has dado lo que más anhelaba en este momento de mi vida y quiero que sepas que te estaré eternamente agradecida no sólo por mí; también por ti. A partir de este momento somos legal y realmente parte de la vida del otro, y mereces compartir esta felicidad que es de los dos.<br/>Quiero demostrarte que no importa cuál fuera tu experiencia con tu familia a partir de lo ocurrido con Samantha. Si algo, aquello te ha convertido en el hombre bueno que eres y aún sin un modelo del que estar orgulloso, sé que serás un gran padre para nuestro hijo.</p><p><br/>1º día. Una vida normal<br/>00:01 a.m.</p><p><em>“¡Sam tiene novio!. ¡Sam tiene novio!. ¡Sam tiene…!”.</em><br/><em>“¡Shssssssss!. ¡Cállate, Fox!. ¡Eso es mentira!”.</em><br/><em>Los dos hermanos estaban sentados sobre la alfombra del salón ante el televisor encendido, Samantha tratando de poner atención a sus dibujos animados preferidos, Los Picapiedra, mientras Fox le incordiaba sin descanso. Sabía que si conseguía sacarle de sus casillas acabaría enfadada y con suerte acabaría encerrándose en su habitación.</em><br/><em>Exactamente lo que pretendía.</em><br/><em>De ese modo, el único televisor de la casa quedaría a su disposición para ver el capítulo de Star Trek a las 20h de la tarde en el otro canal disponible. Faltaban sólo diez minutos y Samantha tenía permiso de su madre para ver Los Picapiedra hasta que acabasen antes de que él pudiera cambiar de canal. Eso suponía perderse los primeros quince minutos de su serie favorita.</em><br/><em>Inadmisible.</em><br/><em>En cuanto sus padres salieron de casa para visitar a los vecinos, dejándoles solos como cada viernes entre las 19:30h y 21:30h, Fox sabía que necesitaba pensar rápido si quería salirse con la suya. Fue entonces cuando recordó que esa misma mañana, mientras practicaba canastas con sus amigos en el tiempo de recreo, había visto a Samantha al otro lado del patio del colegio hablando con un niño de su clase; solos y con las cabezas muy juntas, como si compartieran secretos…</em><br/><em>No necesitó más para elaborar un plan maquiavélico que en los próximos minutos apartase a Samantha del televisor.</em><br/><em>“¿Quién era ese chico con el que hablabas en el recreo, Sam?”, preguntó en tono casual.</em><br/><em>Sentada en el suelo, ella contestó sin apartar la mirada ni la atención de los personajes de Piedradura.</em><br/><em>“Era Jim. Estamos en la misma clase”.</em><br/><em>“¿Y de qué hablabais?. Parecía que os estabais contando secretitos”.</em><br/><em>“No eran secretos. Esta mañana nos han nombrado Delegados de clase a los dos, y hablábamos de lo que teníamos que hacer”.</em><br/><em>“¡Oh!... Así que mi hermanita pequeña y su amigo Jim son Delegados de clase… Pues esta mañana parecíais novios”, comentó con inocencia fingida.</em><br/><em>Samantha apartó los ojos del aparato para mirarle con el ceño fruncido, una expresión de advertencia en el rostro.</em><br/><em>“No somos novios, y déjame ver Los Picapiedra en paz, o se lo diré a mamá”.</em><br/><em>“¿Qué le vas a decir?. ¿Qué tienes novio?. No creo que te atrevas”, insistió cada vez más divertido y envalentonado.</em><br/><em>“¡Que no somos novios!”, repitió levantando la voz exasperada.</em><br/><em>Fox apretó los labios satisfecho, su plan a punto de tener éxito antes de lo que esperaba. Casi podía ver las nubecillas de vapor saliendo de los orificios nasales de Samantha al tiempo que aumentaba su enfado. El golpe de efecto consistió en ponerse en pie entre ella y el televisor bloqueando por completo la imagen. Con las manos en las caderas se inclinó hacia ella mostrando sus colmillos en una sonrisa zorruna, y canturreó.</em><br/><em>“¡Sam tiene novio!. ¡Sam tiene novio!. ¡Sam tiene…!.”.</em><br/><em>La niña no pudo más. Se levantó del suelo y se acercó brazo en alto con intención de taparle la boca con la mano.</em><br/><em>“¡Shsssssss, cállate Fox!. ¡Eso es mentira!”, gritó enfadada.</em><br/><em>El le agarró la muñeca para apartar la mano de su cara, pero falló. No era la primera vez que notaba que cuando Samantha se enojaba, su altura y fuerza parecían aumentar hasta hacerle dudar de que tuviera cuatro años menos que él, y de que la parte superior de su cabeza ni siquiera le llegara al pecho.</em><br/><em>“Si quieres que me calle tenemos que hacer un trato…”, consiguió decir antes de que ella presionara aún más fuerte sobre su boca.</em><br/><em>“No vamos a hacer ningún trato. En cuanto vuelva mamá pienso decirle que no has parado de molestarme porque quieres cambiar de canal. ¿Ya se te ha olvidado el castigo que te ganaste por hacer lo mismo el otro viernes?”, amenazó confiada, sabiendo que tenía la sartén por el mango.</em><br/><em>Fox titubeó. El tono duro y su atrevimiento le cogieron momentáneamente por sorpresa al comprender que su plan tenía una pequeña fuga. Si no reaccionaba pronto su plan podía irse al garete, y sólo faltaban cinco minutos para que comenzara Star Trek. Agarró la muñeca con fuerza para librarse de esa extraña sensación de sofoco provocada por la mano de Samantha sobre su boca y nariz, y de ese cosquilleó más extraño aún en sus orejas…</em><br/>Mulder abrió los ojos a una habitación totalmente oscura. No era el salón de la casa de sus padres, en Chilmark, ni estaba peleando con Samantha. Notaba el colchón de su propia cama en la espalda y el peso de alguien en su brazo izquierdo. Alguien que no trataba de hacerle callar tapándole la boca y, a pesar de ello, la sensación de respirar con algo de dificultad seguía ahí.<br/>“Mulder, quiero dar un paseo”.<br/>“¿Qué?”.<br/>Parpadeó en la oscuridad tratando de adivinar si la voz de Scully había sonado en el dormitorio o dentro de su cabeza.<br/>“Que quiero salir a dar un paseo…”.<br/>“¿Por qué?”.<br/>“… contigo”.<br/>Definitivamente, eso había sonado fuera. Un sonido real acompañado de la leve brisa del aliento de Scully sobre sus ojos. Necesitaba despertar del todo para seguir la conversación con algo más que monosílabos.<br/>“Es de noche”, dijo no sin esfuerzo.<br/>Lejos de disminuir, su confusión aumentó cuando notó su propio aliento volverse sobre sí mismo en lugar de escapar de su boca. La mano de Samantha debía seguir ahí, pero era Scully quien hablaba… Estaba casi seguro.<br/>“Lo sé, pero quiero salir ahora. Sólo un paseo corto y volvemos, ¿de acuerdo?”.<br/>Mulder oyó un click repentino en el interior de su cabeza, señal de que alguna pieza perdida había encajado en su lugar devolviéndole por fin a la realidad. Se pasó la punta de la lengua por los labios algo resecos y al hacerlo chocó brevemente con una textura distinta que no debería estar ahí.<br/>“No podemos salir de casa. Estamos en cuarentena”, recordó en voz alta al tiempo que palpaba con los dedos lo que tenía pegado a la cara. Moviéndolos hacia la derecha encontró un fino cordón elástico alrededor de su oreja.<br/>“Ya, no. La cuarentena ha acabado”.<br/>Mulder seguía la conversación tratando de entender por qué estaba acostado en su cama con una mascarilla quirúrgica cubriendo su boca y nariz. ¿Había tenido un accidente y estaba en el hospital?... En ese caso sería Scully quien debería llevar mascarilla, no él, y se sentía lo suficientemente lúcido como para saber que los dos estaban en su apartamento.<br/>“Los quince días se cumplen mañana, Scully”, le recordó moviendo la mano con cuidado hasta que chocó con el rostro de ella a sólo unos centímetros. También llevaba puesta una mascarilla.<br/>“Son las 00:01h de la madrugada. Ya es mañana. Podemos salir siempre que llevemos la mascarilla por si nos cruzamos con otras personas”, dijo ajustando la de él un poco más arriba de la nariz.<br/>Mulder se incorporó sobre los codos, definitivamente despierto. Apuntó con su barbilla a las piernas desnudas de Scully.<br/>“¿No deberíamos ponernos también los pantalones?. Si no recuerdo mal, los míos los lanzaste por encima de tu hombro. Deben estar por ahí, a los pies de la cama o en el suelo. No sé tú, pero yo no me siento cómodo caminando por la calle vistiendo sólo una mascarilla. Protegido contra el virus, sí, pero no cómodo”, dijo con una mueca de medio lado.<br/>Scully le dio un puñetazo de mentira en el centro del pecho y se levantó de su posición, prácticamente echada encima de él. Recogió los dos pares de pantalones que misteriosamente habían acabado debajo de la cama, y con ellos en la mano se quedó de repente en silencio, con la mirada perdida. Mulder le vio morderse el labio, pensativa.<br/>“¿Ocurre algo?”, preguntó medio incorporado en la almohada.<br/>Ella dejó las prendas sobre el edredón y volvió a sentarse en la cama, su cadera rozando la de él a través de la sábana; con los dedos tiró suavemente del borde de la chaqueta de pijama que en esa posición sólo le cubría la mitad del muslo. Mulder esperó a que le mirase, notando que algo importante bullía en su cabeza.<br/>“Iba a decirte algo mientras caminábamos en la oscuridad, pero no sé… Tal vez se mejor idea hacerlo aquí, mientras estás acostado. Necesito encontrar una explicación racional a lo que ha pasado y ni siquiera sé por dónde empezar, así que…”.<br/>“¿Qué ha pasado?”, preguntó moviendo la cabeza para mirar su rostro inclinado hacia abajo.<br/>Scully metió la mano en el bolsillo amplio de la camisa del pijama y sacó el test. Lo giró dejando la ventanita cuadrada en la posición correcta antes de acercarlo al rostro de Mulder tanto que tuvo que cruzar los ojos y echar la cabeza hacia atrás para enfocar la vista.<br/>“¿Qué es eso?”, preguntó en el instante que comprendió lo que significaba el + rojo sobre el fondo blanco que ocupaba la mayor parte de su campo de visión.<br/>“Un milagro”, murmuró.<br/>Mulder sujetó la mano que sostenía el test tratando de distinguir si realmente era un objeto físico, y no un fallo de sus ojos. Abrió la boca un par de veces y la volvió a cerrar como un pez boqueando fuera del agua, antes de que le saliera la voz.<br/>“¿Quieres decir que estás…?”.<br/>No se atrevía a decir la palabra en voz alta. No, después de la devastación que vio en el rostro y en el alma de Scully dos meses atrás, cuando el doctor Parenti dijo que no lo estaba.<br/>Que nunca lo estaría.<br/>Scully hizo un movimiento afirmativo con la cabeza.<br/>“Quiero decir que es el milagro que nunca dejaste de esperar, Mulder. El milagro en el que quieres creer cada vez que hacemos el amor. Lo que no han podido hacer los mejores médicos del país, lo has logrado tú... Nunca dejarás de sorprenderme”.<br/>Sus ojos estaban ya empañados de lágrimas y el labio inferior temblaba entre sus dientes, incapaz de añadir una palabra más. El agente acabó de sentarse derecho en la cama bajando la mano hacia el edredón sin soltar la de ella.<br/>“El cansancio sin causa aparente, las molestias digestivas, la repentina atracción por mi comida poco saludable, la hemorragia nasal… ¿no son síntomas de una posible recaída del cáncer?”, preguntó sonando incrédulo incluso a sus propios oídos.<br/>Scully negó con la cabeza.<br/>“Esos, y alguno más que noto en este momento” dijo frotando ligeramente el lado del seno izquierdo sobre el pijama, “parecen…parecen síntomas de un embarazo incipiente”, tartamudeó.<br/>Mulder notó que algo crecía también en su garganta, impidiéndole hablar. Por fortuna, y a falta de palabras, podía recurrir a otras formas de comunicación con las que expresar el abanico de emociones que en este momento estaba a punto de hacer saltar su corazón fuera del pecho. Un idioma sin sonido, pero con tacto y ausencia de espacio personal que siempre había sido más útil en su relación, que las palabras.<br/>Scully se inclinó hacia adelante buscando el cuerpo de su compañero, quien la recibió en sus brazos encajando el uno en el otro como dos piezas de un puzzle, ella rodeándole el cuerpo más arriba de la cintura y el rostro pegado a su cuello; él con las manos en el pelo y en la parte baja de la espalda, los labios buscando su oreja izquierda y los dos corazones latiendo al unísono en perfecta sincronía.<br/>“Por algo como esto sería capaz de creer en Dios”, susurró en su oído.<br/>“Por cosas como esta hace siete años que creo en ti, Mulder. No importa que la Ciencia diga que es imposible, tú no te das por vencido. Nunca”.<br/>Se separó un poco para contemplar el azul de esos ojos que en este momento abarcaban toda la mitad visible de su rostro. Utilizando sólo el dedo índice le retiró la goma elástica que sujetaba la mascarilla alrededor de la oreja izquierda, y dejó que colgara de la derecha. Ella entendió el gesto e hizo lo mismo con la mascarilla de él, los labios una vez más convertidos en un imán que atraía las miradas y encendía el deseo.<br/>Habían sido sólo un par de ellos desde que se conocieron, y puede que algunas docenas desde que hace un par de meses se dejaron llevar por lo inevitable. Los besos cargados de una emoción diferente cada vez, desde la atracción y el deseo hasta la soledad, el miedo, y la desesperanza. Este beso de madrugada sabía también distinto, a futuro inimaginable impreso en unos labios cálidos y familiares en los que acababa de detectar un aroma dulce a talco y bebé.<br/>¿Podía ser sólo su imaginación?.<br/>Cuando Scully se separó de los suyos abrió los ojos y elevó la ceja al descubrir abiertos los de él.<br/>“¿Qué?”, preguntó sintiendo los pensamientos en el interior de su cráneo.<br/>“No quiero ser aguafiestas, Scully, pero ¿qué fiabilidad tiene ese test?”.<br/>“No del 100%, me temo. Tal vez del 98%. Los síntomas aportan otro 1%. El 1% definitivo sólo lo puede decir un análisis de sangre”.<br/>“Me vale”, respondió con una sonrisa. “Al fin y al cabo las probabilidades de que existan los hombrecillos verdes son menores, y creo en ellos”.<br/>“Nunca dejará de sorprenderme cómo funciona esa mente tuya”.<br/>“¿Me harás caso ahora e irás a ver a tu médico mañana mismo?”.<br/>“Me aseguraré de ser la primera de la cola. Pienso estar allí a primera hora, antes de que al doctor Parenti le dé tiempo siquiera a ponerse la bata”.<br/>“¡Esta es mi Scully!”, exclamó premiándole con otro beso lento y tan profundo que la sensación embriagadora se transmitió como electricidad por su cuerpo hasta el extremo de sus veinte dedos haciendo que se contrajeran involuntariamente. Las uñas de sus manos se clavaron en la espalda desnuda de Mulder.<br/>“¡Ough!”, se quejó sin interrumpir la tarea en la que estaban tan absortos que Scully sentía girar la habitación por la falta de oxígeno. Su mente casi vacía excepto por la sensación en su boca, contrastaba con la de Mulder, experta en multitarea. Se separó un momento para inspirar el aire vital, lo que el agente aprovechó para seguir buscando respuestas a sus dudas.<br/>“¿Es posible que el doctor Parenti se equivocara y el in Vitro funcionara hace dos meses?”.<br/>Scully negó con la cabeza como queriendo disipar la nube gris que pasó ante sus ojos al recordar aquella tarde en la que el doctor le dio la noticia que acabó con sus esperanzas.<br/>“No. Los dos análisis resultaron negativos. No hubo posibilidad de error”.<br/>Mulder jugaba con sus dedos entre el cabello rojo de la nuca.<br/>“¿Quiere eso decir que el bebé que llevas ahora en el vientre es mío?”.<br/>Las cejas de Scully se acercaron tanto la una a la otra en medio de la frente que casi balbuceó una disculpa por formular la pregunta de un modo un tanto torpe.<br/>“No… No quería decir exactamente lo que ha sonado”.<br/>“Espero que no porque, de todos modos, ¿de quién sería?”.<br/>Mulder la envolvió de nuevo en sus brazos e inspiró profundamente en su cabello antes de apoyar la frente en la de ella.<br/>“Todo esto comenzó con un sueño en el que me peleaba con Samantha. ¿Es posible que no haya despertado?. ¿Y si simplemente estoy soñando un sueño distinto?”.<br/>Sólo había un modo de comprobarlo. La agente agarró entre sus dedos una buena porción de carne del costado de Mulder y apretó con fuerza.<br/>“¡Aaah!”, gritó dando un brinco en el colchón.<br/>“A mí me pareces bastante despierto”, decidió ella con una media sonrisa.<br/>“No puedo creer que sea real, Scully. Que me estés diciendo que vas a ser la madre de mi hijo. Ni en mis teorías más disparatadas me habría atrevido a aventurar que un día ocurriría algo así”, reflexionó mientras se rascaba la zona lastimada.<br/>“¿Por qué no?. Durante unos pocos días fuiste el padre de mis dos hijos a pesar de cometer el error de tener después la conversación que debimos tener antes. Reconocer en voz alta que ni tú ni yo queríamos que fueras únicamente mi donante de esperma, y el tío Mulder para ellos”.<br/>El agente inspiró. Al dejar escapar el aire de los pulmones emitió un suspiro.<br/>“Mientras estaba en aquel cuarto con el vaso de plástico en la mano, rodeado de revistas, no dejaba de pensar que aquello no estaba bien. Haría lo que fuera necesario para que tuvieras el hijo que deseabas, pero al mismo tiempo sentía que un hijo tuyo y mío no tenía por qué venir de esa manera. Estábamos más que enamorados como para darle la oportunidad de hacerle realidad por nuestros propios medios”.<br/>Scully sonrió con el lado derecho de sus labios. Una sonrisa triste que no alcanzó a sus ojos.<br/>“Eso era imposible, Mulder. Los únicos óvulos viables estaban fuera de mi cuerpo”, le recordó.<br/>“Eso es lo que me hizo seguir adelante a pesar de que no soportaba la idea de ser sólo el tío Mulder”.<br/>“Aunque no quisieras formar parte de sus vidas, para mí nunca serías sólo el tío Mulder. No me atreví a decirte la verdad, pero tenía la esperanza de que si el in Vitro funcionaba y veías a tus hijos con tus propios ojos, querrías ser algo más”.<br/>“Yo tenía miedo de ser sincero; de decirte lo que deseaba y que pensaras que no era el hombre adecuado para ser el padre de tus hijos. Un verdadero padre, no sólo un donante”.<br/>Scully extendió la palma de la mano en la mejilla de su compañero y acarició su labio inferior con el pulgar.<br/>“No quiero que dudes de eso nunca, Mulder. Casi desde el principio confié en ti como hombre y como amigo, y este bebé sabrá también que puede confiar en ti como padre. Me aseguraré de ello”.<br/>El recogió el test, que había quedado olvidado sobre el edredón, y lo revisó asegurándose de que el símbolo + seguía ahí.<br/>“¿Cómo es posible, Scully?”, preguntó una vez más buscando una respuesta científica donde ninguna de sus teorías podía siquiera imaginar una explicación.<br/>“No lo sé. Lo único que puedo decir es que lo has hecho tú con tus propias manos, como el mago que siempre has sido”.<br/>Mulder no pudo contenerse.<br/>“No sé si ha sido un buen truco de magia, pero desde luego no lo he hecho con las manos. Nunca lo hubiera logrado sin mi varita mágica”.<br/>“¡Mulder!”, le riñó con el tono de su voz, pero sonriendo de todos modos al comentario más propio de un adolescente inmaduro que de un hombre adulto frente a la experiencia más importante de su vida. Un mecanismo de defensa, el sarcasmo y el humor, al que se aferraba desde niño cada vez que la situación le incomodaba, le superaba, estaba a punto de provocarle un derrumbe emocional… o si inesperadamente y contra toda lógica la vida le proporcionaba un momento de felicidad.<br/>Mulder colocó las manos a cada lado de la mandíbula de la agente cubriendo buena parte de las mejillas con sus pulgares. Un rostro pequeño comparado con el tamaño de sus manos que, casi sin darse cuenta, había terminado ocupando todo el espacio disponible en su mente y en su corazón, hasta que no quedó resquicio en su vida para nadie más. En este momento, sin embargo, notaba un hueco abriéndose en su interior con la forma y el tamaño exactos de un bebé al que ya amaba y necesitaba proteger sin siquiera conocerle, sólo porque era parte de Scully. Era un sentimiento en el centro de su pecho muy parecido al que surgió de la forma más inesperada, el día que vio a Emily sentada en el suelo dibujando una patata bajo la mirada atenta e incrédula de su compañera.<br/>“Siempre he imaginado que si un día tenía un hijo, tendría tus ojos, tu mente científica, y tu valentía”, dijo moviendo la yema de los pulgares a lo largo del párpado inferior con cuidado para limpiar una lágrima que había quedado enredada entre sus pestañas.<br/>“¿Siempre?. Recuerdo que una vez dijiste que nunca habías pensado en mí como madre. No supe qué pensar de aquello porque yo tampoco lo había pensado. Estaba demasiado ocupada tratando de encajar entre tanta corbata y en un Departamento que nadie, excepto tú, tomaba en serio”.<br/>Mulder aún se sorprendía al recordar aquel momento de atrevimiento en que los dos llevaron la conversación al terreno personal mientras investigaban un caso relacionado con el tema de la reproducción humana y sus trágicos errores involuntarios y no tan involuntarios.<br/>“Decirte aquello fue como pulsar un interruptor. Comencé a tener fantasías e imaginar posibilidades que, estaba seguro, no era apropiado tener con una compañera de trabajo…”.<br/>“¡Oh!”, murmuró Scully sorprendida de conocer ese pequeño secreto.<br/>“…Y míranos ahora. Apenas hace diez minutos que me has enseñado ese test y ya se me hace difícil no pensar en un bebé que se parezca a ti”.<br/>Mulder y sus saltos de fe en el reino de las posibilidades…<br/>“Aún falta mucho tiempo para eso”.<br/>“¿Cuánto?. ¿De cuánto estás exactamente?”, preguntó estudiando el test con atención como si la respuesta estuviera en la ventanita cuadrada.<br/>“No puedo saberlo. Teniendo en cuenta que el doctor Parenti dijo que no estaba embarazada hace dos meses, y que esa misma noche me hiciste el amor con el empeño que pones cuando sales de madrugada sin permiso de Skinner en busca de hombrecillos verdes, en este momento podría estar al final del segundo mes…”.<br/>Mulder soltó el test y apoyó su mano abierta en el vientre, sobre el pijama de Scully.<br/>“¿Dos meses?. ¿No debería notarse ya?”, le interrumpió con un brillo en la mirada, como un niño confiado en que su padre le comprará el helado que ha pedido. El más grande del muestrario.<br/>“… aunque es más probable pensar en un mes. Los síntomas empezaron hace menos de quince días, cuando ya estábamos confinados, y el stress del in Vitro no hace más fácil lo que de hecho era imposible”.<br/>Incluso a través del tejido del pijama, Mulder era consciente del calor que el vientre transmitía a su mano. Es sensación tranquilizadora de la que disfrutaba desde hace unas cuantas semanas hoy tenía un matiz distinto, una expectación de que en este mismo momento podría sentir un ser nuevo moviéndose ahí dentro.<br/>“¿Qué tamaño tiene?”, preguntó.<br/>Se le acababa de ocurrir que esperaba sentirlo en la palma de la mano cuando probablemente debería pensar en algo entre las yemas del pulgar y el índice.<br/>“Suponiendo que tenga entre cuatro y ocho semanas puede ser desde una semilla de manzana a una cereza”<br/>Mulder se miró los dedos separados para hacerse una idea. Apenas podía creer que dentro de ese vientre que había acariciado cada noche desde el confinamiento provocando vibraciones que alcanzaban los labios de Scully en forma de gemidos de placer, hubiera algo vivo. Un ser creciendo en una cuna protectora echa a medida con su propia carne y sangre.<br/>Pensó que esa necesidad de protegerle a él de su propia impulsividad, que en último término había permitido salvarle la vida tantas veces desde que se conocieran, debía de venir de algún sitio. No podía ser sólo consecuencia de crecer en una familia protectora y asertiva que le permitió aprender a confiar en su fuerza interior, ni de una educación religiosa de la que aprendió la compasión y la necesidad de proporcionar justicia a los inocentes. Esa necesidad de proteger cualquier vida en sus manos debía venir de más atrás, de un instinto que comenzó dentro de su cuerpo millones de años atrás, y a lo largo del tiempo y la evolución había acabado infiltrándose en su mente y en su corazón, haciéndose consciente.<br/>“Parece imposible que algo tan pequeño”, reflexionó con los dedos pegados “vaya a crecer hasta algo así”, añadió separando las manos más allá del límite de los costados de Scully.<br/>Ella abrió mucho los ojos fingiéndose aterrorizada.<br/>“Espero que no sea hasta ahí, Mulder”.<br/>“Yo… tampoco”, respondió alarmado por la imagen mental. “Nuestra diferencia de tamaño nunca ha sido un problema, ¿crees que podría serlo ahora?”.<br/>“Puedes estar tranquilo. El peso y la estatura de un bebé no da pistas acerca de cómo será en el futuro y, por otro lado, la altura de un padre influye en la de su hijo cuando llega a adulto, no al nacer”.<br/>“Me alegra oírlo. Pensando un poco se me hace difícil imaginar que en un espacio tan pequeño pueda caber un bebé de tamaño normal. Esos son 50cm, ¿verdad?”.<br/>“Sí, aunque no sabemos si va a heredar tu altura o la mía, es muy probable que sea algo en medio de los dos”.<br/>“¡Mmm hm!”, murmuró más tranquilo.<br/>“¿Sabes, Mulder?. Me alegra comprobar que durante tus conversaciones con mi madre mientras estuve ausente, se dejó algunos detalles personales y secretillos sin revelar. Está bien mantener la magia y tener algo con lo que sorprenderte de vez en cuando”.<br/>“¿A qué te refieres?. No creo que tengas algo que me sorprenda aún más de lo que ya estoy desde que me has despertado”.<br/>“No, pero si te lo digo, no quiero que vuelvas a hacer mención de ello para hacer un chiste o burlarte de mí, ¿entendido?”, dijo acercando un dedo amenazador a su cara.<br/>¡Ooooh, eso sólo podía significar que era algo bueno!.<br/>Mulder se llevo los dedos a los labios e hizo un movimiento horizontal, como si los sellara. Sin embargo, la agente leyó en ellos algo muy distinto. Estaba a punto de escuchar algo jugoso y un día u otro lo utilizaría para hacer un comentario sarcástico a su costa. Era sólo cuestión de tiempo y ocasión.<br/>“Venga, Scully, te mueres de ganas por soltarlo”.<br/>“Al nacer, yo fui la más alta de los cuatro. 53,5cm de altura y 3,960kg de peso. Fui más alta que todos mis hermanos y mantuve ese primer puesto hasta que cumplí dos años. A partir de entonces me superaron los tres”.<br/>Mulder intentó no sonreír de oreja a oreja, por supuesto, sin éxito.<br/>“¿Quieres decir que durante un periodo de tu vida fuiste más alta que tu hermano Bill?”, preguntó fingiendo que no había entendido del todo lo que quiso decir.<br/>“No. Bill tiene cuatro años más que yo. Nunca fui más alta que él. Lo que quiero decir es que hasta que cumplí dos años, fui más alta que él a la misma edad”.<br/>Aún con esa puntualización, el dato tenía posibilidades. Sobre todo ahora que, en poco tiempo, Bill se enteraría de algo entre su hermana y el agente que hasta ahora se había mantenido como una sospecha, imposible de comprobar.<br/>“Scully, vamos a tener un hijo. ¿Cómo es posible que me ocultes cosas como esa?. Debería recuperar mis conversaciones con Margaret. Aprendí mucho en aquella época, aunque es evidente que aún queda mucho que saber de ti”.<br/>La agente apoyó su mano sobre la de él aún en su vientre.<br/>“Eso es lo que estaba pensando. Tienes algo importante que decirle”<br/>De repente cayó en la cuenta. No sólo Margaret o Bill; había unas cuantas personas más con las que necesitaba tener esa conversación que ya le estaban haciendo brotar pequeñas gotas de sudor en la frente:<br/>Skinner, los chicos de El Tirador Solitario… Los agentes en los pisos superiores por fin podrían entregar el premio al ganador de la porra que llevaban celebrando desde hacía años. En sólo unos meses, si todo iba bien, verían caminar por los pasillos del FBI con la barbilla alta y el paso firme la prueba viviente de los rumores alrededor de la máquina de café. Que <em>Spooky</em> y la <em>Reina de Hielo</em> hacían algo más que investigar conspiraciones a nivel mundial durante las largas horas que pasaban solos en su despacho del sótano.<br/>Pero eso sería en unos meses. Con su impulsividad y su dificultad para quedarse quieto, Mulder se estaba adelantando a los acontecimientos cuando lo que necesitaba era disfrutar de este momento de felicidad que inesperadamente le había lanzado la vida. No le pasaba a menudo y quería aprovecharlo.<br/>“No puedo creer que vayas a hacerme padre, Scully. Es aterrador y… y… algo que nunca creí que saldría de mis sueños. Durante los días que esperabas saber si el in Vitro había funcionado, creí que mi única oportunidad sería ver crecer a mis hijos desde lejos; que no merecía ser un verdadero padre y por eso habías pedido únicamente mi aportación”, dijo autoflagelándose una vez más.<br/>Scully se mordió el labio mirándole con tristeza al comprobar de nuevo cómo una tragedia ocurrida de niño, de la que nunca fue culpable, acabó con su sentido de la autoconfianza y del propio valor. Su mano acarició la mejilla y la sensación ligeramente áspera en su palma viajó por su cuerpo hasta convertirse en una vibración en su vientre.<br/>“Si hay alguien que merece una experiencia como esta eres tú, Mulder. Eres un hombre con un tesón y una paciencia infinitas cuando se trata de luchar por lo que crees y por las personas que te importan. Tomas los riesgos que sean necesarios sin pensar en las consecuencias cuando se trata de ayudar a quien está en peligro, y al mismo tiempo sabes vivir la fantasía de una película con la ilusión de un niño. Eres capaz de ir al fin del mundo por las personas que amas a pesar de que buena parte de tu vida has sentido que no eres digno de recibir amor por parte de otro ser humano.<br/>Mulder, cuando te pedí que fueras mi donante quise que te tomaras tu tiempo para pensarlo porque sé que es una decisión importante, con implicaciones psicológicas y emocionales que hay que tener en cuenta. No es algo que se pueda aceptar a la ligera. Dijiste Sí después de pensarlo durante dos días, aunque sospecho que lo hiciste por mí más que por ti. Estoy segura de que tenías la respuesta un minuto después de pedírtelo, y estuviste dispuesto a hacerlo sólo por mí aunque significara renunciar a tus propios hijos, a los que deseabas tanto como yo. Porque crees que me lo debías. Eres un hombre trabajador, empático, generoso, paciente, capaz de dedicar tu vida entera a quien te necesita. El doctor Parenti me ofreció la posibilidad de consejo genético para elegir un donante adecuado, pero tienes que saberlo, Mulder. Nunca hubiera elegido a alguien en una base de datos. Desde que te conozco nunca he querido a nadie que no fueras tú como padre de mis hijos, ni cuando la maternidad era una idea lejana en mi mente, ni cuando se ha convertido de la noche a la mañana en necesidad imperiosa. Si hay alguien que merece tener un hijo al que entregar el legado de lo que eres como ser humano, eres tú”.<br/>Mulder permanecía en silencio mientras sentía como las palabras hinchaban su corazón hasta provocarle la sensación de que ocupaba todo el espacio disponible dentro de su pecho.<br/>“¡Wow, Scully!. Y yo que creía que ese gesto tuyo de elevar los ojos al cielo indicaba el esfuerzo que hacías por no darme una patada en el culo cada mañana”.<br/>Ella estalló en una risa cálida que trató de disimular con la mascarilla aún colgando de la oreja.<br/>“Nunca haría eso. Aunque si nuestro hijo hereda tu obsesión por investigar fenómenos paranormales me temo que necesitaré algún otro gesto que me permita mantener la sangre fría. Otro como tú en mi casa y no habrá altura suficiente en el cielo adonde elevar mi ceja”.<br/>“En realidad, escoger a alguien como yo como padre de tu hijo tiene una pequeña ventaja que seguro no has considerado”.<br/>Scully sabía que lo que venía a continuación era una de esas ocurrencias de su compañero que le hacían elevar los ojos al cielo y exclamar ¡Dios, mío! en su mente.<br/>“Tenerte como padre de mi hijo tiene todas las ventajas del mundo, creí que eso ya había quedado claro. ¿A qué te refieres exactamente?”.<br/>“No tendremos que preocuparnos de comprarle libros de cuentos para dormir. Cada tarde, antes de salir del despacho, sólo tengo que abrir el archivo y escoger uno de nuestros casos o un expediente antiguo”.<br/>Decididamente, ningún movimiento de cejas era suficiente para responder a eso. Si hubiera tenido una, Scully habría mostrado su cara de pánico.<br/>¿Sería demasiado gritar como gritó la víspera de Navidad, cuando Lyda se le apareció inesperadamente en la biblioteca de la mansión encantada, dándole un susto que le puso el corazón en la garganta?.<br/>“Mulder, necesitaremos historias para dormir, no para no dormir. Todos, los tres. En cuanto el doctor Parenti confirme el embarazo pienso regalarte un libro acerca del cuidado del bebé para que lo leas de principio a fin. Hay detalles que a los hombres se os escapan hasta el día en que tenéis a vuestro hijo en brazos, mientras que las mujeres los conocemos aunque nunca hayamos sido madres. Uno de esos detalles es que los niños tardan en aprender a dormir, y un niño despierto significa una madre y un padre despiertos”.<br/>Mulder hizo su mueca de medio lado. Le gustaba cuando Scully se lo ponía tan fácil sin darse cuenta.<br/>“Si te sientes más tranquila, al principio puedo omitir los detalles más gruesos de los casos. Mostrarle una versión light con letras grandes e ilustraciones de colores.”.<br/>Eso le ganó un suave tirón de pelo de la nuca.<br/>“¿Te refieres a algo como <em>El Great Mutato,</em> el cómic de Izzy Berkovitz?. Recuerdo que era exactamente así, poco texto y mucho color, pero igualmente terrorífico”.<br/>“Tienes que reconocer que al menos tuvo final feliz. Es más de lo que podemos decir de la mayoría de nuestros casos”.<br/>“No se qué me sorprendió más, si ver a ese pobre hombre siguiendo la música de su admirada Cher, o verte a ti con el brazo estirado y la mirada baja, sacándome a bailar”.<br/>“Tienes que reconocer que aquella noche si que le eché valor, y no cuando llegué a la Antártida en mi vehículo quitanieves a sacarte de la urna de hielo en la que estabas haciendo una notable representación del cuento La Bella Durmiente del Bosque en versión para adultos”.<br/>“Si lo hubieras hecho alguna que otra vez más te lo habría agradecido; lo de sacarme a bailar quiero decir. Por una vez estuvo bien eso de acercarme a ti y tocarte sin la excusa y el temor a que estuvieras enfermo, herido, medio loco, inconsciente, o probablemente muerto”.<br/>Mulder le dio un par de golpecitos en la punta de la nariz con su dedo índice.<br/>“Para una mente de fines del siglo XX, científica, independiente, y segura como la tuya, no me quedó claro porque no lo hiciste tú al ver que yo tardaba en captar la idea, en vez de enterrarlo bajo la alfombra, en silencio. Hacíamos una buena pareja de bailarines”.<br/>“Ese mismo día, al llegar a casa, me bajé<em> It´s a Man´s World</em>. Durante una temporada escuchaba <em>Walking in Memphis</em> cada noche mientras me preparaba para dormir”<br/>“Yo solía cantar ese tema en la ducha”, confesó algo avergonzado. “¡Ejem!... Volviendo a nuestro bebé, se me ocurre otra solución si nos sale demasiado asustadizo para mis historias, aunque conociendo a su madre no es algo que me preocupe”.<br/>“¿Qué solución?”, preguntó Scully sospechando que la respuesta no sería tranquilizadora.<br/>“Mientras tú duermes, que dormirás, el bebé y yo nos sentaremos en el sofá a mirar episodios antiguos de Star Trek. Puede que sea la primera vez que mi insomnio tenga alguna utilidad”.<br/>Ella frunció los labios imaginando la escena en su cabeza.<br/>“Puede que tengas razón”, decidió. “Puede que ese insomnio tuyo sirva por fin para algo más que para despertarme con una llamada al móvil a las 2 de la madrugada”.<br/>Mulder tomó el rostro de la agente entre sus manos para dejar que su frente se uniera una vez más a la de él.<br/>“Ahora somos realmente una familia, Scully. No sólo para nosotros mismos, pronto lo será también para todos los que nos conocen. Una familia que va a compartir el mismo hogar, un hijo en común, y una mascota. Ni siquiera tendré excusa para despertarte a medianoche con una llamada, pero me imagino el día que tenga a nuestro bebé en brazos y te despertemos juntos porque tenga hambre”.<br/>Scully prefería no pensar qué iba a ser de ella si acababa con dos Mulders insomnes en casa.<br/>“Aún falta mucho para eso. Prefiero mirar las cosas más despacio, día a día. Necesito que el doctor Parenti lo confirme, aunque yo estoy segura de que hay alguien aquí dentro; alguien tuyo y mío. Quiero que los próximos días, un par de semanas o tres con suerte, sean sólo para nosotros. Necesito vivir en esta burbuja de felicidad contigo antes de meternos en el terremoto que va a suponer anunciarlo en la Oficina y a mi familia, incluido Bill”.<br/>Mulder tragó saliva haciendo saltar su nuez con un sonido perfectamente audible desde una distancia mayor de la que estaba ella. Cogió su mano para llevarla al pecho sobre su corazón.<br/>“¿No te parece que hace calor aquí?. Me gustaría salir a dar ese paseo ahora que la cuarentena ha acabado. Hasta este momento pensaba en mi vida dividida en antes y después de conocerte. Desde esta medianoche has establecido otro hito entre el hombre que era antes y después del confinamiento. Por lo que dicen en la televisión, parece que a partir de hoy mucha gente saldrá de sus casas habiendo ganado unos kilos de más y tal vez sabiendo hornear bizcochos.<br/>Tú y yo entramos como dos almas solitarias y salimos como una familia, la que perdí a los doce años. Tengo cien razones para amarte, Scully, y una de ellas es que siempre tuviste claro tu objetivo. Marcar una diferencia gracias a tu Ciencia, lograr Justicia para los inocentes a base de pruebas irrefutables, sin los subterfugios ni manipulaciones de una genio que ha dejado de creer en el corazón de los seres humanos. Es lo que has hecho conmigo y con mi trabajo. Una tarea que comenzaste el día que llamaste a la puerta del despacho y has completado hoy al confiarme este hijo. Con la fe que has puesto en mí, enfrentándote a cuantos quisieron impedirlo, me has convertido en un hombre diferente.<br/>En el hombre que tenía derecho a ser”.</p><p><br/>FIN</p><p><br/>Octubre, 2020.<br/>(En plena pandemia).</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>